


Binnie

by Jieee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Cringe, Crying, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, More Fluff, Panic Attack, Past Abuse, Protective, binnie is a baby, binnie is everyone's baby, everyone is whipped for binnie, fight, have fun while reading, love stray kids please, slight angst, they are bunch of cuties, who love seeing binnie getting all the loves and hugs?, will mention on the chapter if the one shot has triggered warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 142,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jieee/pseuds/Jieee
Summary: When your members being protective and soft towards you...☆ Welcome to my new one-shot book! ☆~The stories in this book is just imagination and nothing to do with the real-life people except their names.~I'll be happy if you support this story like my other stories~Thank you for spending your short time here
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	1. Sick [OT8]

"Someone please wake Changbin up. We gonna be late again." Minho said to his other members who were busy eating.

"I'll go wake him up." Jisung volunteers happily as he stands up from his seat.

"Thanks, Sungie." Minho said sincerely. The latter just smile at him and went to Changbin's room.

"Binnie hyung~ Rise and sun! You need to- Hyung?" Jisung stops his happy act when he opens the door and saw the older.

Changbin was lying on the bed with the blanket wrapped his body tightly. Only his head was out. His face was pale and Jisung can see that the bed was shaking a bit.

"Binnie hyung? Are you okay?" Jisung asked worriedly as he steps closer to the older's bed.

_"mhhhmm."_

"Hyung? W-What's wrong? Are you sick?" Jisung asked again and as he put his palm on the older's forehead, he hissed slightly. It's hot. Like burning hot.

_"Fuck!"_ Jisung cursed silently.

The older then whimpered slightly making the younger startled.

" _Shit_ , this is bad. You never fall sick like this. Minho hyung!! Come here, quick!!" Jisung shouts, calling for the older.

Within seconds, he heard loud footsteps and the door open roughly.

"What? What? What's happening?"

Minho asked panic. But before Jisung can tell him what's happen, Minho already runs besides the sick rapper.

" _Shit_ _!_ Binnie? What's wrong?" Minho asked as he peels off the blanket away from Changbin's face a bit making the younger whimpered slightly.

"N-No.. C-Cold." Changbin said with his raspy voice. Minho frowned when he heard the younger's voice.

"Sungie, can you please call manager hyung telling him about Changbin? And calls Chan hyung too." Minho asked the other rapper who standing beside him since early.

"Yeah hyung. I'm calling them right now." Jisung said and walked out from the room to make the call.

Minho focuses back at the rapper and caresses the younger's damped hair gently.

"Binnie? Hey, baby. Can you stay awake for me? We wait for manager hyung okay? We will go to the hospital.." Minho said softly to the younger.

"H-Hyungie... H-Hurt.." Changbin mumbled to the older.

Minho panic once again. _Hurt? Where?_ He asked himself as his eyes roam the younger's body.

"Hurt? Where's baby?" Minho asked once again to the younger with his gentle voice. He doesn't want the younger to know that he was panic. He knows the younger hate it when others worried about him.

"H-Head... C-Chest.. C-Cold hyungie.." Changbin said and once he finished, tears dropping down his cheeks making Minho's heartbreak.

"Oh, baby. It's okay. Hyung is here. Manager hyung is on the way. Bear for a little bit okay?" Minho said as he caresses the younger's hair and at the same time wiping away the tears.

"Minho hyung! Manager hyung is on the way. Hyung said to wait for him at the living room." Jisung comes shouting at Minho who immediately understood.

"Okay. Sungie, help me grab the blanket. Pick Chan hyung's blanket. His blanket is warmer. While I pick Changbin up." Minho orders the other rapper away as he focuses at Changbin who looking paler than early.

"Baby, I'm going pick you up and we will wait for manager hyung at our living room okay?" Minho said gently.

Changbin blinks weakly at the older without making any movement or noise, making the older feel even worried.

Minho peals off the blanket away from the younger slowly and pick the younger up bridal style. Minho frowned when he notices the younger was losing some weight, yet again. The younger was light as feathers! He may be exaggerated but that was he feels right now.

Once Changbin was in Minho's arms, the younger immediately snuggles even closer to the older, searching for some heat to warm his cold body.

"Shhhhh baby. You'll be fine. I've got you." Minho whispered to the younger and quickly walked out the room, followed by Jisung who holding the blanket.

"Minho hyu- What's happen to Binnie hyung?" Hyunjin who sat on the sofa asked shockingly with his face full of worries. Felix and Seungmin who sat next to him also worried.

"Binnie is sick. We need to get him to the hospital fast." Minho said as he put the younger on the sofa and he looks up at Hyunjin with a serious face.

"Jinnie, help me switch off the air-con. Sungie, give me the blanket." Minho order seriously. Hyunjin quickly runs to switch off the air-con while Jisung is already given the older the blanket.

"Bin. Hey, baby. Stay awake for me hmm?" Minho called the younger gently as he wrapped the blanket around the younger.

Changbin's eyes were half-close making his vision blurry. "H-Hyungie..."

"Shhhh... It's okay. I'm here, I'm here." Minho comforts the rapper while his hands were busy caressing the younger's hair.

"Hyung, manager hyung is here," Felix shouts at Minho who busy comforting the sick rapper.

"Okay. Baby, we will get going okay?" Minho said gently as he picks Changbin up once again and walks to the front door.

Jisung and Hyunjin were helping him while Felix and Seungmin shutting all the switches and door.

"Hyung, we need to get to the hospital fast. Changbin's heartbeat is getting slower." Minho said to his manager with a panic voice. Once the others get inside the car, his manager quickly drives to the hospital.

×××

_**At the hospital...** _

"When will the doctor comes out?" Minho asked his manager as he paces back and forth along the hallway.

The others were staring at Minho with a worried face. Chan, Woojin and Jeongin were already there with them and of course, the leader worried too.

"Calm down Minho. The doctor will be out soon. Changbin is a strong boy. Nothing will happen to him." His manager said as he pulls Minho towards the waiting chair for the younger to sit.

"But I'm worried hyung. Binnie has never been sick like this. He likes the healthiest member in our group. Always he the one who taking care of us whenever we are sick. But now seeing him like this, it's hurt hyung. He shouldn't be in this kind of situation." Minho said sadly and any minute his tears will come out. But before anything happen, Chan runs towards him and hug him tight.

"Stop saying that. Stop. Binnie will be okay. He just has a fever. Nothing more than that. Okay? Binnie will be fine. He's strong. He will be fine." Chan said to Minho making the younger sigh tiredly against the leader.

Chan continued hugging Minho until the doctor comes out from the emergency room. It startles them all but it makes them even worried when the doctor looking at them seriously.

"Doctor? How was he? Is he okay?" Their manager asked the doctor when the other members were still stunt and speechless.

"Well, Changbin-ssi is fine. We manage to prevent him from getting even serious. His temperature keeps on rising every 10 minutes and what I have found that he been infected by a virus that already spread throughout his system."

The members gasped shockingly. Minho who's in Chan's arms were trembling when he heard about the virus.

"But don't worry. The virus is not dangerous. It a common virus that was spreading around right now. We manage to keep his body temperature under control. He needs to stay for a few more hours so that we can check his system. If nothing happens, he can go back home."

"For the time being, can we visit him?" their manager asked cautiously. The doctor smile gently and say,

"Of course, of course. The virus is not contagious on the outside. You can visit him and talk to him. But make sure you won't share any food or drink with him. For precautions step. Let me show you his room."

The doctor shows them the way to Changbin's room. And once arrives, their manager shakes hand with the doctor. "Thank you so much."

The doctor smiles gently and says, "Of course. I just do my work. If anything you need, just call the nurse at the front desk."

"Thank you doctor," Chan said as the doctor walks in front of him. Once the doctor has gone, the others don't know what to do.

Their manager looks at them one by one with a worried face. "Let's get inside and meet Binnie." The manager said but Jisung stops his manager by pulling his arm.

"Do we have to get inside? I'm scared. I don't like seeing Binnie hyung sick. He never falls sick until we have to bring him to the hospital. I... I can't see him like this.." Jisung said while trembling. His eyes were tearing already.

Minho who quiet early, quickly went to Jisung and hug him. "Don't cry, Sungie. You know Binnie needs us the most in this kind of situation. We don't want him to be worried about us right? He will be sad seeing you cried like this. It's okay. He's fine. Like what the doctor has said. We visit him okay?"

Minho said so gently at Jisung making the younger pouted his lips sadly. "But I'll start crying when he looks at me. And.. And.."

"Shhhh it's okay to cry. He will understand. Come, let's get inside."

Minho pulls Jisung away from him and smiles sadly at him. He wiped the younger's tears and holds the younger's hand before walking inside the room.

Once they're inside, they saw Changbin was already up and staring at them with tired eyes. He looks so tired and even looks smaller like this. It breaks the members' heart.

"Hey, Binnie." Chan starts talking when the others just staring at Changbin with wet eyes.

"C-Channie h-hyung..." Changbin whispered slowly.

Chan's eyes were already tearing up. The leader then walks beside the bed and holds Changbin's hands gently.

"You have made us worried, Binnie. We thought something bad gonna happen to you. Jisung is almost cried. Or maybe he already cried right now." Chan teases while smile sadly.

_"Hyungg~!"_

Jisung whined at the leader making Changbin turns his head and looks at Jisung who stands far away from his bed. Changbin smile tiredly.

"Sungie..." Changbin calls gently.

"..."

"Sungie.. Can you come closer? You stand too far from me." Changbin said with a bit whining in his voice making Chan smiles. No matter how sick he is, he always has a way to make others smile.

"N-No.. I don't want to." Jisung stuttered.

Changbin pouted sadly. He moved his body a bit, to sit up and lean against his pillow with the help of his leader and looks back at Jisung who looking like he would cry anytime soon.

"But I miss you. Don't you miss me?" Changbin said sadly.

Jisung was quiet for a long time. Changbin pouted his lips dejected and say, "Okay. Fine. You don't miss me. Okay. I just wanna hug you but guess you don't want it. It's okay, I just hug Minho hyung. Minho hyungiee~ Hugg!" Changbin said in a cute voice to Minho as he shows grabby hands to the older. Minho who sad early, automatically smile seeing how cute Changbin is. The older was just about to walk to the bed but Jisung beat him by running to Changbin and immediately hugs the older.

The others laugh at Jisung's act but Changbin didn't because the younger rapper just hugs him and sobbing almost immediately on his chest.

"Hey.. Sungie.."

"I'm sorry. I-I'm just scared. You look so sick early and.. And..."

"Shhh.. Don't cry. I'm okay now. The doctor said that nothing's happen to me right?"

Jisung nodded his head against the older's chest but he stills hugging Changbin tightly.

"There. The doctor just says I'm okay. So, there's no need to worry about me."

Jisung nodded his head once again without saying anything.

"Sungie... Don't cry like this. You know how I hate seeing you cry, right?" Changbin said softly as he caresses Jisung's hair gently.

"B-But I hate more seeing you sick like this. You never fall sick like this. I found you in your bed this morning, looking so pale and burning and you're having a hard time to breathe. Minho hyung have to pick you up and bring you here. You're inside that room for so long. I don't know how long have we wait for the doctor to come out. It's so bad. I-I don't like it. At all."

Jisung sobbing even harder against Changbin's chest making the older sad. Changbin turns his head to Chan who sat next to his bed and frowned cutely.

"Hyungie, am I really sick early? Sungie never cried this hard." Changbin asked curiously. He didn't remember anything that happens to him. All he remember that he feels cold this morning and then he wakes up on this bed, with his members staring at him worriedly.

Chan smiles sadly at Changbin and says, "Yeah, you're really sick. Minho said that you're burning when he told Sungie to wake you up. You even have the trouble to breathe. While they were going to bring you here, your heartbeat becomes slow. It freaking all of us out. After they arrive, the doctor takes you away. A few hours later, the doctor comes out and say that you have been infected by a virus. The virus is common, the doctor says. You're fine. Just we need to keep an eye on your body temperature."

Chan told the younger softly as his hand busy carding Changbin's hair. Changbin pouted his lips cutely and say,

"I'm sorry. I must be worrying you guys a lot."

"Hey, stop apologizing. It's not your fault. It's okay." Minho suddenly said as he walked closer to the bed.

Changbin looks up at the older, still pouting. Minho chuckles lightly and ruffles his hair. "Stop pouting already you big baby. It's okay. Really. We just worried. That's all. Next time when you feel sick somewhere, tell us. Okay?" Minho warns the younger, making the younger smile cutely at him.

"Okay, hyungie."

"I don't know you become more childish when you're sick." Minho teased Changbin making the younger pouted his lips.

"Mean. I hate you." Changbin sulked as he hugs Jisung even tighter and pouted his lips cutely.

"Hyung! Stop teasing Binnie hyung!" Jisung suddenly shouts at Minho making the older startled.

"Jisungie, you have becomes more protective when Binnie is sick," Minho said amazed. Didn't even mad when the younger shout at him early.

"Yes! Not like you didn't become protective early morning." Jisung replied sassily making Minho hissed at him.

Changbin looks at both of them for a moment before he let out a cute giggle.

"Stop fighting, you two. Please..." Changbin said gently. His voice becomes more quiet and slow than early, so others were scared suddenly.

"Are you okay, baby?" Chan asked with worries in his voice.

Changbin turns his head towards the leader and smiles tiredly. "Y-Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little tired. Maybe because of the medicine that the doctor has given me early."

Chan let out a relieved sigh and smile warmly towards the younger. "If that so, just take some rest. Go to sleep. Sungie, let go of Binnie. He needs to rest." Chan said as he told Jisung to let go of the hug but the latter just shakes his head and pouted cutely.

"Can I just sleep here? I don't want to let go of Binnie hyung. Can I, hyung?" Jisung asked innocently to Changbin as he looks up at the older.

Changbin smiles tiredly at Jisung as his hand caressing the younger's hair.

"No. Jisung, Binnie needs to-"

"It's okay, hyung. Let him be. I'll be fine." Changbin said softly making Jisung smile widely and shows his tongue to Chan.

"Thank you, hyungie," Jisung said cutely to Changbin making the older lightly chuckled.

Changbin looks back at Chan and smiles softly. "Don't worry hyung. I'll be fine. It's not that I have injured anywhere. Let just him be. You guys should get home now, take some rest. I'm sure you guys are so tired. Sorry for worrying you guys." Changbin said gently as he stares his members one by one.

"Hyung. Stop apologies. You did nothing wrong. Nobody expects that you will get sick until like this. So, it's fine. Yes, we are worried about you but that's because we all love you. Okay? Just rest hyungie. We will be here when you awake."

Felix said gently to Changbin making the latter smile tiredly at him.

"But, you guys must be tired. Just go home. I'll be fine here. And Jisung is with me right?" Changbin stubbornly argues.

"Nope. No chance for you to argue in this matter. Your job right now is to rest. Our job is to be here, taking care of you." Hyunjin said, adding what have Felix says early.

Changbin pouted his lips. He knows he won't ever win over his dongsaengs. He sighs tiredly.

"O-Okay, fine. Thank you and-"

"What did I said about apologies?" Felix teases making Changbin pouted cutely.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say," Changbin whined while playing with Jisung's hair.

"Hyung, we have known you for a long time. We knew what you wanna say before you can even open your mouth." Seungmin joins in the teasing making the older pouted his lips even cutely.

The other members laugh happily when they saw how cute the rapper is. Jisung looks up from his hyung's chest and smiles warmly.

"You're so cute, hyungie. Nobody can win your throne for being the cutest baby in our group."

Jisung said teasing once again making Changbin hissed at him cutely.

"Wow, suddenly I want to sleep alone."

Jisung makes a panic face before hugging Changbin closer. "Hehe sorry hyungie. No sleeping alone. No no no."

The others laugh happily seeing how panic Jisung is. Changbin just smiles warmly at the younger and continue caressing the younger's hair in his sleepy state.

"Just go to sleep, Binnie. We will be here once you're awake." Woojin said gently as he saw how tired and sleepy the younger is.

"Promise?" Changbin innocently asked while yawning.

The others cooed silently seeing how Changbin being so cute with he even notice.

"Promise, baby. Just sleep." Chan said softly and kiss the younger's forehead gently.

Changbin smiles with the leader's actions. He nodded his head slowly and close his eyes. But before he went to his dreamland, he manages to say something to his members.

_"I love you guys. A lot."_

_×××_

"He can discharges today??" Chan asked the doctor as the doctor finished checking Changbin who was soundly asleep with Jisung in his arms.

The doctor looks back at Chan and smiles widely. "Yes, yes. He can go home today. The medicine manages to cool down his temperature and we manage to prevent the virus from getting spread. But, makes sure he has a well rest at home and he will be fine."

"It's mean that he can go home? Is there anything that we have to pay attention while taking care of him at home?" Chan asked once again for confirmation.

The doctor just smiles at Chan and say,

"He's not in pain or anything. But the virus might makes his body weak and he might won't have any energy to move. So, for precaution steps, try not to make him move a lot. Keep him hydrated. For time being, do not give him any solid food. His body system is still weak to process anything solid. Make sure he rest a lot. That's all. If his temperature rose up and he having a fever for 3 days straight, quickly send him back to hospital. We will check him up once again."

The doctor say gently while the other members take note about whatever the doctor has said. Chan smiles gratefully at the doctor and say,

"Thank you so much doctor. We will make sure to take care of him well."

The doctor smiles once again and say,

"Don't worry. Changbin-ssi is a strong boy. He will get well pretty soon. He can be discharges anytime you want. You just go to the front desk to sign some documents and he's free to go."

"Will do. Thank you once again, doctor." Chan said and bow slightly to the doctor. The doctor smiles and say, "Of course, of course. I just do my work. If there's nothing else. I'll get going."

The doctor bow slightly to the members and walked out the room. Chan sigh relieved and looks back at Changbin who sleep like a baby. He was hugging Jisung against his chest, while pouting his lips cutely.

"After this, I won't let you go anywhere by yourself." Chan said softly to the sleeping Changbin as he carding the younger's hair.

×××

_**5 hours later..** _

"Channie hyung..." Chan stop staring at Changbin and turns his head towards his members.

"Yeah?"

Chan saw Hyunjin and Seungmin were staring at him with worried face. Chan furrowed his brows questioning.

"Will Changbin hyung sit out from our schedule? But knowing him, he won't like it. He will feels guilty again like the last time he's injured." Hyunjin let out his worries towards the leader who already have a smile on his face. His members are really cute when they are worried about things like this. Especially about Changbin.

"Our schedule? It-"

_"C-Channie hyungie?"_

Chan's sentence was being cut by the call of his name. He immediately focus back at Changbin and smile warmly. "Hey, baby. Awake already?"

Changbin blinks slowly while pouted his lips. "How do you feel? Dizzy? Nausea? Tired?" Chan asked worriedly while his hand busy caressing the younger's hair.

"Hmmmm nothing. I feel fine. No dizzy, no nausea, tired maybe a little but I'm okay now." Changbin said as his sight already fully focus on his leader.

"Thank god! I'm glad." Chan said relieved and proceed to kiss the younger's forehead gently.

"Hyungie... when can I go home? I don't like staying here." Changbin said sadly as he looks around, looking afraid. Jisung who asleep next to him, also wake up and immediately come down from the bed.

"The doctor said that you can discharge today. But are you sure you wanna go home today? Maybe you should stay here for a day?" Chan asked softly, like if he ever raise his voice to the younger, the younger might get hurt.

Changbin shakes his head slowly while pouted his lips. "No. I don't want to stay here. Can we please go home? I wanna go home..." Changbin pleads, almost crying to his leader. Chan startled with that pleading, immediately comfort the younger by caressing the younger's cheeks.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry. Okay, we will go home today. Don't cry. You will be fine. We go home and you can rest. Okay?"

Changbin closes his eyes for a moment and nodded his head slowly. Chan's heart breaks a little seeing how Changbin acts right now. The members know that Changbin hates hospital. He have this kind of trauma when he's in a hospital. But they never knew what the cause of the hate or the trauma. They never mention about it to the younger too because they don't want the younger to be sad.

_"You guys.."_

Chan startled slightly and looks back. Their manager just comes in wearing a warm smile.

"Hyung..."

Their manager smiles at Chan and walk towards the bed slowly. Changbin looks up at the man confused.

"How do you feel, Binnie?" Their manager asked softly to Changbin while caressing the younger's hair.

"Fine. But still tired. And I hate it." Changbin whined cutely and pouted like a kid who didn't get any sweets from his mother.

Their manager laugh slightly and say, "Of course you're tired. You body still on the process of heal from the virus. It's okay. You will get well soon in few days from now. But makes sure to have lots of rest when we get home. Okay?"

Changbin pouted dejected when he heard the word _rest._ He really don't like to rest. He will get bored easily.

"But.. how about our sche-"

"It's been cancel. PD-nim said you guys would have a week off. The news about your condition might come out later. And no Binnie. This is not your fault. Stop apologies." Their manager said while smiling so gently at Changbin who already pouting.

"I'm not saying anything." Changbin said whined making his manager and his members laugh at him.

"Like I said before hyung. We know what you wanna said even before you can say it. You're like an open book hyung. You can't hide anything from us. We will know." Seungmin said with a teasing tone making the sick boy whined again cutely and looks at his leader.

"Channie hyung~~ look at him!"

Chan laughs loudly including the other members. Changbin pouted his lips cutely and hissed angrily but in a cute way.

"I hate you guys. Like a lot. Arghh!"

"But you said early that you love us. A lot. Hmm where is the truth?" Minho teases making Changbin blushes.

"Y-You!" Changbin shouts angrily at Minho and proceed to pout cutely.

Minho laughs at Changbin and went to him. He then kiss the younger's forehead gently and said,

"Just kidding you big baby. You do know that we love you right? No matter what?"

Changbin looks up and stares into Minho's dark orbs. Changbin's eyes begin to tearing up but he manages to say,

_"I know and I love you guys too. I won't exchange you guys for anything in this world."_

Minho chuckled slightly when he sees the younger's eyes were already wet. Minho wiped it out and say,

"I know. And we won't exchange you for anything either. You will be stuck with us forever. You like it or not."

For the first time that day, Changbin laughs happily. He knows that whatever happen in the future, he have them to depend on. And he never felt grateful as this time.

**End**


	2. Date + Secret Reveal [Hyungline]

"Binnie? Binnieeee~~~ Where are you???" Minho shouts, calling for the younger rapper.

"I'm here, in the room!!" Changbin shouts back.

Minho smiles widely and skips to the younger's room.

"Binnie!" Minho shouts excitedly once he opens the room's door. Changbin who was laying on his bed, playing with his phone looks up at his excited hyung with a confused face.

"Yes, hyungie? What's wrong? Why are you looking so happy?" Changbin asked weirdly but he never gets the answer because the older just jump on his bed and hug him tightly.

"Minho hyunggg~~~! Let go of me~~~!!" Changbin whined cutely as he tried to get away from the older's tight grip.

"I want you to go change now! We are going out!" Minho said to Changbin as he pulls away from the younger.

"Change? To go to where and who are **_we_**?" Changbin asked questions making Minho laughs loudly. Changbin becomes weirder and confused with his hyung's behaviour.

"We are going to go somewhere! And that **_we_** are you, me, Woojin hyung and Chan hyung! Go, go now! Go change something comfortable." Minho pushes the younger out from the bed. Changbin stares at Minho, want to ask more questions but the older just walks out from his room after pushing him out from his own bed, making him sigh tiredly. Now, what clothes should he wear?

"Done! He was changing his clothes right now." Minho said to Woojin and Chan who were waiting for him at the living room.

"Great! Manager hyung already gives me the keys and we will be going after Binnie is done." Chan said happily as he shows a bunch of keys to Minho and Woojin.

"But... Do you know what we will be doing today with him?" Minho asked the other two. Chan looks at Woojin with wide smiles and looks back at Minho.

"We are going to the festival!"

xx

"Minho hyung! I'm do- Channie hyung? Woojinie hyung?" Changbin calls his hyungs with a confused face as he comes out from his room after changing. His hyungs were sitting on the sofa, waiting for him, looking so excited.

"Hey, baby. Are you done?" Woojin asked softly as he stands up from the sofa and takes Changbin's hand and holds it tight.

"Err yeah. But hyungie, where are we going?" Changbin asked as he looks up at Woojin but the older just smile widely at him and say,

"Secret, baby. You will know when we got there." Woojin winked at the younger teasing making Changbin pouted his lips dejected.

"Fine!" Changbin whined cutely but he still follows Woojin out from their dorm.

Once they out, they immediately went to the car. Chan being their driver while Woojin sits next to him. Minho and Changbin sit at the back.

"You guys still won't tell me where are we going?" Changbin asked once again to his hyungs but his hyungs just smile widely at him and shake their head.

"Nope. Be patience baby." Chan said while chuckling.

Changbin pouted his lips and crossing his arms cutely. _"Fine.."_

Minho who sat next to him just laughs. "Hey, stop mopping around. You will like it once we arrive at our destination. Okay?" Minho said gently as he slings his arm around Changbin's shoulder and pulls the younger into his arms.

Changbin whined slightly but still have a cute smile on his face. "Okay, hyungie."

**_30 minutes later.._ **

"We have arrived~!" Chan shouts excitedly as he parks the car.

Changbin who already staring outside the window, looking so awe. His eyes were big and he has this big smile plastered on his face.

"We are going to a festival?????" Changbin asked his hyungs as he looks back at Minho and Woojin who already staring at him with fondness in their eyes.

"Yes, Binnie. Do you like it?" Woojin asked softly making the younger nodded his head a little bit excited.

"Yes! I haven't been to a festival for so long!!!" Changbin said happily while clapping his hands.

"Well, then. What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Chan said excitedly as he turns off the engine and told the others to come out from the car.

Once Changbin steps out from the car, he can't help but bounce slightly in excited. Minho was standing beside him, becoming his victim for his shouting and screaming.

"Hyung! Hyung! I want to go to every stall that has here! Can we? Can we?" Changbin asked Minho excitedly like a little puppy.

Minho chuckled seeing how happy Changbin is. "Of course baby. We go to every stall you want." Minho said gently as he caresses Changbin's head.

Changbin bouncing yet again and pulling Minho's hand forwards to start their little adventure. Minho looks back at Chan and Woojin who just smile widely at him.

_"Go. We will follow suit."_

Minho nodded his head understand and follow Changbin everywhere he wants.

It was kind of fascinating to see Changbin act like his own age. He uses to act so matured around them even though they keep on calling him _baby Changbin_ but his action with them truly not like a baby. He sometimes acts more matured than their oldest members. He cares about them, helping them whenever he can. Sometimes it saddens the hyungline when they look at him. Changbin likes to taking care of people around him more than himself. It breaks the hyungs when they see him like that. So, Chan decided to take a day off for all of them and plan this outing with Woojin and Minho. The maknae line was not included because Chan just wants Changbin to spend time with the hyung line. This plan is for Changbin to have his day off from his work. Apparently, they have succeeded when they saw how happy Changbin is.

_"Hyung!!! Look at this!!"_ Changbin shouts excitedly making the hyungs startled a bit and turn their head to their dongsaeng.

The younger was standing in front of an accessory stall. Custom made accessory.

"What is it Binnie?" Chan asked gently as he comes from behind the younger and hugs him.

"It says here that we can make our own accessory," Changbin said softly as he read the instruction that was on the table and proceed to stare at the accessories.

"You want to make some, baby?" Chan asked once again, still with his gentle voice.

Changbin looks back at his hyung and smile cutely, showing his gummy.

"Can I? Or we can make for each other?" Changbin asked excitedly making the leader cooed seeing how innocent the younger's question is.

"Of course baby. We can. Let's make some shall we?" Chan said and proceed to pinch the younger's cheek gently.

Changbin smiles widely and turns his head back to the table.

_"Let see. What should we make? Bracelets? Or necklaces?"_

Chan smiles widely when he listens to Changbin's mini conversation within himself. The younger seriously the cutest!

"Hyung! Give me your hand for a while." Changbin suddenly called him. Chan looks down at the younger and proceeds to give his hand. Changbin then wears a bracelet on his wrist. He looks down on the bracelet and smiles softly.

"What do you think? Pretty?" Changbin asked eagerly.

Chan just stares at the bracelet. It just a normal bracelet with an anchor charm tied on it. He looks back at Changbin and smiles confusedly.

"It's pretty, baby. But why anchor?" Chan asked. Changbin smiles at his leader and touches the bracelet that was on the older's wrist lightly.

"Well, doesn't anchor really suit you? Anchor means strength and stability for a ship. And for me, it just likes you. You as the leader give strength and stability to our group. You are the source of what makes our group until now. Without you, we won't be here, right? I think it suits you the best. You are the anchor of Stray Kids."

Changbin said softly as his hand caresses the bracelet. The older just keep quiet making Changbin worried. He looks up at the older and shock when he saw the older was crying.

"H-Hyung? Why are you crying?" Changbin asked worriedly as he turns his body completely to the older. Chan still has his around Changbin, so the younger practically in his arms right now.

"Hyung, don't cry. I'm sorry if I said something that hurt your feeling." Changbin said sadly as he wiped the tears that fall down Chan's cheeks.

The leader still quiet. Changbin becomes panic. He looks around him to search for Woojin and Minho but he found them standing near him and Chan with tear tracks on their cheeks.

"W-What?" Changbin mumbled confusedly.

Suddenly he felt a hand touch his cheek. Changbin turns his head back to his leader and found that the leader was staring at him lovingly. With his tearing eyes. Changbin's heart breaks a little seeing the leader cried like this. He wiped the leader's tears once again while say,

"Don't cry, hyungie. I'm sorry. Don't cry." Changbin said cutely with a pout plastered on his lips.

Chan chuckled slightly and hold the younger's hand that was holding his cheek.

"I'm sorry. I just.. it's not your fault. You have done nothing's wrong. I'm just overwhelmed."

"Overwhelmed? With what?" Changbin asked confused. Chan cooed at the younger's confused yet cute face and decided to pull the younger close and hug him tight.

"I just love you okay? Remember that. Stray Kids love you no matter what. Always remember that." Chan said what was in his mind instead of answering the younger's question.

"H-Huh? What? I'm confused." Changbin mumbled against the older's chest.

Chan chuckled loudly and say, "It's nothing baby. Just wanna you know that we all love you. Okay?"

Chan pulls the younger away from his body a bit and stares at the younger's eyes lovingly. "Okay?"

Chan asked once again while pinching the younger's cute chubby cheeks that the members and their fans crave to do it.

Changbin pouted his lips cutely and rubbed his cheeks slowly. "O-Okay? Even though I don't know where this topic comes from but I know you guys love me because I love you guys too!"

Changbin said cheekily, showing his full set teeth, making the Chan and the other two boys laughing at him.

"Okay. Let's stop this mushy-mushy scene. I want to buy a bracelet. For the others too! Can we?" Changbin asked a bit excited while blinking his eyes cutely at the leader.

Chan smiles warmly and nodded his head. "Of course baby. Anything you want."

"Yeah! Thank you! Okay. Your bracelet is done. Now for Woojinie hyung and Minho hyung. Hmmm what should I pick? What suit them? Hmmm let see..."

Changbin turns his body towards the display table again and searches for the bracelet for his other two hyungs while mumbled cutely within himself.

Chan chuckled quietly and looks around him to search for his other two members. When he found them, they were already standing beside him and Changbin, staring at them with loving eyes.

"Yah! What you two standing there? Come here. Help Binnie searching for the bracelets." Chan calls the two members while chuckling.

The two members just laugh and walk to them. Minho almost immediately clings to Changbin and staring at the younger who seriously looking at the display table that full with charms and all type of bracelets.

"Hey, baby. What are you looking at?"

"Minho hyung! Look! Isn't it pretty?"

"The charms, we can customize according to what name we wanna put. This is really suitable for you!" Changbin said excitedly making Minho chuckled.

"Oh really?" Minho asked as he looks at the bracelet.

"Yes! We can customize it to your cat's name! Like they are your precious right? But you only have 3 cats. This bracelet has 4 charms. So the other one you can put whatever name or word you want!" Changbin explained excitedly.

"What about your name?" Minho said suddenly making Changbin startled.

"Huh?"

"I said, what about your name? I wanna put your name on that forth charm. You're one of the important people in my life tho." Minho said seriously while staring hard into the younger's eyes.

"Ehhh? Hyungie~!! Don't lie." Changbin said shyly.

Minho chuckled lightly when he saw a blush plastered on the younger's cheeks. He pulls the younger closer by his shoulder and whispered,

"You won't believe me? I even put your picture on my lock screen tho. Also the wallpaper. Why can't I put your name on that bracelet?"

Changbin looks up at his hyung with wide eyes. "You kidding me right? Like seriously? Why would you put my picture on your lock screen and wallpaper????" Changbin asked confused.

Minho laughs loudly and kisses the younger's forehead gently. "It's because you're so precious. And seeing your face makes me happy."

"Liar!" Changbin accused cutely at his hyung making Minho laughs once again. He then pulls out his phone from his pocket and shows it to the younger.

"See? Now, do you believe me??" Minho asked teasing when the younger takes his phone and stares at the lock screen and proceed to unlock it, just to see the wallpaper.

"You- I- You can't do this to me!" Changbin whined cutely as he stormed his feet on the ground and proceed to pout cutely at the older. His rosy cheeks become obvious to the older making the older chuckled lightly.

"Oh, I can. And you can't do anything to stop me from doing it." Minho said as he shows his tongue teasing at the younger who pouted his lips cutely.

"Fine. Do whatever you want. You can't be stopped. By anyone!" Changbin shouts cutely making Minho laughs once again and proceed to take the bracelet that was on the younger's hand and go to the worker that was in the stall to customize his bracelet.

Changbin just stares at the older go. He knows that the older can't be stopped no matter what he says or does. He wants to believes what has the older has said to him early, about him being one of important people in his hyung's life but he can't. He is nobody. Why would his hyung even want someone like him in his life? Why-

"Binnie??"

Changbin startled a bit and looks behind him. Woojin was staring at him weirdly but at the same time the older looking so worried.

"Y-Yes hyungie?" stuttered him.

Woojin looking even weirdly to the younger. Changbin literally startled like he does something bad behind the older and now he was stuttered. Something must be wrong here.

"Are you okay, baby?"

Changbin blushes slightly when he heard the older calls him by the nickname. He never admits it to anyone but he loves when his members babying him. He feels loves and cares from them. It makes him feel happy.

"I'm fine, hyungie. Why do you ask?" Changbin asked confused while tilting his head aside cutely.

"Are you sure? You want to tell me something?" Woojin asked as he walks slowly to the younger. Before he stands in front of the younger, he looks around him, tries to find his other 2 members. He saw Minho was busy with his customized bracelet while Chan was strolling around the stall. He then focuses back to the younger who looking so fragile.

"Err.. err.. It's nothing important. Just a dumb thought hyung. Don't worry too much about it."

"Don't say that. Everything about you is important and your thought is not dumb okay? Tell me what's wrong, hmm?"

Woojin asked gently as he fixing the younger's hair. Changbin pouted his lips cutely and sigh.

"I... I... Ermm.. I don't know how to tell you.." Changbin said quietly as he fidgeting with his sleeves.

"You want to sit down first?" Woojin asked gently as he caresses Changbin's head.

Changbin looks up at his hyung and nodded his head slowly. Woojin smiles and take the younger's hand and pulls him towards the bench that was located outside the stall.

Once they seated, Changbin still looking down on his lap. Woojin becomes worried suddenly. The younger never act like this before. Before he can speak and asked the younger, Changbin beat him up by talking so softly,

"I have this thought. About being not enough to anyone. No matter what people compliment me, I can't really accept it. I just keep thinking that I'm just a nobody. No one will like me. I keep on thinking this for some times."

"Oh, Binnie..."

"And I know I shouldn't think like that. I should be grateful that I have so many people that love me but I just... I don't know, hyung. I don't know how to vanish this thought from my mind. And I might have been faking my feelings around you guys."

Woojin gasped shockingly. He doesn't know that the younger have been feeling like that. The younger looking fine when he was with them. But, he never thought that the younger felt like that. Now, he feels bad for not noticed it early.

"Binnie.." Woojin called gently while pushing Changbin's chin up so that he can stare into the younger's eyes. Changbin's eyes were already red for holding back tears and Woojin can feel his heartbreak seeing that.

"I'm sorry, hyungie. I'm don't have any intention to hide this from you or the others. I just feel that it's not that important to you guys to know."

"Binnie! Don't say that. You're important to me. To Stray Kids. Never said that you're not important."

Woojin said sadly and proceed to bring the younger in his arms. Changbin sighs tiredly once his head leans on Woojin's chest. He can't help but feel tired with his own feeling. He's tired. He's tired with himself, tired with people who keep on saying good things about him. But he knows all of them are not true. He-

"Binnie!"

Changbin startled against Woojin and looks up at the older with wide, tearing eyes.

"Oh, Binnie. Don't be like this. You're important to me, to Stray Kids. Everyone loves you. Stays, Stray Kids, your family. All of them. Don't think like that. I'm sorry for not noticing this earlier. We're sorry. But, Binnie. Promise me something. From now, no more thinking like this. If you ever felt like this, ever have this thought in your mind, come find us. Okay? Don't hide this from us. We don't want you to feel like that again. You deserve all the loves and cares in the world. Okay, baby?"

Changbin blinks his eyes slowly, sniffing slightly. Woojin then kiss the younger forehead gently and wiped away the tears that already fall down the younger's cute chubby cheeks.

"Shh. Now, let's forget about all of this okay? You don't want Minho and Chan to freak out right seeing their baby crying?" Woojin teases lightly, trying to light up the atmosphere. And it actually succeeds when Changbin was giggling oh so cutely and pouted his lips, like a baby himself.

"I'm not a baby and also not their baby."

"Yes, you are. You are Stray Kids' baby and will be our baby forever." Woojin said while chuckled.

"I'm not the baby of Stray Kids! It's Innie the baby of Stray Kids." Changbin whined once again but Woojin just smiles fondly at him.

"Innie might be our maknae but he's not the baby. You're the baby. Even Innie babying you in our free time. Right?" Woojin teased slightly.

Changbin still pouted his lips, crossing his arms. "Hmph! Fine."

Woojin laughs loudly until Minho and Chan notice them.

"What's going on here?" Chan asked amused.

Woojin and Changbin startled a bit and look in front of them, seeing Chan and Minho already standing there, staring at them weirdly plus worried.

"Eh? It-"

"Binnie? What's happening to you? Are you crying? Why are your eyes red?" Chan asked worried and proceed to kneel down in front of the younger.

Changbin blinking his eyes innocently and turn his head to Woojin, asking for help. Woojin smiles sadly and say,

"Do you want to tell them, baby?" Woojin asked gently as he caresses Changbin's wet cheeks.

"Tell us what???" Minho asked worried.

Changbin looks up at his hyungs and blinks nervously.

"I... I-I.." Changbin stuttered nervously making his hyungs worried so much.

"Binnie? Hey, hey. Look at me." Chan persuades the younger.

Changbin looks up at his hyung with a pout and tearing eyes. Chan's heart breaks into million pieces seeing the younger's face like this.

"Baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying? You want to tell me and Minho about it?" Chan asked gently as he wiped the tears that already flow down against the younger's cheeks.

Changbin sniffs slightly and says, "I-I'm sorry hyungie."

"Hey, hey. Stop apologizing. You did nothing wrong. You do know that we will never mad at you right?" Minho said as he sits next to the younger on the bench.

Changbin nodded his head understood. He still sniffing while his hands were on his lap, looking so small and fragile. Chan then decided to ask Woojin what has happened while he and Minho were gone early.

"Woo, what happens actually?"

Woojin stares at the leader before he turns his head and stares at Changbin who sat next to him. The younger looks so small and fragile. He feels that he needs to protect the younger from any harm. Like his thought about being not enough.

Woojin looks back at Chan and says, "Well, Binnie has told me something that we don't know."

"Something we don't know? Like what?" Minho asked while he stares at Changbin.

The younger bite his lower lips nervously while say,

"I-I... I have been lying to you guys. I-I.." The younger stuttered while still looking down on his lap. Chan who crouching in front of him, become nervous.

"Binnie..." Chan calls softly before he pushes the younger's chin up to stares at him. But once the younger looks at him, his heartbreak a little. Changbin's eyes were already wet and red.

"Oh Binnie... come here," Chan said and engulfed the younger into his arms. Changbin almost immediately sighs tiredly in his leader's warm arms and hug him back, a little bit harder.

"Binnie.. I think I know what have you been lying to us." Chan said softly as he caressing the back of Changbin's head. Chan can predict what happens to the younger when he saw how the younger react when he and Minho asking his questions early.

"I-I'm sorry hyungie. I-I... I..."

"Shhh.. It's okay. Everything's gonna be okay, baby. It's okay." Chan said softly, trying to coax the younger to stop crying. Chan looks behind the younger, saw Woojin and Chan were staring at him worriedly plus confused. They must be confused, how he knows what have Changbin done.

_"I'll tell you guys later.."_ Chan mouthing at his other two members. Almost immediately they understand and started to pat the back of Changbin while saying nothing but sweet and beautiful words. They surely need to work hard to get the younger tell them about what he has been kept to himself.

xx

"How's your feeling, baby?" Woojin asked softly as he caresses Changbin's hair. After a few minutes have passes and Changbin already stop crying. He still in Chan's arms, looking so small and fragile. And the leader seems doesn't want to let go of the younger either. Changbin pulls away his head from Chan's chest a little and turns his head to stares at Woojin with his red, puppy eyes.

"To be honest? Bad. My eyes are hurt and I'm hungry." Changbin said in a cute, baby voice while pouting like a baby himself. His hyungs can't help but chuckle at his baby behaviour. Changbin then pulls away from Chan fully and take a deep breath. He wiped his remaining tears with his sleeves and stares at Minho, Chan and Woojin one by one.

"I'm sorry... for making you guys worried about me. Yet again." Changbin said sadly, with his low voice, like he was about to cry again.

"Hey, hey. Baby. Don't apologize. We understand. Stop worrying about that. Most important now, what do you feel?" Minho said softly as he fixes the younger's slightly messy hair.

Changbin turns his head towards Minho who sat next to him and stares at him with wide, sparkling eyes. "What I feel?" Changbin asked confused.

Minho smiles warmly and caresses the younger's cheeks gently. "Yes, baby. Your feelings. What do you feel now?"

Changbin stares at Minho for a moment before he replied softly,

"Safe."

"Safe?" Minho asked confused. The older then look at Chan and Woojin with a confused face.

Changbin can feel the older was confused with his answer by the way the older was looking at him with wide eyes. The older is not that clever to hide his expression.

Changbin smiles softly, for the first time after he cried early, and say,

"Yes. Safe. I feel safe right now because you guys are with me. I also feel calm when you guys hug me or compliment me. Thank you, and I'm sorry for hiding it from you guys. I don't have any intention to lie or to hide anything from you guys. I-I just feel that my problems would be a burden to you guys." Changbin said softly as he stares at his hyungs cautiously. Chan stares at Changbin with wide eyes, before he looks at his other 2 members, disbelief.

"Baby, what did I told you about apologizing? You did nothing's wrong. Okay? Stop apologize. I understand your reason but baby, you do know that you're important to us right? To Stray Kids? So, why are you thinking by telling us your problems will burden us? We are more welcome you to tell us anything. We hate seeing you like this, keeping things to yourself. Thinking that you can solve all your problems by yourself. Of course, some problems are better to be solved by ourselves but baby, some of our problems can be solved if we talk to someone. I understand that you feel insecure with yourself lately. I see that. I see how you look so gloomy whenever people compare you with the other members. But because you don't want others to know what you feel, you play it off, like you didn't care. But baby, by doing this, it will cause harm to your mental. You do know that right? Keeping to yourself too much will cause some damage to our body. And we definitely don't want that to happen to you. Our precious baby. So please, after this, no more hiding things like this from us? If you don't want to tell the maknae line, it's okay. Just come to me, Minho or Woojin. We are always here for you. No matter what. Okay, baby?"

Once Chan finishes his talk, Changbin's eyes shed some tears once again. "I-I... I feel like I don't deserve any of you. You guys are too kind and caring. I f-feel bad because you guys always worried about me. I can't help but the feel sorry." Changbin said while crying.

"Oh baby. Don't cry. We hate seeing you sad and crying like this. Yes, it's true we always worried about you. But all of that because we care and love you so much. We want you to be happy all the time. You to be free-stress. So don't be sorry about that. It kind of our natural habit to be worried about you. You're our baby after all." Woojin said with a tint of tease in his sentences making Chan and Minho chuckles. Changbin looks down on his lap immediately with a shy smile.

"I'm not a baby..." Changbin said with his pouted lips.

"Of course you're not a baby. You already a grown-up boy. But, with us, you're still a baby. Our precious baby that we will do anything to keep you safe and happy." Minho said as he kisses Changbin's temple gently.

"Anything?" Changbin asked innocently.

Minho looks at Chan and Woojin with a bright smile before he focuses back to the younger. "Yes, baby. Anything." Minho said as he pinches the younger's cute cheeks.

Changbin smiles shyly and looks down on his lap while say, "If that so, can we go find something to eat? I'm hungry. And after that, can we continued searching the accessorizes for others? I want all of us to have something from here."

The others stare at Changbin fondly. The younger seriously so damn cute and precious. "Of course baby. Anything you want. We will do anything you want for today, okay?" Chan said as he ruffles the younger's head full with affection making the younger beamed at him a wide, cute smile that showing his full set of teeth and his gummy.

"Thank you, hyungie." Changbin said softly.

Chan cooed loudly before he pinches the younger's cheeks.

"Why are you being so damn cute??!! I can't help but want to squeeze you!!" Chan shouts out making Woojin and Minho laughs at him.

"Hyunggggg~~!" Changbin whined at his leader cutely while pouting.

Chan laughs loudly and pulls the younger closer to him and hugs him so tightly. "You're most welcome, Binnie. You do know that we love you and we will do anything just to see you smile and happy like this right?"

Changbin pulls away from Chan's hugs and stares at the older for a moment before he looks at Woojin and Minho. Changbin smiles widely, with his tearing eyes and say,

"I know hyungie. And I really appreciate it. I love you guys so much. Thank you for always be on my side. I can't wish anything better than you guys."

Chan pouted his lips slightly hearing what the younger just said. Changbin really precious to him and Stray Kids and he hope the younger know it too. Minho looks at the leader who looks like wanna cry after what has the younger said to them, and he decided to do something.

"Group hug!!!!" Minho suddenly shouts excitedly and pulls Chan and Changbin into his arms. Woojin who sit next to Changbin just laughs when he saw how shocked the younger and his leader is. He then proceeds to hug them all using his long arms. For him, this is his best day ever.

xx

After those tearing scenes that they have early, Chan decided to bring them all to eat. They stop at a food stall near the accessories stall that they were at to eat and almost immediately Changbin's face light up and almost ordering all the food that have in the stall. The hyungs just follow whatever the younger one wants if that was his reaction when he sees food.

"Baby, are you happy?" Woojin asked with so much fond in his voice while wiping away the corner of Changbin's mouth with a tissue.

Changbin looks up at Woojin who staring at him nothing but fondness in his eyes. Changbin smiles widely at his hyung and say,

"Yes! I'm so happy today! I have so much fun too! Thank you hyungs for bringing me here." Changbin said cutely, showing his eyes smile that his hyungs love the most.

Chan who sat next to the younger can't help but coo loudly. The younger seriously like a baby. Their baby. "Of course baby. Anything for you." Chan said as he ruffles the younger's hair. Changbin smiles innocently at Chan before he proceeds to give his fried to the older.

After they finish their meal, they then went back to the stall and continued searching for some bracelets and necklaces for the other members. Changbin was so excited. He keeps on jumping up and down when he found something that suits the members. The hyungs were so amazed seeing how happy the younger is.

**_2 hours and 30 minutes later..._ ** ****

"Are we going home now?" Changbin asked tiredly as he leans his head on Minho's shoulder while they were standing outside the last stall they went. Minho chuckles lightly when he saw how tired the younger is. He then links his hand around the younger's thin waist and pulls him closer to him, so that the younger can rest his body full against him.

"Not yet, baby. There's one more stop. I want you to stay awake for me. Okay? I'm sure you will like this place." Chan said gently as he caressing Changbin's fringe.

The younger pouted cutely and blinks slowly. "Okay, hyungie. Let's go to that place that you want to show me." Changbin said as he straightened his body up and clings his arm with Minho. The older chuckles seeing how clingy Changbin is when he is sleepy.

"Okay you big baby. Let's go!"

xx

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhh hyungieeeee!!! It's so prettyyyyyy!!" Changbin shouts excitedly as he brings himself closer to the railing. Suddenly he forgot that he was sleepy a moment ago. Because they already shopping throughout the festival until late, Chan decided to bring them to watch the fireworks. And here they are, watching the fireworks. Well, not all of them watching it. Its only Changbin who excitedly staring at the fireworks without blinking his eyes. While his 3 hyungs watching him instead.

"Hyung! Hyung! Look at that! It explodes in the air so beautifully!! And! And! it has so many colours!" Changbin said excitedly in his cute way to Woojin who stand next to him protectively. The younger was jumping up and down at the railing and it makes the older worried, making the older wrapped his arms protectively around the younger.

"You like it, Binnie?" Woojin asked softly as he removed the younger's fringe from his eyes.

Changbin smile widely at Woojin and say, "I am! Thank you for bringing me here, hyungie!"

Woojin smiles widely as he ruffles Changbin's hair. "Anything for you, baby. Anything for you."

**_At dorm_ ** ****

_"Guys, we are home!" Chan said softly, afraid that the younger that was in Woojin's arms awake._

_"Oh! Hyungie! You're ba- Oh, Changbin hyung is asleep??" Felix asked confused when he how comfortable the older inside Woojin's arms._

_Chan looks back at Changbin and says, "He's tired. He has so much fun with us early."_

_"Oh really? That's good tho. He really needs it. Changbin hyung looks tired lately. I'm glad you bring him to have fun."_

_Chan smiles warmly at Felix. Now he knows that all his members know how tired and different Changbin is with them. But he was glad that the younger decided to tell them about what had bothered him lately. Now, they knew what to do when Changbin decides to act like this again in the future._

_"Where you guys go anywhere?" Felix asked Chan curiously._

_Chan just smiles slyly at the younger and proceed to give the way to Woojin to bring Changbin to their room, follow by Minho at the back._

_"We are tired, Lixie. Maybe tomorrow we will tell you and the others okay? I'm sure Binnie will be so excited to tell you guys his experiences for today."_

_Felix pouted his lips dejected and humph slightly. "Fine! I will ask this question first to you in the morning!"_

_Chan chuckles lightly and ruffles Felix's hair. "Sure, Lix. Now, let's go to sleep."_

_xx_

_Well, the next morning, it's true. Changbin was so excited to show his dongsaengs on what has he bought for them from the festival. He shows them all. And of course, the dongsaengs cooed at him, seeing how he was so excited and happy and cute like that. But some of them showing their protest, saying that the hyungline love Changbin more just because they bring Changbin only to the festival. Because of that, Changbin is the one who solves the argument. He said that they can go together next time and he even makes Chan buy things for them the next time they go together to the festival. Chan was speechless. He can't say no just because Changbin was staring at him with his big, cute puppy eyes. Who can resist that? So he just agreed to it and almost immediately he got a bear hug from Changbin while the younger whispered 'thank you' into his ears. Chan thinks that he won't mind if he has to spend money for his members if this is what he got. Their happy face._

_For Changbin, he thinks maybe he should stop thinking negatively about himself and start living himself to the fullest. He thinks he won't get this kind of happiness again. So he decided to treasure all of this to his heart and become a better him._

**END.**


	3. Playing games goes wrong [00' liner]

**Requested by: @snschraracha** [from wattpad]

**Warning** : Panick attack, anxiety, past abuse

I hope you enjoy~ 

xxx

**_06:00 pm, JYP practice room..._ **

"Let's play some gamessss!! I'm bored!" Jisung whined loudly inside their practice room.

"What game do you want to play, Sungie?" Changbin asked without looking up from his phone. The older was leaning his back against the mirror while Felix was leaning on his shoulder, also playing with his phone.

"I don't know. Anything! I'm bored. The hyungs will surely go for so long." Jisung whined once again as he slumped his body down on Hyunjin's body who immediately shout painful at the latter.

"YAH!!" Hyunjin shouts, trying to pick a fight with Jisung who already ready to open his mouth to fight back but because Changbin didn't want anything bad to happen to them while the hyungs are out, he immediately locks his phone and stands up from his spot to just split out the 2 boys.

"Okay, okay. Both of you. Cut it out. We will play games while waiting for the hyungs. But, no fighting. Understood?" Changbin said seriously making the younger nodded their head immediately.

"Okay, but what the game do you wanna play?" Changbin asked as he sits on the floor, besides Seungmin who busy scrolling his phone.

"Hmmmm... truth or dare????" Hyunjin asked suddenly making Changbin looks at the younger with furrowed brows.

"That's so cliche! I hate that game!" Seungmin whined cutely as he slumps his body fully onto Changbin.

Changbin chuckles lightly when he see how annoyed Seungmin is about that game.

"I thought you love that game, Minnie? Maybe you can dig out Jisung and Hyunjin's secret?" Changbin whispered at Seungmin as the younger laying on his body. Seungmin looks up at Changbin and the older was wiggling his brows at him teasingly.

"That's was a good suggestion. OK! I'm in!" Seungmin suddenly shouts making Jisung and Hyunjin startled. Changbin laughs loudly while throwing his head backwards. His dongsaengs are so damn cute.

"Okay, truth or dare it is. Felix? Are you in?" Jisung asks Felix who did not move from his place that was at the mirror.

"Truth or dare? Nope, thanks mate. I rather sit here and watch you guys being dumb." Felix said as he smiles innocently at Jisung. The rapper hissed at the dancer and almost want to attack him if not because Changbin holds him down.

"Now, now. What did I just say early?? No fighting. Sit down. Let Felix sit there and watch. Stop forcing him to play along if he doesn't want to."

Jisung pouted his lips and sit next to Hyunjin "Fine. Let's start then!" Jisung shouts excitedly and Changbin has this weird feeling in him when he sees how excited Jisung is but he tried to ignore it and focus on his dongsaengs instead.

xxx

"Changbin hyung turns! Hyung, truth or dare?" Hyunjin asked Changbin while wiggling his brows. Changbin rolled his eyes playfully and choose _truth_ without a beat.

"You're no jam. Fine, here the question. Do you have any fear that you don't ever tell anyone else? Including us?" Jisung asked the question and almost immediately Changbin's face turns pale. He gulped nervously and glanced around him.

"Errr... yes?" Changbin answered no very confident.

"Ayyyy. You sound not confident. You need to face the punishment!" Jisung shouts excitedly.

"Whattt??? We never agree on giving any punishment! Han Jisungggg!!" Changbin shouts plus whining at the younger rapper but the latter just laugh and continued to think the punishment with the other players which are Hyunjin and Seungmin.

Changbin pouted his lips when his dongsaengs doesn't listen to him. He crossing his arms like a kid and sit on his spot back. Felix who was watching them since the beginning just laugh but suddenly he stops when he saw Changbin was being so nervous.

"Binnie hyung, are you okay?" Felix called Changbin softly making the older startled. Changbin looks back at Felix and smiles timidly.

"Eh? I'm fine? Why are you asking?" Changbin lied, trying to act normal as possible so that the younger won't notice his nervousness.

"You look pale. Are you sure you're okay? If not, I can ask them to stop playing." Felix asked worries can be heard in his voice. Changbin smiles softly and shakes his head. "It's fine. I'm fine. Don't worry about me okay?"

Felix pouted his lips slightly and lean back at the mirror. "Okay, but please tell us if you're not okay? Or at least tell me. Because for sure those dumbasses did not even notice anything. They just want to play and teasing people around."

"Hey! Lixie, language. I'm really fine. Don't worry too much. And they are not dumb. They just... bored?" Changbin said not sure and proceed to giggle cutely. Felix's worried vanish almost immediately when he heard the older's cute giggle.

"Okay, hyungie. I trust your words."

Changbin smiles at Felix and nodded his head. "Good!"

"Done! Binnie hyung, we already decided your punishment. Its really easy because we love you." Jisung said sweetly while blinking his eyes at Changbin.

Changbin chuckled dryly and said, "Sound sus but okay. What is the punishment?" Changbin said softly, as he can feel nervousness creeping inside him. _Please don't be what I think it will be. Please don't be that. Pleas-_

"You have to stay here, all night. Until midnight. We will lock the door from the outside." Jisung said evilly as he smirks at Changbin.

Changbin's face turns pale once again. He doesn't want to do this. He was so scared. He gulped nervously and say, "Eh? Its like 6 hours from now, Ji! Can I just stay here for like 2 hours or something?" Changbin asked.

"Why you can't stay here for like 6 hours? It is not that long. You used to stay in the studio for like 24 hours. You look fine. Are you, perhaps scared, hyungie?" Hyunjin asked teasing and once again his other dongsaengs laugh at him.

"I-I.."

_"Coward. Weak. Why are you even my nephew? You should just die!"_

_"U-Uncle, n-no. Please. It's hurt. U-Uncle.. please stop..I-I'm sorry.."_

_"Shut up you dumbass! I need to teach you some lessons. You shouldn't feel scared of anything! You need to be brave! Not like this, weak and coward!"_

_"U-Uncle. Please don't lock me in the closet. I don't want to. I'm scared uncle. Please..."_

_"Stop crying like a baby! You're now a grown-up boy! You shouldn't cry over something like this! Now, stay inside until you have learned your lesson."_

_"Uncle? Uncle, no! Please don't leave me here. Uncle, please open the door. I'm scared. Uncl-"_

"Hyung!"

Changbin shakes his head lightly and looks back at Jisung who was staring at him confused.

"I-I'm not scared. I just feel that it not necessary for me to stay here until midnight without doing anything. You do know that Chan hyung would never like your ideas right?"

Changbin said calmly as he hides his fear. His hand were trembling slightly and he was holding his fist inside his pocket. He really hopes he won't get any panic attack during the stay.

"Chan hyung won't know about it. It just until midnight. Not until tomorrow. So what do you say, hyungie?" Jisung wiggling his brows.

Changbin can feel his heart beating so fast. _You can do it, Changbin! Nothing would happen to you. Just 6 hours and you will be free. Okay._

"Fine, fine! Arghh you guys are so childish." Changbin whined slightly as he stands up from the floor. Jisung and Hyunjin were laughing together, happy to tease their hyung.

"We get going hyung. Enjoy your 6 hours stay in here~" Hyunjin teases slightly as he and the others started to pack their bags.

Felix can feel something not right will happen. He keeps on staring at Changbin worriedly.

Once he picks up his bag, he went to the older and whispered. "Hyung? Are you sure you gonna be okay?"

Changbin looks up at Felix and saw how the younger was so worried. Changbin smiles softly and says, "Yes, Lix. I'll be fine. Don't worry. Just make sure they won't do anything stupid at the dorm."

Felix gulped nervously and looks back at the others who busy collecting their stuff. He looks back at his hyung and whispered once again,

"I'll stay with my phone for tonight hyung. So, whatever happens, immediately message or call me. Okay, hyung?"

Changbin smiles sincerely and ruffles Felix's already messy hair. "I will, kid. Don't worry."

Felix pouted his lips slightly and holds Changbin's hands tightly. "Be safe?"

Changbin chuckled lightly as he says, "Lixie, I'm just staying here until midnight. I'm not going anywhere dangerous tho."

But the younger still staring at him with worried eyes. Changbin sighs lightly and says, "I will, Lix. I promise I won't get hurt or whatever have you think in your mind. Okay? Now, smile for me? I hate seeing you sad like this."

Felix stares at his hyung for so long. He knew his hyung has hidden something from him. From what have they played early, about what has the older said about he has a fear that he never told any of them. He knew and he can't help but feel scared and nervous about the older staying here, inside their practice room alone for like 6 hours. Maybe he should tell the other hyungs? Yeah, that's what he will do after this.

Felix smiles, showing his teeth at his hyung and hug him tight. "Okay hyung, I'll trust you. We go first okay? Remember what I said early. I love you."

Changbin weirds with his dongsaeng's behaviour but he still hugs him back. "I will, Lixie. Don't worry too much. And I love you too. Now, off you go!"

Changbin pushes Felix away from him lightly while laughing. Felix smiles and walks to the others who waiting at the door.

"Bye, hyung! And be safe here alone!" Hyunjin said and follows by laughing of Jisung and Seungmin. Changbin hissed at his dongsaengs lightly. He knew that Hyunjin and Jisung are pranksters but he never knew that Seungmin is with them too. Fortunately for him, Felix is not one of them. At least he has someone that he can ask for help if something happens to him.

Changbin just stares at his dongsaengs walk out from the room. And all of sudden, the room falls into silence. Changbin sigh. He suddenly feels his anxiety creeping out. He looks around the room and feels nervous arise. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Trying to calm down his heartbeat. Suddenly,

**_Pup!_ **

The lights in the practice room suddenly off and it caught Changbin off guard. He immediately opens his eyes and tried to find his phone. He crawls back to his spot and almost instantly he found his phone in his bag and sigh relieved when his phone light up the room.

While he was trying to calm down, he gets a message from Jisung.

**Multi-talented Quokka 💖**  
> _Hyung^^ Enjoy your stay! And about the light, we're the one who turns it off. It won't be fun right if you just stay there like that? So, see you soon in 6 hours at dorm~ ♡_  
 **Seen. 6:00 pm**

"Fucking hell. This boy seriously testing my patience. Now, how the hell I'm gonna survive here for like 6 hours in dark?" Changbin said frustrated while pulling his hair slightly. He needs to think about something to distract him from thinking about his nervousness and his anxiety.

**_While the other 5 boys..._ **

"Hahahahah! Did you see Binnie hyung's face when we said what his punishment is? He looks so shock and scared!" Jisung said while laughing with Hyunjin.

Felix who walks slowly from behind, stay silent. He was thinking about should he tell the hyungs or not.

"Oh! I know what to do next. Wait here! I'll be back." Jisung then runs back to their dance practice. Felix can tell the latter was going to do something dumb.

After 3 minutes, Jisung comes back to them with a wide smile. "What did you do?" Seungmin asked when he saw how wide Jisung's smile is.

"I just turn off all the lights in the room. You know the room will be pitch black once the lights were off right? So, it just a small addition to hyung's punishment." Jisung said while laughing feels that it was so funny. But not to Felix.

"Don't you think its too much? You have to make hyung stay there for like 6 hours and now you turn off all the lights?" Felix said what has in his mind for some time now.

"Ehhh, Lix. Stop being so paranoid. Hyung will be fine. I know Binnie hyung is your favourite hyung but don't worry too much about him. He will be fine. It's not like he is afraid of the dark. His aura is already dark. I think dark is afraid of him." Hyunjin said and laugh, together with the others.

"Whatever. If something happens, I hope you guys will regret it." Felix said seriously and walk away from the others.

The others stop laughing at stare at Felix's back. "What's wrong with him?" Seungmin asks annoyed.

"I don't know. Just forget about him. Let's go back home. I'm tired. Want to sleep." Jisung said tiredly. Hyunjin and Seungmin look at each other and shrugged off their weird feelings and continued their journey to their dorm.

×××

**_At practice room..._ **

Changbin was okay for the first 2 hours. He was lying on the floor while listening to Woojin's voice, singing a song that his hyung make just for him. Because the hyungs knew about his past and also his panic attack plus anxiety, the hyungs have made some audios of their singing to some songs to calm him down. He once says to his hyungs that he feels calm and safe whenever he's with them. So, Chan thinks maybe they can make something for him so that he can be calm and feel safe wherever the hyungs are not with him.

But what happens now is his phone running out of battery. He looks at the phone as it turns off. Changbin can feel his hands were trembling. He doesn't know what to do. He can't even have the chance to message Felix about it. He can feel his eyes were tearing right now. His breath was fast, same as his heartbeat. He tried to think about something that can calm him down but unfortunately, he can't.

"H-Hyung... H-Hurt.."

Changbin said gently as he grabbed his chest. He feels suffocated suddenly like he's underwater. His tears were already flowing down his honey cheeks and he was trembling on the floor, calling his hyungs who he knew won't be here. Heck, they don't even know he was here.

Suddenly, he regrets following his dongsaengs playing that game. He's now totally sobbing on the floor while curling his body. He just wants to go home, he wants his hyungs. He's scared.

And all of sudden, he remembered his past. He remembers how his uncle locked him in the closet. How he was trembling and suffocated in the closet for so many hours. The scene replay in his head over and over again. He whimpered like an injured puppy. He scared so much, that he thinks he would be pass out. He breathes was irregular and he can't calm down his heartbeat. He can feel he will be out from the world at any minute. Before he can close his eyes, the door of the practice room opens roughly, like someone was kicking it and the room shine bright.

Suddenly, he feels warm. He can hear noises around him but he just can stop crying and breathe properly.

"-bin, Changbin! Baby, stay with hyung please."

Changbin blinks his eyes tiredly. His back was on someone's chest but he doesn't know who.

"Baby, breathe for me okay? Take a deep breathe and count to 3 in your head. And take it out. Okay? We'll try now. Take a deep breathe baby. 1, 2, 3. Take it out. Yes, yes. Just like that. I'm here baby. Hyung is here."

Changbin just follows what does the stranger said and after a few minutes, he can breathe properly. He opens his eyes slowly and saw Woojin, Minho and Felix were staring at him worriedly.

"H-Hyung.." Changbin stuttered lightly.

"Shhh, hyung is here. You're safe. Hyung is here."

Changbin turns his head slowly and saw Chan was staring at him with tearing eyes.

Almost immediately Changbin cried once again when he saw Chan's face.

"H-Hyung... C-Chanie h-hyungie... I-I'm scared. H-Hyung... it's so dark a-and h-he.. h-he l-locked me. U-Uncle.. h-he.."

Changbin sobbing fully and Chan immediately turns the younger over and hug him tightly while caressing the back of the younger's head.

"Shhhhh you're safe. I'm here. Don't cry. Nothing has happened to you. And he won't get you again. You're safe. Hyung won't let anything happen to you. Shhh.."

Changbin nodded his head slowly and hid his face even more in Chan's chest. Chan looks up to his other members and say,

"Felix, can you help me bring a bottle of water, please? Changbin has been crying for god know how many hours. He must be dehydrated."

"Okay hyung. I'll go take it." Felix said and immediately run out of the room.

Once Felix is gone, Chan looks at Woojin and Minho. "Once we back to the dorm, I don't want to see the other 3. You guys can handle them." Chan said seriously.

"Channie, don't be too hard on them." Woojin tried to calm down the leader but the latter just shakes his head and hug Changbin even more.

"Be too hard you say? Maybe you should say that to them. They locked Binnie here with the lights out! What the hell are they even thinking? Do they think its kind of joke? They can play games. Nobody is stopping them. But not this kind of game that gives punishment like this! Changbin could have died here if Felix doesn't call us and told us about him! I feel so not good right now. I don't want to launch my anger to them even though they deserved it. I don't want to make things even worse. So, don't let them encounter me tonight."

Woojin and Minho look to each other and sighs heavily. After that, Felix is back with a bottle of water.

"Here hyung. The water."

Chan looks up at Felix and smiles thankfully. "Thanks, Lix."

Chan looks down at Changbin who already stop crying but he still whimpered and sobbing silently against his chest.

"Baby, hey. I want you to drink some water. Can you do that?" Chan asked softly as he caresses the younger's hair gently.

Changbin nodded slowly and push his body away from Chan so slowly. He looks up at Chan and the older staring at him with so much love. Chan smiles warmly and wiped away the tears on Changbin's honey cheeks.

"Here, drink a little bit and we can go back home. Okay?"

Changbin looks at Chan and nodded slowly. He drinks the water slowly and slumped his body on Chan tiredly.

"Tired baby?" Chan asked still using his gentle voice.

Changbin nodded slightly.

"Okay. Let's go home. Are you capable of walking by yourself?"

Changbin looks up at Chan and shakes his head slowly.

"Okay, baby. I'll pick you up okay? And we can rest at home."

Changbin nodded his head and suddenly he open his mouth and say so quietly,

"S-Sorry h-hyungie.."

Chan stares at the younger and smiles gently. "Why are you apologies? Don't worry okay? It's okay." Chan said as he kisses Changbin's forehead softly.

"Here, please anyone collect all Changbin's stuff and locked the door and switches off all the lights."

Chan gives back the water bottle to Felix and takes off his jacket just to wrap it around Changbin. 

Minho is the one who picks Changbin's stuff while Felix is the one who turns off the lights and locks the door.

Chan looks at Changbin one more time before he picks the younger up bridal style. Changbin almost instantly hides his face on Chan's neck and sighed tiredly.

"T-Thank you hyungie. For coming." Changbin said quietly but Chan still hears it.

Chan smiles sadly and says, "Anything for you baby. Anything for you."

×××

"We're home.." Woojin announced as he opens their dorm's door.

Once he steps inside, he notices that Jisung, Hyunjin and Seungmin (except Jeongin who is already asleep) were sitting in the living room and almost all of them look up at him with red eyes. Maybe from crying.

Woojin sighs heavily, thinking that this might be the longest night ever.

He steps aside and gives away for Chan to walk in with Changbin in his arms, sleeping soundly like a baby.

That 3 boys instantly stand up when they saw Chan walks in with Changbin but they immediately sit down again when Woojin give them a signal to not talks to their leader. Not now.

Chan who did not even spare a glance towards the 3 boys, just walk straight to his share room with Changbin and close the door quietly.

Woojin sighs once again and rubbing his temple. Their leader is so damn stubborn when its about Changbin. How to solve this problem?

"Hyung... I'll go send Binnie's bag to the room and I help you with them." Minho said gently, doesn't want to add any problem to the older.

"Okay, Minho. I'll just wait here."

Minho then went to the room, knock it slowly, saying his name and go inside.

Once he's inside, he saw Chan was caressing Changbin's hair so gently. Its breaks his heart seeing how sad the leader is.

"Hyung..."

"I know Minho. I know. I just... I'm scared okay? I feel like it happening all over again. Ever since we found out about Binnie's past, I keep on having this fear of him getting hurt once again. And now, seeing him like that in the practice room, I just..."

"Hyung... Don't cry." Minho almost immediately goes to the leader and hug him.

"Hyung... Don't think like that. Binnie is fine now. We manage to save him. Okay? Let's not think about what will happen if we not. What's most important is right now, Binnie is safe and with us. Okay?"

Chan looks at Minho and nodded his head.

Minho smiles slightly and stands up from the bed while saying, "Hyung, Woojin hyung and I gonna talk to them outside. If you ever feel okay, just come out okay? I bet it going to be a long counselling session with Woojin hyung." Minho laughs slightly making Chan smiles.

"Okay, Minho. I'll see if I want to meet them today. If not, I'll message you."

"Okay hyung. I'll go first." Minho then proceeds to kiss Changbin's forehead gently and walk out the room.

Chan sighs heavily and continued staring at his dongsaeng who was sleeping soundly on the bed. Chan can't help but feel warm creeping inside him when he sees how peaceful the younger was.

He can't help but feel protective when it's about Changbin. Whatever the younger do, he always worried. And ever since he knew about what has happened to the younger in the past, he becomes more protective and more alert about the younger's behaviour.

He knows the younger kind of uncomfortable with how he acts around him, but he can't help but feel worried. He doesn't want to face that cruel scene ever again. He hates seeing the younger cried. His heart breaks into millions.

Chan smiles sadly and pushes away the younger's fringe from his eyes. Changbin was breathing slowly and steady in his sleep and Chan can't help but feel relieved. The younger must be so tired after crying for hours early.

Then,

"H-Hyungie?"

Chan's hand freeze in the air when he heard the younger calls him. Chan looks down on Changbin's face and saw the younger was staring at him with his black, shining orbs.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up? Sorry, sorry. Go back to sleep, Binnie." Chan said as he continued his hand to caress the younger's head.

"It's okay. Hyungie.. where's the others?"

Chan stares at Changbin for a moment before he replied,

"Woojin and Minho are at outside. They are with Jisung, Hyunjin, Seungmin and Felix."

Suddenly Chan feels anger creeping inside him whenever he mentions about the boys. Changbin must be seeing his face and feel his dark aura, speaks at him with his low and soft voice.

"Hyungie.. please don't punish them. Don't be too hard on them. They don't know anything about what happened to me. And it's my fault too to agree to play that game with them."

Chan sighs heavily. He knows the younger will be saying this.

"But Binnie.. you do know that it's dangerous? Anything bad can be happening to you if I didn't come." Chan can feel his anger rising up. Why is his dongsaeng being such an angel??

"But hyungie.. nothing is happening to me. I'm okay now. You have come and saved me right? So, please don't be too hard on them. They are our brothers. We are brothers, right? And we love them so much. Please hyungie..."

Changbin pleads the leader as he shed some tears. Chan sighs once again and stands up, just to lay down next to Changbin and hug him tight.

"Shhh don't cry, Binnie. I'm sorry. I'll try to not be too hard on them. But they need to know that what they do is wrong and I don't want them to do this again to others. No matter what."

"I understand, hyungie. Thank you for saving me. I don't know what will happen if you're not there." Changbin confessed as he hugs the older even tighter.

"Shhh, you're safe now. I already promise you right? I will always be there and save you. So, don't worry anymore. Now, go back to sleep. I will talk to them tomorrow in the morning."

"Okay, hyungie. Thank you. And I love you." Changbin said and sigh relieved. He cuddled even more against Chan's chest making the older smiles.

"You're welcome, Binnie. And I love you more."

After Chan makes sure the younger has fallen back asleep, he takes his phone and message Minho, saying that he won't be seeing them tonight and proceed to do it tomorrow. After that, he continued closing his eyes while hugging the younger rapper closer.

×××

**Next morning...**

**Lee Minho 🐱**   
_Come to my room. Company Binnie while I'll go and talk to the boys._   
**Seen. 08:26 a.m.**

After sending that message, Chan continued staring at Changbin who was still sleeping on his chest. The younger seriously looking like a baby while sleeping. He can't help but adore the younger even more.

While he's busy staring at the younger, the room's door has been knocked. He looks up from Changbin and saw Minho walking in and smiles at him.

"Morning, hyung."

Chan smiles and said, "Morning Min. Wait up. I untangled Binnie's hands from my waist first."

Chan slowly pulls Changbin's tight gripped on his shirt and successfully free himself without waking up the younger.

"The others are already up. I bet they don't even sleep last night." Minho said as he sat on the bed, replacing Chan's spot early.

"Good. They should feel like that." Chan said as he ruffles his hair slightly while thinking about what he wants to say to the boys.

"Hyung, are you going to tell them about what has happened to Binnie in the past?" Minho asked cautiously.

Chan looks back at Minho and sighs heavily, "Well, I should tell them right? They need to know about it too. We don't want anything like this to happen again to Binnie in the future."

The room falls into silence for a moment before Minho speaks again. "Okay hyung. But, please be gentle? I know you're mad at them. They have been sold by me and Woojin hyung yesterday. I'm sure it will be too much for you to scold them too right?"

Chan smiles timidly and sigh, "Okay Min. I'll try. I message you if I need anything. Please let Binnie sleep more. He must be tired from crying too much yesterday."

Chan said softly as he stares at Changbin who still sleeping soundly. He kneels beside the bed and proceeds to kiss the younger's temple.

"Sleep well, baby. Hyung will be back."

Chan stands up and stares at Minho. "I'll go first. And pray that I will control my anger towards them."

Once Chan walks out, Minho immediately lay down next to Changbin and cuddle him closer. Minho smiles widely when he heard the younger sigh relieved once Minho put the younger's head on his chest.

After like 30 minutes pass, Minho heard whimpered against his chest. He looks down and saw Changbin was blinking his eyes slowly and looks up at him, showing his shining black orbs.

"Good morning, Binnie," Minho said happily as he kisses the younger's temple.

Changbin giggles cutely and cuddle even more against Minho while say,

"Morning, Minho hyung."

Minho then proceeds to put his hands around the younger's neck and caressing the younger light brown hair. Minho was humming some happy songs while caressing the younger's hair, while the younger was happily drawing patterns on Minho's chest.

"Hyungie..." Changbin breaks the soft and calm atmosphere.

"Hmmm... yes, Binnie?" Minho reply, still humming the happy song.

"Are they in trouble? Will they get scolded by Chan hyung?" Changbin asked innocently as he looks up at the older.

Minho looks down at the younger and sighs heavily. He then caresses the younger's cheeks gently while say,

"I don't know, baby. Maybe. Well, what has they done is pretty serious. Anything bad would happen to you last night."

Changbin pouted his lips cutely and proceed to look down on the older's chest. "B-But... it's not their only fault. It's my fault too. If Channie hyung want to scold them, he needs to scold me to right?"

"Binnie.."

"I don't want them to get scolded by Channie hyung. I know what have they done is wrong but everyone makes mistake right? Can they have their second chance? I'm sure they would never want to do it again after what has happened to me yesterday." Changbin said with his small voice, making Minho cooed silently.

"Hmmmm.. okay baby. I'll try to talk to Channie hyung. I'm sure he won't scold them too much. You know how much he loves us right? He won't have the heart to see them cry. He has a fragile heart for us." Minho said cheerfully, trying to cheer up the sad boy in his arms and it's successful when Changbin giggles cutely against his chest.

"Okay, hyungie. And... thank you for everything." Changbin said as he snuggles closer into Minho's chest.

"Awwww, baby. Please have some mercy to your hyung. I might be older just a year than you but my heart is fragile. I can't handle too much cuteness in the morning~!" Minho said as he hugs Changbin tightly making Changbin giggles loudly while trying to push the older away from him.

"Okay, baby. We will continue playing later. Let me go and talk to our leader. It is so quiet outside. Now, I'm scared. You stay in bed and don't you dare to try to do anything other than go back to sleep. Got it?"

Changbin giggles and nodded his head. "Yes, hyungie. I understand."

Minho smiles and proceeds to kiss the younger's forehead gently. "Good. I'll be back."

Minho then comes down from the bed, stretching a bit like a cat, making Changbin giggles quietly and walked out of the room, leaving Changbin alone.

Changbin pouted his lips cutely and sit up. He leans back against the wall and playing with his Munchlax plushie. He was bored. Even though his hyung want him to sleep more, but he can't. He just worried about his dongsaengs. Will they get scold too from their leader? Will they-

_**Knock knock** _

Changbin startled. He looks up at the door while blinking. "Come in?" Changbin said not sure why someone knocking the door.

Once he said the words, the door being wide open and comes 4 boys running towards his bed and hug him while crying.

"W-What??"

"Hyung!! We are sorry! Please forgive us!" They said in unison.

Changbin was confused at first with all the apologises but once he heard Jisung's cries on his neck, he knows what are they talking about.

"Guys..."

"We are sorry Binnie hyung. Channie hyung just explained to us everything and we-"

"Hey, hey. Stop talking for a while." Changbin said while chuckled. His dongsaengs immediately stop talking at once and looks up at Changbin with their teary eyes. Changbin smiles warmly and wipes Jisung's tears first before he wipes out Seungmin, Hyunjin and Felix.

"It's okay. I forgive all of you. It's not only you guys' fault, but it's also my fault too. So, don't be sorry about what just happen. And please stop crying too? You do know that I hate seeing you guys cried right? Don't cry. I'm fine now. Don't worry." Changbin said softly as he smiles at them.

"B-But, hyungie... I-I.."

"Shhh... it's okay, Ji. I'm fine. Let's just forget what has happened, okay? Awww Ji, don't cry. I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't worry. I'm not mad, nor I hate you guys." Changbin said as he pushes away Jisung's fringe and wipes his overflow tears. Changbin chuckles slightly because the younger seriously looking like a chipmunk. A sad chipmunk. Cute.

"A-Are you sure hyung?" Hyunjin asked while hiccup. 

Changbin smiles. "Yes. I'm sure, Jinnie. Don't cry anymore. Your handsome face is gone now." Changbin teases as he giggles slightly. Hyunjin chuckled lightly and nodded his head.

"And hyung, w-why did you never told us about it before?" Felix suddenly as Changbin, making him stares at them one by one while smiles sadly.

"I-I just think it's not important? I don't want to be a burden to you guys too. I already burden the hyungs. And I know you guys would be so protective and worried about me like the hyungs." Changbin said quietly as he played with Jisung's hair.

"Hyung!!! It's not true! You never a burden to us. Never! Why are you thinking like that??? We love you. Like a lot. That's why we are worried and protective over you. We are sorry, hyungie. We act too careless. We don't even realise that what have we done is wrong. We are sorry hyung. We promise we would never do it again!" Seungmin said seriously as he looks up at the older.

"Yes hyung! We promise we would never do it again! To anyone!" The other 3 shouts making Changbin chuckled lightly.

"I know, I know. I believe you guys. And I already forgive you guys. Don't worry okay? And thank you for loving me and taking care of me so well. I'm the hyung but you guys the one who taking care of me more. I'm so thankful." Changbin said sadly as he sheds some tears.

"Awww hyungie... Don't cry." Hyunjin teases as he wiped the tears that flow down on Changbin's honey cheeks.

"Yes hyung. We love you so much. You have been taking care of us even without you realize. And now, its time for us to taking care of you." Jisung said cheerfully with his tearing eyes and wide smiles.

"You seem excited to take care of me, Ji." Changbin teases as he wiped his remaining tears.

"Of course! We never have the chance to take care of you, hyung. The hyungs always do the works. Telling us something with the line of 'they know better how to take care of you than us'." Jisung answer while pouting. 

"Awww... now you're jealous with the hyungs because they take care of me more that you?"

"Yes! We can't even cuddle with you. The hyungs always there to take you away from us." Jisung whined once again making Changbin laughs out loud. 

"Awww... you're so cute, Ji. It's okay. I'll tell the hyungs that you guys can take their job from now on. Is that okay?" Changbin said gently as he caresses Jisung's head.

"Great! Let's start now!" Jisung said excitedly as he climbs down the bed and asked Hyunjin to help him. Changbin looks at both of his dongsaengs with a confused face.

"What are they doing?" Changbin asked Felix and Seungmin who sit next to his right and left.

"They are trying to move Chan's hyung bed close to your bed so that we can cuddle together!" Seungmin answer cheerfully making Changbin confused even more and stares at Felix with wide eyes.

"It's okay, hyungie. I already talk to Chan hyung. He already gives his permission." Felix said softly as he holds Changbin's hands gently.

Changbin nodded his head slowly and still stares at Felix with his soft eyes. "Lix... Thank you. For calling the hyungs for help."

Changbin whispered as he doesn't want the other 3 to hear. Felix just nodded his head and replied, "Don't thank me hyung. It's the least that I can help. Even though I also get scolded from Minho hyung and Woojin hyung yesterday plus Chan hyung early this morning, I'm glad I make that decision to call them for help. I just don't feel good once I step inside our dorm. Chan hyung asked me to come with them to save you. And I can tell you, I never seeing Chan hyung worried so much like yesterday. It's scary too. And it becomes scarier when I saw you lying on the floor, trembling so hard. I saw how Chan hyung was cradle you in his arms gently, trying to calm you down. I'm so scared, hyung. And I don't want that to happen again to you." 

Changbin stares at the younger sadly as he saw tears falling from Felix's eyes. "Don't cry, Lix. I'm fine now. You don't have to worry, okay? I'm glad to have so many people that care about me. I'm fine now, so you also don't need to worry. Okay?" Changbin said gently as he wiped the tears away.

Felix stares at his hyung with so much love in his eyes and nodded his head slowly. He gripped Changbin's hands tightly and focus back at Hyunjin and Jisung who busy pushing the bed.

"Done! Now...... CUDDLE~!" Jisung shouts happily as he jumps on the bed and pulls the others with him. Changbin laughs loudly when he saw Hyunjin was almost trying to kill Jisung for just knocking his head with his elbow. It's so damn chaos but Changbin glads they are good now and he's happy.

Once Hyunjin stops trying to kill Jisung and they are calm down now, they take their places on the bed. Changbin is on the middle, Jisung and Seungmin were on both of his sides, while Felix lay behind Jisung and Hyunjin lay behind Seungmin. They might fight who is going to be laying next to Changbin but the older took the advantage as the oldest, telling them who is gonna be lay next to him.

Once they are calm, Changbin begins to feel sleepy again. Jisung saw how the older begin to close his eyes, he begins to caress the older's hair gently. "Sleep, hyung. We will be here once you're awake later." 

Changbin smiles cutely and cuddles more against Jisung's chest. Before he goes to his dreamland, he manages to confess,

_"I love you guys, so so much. Thank you for everything."_

_**END.** _


	4. One last time [OT8]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time making a death character story so please bare with me. Sorry for the wrong spelling and grammar if you ever see any. Enjoy reading and if you have such a fragile heart, might prepare some tissues while reading.

**Requested by: @snschraracha** [from Wattpad]

**Warning:** heavy angst, major character death

✩｡:*•.───── ❁ ❁ ─────.•*:｡✩

"Changbin-ah.. Wake up! It's already 7.. We need to practice. Bin! Yah! Seo Changbin!!"

Minho shouts at the latter but Changbin just sleep soundly. Sometimes his forehead will wrinkle like he's having a nightmare and sometimes he will bite his lips in his sleep and sometimes he will smiles in his sleep.

Changbin have so many sleeping habits that people don't know but this is one of the habit that Minho hate the most. Trouble to wake up. Changbin always the one who is trouble to wake up. Maybe he also the one who is always staying up, that's why when he sleep, he won't wake up. Chan and Jisung are like that too but Minho doesn't know why Changbin is the only one who never waking up by himself.

But Changbin, he is different than the other members. No matter how Minho and the others wake him up, he just lay there, static. Doesn't move at all. All they can hear is his breathing. The sound that he's alive.

Minho who already running out of patience, began to pull off the blanket out from the latter.

"Argggg.. Nooooo!" Changbin groaned.

"Yah! Wake up! Now! Changbin-ah.. Please.. Come on!" Minho using his last card by pleading the latter and finally, Changbin open his eyes slowly but what Minho doesn't expect to see is Changbin's eyes were swollen and bloodshot, his face look so pale and tired. Minho looked at the younger with worried and weird face because as far as he knows, Changbin never stay up late after he recover from his leg injury before. Chan and Jisung would chase him out from their studio, just to ask him to go back home after 1 in the morning. They does not want him to overwork his body. But now, how Changbin's face becoming like that? Is he stay up late again?

"Binnie? Are you okay?"

Minho asked gently after he let go of the blanket that he just pull and sit on the edge of the bed, staring at the younger's face worriedly.

"N-No.. My head is throbbing." Changbin whined with his crack voice making Minho worried even more.

"Are you sick or something? You look so pale." Minho said while putting his palm on the younger's forehead and he hisses automatically when he feel how hot the other's forehead.

"You're burning! Wait! I call Chan hyung.." Minho said while standing up from the bed and want to call their leader but Changbin hold his hand instead making he look back at the latter.

"N-No.. Don't call Channie hyung.. I-I'm fine. J-Just give me few minutes to get ready. I will follow you guys to practice." Changbin said while trying so hard to sit up from his lying position.

"But Binnie, you're sick! You can't even move a lot! How the hell you gonna dance in this state??" Minho shout angrily but he still helping the younger to sit up.

Changbin looked at his hyung and smile slightly. "Hyungie.. Don't be like this. I'm fine. Really. Just.. Go get the others ready. I'm just going to get ready too.."

Minho still looking at the younger worriedly and that making the latter laughed tiredly. "Hyung! Go.. Now!"

"Fine, fine! But! If you feels something's not right, quickly tell me and the others, okay?" Minho said while pushing the younger's fringe from his eyes. Changbin smile when the older do that to him. Minho might always teases him in his daily life, but the older care about him more. He nodded his head and push the older from his bed lightly.

"Yes hyung. Go now!"

Minho walked out the room but still glancing at Changbin worriedly.

Once the older out from the room, Changbin sigh tiredly. He rubbed his eyes lazily and stare in front of him. "Just few hours Changbin. Few hours. Then you can rest again. And before that, I need to eat my medicines. Where the hell I put it??" Changbin mumbled to himself as he stands up slowly from his bed and walks towards his beg that he put at the table next to his bed.

"I hope I can survived a little bit longer. This side effect is slowly coming out and I don't know what to do if the members find out about it." Changbin thinks within himself as he stares at the mirror in front of him. He just hope his members won't be sad too much after he's gone.

•••

"One, two, three. One, two, three.. Changbin! Focus!"

The others stop dancing and look at Changbin who looking so pale and was having a trouble time to breathe.

"Binnie? Are you okay?" Chan asked when he stand in front of the younger who already holding his knees.

"I-I.. I'm okay.. Don't worry hyung.."

Changbin said once he straight up his body and smile timidly at Chan but the older doesn't believed it. Chan was about to talk again to the younger, but then Minho say something making Changbin looking straight at him.

"Hyung.. Can we rest for 10 minute? And Changbin, follow me.."

Minho said and without waiting for the reply from their instructor, Minho dragged Changbin out from the room making the others looking at the both of them weirdly.

××

"Hyungie, where are you taking me?" Changbin asked softly.

"Shut up!"

Changbin shut his mouth immediately when he heard how sharp Minho's word and voice is.

Changbin looked around him, can't stop feeling weird because he never been to this place before. As far as he knows, he's expert in their company's building. He knows every place, including the hide place that they use to hide or run away from practice. But now, he doesn't know where he is.

"Hyungie... Where are you taking me?"

Changbin asking the same question again but this time Minho stop walking and turned his body towards him. Changbin quickly step backward, afraid that his hyung will be mad at him again.

"Binnie..."

Changbin looked at his hyung with trembling eyes. Minho suddenly walked forwards to him and hold his hands.

"Binnie..."

"Hyungie... you're being weird and scary." Changbin said softly but with scared voice. Minho who already staring at the latter, sigh heavily.

"Hyungie?"

"Binnie... we go to the hospital okay? You're sick Changbin-ah.. What if you faint early? What am I gonna tell the others about you? Please.. We go to the hospital. If you scared, I will company you. I will tell manager hyung what just happen to you. Okay? I'm worried about you.."

Minho said sadly making Changbin who stand still in front of him, speechless. Changbin look around him nervously. He don't want to tell the others because he doesn't want them to know about his sickness that he hide for all this time but seeing Minho, his hyung looking so sad like this, making his heart break into pieces. How the hell he should tell his hyung about his sickness?

"Hyungie... I-I.. Minho hyung..."

"Binnie.. please.. listen to me. Please Changbinie. Please.."

Minho plead and Changbin in dilemma. He can feels that the throbbing in his head are coming back. He also sees double vision. He want to tell something to his hyung but before he can even open his mouth, he blackout.

×××

**_7 hours later.._ **

"You're lying right? There's no way Changbin has a heart disease!?" Minho shouts at the doctor after the doctor come out from the younger's room.

"Minho, calm down. Please..." Chan said gently, trying to calm down the dancer even though he's not that calm down.

"Doctor... there must be a mistake. There's no way he has a heart disease but still having tour with us. He looks fine onstage and offstage. If he ever have that... disease, he might not be able to perform right?" Chan asked with tears in his eyes. He can't believed this news. He doesn't want to believe it.

"I'm sorry for telling you guys like this, but Changbin is the one who want me to hide it from people around him. He already have the disease 6 months ago. I suggest him to have a surgery when he first find out about the disease but he said he have concert to attend. He doesn't want to tell anyone. Not his family, not your manager or your boss. He told me to hide it. And he told me to give him something to prevent him from having an attack onstage. I never had a patient who asking me like this because it might cause him some trouble later but he was so persistent about it. So, I can't help but to follow whatever he want."

"I have been giving him some pills for him to take before he's on stage. The pills will help him from having trouble to breathe or feeling pain in his heart. The disease was supposed can be prevent from spreading in his system by doing some medical treatment that we provide here, that causes a few months but Changbin said he doesn't want to waste his time in hospital. He rather spend his time with his members."

The other members shocked when then listen to what has the doctor said. Chan was speechless, doesn't know what to say.

"C-Can he recovered from the disease then?" Woojin asked slowly, afraid about the answer.

The doctor looks at Woojin with sad eyes and shake his head slowly. "I'm sorry, but Changbin was already in a bad shape. His heart is too weak now. He won't make it if he ever do the surgery. Right now, he just waiting for his time."

After the doctor said that, the maknae line cried loudly in the hallway. Minho who's in Chan's arms, fall down on the floor with Chan. His legs can't take it anymore. Also his heart.

Woojin gulped hardly as he hold the wall, holding up his body from falling. He tried to keep strong for his group. But he seriously can't when the news about his dongsaeng come out like this.

"H-How much longer can he live?" Woojin asked.

The doctor looks at them on by one with sad eyes. "100 days. We have been monitoring his heart, and he won't make it more than 100 days."

"D-Does his family knew about this? Like, have you ever told his family about this?" Woojin asked again while trembling.

"No. Changbin has requested nobody should know about his disease. But, since you guys already know, I will let you guys be the one who can delivered the message to his family."

Woojin froze at his spot. His tears already fall down. He doesn't know what to do. He wishes this is just a dream. A very bad dream. But when he heard his dongsaengs cries beside him, he knew this is the reality that they have to face.

He looks up at the doctor and say, "Okay doctor. We will tell his family. But for the time being, is Changbin okay? Like is he manages to wake up? How's his body? His heart?"

Woojin bombarded questions to the doctor. He seriously worried that they can't visit or something. He really want to meet his dongsaeng.

"Changbin... For now he's fine. I already give him medicine to reduce the pain in his heart. But his movement is reducing. He will feel tired often, so I suggest that you might need to reduce any activity that can make him move because it will tired him even more."

"S-So, we can visit him r-right?" Chan asked the doctor while crying.

"Yes, yes you can. I already put him in a private room. You guys can take all the time with him."

Woojin looks at the doctor and wiped his tears. "Thank you so much doctor for your help." Woojin shake hand with the doctor.

"I'm sorry for what has happen. I hope you can used this short time with him doing something that make him happy."

After that, the doctor walked away, leaving the boys in the hallways, crying.

"H-Hyung, please. I want to meet Binnie hyung. Please..." Hyunjin suddenly said to Woojin, begging.

Woojin looks at the younger's tearing eyes and nodded his head. "Okay, Jinnie. Let's visit him okay? But first, wiped away all your tears. Changbin will be sad seeing you cried. We don't want him to be sad right? It will tired him."

Hyunjin sniffed a bit and shake his head. He wiped his tears quickly with his sleeves and hold up his hand towards Jisung who crying softly beside him.

"Let's go..."

"N-No!"

Minho suddendly shouts, making the others turn their head towards him. Minho who was still crying, shaking his head a few times .

"Minho, please..." Woojin said gently as his tears are falling down again.

"I can't. I can't. I don't want to visit him. I can't see him on the bed, looking so-"

"Minho, please... Don't be like this." Chan comfort the younger by hugging him but the younger just crying in his arms.

"Chan hyung... I don't want Binnie to leave us. Please. He can't leave us. Please tell me this is just a dream. A bad dream. Please wake me up. Please hyung..."

Chan just hugging the younger even closer and tighter as the younger let out all his tears on him. Chan was already crying but he still need to be strong for his group.

"Minho... i know it's seem unfair but we need to do this. Okay? For Changbin? He do this for us. Remember? He loves us so much. He just want to spend all his times with us. We must repay him by staying by his side. Please? We visit him, okay?"

Chan said gently as he pulls the younger away from him and stares directly to his eyes. "Minho? Are you with me?"

Chan asked as he wiped away the tears from the younger's cheeks.

Minho blinks his eyes at his leader and take a very deep breathe. "O-Okay... I'm okay now. Let's visit him."

Chan smiles sadly and kiss the younger's forehead. "Thank you. I know you're strong. Please continued being strong. For Changbin."

Minho just nodded his head and take the leader's hand. Chan looks behind him and stares at his other members who already stop crying but still having those red eyes. His members are so strong, so he need to be stronger for them to face this.

"Let's go..." Chan said and slide the door open.

Once the door open, his tears that he held back then, come out almost immediately when he saw the younger on the bed, looking extra small. There were wires attached to his body. A machine to monitor his weak heartbeat. Chan seriously hate seeing this scene upon him. Really, really hate it.

He walked inside slowly, with Minho and Woojin beside him while the others were behind him. He stop his trek besides the bed and suddenly Changbin move slowly and open his eyes.

"H-Hey, B-Binnie..." Chan said gently but he can't help but to cry his eyes out once Changbin looks at him with a warm eyes and small smiles.

"C-Channie hyungie..."

Almost immediately Chan hugs the younger tightly while crying. The others were in tears once again when they saw their leader breakdown like that.

"B-Binnie... B-Binnie..."

"H-Hey hyung... Why are you crying? Please don't cry? Hmmm..." Changbin plead softly as his hands busy caressing his leader's back slowly.

Chan shakes his head against Changbin's chest and continued to cry his eyes out. This is totally not fair. Why the younger have to suffer like this? Why him? He doesn't deserve all of this.

Changbin just smiles sadly while rubbing his leader's back. He just let his leader cried on his chest. He knows he can't do anything about it.

He then looks up from his leader and saw Woojin and Minho were standing next to his bed, looking so sad with their red eyes. Minho especially when he almost looks like he gonna breakdown right there.

Changbin smiles tiredly at the olders and say,

"H-Hi hyungie..." Changbin said as he make a grabby hand at Woojin take almost immediately the older take it into his own hands. He don't want the younger to move a lot as he remember what has the doctor has said early.

"I m-miss you. A-Are you gonna cry too? Please don't c-cry for me..." Changbin stuttered a little. Woojin nodded his head slowly but his tears can't stop flowing.

Changbin looks at Minho next. The older... He looks like in pain. He was the one who spend time with Changbin the last before he fainted early. Changbin smiles apologetic and say,

"Minho hyungie... Can you walk closer to me?"

Minho shakes his head rapidly while his tears flows down his honey cheeks. Changbin smile sadly and pouted his lips cutely but in pain,

"P-Please?"

Chan who was crying early, already stop and pulls himself away from the younger and looks back at Minho who was looking like he gonna faint.

"Min?" Chan calls the dancer's name softly as he wiped his own tears.

Minho looks at Chan with tearing eyes. "Come here..." Chan pulls the younger closer to the bed and make the younger sat on the bed, next to Changbin.

Changbin smiles sadly at Minho and pick up his hands slowly just to grabbed Minho but the older saw how difficult Changbin is. He immediately grabbed the younger's hand and put it on his lap gently.

"H-Hyungie... I-I'm sorry. Are you mad?" Changbin's voices is kinda low and slow but Minho can hear it well. The older looks up at Changbin and smiles sadly. He shakes his head slowly before he speaks softly,

"W-Why are you doing this to yourself, Binnie? Don't you love us anymore?"

The room, once again become quiet. Minho was having a staring contest with Changbin but the younger just blinks his eyes, making the tears that he holds flow down against his cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I love you guys so much. I want to spend my whole life with you guys. B-But... I guess luck doesn't get along with me well." Changbjn finished his talk with a sad chuckled.

Minho shed some tears when he heard what has the younger said.

"I don't want you to leave us, Binnie. I don't want you to leave me." Minho said sadly as he gripped Changbin's hands tightly.

"I-I'm sorry."

The room was quiet for a moment after Changbin apologized, once again. The only noise that can be heard is their sniffing. Changbin looks up at his members and stares at them one by one. Not one of them looking at him. All of them were staring down on their hands while crying silently. Changbin's heart breaks seeing his members like this.

Then suddenly,

_Knock knock_

Automatically all of them turns their head to the door And found out a nurse, walking inside carrying something for Changbin in a small tray.

"Sorry for disturbing. I just come to give Changbin-ssi his medicine for tonight." The nurse said gently as she walks towards the bed. Minho immediately wiped his tears away and stand up, giving space for the nurse.

"Changbin-ssi, this is your medicine for tonight. Its to avoid you for feeling pain in your heart when you're asleep. You want eat it now or later? " The nurse said still with her gentle voices while holding the tray.

"C-Can I eat it n-now?" Changbin stuttering while asking the question. The nurse smiles gently at him and nodded her head.

"Of course you can. Here, eat slowly." The nurse puts the pills on the palm of Changbin and wait for the younger to eat it before she give the water for him to drink.

"Nurse, am I gonna stay here until..." Changbin didn't finished his sentence when he takes a glance at his sad members.

The nurse smiles sadly and nodded her head slowly. "I'm sorry, Changbin-ssi. Dr.Kim told me that you need to be here. Your body is too weak to be away from the machine."

Changbin looks at the nurse and take a glance towards the machine beside him. The machine was beeping slowly, according to his weak heart beats. He smiles sadly.

"I-If I'm going to stay here, c-can my members s-stay too? C-Company me?" Changbin stuttering, trying hard not to cry in front of the nurse. He doesn't want to stay at the hospital. Alone. He hate hospital. But, if he really have to stay here until his last breath, he just want his members to be with him.

The members immediately look up at Changbin who only staring at the nurse besides him. They were shock. They knew if Changbin ever have to stay here until the end, they would definitely gonna stay here too with him. They don't care about their schedules or else. But, when Changbin requested like that, they were shock. Changbin should be with his family. Like his family should be beside him now until the end. But why he choose them?

"Oh! I will inform the doctor about it. I will tell you what has the doctor said by tomorrow okay? For now, you need to rest. Your heartbeat is getting slower and I don't want you to tired yourself too much today. Your members can stay for tonight."

Changbin smiles softly at the nurse and nodded his head slowly, "Thank you. And I will, nurse. Thank you once again."

The nurse was startled with the smile and the thank you from Changbin. She smiles sadly at Changbin and say, "No problem. It the least I can do. I shall go now. If you ever feel anything pain, just ask one of your friends to click this button and me or other nurse will come and check you. Okay?"

The nurse shows the button that was beside the bed to Changbin.

"Okay."

The nurse smiles once again and walked out from the room.

Once the nurse is gone, the members were staring at Changbin with wide, red eyes. Changbin smiles softly and making a grabby hands to his members, asking for them to walk closer to him. The members look at each other before they walk slowly to Changbin.

Changbin looks at them one by one with a soft smiles. He really adored his members and he will do anything for them. He then land his eyes on his leader who already stop crying and stares at him with red eyes.

"H-Hyungie... Did you tell my family about my condition?"

Chan startled a bit. His eyes were trembling, and he was seen to be intake a deep breath.

"N-Not yet. D-Do you want me to tell them? Or you want PD-nim to tell them? Manager hyung is going back to the company to tell PD-nim about.... You."

Changbin smiles sadly when he saw how his leader were stuttering, trying so hard to not mention verbally about his condition.

"I-I think... I want to tell them by myself." Changbin said gently.

Chan looks up at the younger with wide eyes. They were staring at each other for 30 seconds before Chan go and take a phone call to Changbin's family.

While Chan went out to take the call, Woojin step closer to the bed and sit at the edge of it. He takes Changbin's hand and say with the most gentle voice he can make,

"Are you sure you want to tell them by yourself? If not, I can tell them on behalf of you. You're still weak, Binnie. The doctor told us to not make you tired. Even the nurse early say so."

Changbin smiles at his hyung and shakes his head slowly. "N-No.. I want to tell them. I don't want them to know about this from other people. They gonna be so devastating. I know it won't be good. There will be tearing scene but we can't do anything about it, don't we? I have such a short time left to live, and I don't want it to be full with regret. I want all the people that I love to be happy, at least for me."

Woojin stares at the younger. His eyes were so soft and gentle but he looks so tired. His skin were kind of sullen and he doesn't have that bright smile on his face anymore. His eyes were not sparkling like it was used to be. No more stars in his eyes. No more adoration. The one that left is tired and sad. And for sure the members doesn't like it. At all.

"O-Okay.. If you say like that, but if you ever feel so tired, tell us?"

Changbin smiles once again to his hyung and nodded his head. "Okay, hyungie."

✩｡:*•.───── ❁ ❁ ─────.•*:｡✩

The scene in the room right is so good. Changbin's family comes immediately after Chan calls, telling them about Changbin's condition.

The members were given the space for the family to meet Changbin, but it kind of hard for them too when they can heard the crying and sniffing from inside the room.

Minho was sitting on the waiting chair, with his head down. His eyes were already sting right now, for crying too much but it not what should he care right now. Inside his head were all about Changbin.

"Minho? Are you okay?" Chan asked the dancer softly. Minho looks up at his leader with sad smiles.

"To be honest? I don't know." Minho said with monotone.

"Minho..."

"Hyung... Is he really gonna leave us? Like this is not some kind of prank? Not a dream?" Minho asked Chan with a very slow voice making Chan's eyes tearing once again.

"I-I... Minho..." Chan stuttered. He really can't give any answer to the dancer's question. He wishes this is some kind of prank. Like Changbin will be walking out from the room, looking happy and healthy. But, unfortunately it not. This is the reality of them to face.

"I'm sorry, hyung. I just can't believes this. I don't want to believes this. I-I just don't want him to leave us, hyung. Please... can we do something? To save him?" Minho pleads at his leader, with tearing eyes. Chan who was trying so hard to not cry again in front of his members, immediately let out his tears when Minho pleading at him like this.

"I'm sorry, Min. But we can't do anything about it. It his time to go. But, what we can do is, staying besides him, making his last moment with us full of happiness. Can we do that? Can you stay strong for him, Min?" Chan asked while his hands gripped Minho's hands tightly on his lap.

Minho looks up at his leader and close his eyes for a moment. He takes a very deep breath and open up his eyes. He stares at Chan with sad eyes. "I-I, I don't know if I can do it, but I'll try to stay strong. For Changbin."

Chan smiles sadly, "Thank you Min. I know this is hard. Everyone feel like that, but we need to keep strong. For Changbin. Okay?" Chan said while his hand busy rubbing the dancer's back. They need to be strong. In this kind of situation.

"O-Okay, hyung. I'll try my best."

"H-Hyung..."

Chan looks up immediately when he heard someone calls him.

"Yes, Jinnie?"

Hyunjin was biting his lips nervously while playing with Jisung's hands that he was holding on his laps.

"E-Err... Changbin hyung said early, that he want us to stay here with him... Should he stay with his family?"

Chan stares at Hyunjin with confused face. "Oh? That... I think we need to talk to his family first. But, if that what he really want, we need to fulfill his wish."

Hyunjin nodded his head slowly, understand. And almost immediately the air around them become gloomy once again. No one has talk. The only noises that can be hear are their soft breathing and some of them still sniffing. Its so unusual for their group to be this quiet. Usually there will be teasing session here and there but now, everyone is in their own thought.

✩｡:*•.───── ❁ ❁ ─────.•*:｡✩

"Are you sure, auntie? I-I... We don't want to take your only time left with him. Maybe you should talk to him about this again, auntie."

Chan asked in his usual worried tone to Changbin's mother once the family finished their session with Changbin. Changbin's mother told them to stay here with Changbin instead of them. Chan were shocked. And confused. It should have been them. They should be here with Changbin until his last breathe. Not them.

"Channie, you know Changbin loves you guys so much right?" Changbin's mother said softly as she looks at the members, one by one.

Chan nodded his head slowly, while looking down on his feet. He can feel his eyes tearing again. He doesn't know but he feels so sad when he heard how sad Changbin's mother's voice is.

"And, Binnie do this just for you guys. He loves you guys so much, until he... He doesn't want to take the surgery just because he want to be with his members. Auntie knows. Auntie knows you guys feel so wrong about this but this is Binnie's last wish. He really want to spend those little time of him, with you guys. So, stay here with him okay? Auntie, uncle and his sister are okay. We are already trying our best to accept this. We can't change the fate, can't we? So, be strong my boys. I know you guys are strong enough to face this. Just remember, Changbin loves you guys a lot and auntie loves you guys too. Nothing will change."

Chan nodded his head slowly but he does not look up at Changbin's mother. He knows if he looks at the older, he will cries his eyes out.

"Channie, can you looks up at auntie for a moment?"

Chan take a very deep breath before he looks up at Changbin's mother. Once he looks at the older, he burst his eyes out and almost immediately the older hug him.

"Oh, boy... It will be okay. You guys will be okay. Shhhh... Everything will be okay."

xxx

For the rest of the day, after Changbin's family are going back home, before talking a bit about Changbin to them, the boys are back inside the room, where Changbin was asleep on the bed, looking so pure and precious. They want to protect him at all cost, but it was not enough right?

Everyone scattered in the room. Hyunjin, Jisung, Seungmin and Felix were sitting on the sofa next to the bed, staring at Changbin's body with sad eyes. Jeongin and Minho were standing at the window, a bit far from the bed but their eyes never left Changbin's body. Woojin was out to ask the nurse some mattress, blanket and pillows for them to sleep for tonight. About tomorrow, they will think about it after the doctor has give his permission. And there was Chan, sitting on a chair, next to the bed, holding tight Changbin's hand. He was closing his eyes, praying that this is just a dream. He just wants his dongsaeng back to be healthy. He want his dongsaeng who was always making jokes and making him laughs. He wants that back. Now he thinks back, he does not appreciate his dongsaeng much. He takes everything that his dongsaeng have give for granted. He regrets it now.

"Hyung..."

Chan open his eyes slowly and look up from the bed. He turns his head and saw Jeongin was standing next to him with red eyes while sniffing slightly. The maknae looks so broken and Chan really hate it.

"Yes, Innie? What's wrong?"

"E-Err... Minho Hyung and I will be going to buy something to eat and drink at the cafeteria. Do you want anything?"

Chan blinks his eyes slowly. Now, he notices. They haven't eaten anything since morning. And now its already night. He was too busy thinking about Changbin, until he didn't think or feel hungry.

"E-Err.. It's okay. You can buy anything that you found. I do not really mind."

Jeongin smiles sadly at his leader and nodded his head slowly. "Okay, hyungie. We go first."

"Be safe."

After Jeongin was gone with Minho, Chan focus back at Changbin. He just stares at the younger's face. He really loves seeing how calm the younger's face is whenever he asleep. He used to stares at the younger whenever he comes back from the studio at late night. He just stares at the younger's sleeping face and falls asleep after, feeling calm and less stress. It might sound like a creep but he can't help it when he was rooming with the younger.

He misses being normal for them. He misses the loud noise that coming from the boys whenever they go. He really misses that time. Right now, it seems so wrong. They are so quiet. Like literally quiet. He hate it so much. Chan sigh heavily and lean his head on the bed while his hand never let go of Changbin's hand. Then,

"Channie Hyung..."

Chan looks up and saw Hyunjin was staring at him with tearing eyes. Chan smiles sadly and begin to let go Changbin's hand slowly. He looks at Changbin for a moment before he lean forward and kiss gently on Changbin's forehead. Chan then walk over the bed to Hyunjin.

"Yes, Jinnie?" Chan asked gently as he fixed the younger's hair.

"We will never be the same as before right? After this?" Hyunjin asked with trembling voice.

Chan gulped slowly and bend down to be on the same level eyes with Hyunjin.

"Oh, Jinnie..."

"I'm sorry, hyungie. I tried to be as positive as I can for Binnie hyung I just.... can't. I don't want Binnie hyung to leave. I don't want hyung." Hyunjin said while crying.

Chan can hears his heart breaks seeing his dongsaeng cry like this. He wants to make things better. For them, but this kind of this is over than his capability. He also in dead end on how to face this situation.

"I-I... I know this situation is hard for us. I know, Jinnie. Its okay. Its not wrong for us to be sad. It will be never wrong. I also don't want him to go, Jinnie. I still feel like this is just dream. We are sleeping in our practice room after tiring ourselves dancing. B-But.... its not. I know it was hard. But, we need to be strong okay? Try our best to be strong for Binnie. We don't want him to be sad in time like this. You know that right?"

Chan said softly as he held Hyunjin's hands tightly. Hyunjin was looking down on his lap, still crying. Chan doesn't know how to comfort his members anymore because he also feel sad.

"O-Okay, hyungie. I-I'll try my best. For Binnie hyung. We will be okay right?" Hyunjin asked as he looks up at the leader.

Chan smiles sadly while tears still in his eyes. He wiped away those tears that fall down on the younger's cheeks and say, "Of course, Jinnie. We will be fine. I promise we will be fine."

✩｡:*•.───── ❁ ❁ ─────.•*:｡✩

**_ T _ ** _ **ime skips: Day 70** _

Several months have passes. The members were always there besides Changbin. They always tries different ways to makes Changbin happy because as the day passes, the doctor has mention that Changbin's heart is getting weaker when he was sad. So, the members were automatically changes the atmosphere in the hospital into some bubbly, happy scene. And it was a success when they saw how big Changbin's smiles is. And they have swore in their heart to protect that smiles until the last breath of the latter.

"Hyung, your lunch is here~" Jisung sing a long as he skipping inside the room, holding a small plastic bag. Chan was walking slowly behind him, holding the same plastic bag that was bigger than Jisung.

"Hey, baby. How was your day today?" Chan asked gently as he put the plastic bag on the table in front of the bed and went up to Changbin, just to kiss his forehead, full of affection.

"H-Hey, hyungie. My day is good. Hyunjin was showing me some painting that he colors before he and the others left to get some clothes from our dorm. Where did you and Jisung come from aside from getting this?" Changbin said slowly as he shows the plastic bag towards Chan.

Chan smiles sadly and fixed the younger's hair. "Have a meeting with PD-nim early. Jisung is coming along with me to the company to just go and buy your lunch at the cafeteria. He said you really like the fried rice at there. So, after I finished my meeting, he dragged me to the cafeteria and robbed me to buy us food. Not only yours, but the others too. And now, I'm broke because of him!" Chan hissed slightly at Jisung who sat next to Changbin on the bed but the latter just reply with his tongue out and a wink.

"You literally our leader, our producer, our lyricist. Buying these small amount of food won't let you go broke. Chan hyung is lying, Binnie hyung! Don't trust his words!" Jisung whispered the last sentence playfully making Chan almost hit him but being hold down by Changbin who already laughing gently at their bickering.

"You guys can't stop fighting for a minute, can't you?"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Han Jisung!" "Channie hyung!"

"Argh!" Chan groaned tiredly and slumped down on the bed while pouting. Changbin giggles seeing his hyung acting so childish like this.

"Hyungie, don't be sad. You do know Sungie is just teasing you right?" Changbin said gently as he caressing the older's blonde hair gently.

"No, I'm not!" Jisung interrupted making Changbin turns his head towards the younger.

"Sungie..."

Jisung pouted his lips dejected and sigh. "Fine!" He then come down from the bed and walk around to Chan who already lean his head on the bed while holding to Changin's hand.

"Channie hyung... I'm sorry. Please don't get mad or even sulking towards me. Hmmm?" Jisung said cutely as he lean his head on the bed beside Chan.

Changbin was staring at those two with a smile. He really gonna miss seeing them bickering like this again.

"You doing that again, being so damn childish and ungrateful, I won't buy anything for you, ever again!" Chan warned Jisung with a serious face. Changbin knows that Chan will eventually forget whatever he has warned the younger and continued buying things for him but seeing how Jisung just nodded his and smiles cutely at the older, making Changbin smiles.

"Thank you, hyungie!" Jisung shouts happily as he launched his body to Chan and hugged him tight. The other members were out for a while, leaving them 3 in the room and seeing this scene unfold in front of Changbin, making him laughs. He seriously love s his members so damn much.

"Stop hugging me and go feed Changbin his lunch." Chan said while chuckled and push Jisung away from his body. Jisung smiles widely and skipping back to his place, which is next to Changbin on the bed and begin to open up the food.

"No need to feed me. I can eat it by myself." Changbin said amused as he just staring at Jisung who busy preparing the food.

"Na-ah! The doctor said you shouldn't do too much movement. It will tiring your body and eating by yourself is tiring. So, let me feed you. All you have to do is just munching your food, swallow it and after that drink some water~ Done!" Jisung said happily.

Changbin chuckled slightly and just nodded his head. "Okay, whatever you say Sungie."

"Good! Now, let's eat!" Jisung said happily as he begin to feed Changbin the food, slowly as he doesn't want the older to be tired or even chocked!

Chan smiles, seeing how Changbin was happy like this. At least the younger would die happily. It was a good thing right? Almost immediately the smiles dropped whenever he thinks about the younger would leave them soon.

"-ung. Hyungie!"

Chan startled a bit with the shout and looks up at his dongsaengs who looking at him with worried eyes.

"Are you okay, hyungie?" Changbin asked while frowning.

Chan just stares at the younger with sad eyes. He think suddenly. He won't hear those worried voice asking him. He won't be able to hear those laugh whenever they are playing together. He won't be able to see those beautiful and cute smiles on the younger's face. And once after they found out about the younger's condition, he don't want to let go of the younger.

"Hyungie... Why are you crying? Are you okay?" Changbin asked while pouting. His hand automatically touch Chan's face to wipe away those tears that already flow down on the older's cheeks.

"H-Huh? I-I'm..."

"Channie hyu-"

_Ring ring~ Ring ring_

Jisung can't even finished his sentence before he went out the room to answer his phone. Chan and Changbin were left alone in the room, staring at each other.

"Hyungie..."

Chan smiles sadly. He holds Changbin's hand that was still touching his face and close his eyes. He want to keep this scene lock in his memory. He want to keep the younger's touch, the younger's laugh, the younger's smiles, secured in his memories. He want to keep the memories about the younger always in his heart.

"B-Binnie..." Chan called the younger softly. He opens his eyes and looks up at the younger. Changbin was already staring at him with a pair of innocent eyes.

"I'm sorry..."

"Hyungie, what are you-"

"I'm sorry for not being a good hyung. I'm sorry for not being there when you're in a hard time. I'm sorry for being too rough on you. I'm sorry for not being a good leader. I'm sorry-"

"Hyungie... please stop." Changbin pleads softly. Chan stares at Changbin with eyes full of tears. Changbin just smiles gently at his leader and wipe away the tears before he say,

"Hyung, don't apologize. You're the best hyung that I ever have. You're always there for me whenever I need you. If you're not being rough towards me, I won't be able to achieve many things in my life. I always thankful towards you and the others. You guys are always be there for me. I never want to change you guys for anything in this world. You guys are the second best thing that happen to me. I love and cherish you guys a lot. And I hope you know that all of this happen, is not your fault."

Changbin stops talking for a moment to just staring at his hyung's eyes. He loves staring at his members' eyes. He can know so many different feelings, just from their eyes. And right now, his hyung's eyes is full with sadness, regrets and longing. And Changbin seriously don't like it.

"I know... I know you guys are being this cheerful around me to just make me happy, I know you guys are still devastating. I'm sorry for everything. I wishes we can turn back time and makes things better but... We can't do it right? But, I just want you to know, hyung. I am happy. I'm happy because you guys are here with me. Even if we are not talking, I'm still happy. So, I don't want you to do this to yourself, hyung. We eventually gonna die too right? We all gonna die. So, I want to cherish this short time with you and the others. I hope you're doing that too. Its okay to cry in front of me. Its okay to mourning about me. But, promise me you will go on with your life and cherish your life as usual. I want you to be happy, hyung. I don't want you to be this sad."

Chan cries quietly. He takes all of the younger's words in and tries to swallow it. He knows he was torturing himself, being like this but he can't stop it. He don't want to let go of the younger.

"B-But, I don't want you to go, Binnie. My life, our life would be different without you. I'm scared that I'm not strong enough to handle all of this when... When you're gone. I'm scared, Binnie."

Chan let out whatever he have thinks to the younger. But, the younger just smiles softly at him.

"Hyungie, you need to believes yourself more. You're stronger than you think. I know not everyone is capable to go through this, but I know you can. And you need to remember. You're not alone. You always have the others by your side. Even I'm not there for you physically, I always in your heart right? You always be my best hyung, best leader. No one can replace you. No one can take your place. If... If after I'm gone, I really hope you're not mourning too much about me. I want you to continue to live your life, doing things that you loves. I know you can, hyungie. I'll be watching you from above, see if you are taking care of yourself or not. If not, I'm going to hunt you down! "

Changbin said the last sentence chuckling, trying to make his hyung smiles and its work! Because Chan was chuckling together with the younger, while wiping away his tears.

"Even you are in this kind of condition, you still giving me the best advice." Chan said as he stares into Changbin's dark orbs.

"Well, my condition will not stop me from giving advised to people that I love. Deal with it." Changbin said sassily making Chan laughs.

"I love you, Changbin."

Changbin smiles cutely, showing his eye smiles that they haven't seen since that day and holds his hyung's hand tightly.

"And... I love you too, hyungie."

×××

_**Time skips: Day 100** _

The members started to feel worried. Changbin's health become worse and they know that the time are closer. So, when night comes, they decided to have another cuddle time. They would watch movie together in the room, while cuddling.

"So, hyungie. W-What do you want to watch for tonight?"

Felix stuttered a bit while asking Changbin as he search something on his laptop. He saw how pale the older's face are. He saw how Changbin was trying so hard to stay strong. And to be honest, Felix is not doing okay with it.

"C-Can we watch Big Hero 6? I l-love BayMax." Changbin said slowly. His eyes were sullen a bit but he still wearing that soft smiles.

"Big Hero 6 is it! And Hyunjin, prepare some tissues because we are going to have a war with our emotion." Jisung said to Hyunjin playfully making the others laugh. Changbin just smiles softly at his members before he looks besides him.

"Channie hyung..." Changbin whispered, calling for the older. Chan looks up and smiles. He walks toward the bed and start caressing the younger's hair.

"Yes, Binnie? Need anything?"

Changbin smiles and shakes his head. "Need you. C-Can we cuddle?" Changbin asked slowly. Chan want to cry seeing how tired the younger is but he held it.

"Of course we can, baby. Wait up, I'll go help them prepared things for our movie and then I come back to you." Chan said gently as he kisses the younger's forehead.

"Okay."

To say that its hard for the members, it is hard. Ever since they find out about Changbin's condition, they didn't stop having this tearing scene outside the hospital room. Its hard for them to be normal, to be cheerful when Changbin was lying on the bed, being so sick. Its hard for them. And now, when they saw the sign that Changbin gonna leave them soon, they can't control their emotions anymore.

While Chan was helping the setup for the movie, Chan can see that few of his members are crying softly. Chan gulped nervously. He need to be strong. For his members.

"Chan hyung..." Seungmin who was besides him, calling him while whispering.

"Yes, Minnie?"

"He gonna go soon right? I don't think he can even finished the movie if his condition like that." Seungmin said softly, trying so hard to not crying.

"Yes Minnie. I think so too, but we need to be strong for him. He don't want us to be sad. You know that right?" Chan said as he take a glance at Changbin who's talking to Jisung on his bed, smiling so softly.

"I know. I-I just... I try my best. But, I can't promise I don't feel sad about it. Its hurt, hyung. Seeing him go. Watching him getting tired day by day. I feel helpless because I can't do anything to help him."

"You already help him, Minnie. Just being by his side, you are helping him. If we are not here, do you think he has that 100 days to survive? We are his life, his light. Whenever we laughs, he's happy. Whenever we fight with each other, that's make him happy. Because that is our usual self. Us being normal around him, not treating him like a sick patient. We treat him like our own brother. We still teasing him, playing with him. That's make him happy. We are making him strong until now, Minnie. That's why I'm saying this, try to be ourselves as much as we can. I know we all knows tonight is gonna be his day, but still try to be strong for him okay?"

Seungmin stares at his leader with wide eyes. Chan just smiles gently and went back to Changbin, wearing the same gentle smile.

"Ready for cuddle?"

×××

They watch the movie silently. Once a while, they would take a glance at Changbin who lean his head on Chan's chest, looking so peaceful while watching the movie.

Even though their focus on the movie is no longer there but they pretend to watch the movie, doesn't want Changbin to suspicious towards their weird behaviour.

Chan who was holding the younger gently in his arms, can feel the younger was breathing slowly against his chest. He want to ask but he know the younger will reply that he's okay. So, he act like he doesn't know anything.

Chan was humming some happy music against Changbin's head. He knows the younger will eventually left them tonight but he doesn't want to be sad, so he tried his best to think happy thoughts.

"Hyungie..." Changbin whispered.

Chan immediately looking down on the younger and smiles. "Yes, Binnie?"

Changbin smiles. He gripped Chan's shirt as he lean his head on the older's chest to listen to the older's heartbeat.

"I-I'm happy. T-Thank y-you for everything. I l-love you and the o-others so much. Please remember that."

Changbin stuttering as he let out his very last words to his leader. Chan can feels his eyes tearing seeing how the younger was trying his best to talk.

"B-Binnie..." Chan cried.

"T-Thank you..."

Once the 2 words comes out from the younger's mouth, the hand that was gripping on Chan's shirt, losses up and Changbin's body lay limp on his leader's chest, with a soft smiles plastered on his face.

Chan can't even manage to say anything to younger. He cried quietly as he pulls the younger closer to him. "We love you too, Binnie. We love you so much. Please be happy as you are up there."

Chan said softly as he kisses the younger's forehead gently. Changbin always be the members of Stray Kids, their group rapper, their producer, their lyricist and most importantly their brother. Always be and never change.

_**🖤 The End 🖤** _   
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Happy [Chan]

"Binnie, Binnie, Changbinie~~ Where are youuuuuu~~!!!" Chan singing happily as he steps into their dorm.

"Channie hyung, you look happy. What's happening?" Hyunjin asked as he saw the leader was practically skipping on his way in.

Chan just smiles at him and ruffles his hair not so gently making the younger groaned at him.

"You're so cute Jinnie! Aigooo~!"

"Hyungggg!" Hyunjin shouts angrily as he swaps the leader's hand away from his hair.

"Where's Binnie?" Chan asked after he saw Hyunjin already finished fixing his hair. 

Hyunjin looks at the older for a moment without blinking before he replied plainly, "In his room, I think? I haven't seen him once today." 

"Okay! Thank you, baby!" Chan said happily and blows some kisses to Hyunjin making the younger stares at Chan weirdly.

"What possessed him?" Minho asked once he out from his room. Hyunjin shrugged his shoulder and continued playing with his phone.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

"Binnie?" Chan called the younger quietly as he opens the door of their room.

"Yeah? Ohh Channie hyung. Do you need anything?" Changbin said as he takes off his earphones and looks at the older who looking at him with a wide smile.

"What with that smile?" Changbin asked weirdly. The older just smile and close the door gently. He walks to the younger slowly and once he stands in front of the younger, his smile widens.

"W-What? H-Hyungie?" Changbin asked once again because suddenly he feels scared with that older's wide smile.

"You going to follow me today," Chan said as he cupped the younger's cheeks.

Changbin looks up at the older with his face being smashed and said,

"W-Where?"

"Secret! We are going for a food hunt!" Chan said happily making the younger startled a bit.

"Food what? HUNT? Hyungggiiee! We just had our comeback. A-And we can't eat too much food for now!" Changbin whined cutely at the older making the older laughs loudly.

"Come on Binnie. Don't you love me? It gonna be fun! We will eat anything that we want for today! And don't worry about eating too many foods. We can always go to the gym together." Chan persuaded the younger who already pouted his lips cutely.

"Please Binnie? Only you that I can truly trust going with. And it will be fun! We will have so much fun. Okay?" Chan pleads as he stares at the younger with heart eyes.

There is no secret that the members of Stray Kids are like have a soft spot for the rapper. No matter what he does, they always think it was cute. They want to protect the younger at all cost.

Chan stops thinking about the younger when Changbin suddenly holds his hand gently.

"Are we even allowed to go? Like it was only both of us? Without manager hyung? What about the others?" Changbin asked worriedly.

Chan smiles once again when he heard how worried the younger's voice is. The younger never stop worrying about others. No matter what.

"Yup! I already asked manager hyung. We have a day off for today and tomorrow. We just have to be careful wherever we go. And manager hyung trust me. We won't get into trouble or something serious. So, let's go, Binnie! Company your hyung... Hmm?" Chan said gently but in his whining voice while caressing the younger's hand that still holding his hand.

Changbin pouted his lips slightly while staring at his leader hardly. The younger was thinking so hard until frown appears on his face. Then he sighs silently and stands up from his chair while say, "Argh! Fine. Let's go do your _food hunt_.". Chan smiles widely and immediately hugs the younger tight.

"Thank you so much, baby. Let's go! Wear something comfortable but can protect you from the cold, okay?"

"Yes hyung. You too." Changbin replied to the older before he went to the bathroom to change.

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

"Oh? Chan hyung... Where do you want to go?" Seungmin asked when the younger saw his leader sitting on their sofa, scrolling his phone. He just comes out from his room, to has a glass of water for his thirsty throat. 

"Eh? Ohh I'm going out for a while." Chan smiles widely.

"With who?" Seungmin asked again with a frown because the leader looks so damn happy. Smiling so wide like he's going to a date or something.

"With-"

"Channie hyung. I'm done. Let's go- What? Why you guys looking at me like that??"

Changbin asked almost instantly to his members with a confused face when they were staring at him with wide eyes. Changbin becomes insecure with his appearance. He looks down on himself and scans it. He thinks he looks okay. Not overdoing with the clothes. His jeans are okay. Its was cold lately, so he wears a black shirt with a white fluffy jacket. His hair is styled like he is always doing. He not wearing too much makeup because Chan hyung said that they gonna go for a food hunt, so he doesn't want to ruin his makeup when he eating. So what's wrong with him until his members were staring at him like that?

"Errrr guys? Hello?" Changbin asked once again while his hands were waving in front of Seungmin's face who was standing beside him. Changbin pouted cutely when Seungmin didn't give any reaction to him. He doesn't even blink. He just stares at Changbin with mouth agape.

"Minnie~!" Changbin whined slightly as he shakes the younger's shoulder before the younger shakes his head a few times and focus his eyes to the older.

"H-Hyung..." stuttered Seungmin. He doesn't know what to say. He knows the older is handsome and pretty at the same time even though he and the others always tease him but he doesn't know that the older is this ethereal. It's not fair to the older to be this ethereal without using any effort.

Changbin pouted his lips cutely as Seungmin continued to stare at him without saying anything. He then looks around him and feels weird because his other members which are Hyunjin and Minho, also don't even move. Except for Hyunjin who was staring at him with a smirk. He knows what that smirk means. He blushes slightly and looks away from Hyunjin. 

He then looks at Chan who just smiling widely at him, still with his pouting lips.

"Are you done?" Chan asked softly.

"Yeah, done. But hyung, what's wrong with them? Is something happen before I'm out early?" Changbin asked when he walks to the older.

Chan just shakes his head slightly and grabbed Changbin's hand.

"Nahh.. Don't worry about them. They are just fine. They just shocked seeing you looks ethereal as always. Are you ready for our _little_ hunt?" Chan asked the younger excitedly.

Changbin blushes slightly when he heard the older's choice of word but he brushes it off by chuckled cutely and smiles at the older, hiding his nervous self. "Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go."

Chan's smile becomes wider and he pulls the younger towards him. "Great! Let's go. Guys! We will be back late today! Don't sleep late even though we have a day off today and tomorrow. Take care! Anything, call me. Byeee!!"

Chan shouts at his other members and drags Changbin out from their dorm as quickly as possible, without waiting for his members' response. Once they out, they walk to the back of their dorm building and stop in front of a car.

"Hyung? Whose car is this?" Changbin asked while his eyes were scanning the car from in front to the back.

"Mine. Let's get inside." Chan said casually as he walks to Changbin's side and opens the door for him. Changbin stares at the older, confused with the older's act but he still moves his body to get inside the car while say _thank you_ with his tiny voice.

Chan closes the door carefully and when to the driver side while praying that all his plan today will be successful.

Once he's inside, he looks at Changbin who looking around inside the car with his curious eyes. His lips will be pouted unconsciously making Chan held himself from kissing the younger.

"Buckle up, Binnie. We will get going." Chan said to the younger but he just stares at Chan with confused eyes.

"Eh? W-What hyung?" Changbin asked cutely making Chan laughs.

"Wear your seatbelt, Binnie. Remember, safety first." Chan said teasing making Changbin blushes and quickly wears his seatbelt.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

"First stop. Guess where would we be going~~?" Chan sing-a-long his question to Changbin while he stops the car at the traffic lights.

"Guess? Hmmmmm.." Changbin thinks careful as he stares outside the window, looking around the neighbourhood.

"Oh! Oh! Are we going to _**that**_ diner?" Changbin suddenly shouts excitedly as he turns his head towards Chan who already smiling so wide at him.

"Bingo!"

"Ahhhhh!!! I haven't go to _**that**_ diner for so long! Are we really gonna go to _**that**_ diner, hyung?" Changbin asked again while his hand gripping Chan's arm tightly.

Chan laughs loudly and says, "Yes Binnie. We will be going to _**that**_ _diner_. Are you that happy?" Chan asked amused as he continued his drives when the lights turn green.

"Yes! I really love that diner. You used to bring me to that diner whenever I'm sad. But because we are busy lately, we don't have time anymore to go to that diner." Changbin said casually as he staring outside the window.

Chan suddenly reminisces their trainee days where he used to bring Changbin to their favourite diner. Whenever the younger was sad or stress, Chan always brings him to that diner. Changbin's mood always turns 360° when he's in the diner. Like he becomes so happy when he's inside the diner. Call him being bias, but he really adores the younger. He will do anything just for the younger. And maybe he might have a little bit of feeling for the younger after all this time. But he keeps it secret inside his little heart. He thinks the younger shouldn't know about his feelings towards him. That's why Chan brought him over the cafe for the first stop of their hunt.

"We have arrived! Let's get inside." Chan said cheerfully as he looks at Changbin who already staring at him with sparkling eyes.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Changbin clapping his hands together happily, like a little kid. Chan smiles widely and park his car outside the cafe and turn off the engine.

"Ready for our first hunt, Binnie??" Chan asked excitedly to the younger who already staring at him with wide eyes and a pretty smile.

_"Hell yeah!"_

Chan chuckles with the younger's cursing. He used to be mad at his members whenever they curse out loud like this, but well, he loves Changbin. So the younger is an exception towards this.

Once they come out from the car, Changbin was standing in front of the diner, waiting for Chan while his eyes wide open and mouth agape, staring at the front door of the diner. He seriously looks so cute like this.

"Binnie? What are you waiting for? Let's go inside." Chan asked once he stands next to the younger. Changbin looks at the leader and smiles sheepishly. "I was waiting for you so that we can go inside together?"

Chan stares at the younger for a whole minute before he let out a soft chuckle. "Why are you being so cute??" Chan asked while pinching the younger's squishy cheeks.

Changbin pouted his lips while rubbing his cheeks. Chan smiles warmly and takes the younger's hand. "Let's get inside."

_**"Welcome to** _ **_Secret Tales Diner_ ** _**"** _

"The diner's smell is still the same, hyung." Changbin said asked he steps inside the diner and his eyes begin to wander around the diner.

"Yeah, we haven't come here for years but it still the same as before," Chan said as he stands next Changbin who still gasping about the interior of the diner.

**_"_ ** _**Welcome! What can** _ _**-** _ **Chris????!! Is that you??!"**

Chan stops his staring and turns his head towards the counter. He smiles widely when he saw the person who stands behind the counter.

"Jamessss!!! My God! I thought you're already back to Australia??!" Chan shouts excitedly as he walks towards the said man and hugs him briefly.

"You know this diner is my life. I won't leave it no matter what. How are you doing now? Still with your crush or you already confessed??" James, the man asked teasing as he wiggling his brows at Chan.

"Shhh! Stop saying so loud about that! I'm not confessing anything. I just... I'm scared? He might just love me as an older brother and leader. Not more or less.." Chan said slowly as he looking down on the counter.

"Chris. You won't know what he feels if you don't tell him. I have seen him before. He's the one that you would bring here every day right? That time you guys are still trainee?"

Chan smiles widely and nodded his head. "Yeah. He's the one. I forget to introduce you to him. But don't worry. I brought him with me today."

Chan said as he looks up at his friend and looks back at Changbin that he just abandon early. The younger was busy looking around the diner, didn't notice that his hyung just left him.

"Are you going to confess today? He looks cute."

Chan stares at his friend with a frown. "Stop that. He's mine. Yeah, I'm going to confess today. I think? I'm nervous. Haha"

Chan said as he rubbed his neck nervously. His friend looks at him and smiles teasing. "I'm sure you gonna be fine. Nothing's wrong will happen to you. And if you don't confess to him soon, maybe I can cross the line and confess to him instead?"

"Yahh!" Chan shouts as he hit his friend's bicep lightly making the latter laugh.

"Kidding, kidding. He's all yours. Now, when will I get to know him?" James said as he propped his elbow on the counter and stare at Chan, anticipates.

Chan rolled his eyes at his friend and said, "Fine, fine. I'll call him and don't you ever dare to flirt with him. I'm watching you closely."

James makes a cross-motion on his heart and smiles innocently at his friend. Chan shakes his head and walks towards Changbin who already at the counter of a variety of pastries.

"Binnie?" Chan called the younger up as he stands behind him. Changbin startled a bit and turns his head at his hyung with a shy smile.

"Hyungie~"

"Hey, cutie. Before we start eating, I want to introduce you to one of my friends. He's the owner of this diner. And before you ask, I forget to introduce him to you before. So, you wanna meet him?"

Changbin looks up at his hyung and smiles widely. "Sure hyungie."

"Great. Let's go." Chan then proceeds to hold the younger's hand and pull him over to the front counter.

"James! Introduced, Changbin. Changbin, this is James. He's my friend back then when I was in Australia."

"Hello, James hyungie~" Changbin bow slightly and smile softly at James who already smiling widely at the younger.

"Oh! Hi, cutie!" James said flirting while smiles widely.

"James!"

"What? I didn't do anything. I just stating the fact. He's cute, okay?!"

"Of course he's cute but do you really need to flirt with him?!" Chan said angrily making James laughs at him.

"Possessive man."

"Well, of course, I am. Need to protect him from a guy like you."

"Hello! I'm a good guy okay! I'm not-"

"Hyungs!"

James and Chan stop fighting and look at Changbin who already staring at them with a reddish tint on his cheeks and he smiled shyly.

"C-Can you two stop fighting... err about me? People are staring.." Changbin said shyly as he looks around him and hides behind Chan.

"Now, look what have you done. You make the cute guy shy." James teases Chan making the latter hissed at him angrily. Like a cat.

"You- just forget it. Binnie, let's go to our table and we can eat. Ignore this annoying guy." Chan said as he grabbed Changbin's hand and walk away from the counter.

"Have a nice date, you two!" James shouts at them and Chan already cursing his friend's name in his mind. _Stupid James!_

Once they arrive at their table that was next to the big window, Changbin stares at his leader shyly.

"Hyungie.."

"Yes, Binnie?" Chan looks up at the younger with a smile.

"Err what's James hyung means about the last words he shouts at us? Is... Is this a date?"

Changbin asked shyly as he played with his shirt.

Chan cursed his friend's name in his head a few time before he looks up at Changbin with a nervous smile.

"Errr? Well, it can be a date. Or not. It's up to you whatever you feel comfortable."

Changbin smiles shyly and nodded his head. "W-What do you want it to be then?"

Chan stares at Changbin with wide eyes. The younger just stares at him with such innocent eyes making Chan gulped nervously.

"I-I... I want it to be a date. Are you comfortable with that?" Chan said softly as he scans the younger's reaction.

Changbin smiles cutely and says, "I-I'm okay with that."

Chan let out the breath that he doesn't even notice he held it and smiles widely at the younger.

"Then, this will be our first date!"

Chan was so happy. Literally happy. He can't wait to take Changbin to his next place.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

"What do you want to eat, Binnie?" Chan asked gently as his eyes scan the menu.

"Hmmm... I don't know, hyung. I want to eat so many things from this menu~!" Changbin whined cutely as he pouted his lips.

Chan looks up at the younger and chuckled lightly. "Then, order anything you want. Don't worry about the price. It's on me today." 

Changbin looks at the older with wide eyes and cute smiles. "Seriously? Are you sure? You will be broke at the end of today." Changbin asked with teasing tone making Chan laughs again.

"No worries about it. I already plan everything." Chan said while winking teasing at Changbin making the younger smiles shyly.

"Tease! Fine! I'll order everything that I'm craving!" Changbin said cutely as he concentrates his eyes on the menu while letting out his tongue at the corner of his mouth.

Chan just stares at the younger with heart eyes. The younger seriously so damn cute. He doesn't know how long he can hold his feelings for the younger.

In the end, Changbin order 2 things and Chan order 2 things. Once they give their order, Chan begins to stares at Changbin, still with his heart eyes.

"W-What? Why are you staring at me like that?" Changbin stuttering.

"Hmmm like, what?" Chan asked while smiling.

Changbin pouted his lips cutely and used the menu to hide his bright red's face.

"Stop staring~~!" Changbin whined.

"Why? Why I can't stare at you?" Chan asked as he props his elbows on the table, and puts his chin on his palms, staring at Changbin lovingly.

Changbin just keeps quiet behind the menu. Chan chuckled lightly and decided to tease the younger even more. He pulls down the menu from Changbin's face making the younger panic.

"Are you blushing, Binnie?" Chan asked with a teasing tone making Changbin whined, with pouting lips.

"Stop teasing me~!"

Chan laughs seeing how the younger's face is already red. "Okay, okay. No more teasing. For now..." Chan said as he winks at Changbin.

Changbin huff angrily but in a cute way and cross his arms.

"You're mean~!"

"Am not!"

Changbin stares at Chan while pouting and hissed. "I hate you," Changbin mumbled to himself but Chan still hears it. Chan chuckled slightly and automatically he replies,

"I love you too."

Changbin looks up at the older with wide eyes while the older was looking so panic.

"W-What did you just-"

_"Here is your order! Enjoy your meals!"_

Changbin stops his sentence when a waiter comes and put their food on the table. Chan in the other hand was sighing relieved. He was cursing himself in his head for being too careless.

**Changbin's**

**Chan's**

Changbin looks at the food in front of him with wide eyes and mouth agape. He gulped slightly and looks up at Chan with sparkling eyes.

"What do you waiting for? Let's dig in! But! Before that, let's take a picture first." Chan said as he took out his phone and focus it on Changbin.

"Binnie, smiles!"

Changbin looks up at the older and smiles cutely while both of his hands were already holding the fork and knife. He seriously looking so cute like this.

Chan took a few more photos and put his phone away. "Now, we can eat."

Changbin smiles happily and begins to eat his food. Chan didn't start eaten yet. He just stares at Changbin while the younger was eating. He looks so happy. Chan wants to keep this happy Changbin in his mind forever.

"Are you happy, Binnie?" Chan asks gently.

Changbin stops eating and looks up at his hyung. He swallows the food in his mouth before he smiles widely, showing his gummy and nodded his head. "Yes! I'm happy. I got to eat all of these at my favourite diner~!"

Chan smiles widely. "That good. I love seeing you happy like this."

Changbin stares at Chan with wide eyes. He smiles shyly and says, "What about you, hyung? Are you happy?"

Chan smiles and leans his head closer to Changbin to just wiped the corner of the younger's mouth with his thumb and says,

"Of course I'm happy. I'm with you, right? I always happy whenever I'm with you."

Changbin's face turns red when the older wiped his mouth and its turns even red when he heard what has the older said.

"You really won't stop teasing me today, right?" Changbin said shyly.

Chan laughs loudly and smiles slyly. "I'm not teasing you tho. It was the truth, from my heart."

Changbin pouted his lips cutely and pick up his utensils once again. "Shut up and eat your food, hyung."

Chan chuckled. He then also begin to eat. If the younger will act this cute whenever he teases him, he won't stop teasing the younger for this whole day.

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

"See you again, James. I'll call when I got free time and we can hang out together."

Chan said as he walks to the counter to pay. Changbin was beside him, holding his hand.

"Sure thing, Chris. And have a great day ahead to you and this cutie." James said as he smiles charmingly at Changbin who immediately giggles when he saw how angry Chan is.

"James!"

"Aishh! Stop being so possessive man. I'm not taking your man! Chill out!" James shouts when Chan knocked his head hard.

"Hyungie, stop hitting James hyung. Let's go." Changbin said softly as he pulls the older's hand.

"Yes, Chris. Listen to that cutie. Stop hitting me. It's hurt like hell." James said as he rubbing his head.

"You should know to not messing around with me, James." Chan said seriously making James pouted his lips. Changbin giggles seeing how the older was being a kid almost immediately when Chan scold him.

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry. Now, go continued your day. See you around."

"Bye, bye James hyung." Changbin said cutely and wave at James who immediately waved back.

Once they out from the diner, Changbin turns his head at the older. "Where are we going next, hyung?"

Chan looked at Changbin and smiles widely. "You'll see. I bet you will be going to love this place."

Changbin stares at the older almost weirdly. His leader is being weird. Suddenly, being a tease and giving a surprise. But, who are Changbin to complain about it. He loves the older being like this. Giving his full attention, just for him.

"Okay, fine. But why you act so different today?" Changbin asked casually as he swings their hands together while walking to the car.

"Different? What different? I'm acting normal?" Chan said once the arrives at his car. He walks to Changbin's side and opens the door for him.

"This kind of different. You, open the door for me? What is not clicking in your head, hyung?" Changbin said the matter of fact as he stares at the older disbelieved.

Chan just looks into Changbin's eyes and smiles softly. "Well, didn't you said early that this is a date? So, I'm being a gentleman, opening the door for you."

Changbin still staring at the older with a weird face. "You're ridiculous."

"Sure thing, cupcake. Now, get into the car." Chan said as he pushes lightly the younger into the car.

"That also! Weird nick-"

Chan closes the door immediately before the younger can finish talking and walks to his side while laughing. The younger is so damn cute when he's confused.

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

"You don't want to tell me where are we going? You have been driving for almost an hour. Aren't you tired?"

Changbin asked curiously but also in worried tones. He stares at the older's side profile. Even though he always spend time with the older, he never had the chance to look closely at the older's face. And now, they are alone, and he admits the older is handsome. His side profile is totally sharp, his jawline, his pointy nose. Literally, his whole face is a perfect sculpture. Like an art.

"Nope. I'm fine, Binnie. Don't worry. You need to be patient. We will be there soon." Chan said as he smirked at the younger.

"Huff! Fine!" Changbin pouted his lips and crossing his arms.

Even though Chan doesn't even look at him, Chan knows the younger was sulking.

"Stop sulking. Did I tell you I already planned it all right? So trust me a little bit?" Chan said gently as he grabbed Changbin's hand suddenly and proceed to interlock it.

Changbin startled a bit and turns his head towards the older but the older just looking straight, driving like he is never did anything.

"Okay... But, hyung..." Changbin said softly, his eyes never move away from their interlocked hands.

"You should let go of my hand tho. You're driving. It's not safe to drive only by one hand..." Changbin whispered shyly.

Chan takes a glance at the younger and he let out a soft chuckled on how red the younger's face is.

"No worries. I'm a very disciplined driver. We won't get into an accident or something if that what you're worried about. And... I love holding your hand. Does it look perfect? Like your hand are meant to be held by me."

"Hyunggggg~~! You're teasing me again!" Changbin whined loudly.

"I'm not teasing you, sweet cheeks. I'm telling you the truth. What have I observe. Don't you think so too?" Chan teases again as he smirks at the younger.

"I think you're such a tease and I hate you!" Changbin replied while pouting his lips. He knows his face was red already, and he doesn't have any energy to hide it anymore because the older will just tease him again.

"Awww, aren't you the cutest boy." Chan cooed as he let go of their interlocked hand to just pinch the younger's soft cheek. Changbin whined once again but Chan just laughs at him.

"Stop pouting, Binnie. We almost arrive. When we are there, I let you eat anything you want okay?" Chan lures the younger to stop pouting because his patience is wearing thin right now. He doesn't want to just jump at the younger and kiss him hard. It will destroy everything that he has plans.

"But, I don't even know where are we going?" Changbin whining, still pouting his lips.

"We are going to a festival, okay?" Chan said finally.

Changbin looks at the older with a confused face. "Festival?"

"Well, a food festival actually. I found out that the place we will be going right now, doing a food festival every month, where we can eat anything, without paying. It's like a charity event? We can donate while we are eating. Does it sound great? And I want to bring you there because I know you have been strictly in your diet for months. For what? And I kind of worried seeing how you have been losing your weight day by day. So, today, no more thinking about diet because we will be eating like there's no tomorrow! How's that sound?" Chan said happily as he focuses on his driving.

Changbin was silent at his seat. He doesn't say anything. He just stares at the older, thinking that the older is joking around. No way the older doing this for him.

"Binnie, are you okay? You don't like it?" Chan asked worried as he takes a glance at the younger. He stops the car and almost immediately he turns his body towards the younger.

"Binnie?"

"W-Why?"

"H-Huh?" Chan asked confused.

Changbin turns his head to the older and pouted his lips unconsciously. 

"W-Why do use so much effort to do all of this? I'm fine."

Chan stares into Changbin's sparkle, black orbs without saying anything. The younger seriously love doing this to himself, not knowing people around him have been worried sick about himself.

"Binnie... This was nothing. I didn't use that much effort tho. And we all know that when you start going into a diet, it will getting worse eventually. Do you want me to remind you what happened during our trainee days?"

Changbin pouted his lips guilty as he looks down on his lap. "T-That was an accident. I-I didn't notice I was that sick."

"Yeah, didn't notice until you fainted on me during our dance class. You know how worried I am when you didn't wake up? We had to bring you to the hospital for a check-up. And the doctor said you have been skipping meals? He found nothing in your stomach! You haven't eaten for like 48 hours, Binnie! That is serious! And I swear I don't want that to happen again. And seeing you started to diet again, making me anxious okay. I just want you to be healthy, Binnie."

Changbin quiet for a moment before he looks up at the older, eyes glitter with tears.

"I'm sorry. I promise to not make the same mistake again. I'm sorry for making you worried. I-I just got carried away with the dieting." Changbin said as he sniffs sadly.

Chan chuckled lightly and proceed to wipe away the younger's tears. "It's okay, Binnie. I understand. I'm not stopping you to diet but try to do it in a healthy way? I don't know. Just, don't skip meals. That's all I ask."

Changbin giggles cutely and nodded his head. He wipes away his tears and looks up at the older once again. "Thank you, hyung. For taking care of me."

"Aishh, stop being cute! It's nothing. So, you want to go to the festival or-"

"Let's go. Like you say, let's eat like there's no tomorrow!"

"That's my boy. Come on. We have arrives! I can't wait to eat something."

Chan said excitedly as he doesn't know that the younger was blushing red at his seat as he heard the older called him his _boy._

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

"Ahhhhh... hyung... looks at all of these food stalls. Are you sure we can eat anything here without paying?" Changbin asked curiously but still has uncertainty in his voices.

"Yes, Binnie. Say where you want to start, we can go to the stall and try the food there." Chan explained gently as he stares at the younger with eyes full of adoration.

"Okay! Can we go to that stall first? I feel like want to eat something savoury." Changbin said as he pointed to a certain stall on their left.

"Sure. But, first..." Chan said slowly as he grabbed Changbin's hand and interlocked it.

Changbin looks up at the older and looks back at their interlocked hands, with a confused and blushing face.

"So that you won't get missing. This place is crowded, anything can happen."

Chan explained even though Changbin didn't ask him. Chan just wants the younger to be always with him. 

Changbin just smiles shyly at the older's protectiveness behaviour but he doesn't say anything but pulls the older to the stall happily. 

xxx

"Hyung, this is heaven! Literally my heaven now! Heaven of food! Can we go here again next time?" Changbin looks up at the older, showing his best puppy eyes making Chan laughs.

"Sure thing, Binnie. Anything makes you happy." Chan said as he ruffles Changbin's hair slightly making the younger hissed at him angrily.

"Hyung! My hair- ouch!" 

Changbin shouts in pains as someone just knocked him over and he almost falls down if Chan didn't hold his waist tightly.

"Hey! Watch where you're walking!" Chan shouts angrily as he pulls the younger closer to him. His protectiveness jumps out almost instantly.

"H-Hyung.. it's okay. I'm-"

"He's the one who didn't see when walking. Blame him, not me." The guy ho knocked Changbin cut the younger's sentence with sarcastic remarked.

Changbin looks at the guy seriously. They should be having their time happily, eating and explore the festival. Not to have a fight with a stranger. Changbin gulped nervously as he saw Chan almost trying to jump on the guy.

"Hyung... please stop. I'm fine. Let's ignore him." Changbin trying his best to pulls the older from attacking the guy but all he got is his hyung's serious, dark orbs and a teasing laugh beside him.

"Yes, listen to what this pretty said." The guy said slyly and he tried to touch Changbin's cheek before Chan hit his hand away and staring hard to the guy.

Changbin was shocked. He quickly gets closer to the older as he saw the guy trying to get closer to him even more. But what makes him even shock is the next sentence from the older,

**"Try touching my boyfriend, I'll make sure you won't see daylight anymore."**

The guy was stunned and shock with Chan's statement. Chan takes a deep breath and looks down on Changbin who already looking up at him.

"Let's get out from here before I lose all of my patience."

Almost instantly Chan grabbed the younger's hand and walked away from the festival.

They walk and walk, away from the noisy festival with Chan's hand still holding Changbin's small hand.

No one is talking. They just walk on a windy day in silent. Then suddenly, Changbin breaks the silent by asking a question that makes the older stop walking.

_"So, what was that all about? Boyfriend huh?"_

Chan takes a deep breath before he turns his body fully to the younger. Changbin was staring at the older with a pair of sparkle and innocent eyes. He did not even rush the older to talk even though he really wants to know what is the meaning of all of this.

"I-I... B-Binnie.." Chan stuttered, didn't know where to start.

"Hyung, what is this all about? Why are you doing all these for me? Be honest to me, please?"

Changbin asked softly. He just stares at the older, while the older was staring down on his feet.

"I love you. I'm in love with you ever since we were trainee." Chan finally opens his mouth and talk what has he been kept within himself to the younger.

To say that Changbin is shocked, he is. He can't believe the older love him, too. He was trying his best to hide his feelings from the older but he doesn't know what to say when the older confessed all of sudden like this.

"I-I... H-Hyung.."

Chan didn't let the younger speaks as he continued to pour out his heart about the younger,

"I-I... I thought it just one time. I'm just confused with my heart but it becomes serious when we start to spend time together in the studio. I tried to brainwash myself, saying that I can't, possibly fall in love with you because **One** , I'm your hyung. And **Two** , I don't even know that you like guys. I was in dilemma for years. So, I decided to hide it from you. I think I never gonna, have you. But, it's hard whenever I keep on having this urged to hold you, hug you, k..kiss you and you didn't make it easy for me when you keep on acting so cute, so cuddly making me almost losing my sanity and-"

Chan stops talking all of sudden and his eyes wide open in shock. He stares at the person in front of him, still at his place. Changbin just kisses him. On his lips. Changbin. Lips. On him.

Changbin pulls away after that, breathing heavily and he was blushing. Changbin smiles shyly and say,

"Hyung, you're rambling."

Chan blinks his eyes, still didn't believe what just happen early. Changbin giggles cutely and puts both of his hands, on Chan's chest gently.

"Hyungie... you're in love with me?" Changbin asked innocently as he looks up at the older through his long lashes.

Chan nodded his head dumbly. He doesn't know what to say when the younger was standing too close to him.

"So, is that why you're in a bad mood whenever I'm close with Jinnie?"

Chan froze when Changbin asked the question. He really hates it. Don't get it wrong, he loves all his members but he didn't like it when Hyunjin was too close with Changbin. His skinship is too much on the younger rapper and he didn't like it at all.

"Y-Yes.." Chan stuttered a bit making Changbin smiles.

"So, it also the reason for you to be extra happy whenever we have our 3racha session but only us two?" Changbin asked once again. This time he walks closer to the older.

Chan was breathing heavily as he stares at Changbin, still with his wide eyes.

"Y-Yes. It because I love spending time with you, alone."

Changbin nodded his head slowly and looks up at the older with cute smiles.

"Good, because I love spending time with you, alone too."

"W-What? B-Binnie..."

"I'm in love with you too, hyung. I hide it well enough since we were trainee. The only one who knows about it was Hyunjin. That's why I only get too much skinship with him. Not the others. Because he knows my secret. He even sacrifices himself to be the bait whenever the other said that we are a couple because he doesn't want you to know about my feelings." Changbin said as he plays with the older's shirt.

"What about Felix? I'm not really liking about him getting all your attention, and kisses." Chan said a bit whiny in his tones making Changbin laughs loudly, throwing his head backwards.

"Yeah, Felix is a cute dongsaeng. But, I didn't like him." Changbin said fondly.

"But you kiss him!"

"It's true. I kiss him. On his cheek, hyung." Changbin said the matter of fact. He doesn't know the older was so damn salty about the kiss.

Chan looks around him, face still not satisfied. He thinks that it was not enough proof that the younger was in love with him, not his other members.

"Hyungie... Can you please look at me?" Changbin called softly as he looks up at the older. Chan looks down on him making he smiles brightly.

"I love you, okay? The one who makes my heart beats fast only you. Not Jinnie, not Felix. Only you. Okay?" Changbin said gently, trying to make the older believes him.

"I-I.. Really?" Chan asked, uncertainty in his voices.

"Really. I don't kiss anyone, on their lips if I don't love them." Changbin said as he rolled his eyes playfully.

Chan begins to smiles when the younger mention about their kiss early. He then pulls the younger close by the waist making the younger let out a shock gasped.

"I love you, Binnie. So, so much." Chan confessed once again, but this time he was smiling so wide, showing his eye smile.

Changbin giggles cutely and nodded his head while saying, "I love you too, hyung. So, so much."

Chan stares into the younger's eyes, mesmerized with the beautiful black orbs that reflected his face. He can't believe the younger was in love with him too. He feels that all of this is a dream. Beautiful dream. But he knows it a reality when Changbin gripped the collar of his shirt and pulls him down a bit.

"I think this is the time you will kiss me." Changbin innocently said as he tilted his head aside, like a cute kitten.

Chan smiles widely and gets their face closer. "You bet I will."

To say that Chan was thrilled, he is. Kissing Changbin is the best thing that happens to him, so far. He always dreams of how it feels to kiss the younger's soft lips. And now, he can say it was the best. He feels like he's in the cloud 9 right now. The younger's lips are soft, taste strawberry chapstick that he always used and it makes Chan addicted to it even more.

The kiss was nothing but soft and tender. Chan has kissed a few people back when he's in Australia but nothing compares to Changbin's lips. It's just perfect.

They pull away after a moment and just stares at each other's eyes. 

"Are you happy, hyung?" Changbin asked, a little bit breathless after their make-out session.

Chan smiles widely and kisses the younger's forehead softly.

"I am happy. Totally happy."

  
🌸 **The End** **🌸**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Jiea is here! I'm back with the new chapter. Hehe, my favourite ship in SKZ!💕💞💓💗💖💘💝
> 
> I was supposed to publish this chapter last Saturday/Sunday but I got pretty sick. And its bad. Lol. But, no worries. I'm fine now.
> 
> So, this might be the last update before I'm gone missing again. Too busy with the online class, drowning myself with the tons of homework. I might be like Changbin, will only appear once in a blue moon.😂 i miss him tho😢
> 
> But! Put that aside for now. Enjoy reading this. Please ignore any grammar and spelling error because as you know I'm writing this at the ungodly hour. Please take care of yourself well, babies. See you guys next time. 💕💕 
> 
> Love,  
> Jiea🌸


	6. Sorry [Jisung x Hyunjin]

**Requested by: @.snschraracha** [from Wattpad]

**Warning:** Minor fight scene, cursing

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

"Changbin hyung..."

"Hmmm..."

"Binnie hyung~ Wake up!" Seungmin whined slightly as he shakes the older's body.

"5 more minutes, Minnie. I'm sleepy." Changbin pushes away Seungmin's hands from his body but the younger didn't give up yet.

"We can't have 5 more minutes, hyung. You need to wake up. Like, right now! You gonna be late for our dance lesson today and Minho hyung won't be like it! Quick! Up now and go shower~!!" Seungmin nags at the older while whining.

"Why are you being so mean to me? I want to sleep~~~!" Changbin whined slightly as he sits upon his bed, crossing his arms and pouted his lips like a kid.

"What do you mean I'm being mean to you? This is not mean! This is called, pulling you out from misery! You do know how Minho hyung is right? I don't want to hear his nagging at our lesson again~!" Seungmin said. And now he's the one who pouting.

Changbin opens his sleepy eyes slowly and stares at the younger who was still standing beside his bed. He sighs heavily and pulls away from his blanket from his body.

"Argh! Fine, fine! I'm awake. I'll go shower now. Stop pouting and go do your stuff!" Changbin said grumpily as he pushes the younger out of his room.

Seungmin smiles wides and pulls out a peace sign to the older. "Shower fast or you won't be able to eat breakfast!"

"Arghhh! Yes, _mom._ You're nagging like Chan hyung." Changbin said still in his grumpy, sleepy self as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"I should just force myself to sleep last night. And now, what happens? Arghhh! Why do we have a dance lesson today?!"

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

"Minnie, I want to sleep," Changbin whined slightly as he slumped his body directly into the younger.

They are having their 10 minutes breaks and while the others were busy trying to find some water, here Changbin, whining about being sleep to Seungmin.

"Hyung, I have been hearing those sentences since this morning. Are you that sleepy? Are you even sleep last night?" Seungmin asks as he corrects his posture a bit so that Changbin's body will be on him more comfortably.

"I haven't slept for 3 days, Minnie. I feel like a zombie right now." Changbin said tiredly as he nuzzles his face against the younger's chest.

"What???? 3 days?! Hyung! How the hell you even survive for not sleeping for 3 days??!" Seungmin shouts shockingly, making the other members stares at him confused.

"Seungmin? You're good?" Woojin asks weirdly as he stares at the younger who already staring at him with wide eyes.

"Eh? Ah! I-I'm fine. Sorry, hyung. It's nothing." Seungmin stuttered a bit as he hides his face against Changbin's neck, shyly.

"Changbin?" Woojin asks the rapper who startled like he did a bad thing behind their back.

"Eh? Ahhh its nothing, hyung. Minnie just over reacts on something that I told him. Nothing serious actually. Sorry. Hehe." Changbin smoothly lies as he let out an awkward laugh.

The older still having a hard time believing the two of them but because he doesn't want to make the things bigger, he just lets it go.

"Okay, let's continue with our lesson!" Minho suddenly shouts making Changbin groaned silently against Seungmin.

"Come on, hyung. You can go back to sleep in 2 hours. Let's finishes the lesson and we can rest in peace." Seungmin said as he stands up and pulls out a hand to the older so the older can stand up.

"Ugh, fine! I swear if we are gonna have an extra hour for the lesson, I'm gonna pass out from sleep deprived!"

Changbin grumblings to himself making Seungmin laugh at him.

"Stop being dramatic, hyung. You're gonna be fine. I'm here. I'm not gonna let you pass-"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID TO ME??"

Seungmin's sentence was held in the air as he heard a scream. Seungmin and Changbin immediately turn their head to the noises and found out that Hyunjin and Jisung were standing in front of each other, with burning eyes.

"What's going on?" Changbin asks Seungmin but the younger just shaking his head, signing that he doesn't know.

"Let's go take a look."

Changbin and Seungmin immediately walk closer to the scene.

"What's going on?" Changbin asked Minho as he stands next to the older. Changbin actually is worried about this. He doesn't really like to see or even involves in a fight scene but because this time is about his dongsaengs, he has to.

"I already told them that we have to continue our lesson now but Jisung said he's tired. Asking me if we can we have like 10 more minutes rest but then suddenly Hyunjin comments, saying that he just being lazy. I don't know what's happening actually. Hyunjin always jokes with us like that, but today Jisung just being so sensitives that he jumps to him while screaming."

Minho explained to Changbin as he looks at the two of the boys worriedly. He's afraid that they might beat each other up if they didn't stop them.

"Well, fuck! One problem comes after one problem. Great." Changbin curses silently as he rubbed his face roughly.

"I'm gonna stop them." Changbin suddenly announces as he walks slowly towards the two boys.

"Be careful," Minho said. Changbin just nodded his head, didn't think of anything bad except to just separating those two from each other.

"Jisung. Hyunjin. Stop getting to each other's neck. We are here to have our dance lesson, not to have a fight!" Changbin said seriously as he walks to them.

The others were in silents when they heard Changbin's serious voices. When Changbin is mad, he IS mad. No one can calm him when he started to get mad.

"WELL, HE'S THE ONE WHO STARTED IT FIRST!" Jisung shouts at Changbin as he pointed his forefinger harshly to Hyunjin's chest. There, the fire has burned up.

Changbin gulped nervously seeing how tight the atmosphere in their dance room. He can see the visible vein on Jisung's neck, signaling that he was holding his anger.

"Han-"

"OH REALLY? I'M THE ONE WHO STARTED IT? YOU THE ONE WHO BEING LAZY, KEEP ON ASKING FOR MORE REST WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN DO HALF THE DANCE FULLY AND YOU WANT TO BLAME OTHERS?!" Hyunjin shouts at Jisung with the same amount of hatred.

"FUCK YOU!" Jisung curses out and almost moving in slow motion through Changbin's sight, Jisung punches Hyunjin directly to his face making the others gasped shockingly.

"Jisung!" "Hyunjin!"

The other members' shouts didn't know how to react properly.

Hyunjin who already on the floor looks up at Jisung with burning stares.

"You gonna regret it!"

Hyunjin then stands up from the floor and instantly jump on Jisung and punch his face.

The others were in a panic mode. Changbin stares at them rapidly, thinking about how to stop them from fighting.

He looks beside him and saw Chan and Woojin were already gonna step in to stop them but then they just being pushed away harshly by the two fighting boys. Changbin gulped nervously. If Chan and Woojin can't stop them, who can?

He takes a deep breath and looks at Jisung and Hyunjin who already have blood on their faces. He needs to stop them now before things get ugly. Changbin was about to walk towards the two but being stopped by Seungmin who grabbed his arm.

"Hyung. Don't." Seungmin said with scared voices.

"I have to. Someone needs to stop them. I'll be fine. Stay back for precaution." Changbin smiles sadly at Seungmin and looks back at the two boys. Suddenly his sleepiness was gone, replaced with worries and scares.

"Han Jisung! Hwang Hyunjin! Stop fighting with each other right now!" Changbin shouts loudly as he tried to pulls the two away from each other but what he doesn't expect to happen is, one-second Hyunjin was staring at him with burning eyes, and the next second he was on the floor, with a painful jaw.

The room falls into deep silence. Changbin was sitting on the floor, holding his jaw, blinking rapidly at the two boys who already stop fighting. Well, at least they stop, right?

"Fuck! Changbin! Are you okay?" Changbin heard Chan cursing slightly and run to his side.

Changbin who still a bit confused with his surrounding, turns his head to Chan who immediately holding his face gently like he was made by glass.

"Where's hurt? Fuck! You're bleeding already! Seungmin! Grab the first aid!" Chan shouts to Seungmin as he still holding Changbin's jaw gently.

"Those two will pay for this!" Chan cursing within himself but Changbin still can hear it as the older was sitting too close to him.

"H-Hyung... Calm down. I'm fine, okay?" Changbin said softly, trying to cool down the anger within the older's self.

"Binnie..."

Changbin shakes his head and smiles softly at his leader. "Don't worry. I'm fine. It's just a small injury. Nothing big to worry about."

Changbin looks up and saw the two boys were gone. Also Woojin, Minho, Felix, and Jeongin. He gulped nervously. He pretty sure the olders and the other two would have some serious talk with those two. He needs to do something about it.

"Hyung, here the kit!" Seungmin comes trails Changbin's mind off from thinking about the two boys.

Seungmin immediately comes beside him and staring at him worriedly. Changbin chuckled lightly as he patted the younger's cheeks with affection.

"Stop staring at me like that. It's not like I have been shot or something."

Seungmin pouts and says,

"It could be worse, hyung."

Changbin just smiles and says, "It could be worse but it isn't right? Don't worry too much. I'm fine. And actually, this helps me to stay awake. Suddenly all my sleepiness is gone."

Changbin chuckled lightly making Seungmin punch his bicep lightly. "Hyung! It's not funny! You just been punch by Hyunjin and here you are, chuckling like it was so entertaining to you."

Changbin pouted his lips slightly but he hissed after when he moved his mouth too much.

"Stay still, Binnie," Chan said gently as he cleans the cut at the corner of Changbin's mouth with antiseptic. Changbin's jaw seems swollen already but the younger just smiles like nothing is happening to him.

"Hyung, where is Woojin hyung and Minho hyung? And the others?" Changbin asked Chan quietly while the older was cleaning his wound.

"Woojin and Minho have a talk with those two. The others also follow. I told them to go instead of me because I don't know if I can control my anger or not with them."

Changbin frowned slightly and reply,

"I want to have a talk with them."

Seungmin and Chan look up at Changbin with a shocking face.

"I want to talk to them, hyung."

"Are you sure? They just punch you in the face, Binnie."

"Hyung~ they are not some kind of mafia. Not like they gonna beat me up if I went to meet them." Changbin whined slightly.

"I'm not saying they are mafia but still..."

"I'll be fine, hyung. Don't worry. Please let me meet them?" Changbin pleads his leader by using his puppy eyes.

Chan sighs heavily. He packs all the stuff back into the first aid and stares at Changbin with serious eyes.

"Fine, fine. If they ever do something again, to you or to each other, I will be the one who gave a talk to them."

Changbin smiles widely and nodded his head. "Thank you, hyung. I promise I'll be fine, okay? Don't worry about me!"

"Come on. I'll bring you to them. Woojin and Minho bring them to the other room. I don't know what has happened there."

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

When they arrive in the other room, the atmosphere in the room was so gloomy and severe. Changbin can feel goosebumps all over his body. He looks up at his hyungs who were standing in front of Hyunjin and Jisung that were sitting on the sofa in the room. The two boys look so ruin. Their faces have lots of cuts because of the fighting. There was still blood on their face and Changbin can't help but feels worried.

"Hey, hyungs." 

Changbin called the older as he steps inside the room. All of them almost instantly turns their head towards him. Changbin smiles gently, as he can't move his lips too much because of the cuts.

"Binnie! Are you okay?" Woojin runs towards Changbin and almost immediately cupped the younger's face gently. Eyes scanning the younger's face with 2 worried eyes.

"Hyung~ I'm fine. Stop looking at me like that." Changbin whined slightly as he holds Woojin's wrist gently.

"But, look at you! Your face!" Woojin said exaggerated making Changbin giggles cutely. The older acts totally the same as the leader early. So many worries in his voice.

"Hyung, come on! It's nothing. It will be healed in no time. I'll be fine. Okay?"

Changbin trying his hard to convince the older. Woojin was still staring at the younger rapper with a tight face. Changbin tries to smiles as widely as he can and rubbed his thumb gently against the older's wrist.

Woojin sighs heavily and he takes a glance at Chan who was standing behind the younger. Chan just giving a looks, saying that they can't do anything about it if Changbin was pleading them like that. Woojin looks back at Changbin and lets out a breath. 

"Fine, fine. Sorry. I just-"

"I know, Hyung. You're worried about me. Everyone has actually. But, seriously. Trust me, I'm fine. Okay?"

"Fine. Okay."

"Good! Now, can I have a talk with Hyunjin and Jisung, err alone?" Changbin asked slightly unsure making Woojin stares at him once again. With a pair of serious eyes.

"No."

"Hyung, please. I know they have made a mistake. I know. But, let me have a talk with them first for a moment? You can punish them later." Changbin once again pleading at the older to let him have a talk with Hyunjin and Jisung.

"But, Binnie... Aishh! Fine. After that, we will be going back home and they will accept their punishment."

Changbin smiles slightly. He knows, whatever happens, the older always have a soft spot in his heart for them.

"Thank you, hyung." Changbin said sincerely.

Woojin just rolling his eyes annoyingly as he turns his head towards the others.

"Let's go back to our practice room. Let Changbin have a talk with them." Woojin announced making some of them protests.

"No way I'm going to let them near Binnie after what happen!" Minho shouts, a little bit harsh.

"Minho. Calm down. Binnie will be fine. You know how he is, right?"

"But-"

"No but. Come. Felix, Jeongin. Come. Let's go. DO NOT FIGHT AGAIN YOU TWO. I'm warning you." Woojin warns the two boys who were sitting on the sofa, looking at the older with wide, shocking eyes.

Both of them nodded their head almost instantly. Woojin then dragged Minho out from the room, together with the others.

"Call us if anything happens," Chan said gently to Changbin making the younger nodded his head and smiles. Chan sighs heavily as he ruffles the younger's hair. He then follows the others out of the room.

Once they all out, Changbin was standing in the middle of the room, awkwardly. No one dare says anything. The only sound that can be heard is their breathing.

Changbin looks up and stares at his dongsaengs. They were looking down on their laps, looking so sad and vulnerable. Its making Changbin's heart breaks a little.

"Did you guys ever clean your cuts?" Changbin breaks the silence by asking the question that he really wants to ask since he steps inside the room.

The two of them look up at the older almost immediately, sometimes Changbin thinks that won't their neck hurt by moving that fast?

The two of the just stares at Changbin without saying anything. Changbin sighs heavily.

"So, the answer?"

Hyunjin and Jisung look at each other for a moment before they look back at Changbin.

"E-Err... N-No, hyung."

Changbin nodded his head and when to the storeroom that was at the corner of the room and take out a first aid box.

"Move aside." Changbin command as he stands in front of the two.

Jisung and Hyunjin look up at Changbin with the confused face before they move aside and let Changbin sit in the middle of them.

"Let me see your face," Changbin said to Hyunjin first as he busies himself taking out some stuff from the box.

Hyunjin just turns his bruises face to the older and lets the older do whatever he wants.

Changbin takes out a ball of cotton wool, wet it with antiseptic, and dabbed it so gently to the cuts and bruises on Hyunjin's face.

No one is talking while Changbin does his work. Changbin's face also looking so tight, making the two boys afraid to even open their mouths.

Once he finished mending Hyunjin, he continued his work to Jisung.

Both of them have the same amount of cuts and bruises. Changbin was cursing the two in his head because they being too stupid and stubborn for his liking.

"Done. Once again, if you two fight like this again, I'll just let Chan hyung handle it and it won't be as nice as I did." Changbin said seriously as he put the remaining wool and the antiseptic back into the first aid box. Then, he put the box aside as he focuses back to the two boys.

Hyunjin and Jisung were back looking down on their laps, playing with their fingers. Changbin wants to get mad at them. Seriously, he really wants to shouts and get angry but seeing how vulnerable they look making those anger in his heart fade away.

"Now, would you two explain to me how and why you two had a fight early? To say that I'm not mad, I am MAD. You just punch my face. I can't even smile widely as I always do. But, I want to know from your side. Why?" Changbin talks with his serious tones making the two boys freeze on their spot.

"We're sorry, hyung." Both of them replied at the same time making Changbin looks at them, shock.

"I'm sorry. It's totally my fault. I was being sensitive. I haven't slept well lately, and my emotions are unstable. And I'm kind of having a problem at home. So, I was stress. I know Hyujin always jokes around with us like that, but I don't know. I just feel mad when he talks to me like that. I'm sorry for hurting you, hyung. And you too, Jinnie. I'm sorry for punching your perfect face." Jisung apologies as he looks up from his lap and stares at Changbin and Hyunjin with tears in his eyes.

"Hey, hey! Why are you crying? It's my fault too. I'm sorry. I shouldn't say that to you. I've crossed the line. I'm sorry, Hannie." Hyunjin said as he runs to Jisung's side to just hug him.

Changbin stares at those two who right now already reconcile. He feels happy seeing his dongsaengs are getting back like normal. But, when he focuses back on what has Jisung said, they need to talk about something.

"Guys..."

Hyunjin and Jisung stop whatever they are doing and stare at Changbin with wide eyes. 

"Hyung..."

And almost immediately they went in front of the older while kneeling, and both of them holding Changbin's hands. Changbin was startled with the sudden move of those two in front of him.

"E-Errr, what the hell are you two doing? Stand up now!" Changbin shouts while stuttering but the two boys just shake their heads, stubborn.

"Jinnie... Hannie... Please don't do this. Stand up. Now." Changbin tries again but the two boys don't even move a bit from their spot in front of the older. They even put their heads on both of Changbin's lap, like a cat asking their master to pet their head.

"We are sorry. I'm sorry for punching you. I know this is not a small matter. I.. We have hurt you. We are so sorry, hyung. We promise to not doing it ever again. Like this! To anyone!" Hyunjin talks at a moderate speed making Changbin stunned on his seat.

"Oh, Jinnie..."

"I shouldn't let my anger control my body. I know. You always giving advice to us that we shouldn't let our anger control our body and mind because we will regret it in the future and now, I know how it feels. I regret what I have done to you early. To Hannie. I don't know if you gonna forgive us or not but I still wanna apologize. It was childish for me to have a fight about a small thing like that. I-"

"Hyunjin! Jinnie... Stop talking for a moment, please?" Changbin shouts, trying to stop the younger from talking. Its work as Hyunjin stops talking and proceeds to look up at the older with sad and guilty eyes.

"Oh, dear. Why are you crying? It's fine. I'm fine. I forgive you, okay? Don't cry like this." Changbin persuades the younger as he wiped away the tears drop that already flows against the younger's cheeks.

"B-But-"

"Listen here. Listen to what I want to say. Okay? Including you, Hannie." Changbin said seriously as he looks at the two boys hardly into their eyes.

Changbin takes a deep breath and begins to speak, "I... Hyung never hates or mad at you two. About this. Okay? No need to apologize or anything. I know you two never want this to happen. I know. So, let's forget about everything that has happened today. But, just one thing I want to remind you two. Whatever problem you have, whatever stress you go through, always... Always seek someone for help. Even the problem is as small as you might think of it. Don't ever keep it inside your heart or mind. Never keep all your problems within yourself. Understand? We are a family. We will always be here for you. So, seek for us. Tell us whatever has made your mind going crazy. Can you do that?"

Jisung and Hyunjin just stare into Changbin's worried eyes. Their eyes were already filled with tears and before Changbin can continue speaking, he been engulfed with a tight hug from both of the boys.

"W-What?"

"Hyung! T-Thank you! We promise we will always seek some help when we having a problem. We are sorry for everything."

Changbin chuckled slightly as he hugs them back, an equal amount of tightness. He really loves them so much! They are his happiness, his safe haven, his everything. He will do anything to keep his members happy like this.

"I know, I know. You guys never broke your promises but for this time, I don't want you to promise me anything. Just... Just try your best to be better, try to be the best of the best. Okay?"

Hyunjin and Jisung back away a little bit and stare at Changbin with wide, clear eyes. "We will try our best, hyung. Thank you so much for everything."

"I didn't do anything particularly but you're welcome. Remember, the others and I are always here if you two need anything." Changbin said, full of adoration in his voices as he ruffles the two boys' hair.

"We know, hyung. Thank you." Hyunjin and Jisung said happily and for the first time that day, they have this wide smile plastered on their not-so-good face.

"Great! Now, let's go back to the others!" Changbin announced happily as he tried to stand up but being block by those two brats.

"Yah, let go of me! We need to go back to the others! You know how Chan hyung is when he is worried about something.

"B-But, we are afraid. They will beat us up!" Jisung answer a little bit stuttered in his voice making Changbin laugh openly.

"What? Beat you guys up? Seriously? They can't even hurt an insect, Hannie. Do you think they have the heart to beat you two up?" Changbin said as he lifts his brows up at Jisung. The younger just pouted his lips, knowing that whatever the older has said is true.

"B-But! We hurt you! You know how they adore you. Well, including us but still! We are scared to face them, especially Chan hyung~" Hyunjin whined slightly as he plopped his body on the floor with a groaned.

"Come on! They won't hurt you. Hyung will protect you two, okay? Let's go? And we can have more talk at home." Changbin persuading them with his gentle and honey voice as his hand busy carding through Hyunjin's wet hair.

"Promise?" Hyunjin and Jisung asked in unison to the older.

Changbin rolled his eyes playfully at his dongsaengs as he knew they gonna do this to him. His members always do that, asking for something in return when you want them to do something.

"Yeah, yeah. I promise. Now, get up, and let's go."

Hyunjin and Jisung get up from the floor reluctantly and stand beside Changbin with pouted plastered on their face.

"Stop pouting like a baby. We seriously need to go. I promise I will never let them beat you up, scold you, or whatever you have been think of. And we can even get some fried chicken delivery for tonight. Is that a deal?"

Jisung and Hyunjin look at each other with bright eyes when their hyung mention about food, especially chicken!

"Deal!"

Changbin shakes his head with his dongsaengs' behavior. He really can't say anything to them. 

**END.**


	7. Skinships [OT8]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if anyone would be uncomfortable with this chapter. I just want to try new version on writing. To be honest, I have been thinking about this kind of story for a long time now. So, if any of you feel uncomfortable with this topic, please skip this chapter. And please remember, NOTHING in this chapter is the same as in the real life. Have a nice day ahead 🌸

**_Warning:_ ** _mention of suicide, mention of anxiety, mention of past abuse_ _, mention of eating disorder_ _, trauma_

...

_"_ _Changbin is so annoying!_ _"_

_"He needs to stop being so clingy with the other members._ _"_

_"He not even cute._ _"_

_"Why whenever Hyunjin sits beside Changbin, he always gets hit by Changbin? Gosh, Changbin is too much sometime.."_

_"Hyunjin's laughs seem forced when he's with Changbin! I'm cackling! Hahaha_ _.."_

_"Even Felix doesn't close with him anymore. Changbin needs to stop._ _"_

Changbin locks his phone almost instantly and takes a deep breath. Too many things in his head making him trembling on his bed. He can feel his eyes starting to stings right now and he decided to close his eyes tightly. Is he that clingy? Does he make his members feel uncomfortable with his overdo skinship? Too much in his head making he sigh tiredly. He opens his eyes and stares at Chan's empty bed. Maybe he is clingy.

Changbin then wipes away his tears and stands up from his bed. He went to his closet and take out his oversize sweater and snatched his cap that was on the table next to his closet.

When he opened his room door, he saw Hyunjin, Seungmin, Felix, and Jisung were laughing about something that on the tv. Jeongin is nowhere to be found. Maybe in his room. Minho hyung was in the kitchen with Woojin hyung and as always, Chan hyung was at the studio. They look happy and comfortable like this. He feels like with his existence with them, he will make them feel uncomfortable. So, Changbin decided to go out to clear his messy mind.

To go to the kitchen, Changbin needs to walk beside the living room. That's means besides the 4 boys that were watching the tv. Changbin takes a deep breath and walked.

He notices from the corner of his eyes the 4 boys stop laughing at the tv and stares at him with a confused face.

"Binnie hyung! Where are you going?" Jisung asked curiously.

Changbin stops his steps and turns his head towards Jisung who staring at him confused.

"I'm going out for a while," Changbin said quickly and walked to the kitchen instead. He knows Jisung was staring at his red eyes. That's why he quickly avoid the younger.

"Errr hyungie.. I'm going out for a while. Maybe I'll come home late." Changbin said as he wears his cap. He purposely pulls the cap down, hiding half of his face from his hyungs.

Woojin and Minho look at him confused. "Where? And define what time is your late? It's already 10." Minho asked seriously. Even though Minho seems to love to tease and says sarcastic words to his members, but he actually cares for them.

Changbin blinks his eyes a few times before he says, "Somewhere. Maybe around 1. I promise to take care." Changbin said without looking at Woojin or Minho. He just looking down on the floor. The noises that in the living room were already silent and Changbin can feel his anxiety is creeping inside his body.

"Binnie, are you okay?" Woojin asked as he walks closer to Changbin and touches the younger's shoulder but the younger just walked backward all of sudden making Woojin and Minho shocked.

"Bin-"

"I-I'm sorry. I got to go now." With that, Changbin quickly run towards the front door and vanished from the dorm.

"What was that?" Minho said but no one knows the answer.

××

"Chan. Quick come home now! This is serious." Woojin called Chan after 10 minutes Changbin run out from their dorm

"W-What? What's happen? Is everyone okay?"

Chan asked worriedly as he shut down his computer and get ready to run to the dorm.

"Well, everything is fine. Except for Binnie. Something is wrong with him. We need to talk. With the others too."

Chan held his steps when Woojin mentions about the rapper.

"Binnie? What's wrong with him? He seems okay when I was about to go to the studio early morning."

Chan asked weirdly because the younger seems okay this morning. What's happening?

"Really? But seriously Chan. You need to come home now." Woojin said with his worried voice making Chan faster his steps. Woojin never gets worried like this before. It's mean this is serious.

"I'll be home in 10."

×××

Changbin stares at the river with sad eyes. He was thinking about the comments early he read. Is he that clingy? Is he that annoying? Maybe he was. Even their fans noticed it. He sighs once again and looks down on his lap. He can feel his anxiety is rising inside him. He looks up at the river back and suddenly he has this urge to go inside the river. He doesn't care about his surrounding. He just stares at the water and thinks. If he ever jumps in the river, will everything be okay? Will his members be okay? His members won't be uncomfortable anymore. His members will be happy. Will them?

He stares at the water without blinking, making his eyes stings a bit. Suddenly, he has this urge to call his sister. He always tells things to his sister. He then takes out his phone and already decided to call his older sister. He still crouching down near the river, while staring at it with empty and red eyes. He takes a deep breath before calling his sister.

The call rings a few times before his sister answer.

_"Binnie! How are you, baby?"_

Changbin stays quiet for a moment. He just listens to his sister's voice without saying anything.

_"Binnie...? Are you okay?"_

"Noona... The river seems lonely today. Should I jump in?"

Changbin says suddenly making his sister gasped shockingly.

_"Binnie? What are you talk- Where are you, baby?"_

Changbin can hear a rustling noise behind his sister but his mind is on other things.

"I'm at the river... It's empty, noona. I feel sad. I want to jump in. Can I jump in?"

_"Noo! Okay, okay. Baby, I want you to stay away from the river. Stay at least 100 meters from the riverside. Can you do that, Binnie?"_

"But, noona. The river is lonely..."

Changbin's sister can't stay still. Her brother is having that kind of situation again. And she is not with him.

_"I know the river is lonely, but you can still company it by stay at least 100 meters from it. Can you do it, baby?"_

Changbin thinks for a moment before he looks back at the river.

"Okay, noona. I'll stay away from the river."

Changbin then walks away from the riverside a bit and crouching down, still holding the phone against his ear.

_"That's good, baby. I'm proud of you. Now, I want you to stay where you are, okay? I'll call Chan to pick you up, okay?"_

"Chan hyung? No calling Chan hyung. I have been a bad boy. I burden him too much now. I don't want to be a burden to him even more..."

_"What are you talking about, Binnie? You never a burden to anyone. Including to Chan. Okay? I'll call him. I want you to stay where you are. Can you do that, baby?"_

Changbin was silent for a moment before he replies, "Okay, noona. I can do that."

Changbin's sister sigh relieved and quickly call Chan.

...

"Hyung, what should we do? There must be something happen to him. If not, why Binnie hyung act like that?" Jisung asked his leader worriedly making Chan bites his lips nervously.

"I don't know, Hannie. Do you guys sure he doesn't say anything? Like nothing happens before I went to the studio this morning?" Chan asked again in his panic mode. He sure 100% the younger was okay when he was going out to the studio this morning. He even shared his coffee with him. What actually happens?

"Yes, hyung. He acts like usually. We eat our breakfast together like usual before he retrieved to his room, saying that he wants to do some work." Hyunjin said as he stares at Chan with a confused and scared face.

Chan bites his lips nervously as he stares at his members one by one. Suddenly, he remembers something! "Does it... Does it perhaps reading some hate comments again?"

Chan asked, panic still visible in his voice. He was panic. The last time Changbin reads hate comments, he isolates himself for a few days before he going back to himself again. But, why it feels like this time, he won't go back to himself? Before Chan can panic even more with his thought, he received a call from the latter's sister.

"Hello? Suyeon? Is everything okay?"

_"Chan! Thank god you answer! Go to Han River right now! Changbin is there. Alone. Please, go now!"_

"W-What? How- Okay! I'll go now!"

_"Please, Chan. Hurry. And please call me back once he's safe with you."_

"I will don't worry."

Once Chan hangs up, he looks up at his members with panic and scared eyes.

"Minho, follow me. The others stay home. Changbin is at Han River. I'll go pick him up. Anything, I'll call." Chan said seriously as he signals Minho to follow him. The two of them run out from their dorm in a speed of light and climb inside the car as quickly as they can.

"How did Suyeon noona knows where is Changbin?" Minho asked while he drives at an unpredictable speed.

"I don't know but she seems scared and nervous. I think Binnie is the one who calls her. And there must be something happen. I'm feeling not good about this, Minho."

Chan chews his lower lips unconsciously, as he was looking outside the window with worried eyes. 

"Don't be like this Hyung. We need to think positive. I'm pretty sure there must be something happen to Changbin but what should we focus now is to get him to us safely."

Chan sighs tiredly. He really worried about the younger rapper. Why he acts like this so suddenly? 

_Ding!_

Chan startled when he received a message. And it from Suyeon.

_**Suyeon^^**_  
Chan, please hurry okay? Changbin calls me early like he was crying? He was talking about the river being lonely and want to jump in it. He tried to... Chan, please make sure my brother is safe. Please. He can't have this situation again, alone. Please be with him.  
 ** _Seen; 10:10 pm_**

Chan looks up at Minho with wide and worried eyes. "Min, can you drive a bit faster? I kind of worried more about Changbin..."

Minho looks at Chan briefly before he speeds up. Suddenly, he doesn't care about the rules on the road. All he cares about now is Changbin and his safety.

After like 3 minutes with Minho drives in a speed of light, they arrive at the Han River. They quickly jump out of the car and begin to search for the younger.

It was dark and empty. It is kind of creepy too. No sound was heard except the sound of the wind blows against the river. Chan and Minho scanning the entire place with wide eyes. They want to shout, calling for the younger but from what Suyeon just message Chan, it not that good to shout as it can make Changbin scared.

Then, Minho found the younger. He was crouching in from of the river, a bit away from the riverside, looking extra small. He was wearing a thin oversized sweater. He seems trembling a bit and it causes the older's heartbreak. Minho calls Chan and almost immediately the older walks closer to the younger.

"Changbin???" Chan calls softly as he doesn't want to startle the younger.

Changbin turns his head towards the voice slowly and his empty eyes almost instantly staring into the older's worried eyes.

"C-Chan hyung..."

Chan sigh relieved as he walks closer to the young and immediately engulfs him in his arms.

"Binnie... Baby. What are you doing here, all by yourself? It dangerous and you will get sick."

"He said Binnie was a bad boy. Binnie does not deserve to have happiness. Everything that Binnie has will eventually go and they will hate Binnie. Binnie is a bad boy. Binnie deserves all of this. Binnie-"

"Shhhhh, baby. I want you to calm down for a moment. You're not a bad boy, or you don't deserve to have any happiness. Everyone deserves to have happiness. That's including you."

Chan explained slowly as he pulls away from the younger rapper and stares into the younger's empty eyes. He glances at Minho who stands next to them with worried eyes.

"Take my phone and calls Suyeon," Chan said to Minho as he gives his phone to him.

Minho immediately calls Changbin's sister. It rings only once before the older pick it up.

_"Chan!"_

"Noona, it's me Minho. Chan hyung is with Changbin right now. I'll give you to him."

Minho gives back the phone to Chan who immediately takes it.

"Suyeon."

_"Chan! How is he? Is he hurt? He's okay, right? Please tell me he's okay..."_

"Suyeon, calm down. He's fine. He's here, with me. But, Suyeon... He said something."

_"Something? It must be that. He was saying that he's a bad boy right? That he doesn't deserve_ _happiness."_

"Suyeon. What is happening? Why is Changbin acting like this? Is something happen to him that we don't know?" Chan asked worriedly at Changbin's sister as he pulls Changbin closer. Minho was crouching beside him as he constantly rubbing Changbin's back to give some warmth to the younger.

_"I'll explain everything later. But please, get him home with you first. Once you arrive home, call me. I'll explain. I'm sorry I can't be there. I already book the earliest flight back, I'll be there tomorrow morning. Please, Chan. Take care of him for me."_

"Suyeon... Okay. Calm down okay? I'll take care of him. I swear with my life. Just, be calm. I promise to call you once we arrive home."

_"Thank you, Chan. And one more thing, don't tell our parents. Just keep it within you and the members. I don't want this to be a bigger issue again."_

"Again? Wh- You know what? Okay. I'll call you back and you can explain to me."

Chan hung up and looks up at Minho. "Let's go home now. Changbin will get sick."

Chan looks down on Changbin and smiles. "Binnie, baby. Let's go home, okay? The others are waiting for us."

Changbin looks up at the older with sad eyes. "T-The others? But... They hate me. I don't want them to be uncomfortable with me. They-"

"Hey, hey! I want you to look at me. Nobody hates you. You don't make people uncomfortable. Okay, baby? It's okay. I'm here. I'll protect you."

Changbin looks at Chan with tearing eyes. "Really? You will protect me? From him?" Changbin said with his quiet and low voice making the older's heart hurt.

"Him? Who- Yes, baby. I'll protect you from him. Now, we go home first okay?" Chan said gently as he kisses the younger's crown.

"Okay," Changbin replied as he nuzzles his head on Chan's neck.

Chan closes his eyes for a moment to held his tears to fall down. He's open back and stares at Minho who already crying silently beside him.

"L-Let's go home, Min."

...

"Suyeon. It's me. I already home with Changbin. And he's asleep right now." Chan calls back Changbin's sister once the younger fall asleep on the bed.

The others were inside the room too, standing scattered in the room, with eyes only focus on Changbin who sleep soundly on the bed, besides their leader.

_"Thank god! Thank you so much, Chan. And I'm sorry for you and the others to go through this about Binnie."_

"Suyeon... I'm so sorry if I ever interfere in this, but I really want to know what actually happens to Binnie. Can you please tell me what's happening?"

_"... Put me on speaker, Chan. I'll explain to everyone."_

Chan quickly put on speaker mode and looks up at his members with worried eyes. 

"You're on speaker, Suyeon."

_"Thanks, Chan. Hey, boys..."_

"Hey, Suyeon noona." The other members said unison.

_"Okay, first of all. I need you all to sit down on whatever that can hold you. The things I want to tell you guys are a bit sensitive. So, I don't want anything bad to happen to you guys too."_

Chan looks up at his members who staring at him with scared eyes. They immediately sit down near the bed.

"They already sit down."

_"Okay, good. Okay. I'm gonna start this. So, I want you guys to calm down along the story okay? So, Changbin being like this is because of a trauma. I don't know what has happened to him before he went to the river but I'm pretty sure you guys will find out about it later. He hasn't got his trauma after he's become a trainee in JYP. There must be something that triggered his trauma. The last time he becomes like this, it is because someone calls him different kinds of names. Awful name precisely."_

"W-What? Noona... What happens to Binnie hyung until he got that trauma?" Minho asked suddenly in the quiet room.

They can heard Changbin's sister sigh tiredly. Suddenly, they don't want to know about it. It must be something horrible.

_"Changbin... He has been abuse physically and mentally by our uncle ever since he was 5. Our parents always busy when we were kids. They constantly have to fly to California to take care of our family's business. So, our uncle is the one who taking care of us. We have to stay at his house since he was 5 until he was like 14? Yeah. We are not like staying in his house for years, we just stay with him when our parents have to fly. At first, I don't know anything about him being abuse by our uncle because our uncle is so nice to us. He never raises his voice or hit us. But Changbin has change when he's grown up. When he was 10, he started to skips meal? He started to isolate himself from the people around him. That including me even though I am his sister. He losses tons of weight because of that. I don't think anything bad at that time, as I think that he must be on his puberty so I just let him be whenever he isolates himself in his room. I sometimes ask him gently to eat more but he just eats a small amount of food. But when I saw how he losses his weight, I got worried and suspicious about it. We seldom have a chance to video call our parents when they are away as my uncle keeps on saying that they are busy and he doesn't want us to disturb their works. So, as a child, still young and naive, I just follow whatever my uncle says. But, when I was 14 and Changbin was 12, I heard my uncle was saying bad things to Changbin as I come home from school. That time, I got pretty angry because the way he talks to him, the words he used are so disturbing and awful. Until now, I still angry with it."_

_"I have connected the dot. The way Changbin suddenly losing weight. The way he also isolated himself from people. The way my uncle didn't let us contact our parents. I found out by myself that my uncle has literally abused my little brother. The strange thing about it, he never does such thing to me. He only does it to Changbin. I got mad, so I confront him. My uncle. On why he says those things to Changbin. Why he does those things to him. But, guess what my uncle say? He says Changbin deserves it. I got really angry. No one in their right mind would do such a thing to a boy who naive, nice, and innocent like Changbin. I know I have to do something about it. But, I also know I can't do anything to him if I don't have any plans. So, after the confrontation with my uncle, I decided to have a talk with Changbin. But Changbin... He's not himself. He was looking at me with this empty, sad eyes. You know the looks when you don't care anymore what has happened around you? That you just give up on life? That was what I got from Changbin. I asked him what has happened. But he was silent, didn't say any words to me. I got panic slightly. Then I heard those words. He told me he was a bad boy. A bad boy doesn't deserve any happiness. A bad boy can't have a friend. A bad boy can't eat. And so on. He was saying that words repeatedly like a mantra. Like he memorizes it in his head. I asked him again who said that to him? And he told me that our uncle is the one who said that to him."_

_"I got scared. I was thinking, since when my uncle has brainwashed him with these words until he memorized it in his head? He started to become another person."_

"Oh my god. Sorry to say this noona but your uncle is an asshole. Can we punch his face once?" Jisung said angrily as he staring at Chan's phone with serious eyes like the asshole was there in front of him.

"Noona, that was bad. I never thought Binnie hyung has gone through those. Do your parents know about all this after that?" Seungmin asked gently, voice full of sadness.

_"Don't worry, Jisungie. I already punch him twice. And yes, Seungminie. But not right after. Uncle has locked us up in the same room, thankfully, and takes all our devices when I tried to call our parents. Well, my device actually because he never gives any to Changbin even our parents have given it to us. I actually don't know what should I do at that time. I got scared and Changbin seems got even worse. He would sit in the middle of his bed, hugging his knees together, and repeat those words like a mantra. I try to slow talk with him but he seems can't recognize me. His mind has been brainwashed with my uncle, so any good thing you say to him won't get inside his head."_

"So, what did you do, noona?" Hyunjin asked sadly as his eyes trailed to Changbin who lay down on the bed. The latter was sleeping soundly as Chan who sat next to him, constantly caressing his hair.

_"I tried so many ways for him to recognize me. He's like have been hypnotized you know? He would stare into the darkness, repeating the words over and over again. In the end, I tried to talk to him in my softest voice that I can have while holding his hands gently. I talk to him about how our parents love him. How I love him too. How I want him to be back to me. I tell him our happy memories that we spend with our parents. I tried to give him as many positive words that I can. I thought it failed as he doesn't give any reaction, so I tried to pull my hands away from him but he suddenly pulls me close. I was shocked. I look into his eyes and saw his eyes tear a bit. Suddenly, he talks to me. His voice is so quiet and low like he doesn't want people to hear it. He says, our uncle hates him. Our uncle has said those words to him since he was 5. When he grew up, he eventually accepts those words. He would think that he is what his uncle says. I was crying when he told me that. So, when people told him he was good. He's talented and so on. Positive words, he doesn't believe it anymore. Because of the words that already pierced in his head. By my uncle."_

_"I was trembling with fear and anger. Fear because I was scared of what will happen to my brother's mental and anger because what just happen to him. That time, I was thinking that I really want to kill my uncle. Literally. But, I knew if I do that, I was just like my uncle. I don't want to be as low as him. So, I make a plan with Changbin. We will be going to run away from the house. Because Changbin already recognized me, it pretty easy for us to cooperate."_

_"I have a friend. His father is a lawyer. He was my classmate and he really adores Changbin. I was thinking that I should go and meet him. Like, asking for his help. Because nobody knew about our problems. And he's the only person that I trust at the time. My plan at that time is for me to bait our uncle to meet us. He has locked us in our bedroom, so if we need to get free from him, we need to get out of our room first. It was nerve-wracking at that time. My heartbeat so fast. We were scared that we got hurt by our uncle. Like, one of us might get killed by him. So, I plan it well."_

_"When our uncle comes inside the room, I was hiding behind behind the door with a baseball bat. Once he opens the door, I almost immediately knock his head hard with the bat. Twice. Because I was angry with him. As he fainted, I pull Changbin out from the room and we run away from the house to meet my friend. From there, we are as safe as my friend's parents call cops and catch my uncle. My friend also calls my parents and told them what has happened that almost make my mother having a heart attack. They booked the earliest flight to Seoul and we finally meet our parents safely."_

"It does not end there, right? You guys still having a hard time even after your uncle gets caught?" Chan asked seriously.

Suyeon was silent for a moment before they heard a sniffing. Suyeon was crying softly as she remembered what has happened to his brother and her.

_"Yeah, it does not end there. After that, it was the start of Changbin become totally different person. He keeps on having nightmares. We actually don't know what has my uncle does to him. Like, does he do something else other than brainwashed him with those awful words? Because as far as I remember, my uncle would never do anything when I'm around. He only does something to him when I'm out to school. After several months he keeps on having nightmares, he started to open up with my family. About what has my uncle does to him. And let me tell you... It's terrible for a young boy like him."_

"T-Terrible? H-He... W-What does he do to Binnie hyung?" Felix asked while stuttering. His eyes are already moist with tears. He doesn't know how long he gonna keep that tears from flowing.

_"My uncle... He would find ways to degrading him? He would tell him that he was useless and some awful things that I don't want to remember. He would then hit him. He even marks his body with a lighter. When Changbin pleaded him to let him go, he would say that Changbin doesn't deserve to even be alive right now. The air that Changbin breath, he doesn't deserve it. Because of that, he got some trauma with skinship. For years. He would have panic attacks whenever someone touches him. He would crying, shouting saying that he was sorry and so on. It hurt me when this thing happen. That's why when he was quickly open up with you guys, I was kind of shock but at the same time, relieved? Its been a long time I have seen him smiling so wide when someone holds him, hug him._ _It was nice seeing him being himself once again."_

"I... We never knew he has trauma with skinship. He was already clingy with us ever since we were trainees." Hyunjin said confused as he stares at the other members.

"Yeah. Changbin already clingy to us when we know him. It never crosses in our mind that he had trauma with skinship." Minho confessed as he stares at Changbin with sad eyes.

_"I know. I'm sorry because you guys have to know about it now. Everyone doesn't know about it. Only our family and some doctor psychiatrists."_

"Psychiatrist? Does it mean..."

_"Yeah. After the time he opens up about what has happened to him, he told me he wants to get help because he keeps on thinking about ending his life."_

"E-End... L-Life?" Jisung stuttered as he doesn't believe his hyung, the one who always cheer their life, the one who always be there for them, the one who always has this wide, cute smile on his face whenever he talks to them, has this kind of thought? Ending his life? No-no-no. He won't let his hyung do that. He still needs his hyung.

"Please... Binnie hyung can't do that. He can't- Channie hyung... Please don't let that happen to Binnie hyung. Please, we need to help him! Please..." Jisung suddenly crying as he looks up at Chan who immediately went to his side and hug him.

"Hannie, Hannie. Calm down. Changbin gonna be fine, okay? I won't let anything happen to him. Nobody will let anything happen to him. So, you need to calm down first." Chan said in his soft voice as his hands patted the younger's back gently.

Chan looks up at his other members and saw they were already crying silently. Chan takes a very deep breath. In this kind of situation, he needs to be strong. His members need him.

"Suyeon..."

_"Yeah?"_

"What should we do now?" Chan asked almost sounding like he was giving up but he is not. 

There was a whole minute of silence before Changbin's sister speaks again.

_"I... Usually, Changbin will be getting another treatment with his psychiatrist when his trauma is acting up again but... I know you guys can help them. You guys are the first groups of people that he open up so easily. He even has a hard time opening up with our parents. So, to say that I'm worried, I am worried. So, so worried right now. But, I trust you guys so much that you guys can help him heal. He already heal half of him before he joins JYP. So, I was hoping that you guys could help him heal the other half of him?"_

"How should we do that, then noona? We are scared that once Binnie hyung wakes up, he would be distancing himself from us." Jeongin suddenly asks making the others look at him with sad eyes.

_"I know, Jeonginie. That's why the first thing you should do is find out what has caused him to react like that? He won't distance himself from you guys. Just comforts him with calmness. He might have that anxiety and trauma, but he still remembers who the one that helps him, who the one that gives him peace and a safe vibe. I'm sure he will open up about it with you guys in no time."_

Chan looks at his members with a nervous look. He knows they need to that those risks for the sake of Changbin's health. So, he looks at his members one more time before he replies to Suyeon.

"I think... we will try our best to help him. Don't worry, Suyeon. We will try our best to help him be himself again and help him get rid of the trauma of him."

They can hear Changbin's sister sigh in relief. 

_"Thank you so much, you guys. You guys are truly one of the kind. It hard to find someone who does anything for us. Especially something that involves mental health. But, still... Thank you. I will see you guys the next morning and by that time, if Changbin is still not okay, we will figure it out together. Okay?"_

"Okay, Suyeon. We also want to thank you for being so strong until now. I know it's hard for you to reminiscence that situation again, but you still tell us about it. Thank you."

_"To be honest, it's hard. I have a hard time with it. I have this trauma too, you know. About him getting hurt but I'm not there to help or save him. I was scared when he suddenly calls me, saying that he wants to jump in the river? I was scared. I don't want anything to happen to him again. He deserves so much love, so much care. To see him suffered like that, it breaks my heart."_

"We are sorry, Suyeon. For nor taking care of Changbin well." Woojin said sadly as he was hugging Felix who was still crying.

_"It's okay, Woojin. It not your false. Or anyone. You guys are idols now. You will eventually get hates along with happiness. We can never stop someone from hating us. What we can do is to train ourselves to not take these hates too seriously and try to improve ourselves more. Train ourselves that people hating on us is not the end of the world. Not because we did something wrong. Also, try to train ourselves to be a better person by improving ourselves more and helping others to improve too. We should never let someone take away our happiness. If we ever make mistakes, learn from it, and try to not do it again. We are human. We are not perfect. We tend to do mistakes in our life. I'm not saying this because of Changbin only. I'm saying this for you guys too. I knew how hard you guys have to go through with those hates. But still, try your best to be strong okay? If it too much, take some rest. Okay?"_

They look at each other with confused faces before they smile at each other. 

"Thank you, noona. We will remember your words. We will try our best to be strong and to help Binnie hyung." Jisung said almost excitedly making the other laugh at him.

Suddenly, they heard a whimpered. Almost instantly they turn their head to Changbin who already wake up.

"Suyeon, Changbin is awake already. I will messages you update about him, okay? You can rest now. We will take care of him from here."

_"Thank you, Chan. I will call you when I'm landed tomorrow. Please take care of each other well. Love you guys, a lot!"_

"We love you too, noona! Bye!" The others said unison and end the call as they focus back to Changbin who was going to sit up on the bed with the help of Chan.

Changbin rubbed his eyes slowly, like a kitten, and open his eyes. He was startled with the stares of his members at him. They don't look mad. Their eyes are more towards worried than mad.

"H-Hi?" Changbin said awkwardly to his members who was trying to not cry again.

"Binnie... How do you feel?" Chan is the one who starts the talk. He was sitting next to the younger, but he keeps a proper distance. Afraid that the younger would be overwhelmed if he was too close with him.

Changbin turns his head at Chan and pouted his lips cutely. "To be very honest? I feel tired and sad. Very, very sad."

"Sad? Why?" Chan as gently as he tries to fix the younger's bed hair almost gently. But, seeing how Changbin was not afraid of him, he continued by caressing the younger's head.

Changbin looks up at Chan with this sad, puppy eyes including with his cute pouts and says,

"Because I make you guys worried about me early? I'm sorry for acting like that." 

The others just stare at Changbin without saying anything. The rapper was sitting in the middle of the bed, leaning against the headboard, staring down on his lap while playing with his fingers. He looks so vulnerable and fragile like this. It makes the members' heart hurt.

"Don't be sorry about that. We understand. As long as you're safe now, other than that is important." Woojin said gently as he stares at the younger with adoration full in his eyes.

"Really?" Changbin as cautiously, like he was not sure if they are truly not mad at him.

"Positive, Binnie. Don't worry about it okay?" Chan said as he pushes the younger's fringe aside and stares into the younger's eyes. The younger's eyes are not empty like before when he's found the younger at the river. His eyes are full. Black orbs staring back at him.

"Binnie, would you tell us what has happened early? We would like to know about it. If it something that makes you sad, maybe we can help you? You can tell us what happens when you're comfortable only. We won't get mad if you're not going to tell us. Okay?" Chan asked, voices calm and steady. His messages are positively going through the younger as the younger once again look down on his lap, having some indecision in his mind.

"I read some comments on Twitter. And I kind of take the comments seriously?"

Chan looks up at his other members with a look. Bingo! Their first problem. 

"Can you tell us what did you read?" Minho asked gently.

Changbin who still looking down on his lap replied,

"The comment said I kind of too clingy with you guys? I do too much skinship. The comments also said that I was pretending to be cute just to get you guys' attention. I was worried and sad? I don't know what I feel actually at that time. All I think is that maybe I have made you guys uncomfortable with my skinship. So, I decided to distance myself a bit from you guys. But, I don't know my trauma coming back to me at that time. To be very honest, I want to kill myself by jumping in the river early. I just think that I don't want to make the people around me uncomfortable with my existence. So, I want to vanish. But... I just can't. A little part of my head said that I can't leave you guys, so I decided to call Suyeon noona. Then, she calls Chan hyung. I was scared when I see Chan hyung. I thought he will get mad at me or something. I don't know, hyung. Am I already crazy?"

Changbin explained as he looks up at Chan as he asked the last sentence. Chan was already staring at him with tears in his eyes. He immediately pulls the younger into his arms and hugs him so tightly.

"Binnie. Baby, why did you think like that? No, baby. You never make us uncomfortable with your existence. If not, your existence is giving us COMFORT. I'm sorry for you to see that kind of comment. I'm sorry you have this feeling in your heart. I'm sorry you have this thought of killing yourself. I'm sorry, baby. But, please believe me. You're NEVER a burden or too clingy or making us uncomfortable. NEVER, okay? Baby, we always love you. We always cherish you. We love your hugs, your bright smiles, your cute aegyos. Everything about you. We love you as a whole. Never believe what has been posted on the internet. Okay, baby?"

Chan confessed desperately almost like he afraid the younger will think badly about himself again. Chan pulls away from the younger and stares into his eyes.

Changbin was also staring into Chan's eyes that fill with tears. He brings his hand upon the older's cheeks and wiped away the tears that already flow down from the older's eyes.

"Hyung... don't cry. I'm sorry. And thank you, for being here. Thank you for always here, never stop giving me compliments. Thank you for taking care of me. I will never get to repay all of your kindness to me. Thank you hyung, really thank you."

Chan can't help but to cries even more as he heard the younger's words. He pulls the younger's into his arms once again and looks up at his other members. He gives them a signal to come closer and almost instantly all of them having a group hug.

"No need to thanks us, Binnie. We will do anything for you because we love and care for you. Always remember that." Woojin said gently as he kisses the younger's crown.

...

"Guys..."

Changbin speaks, asking for his members' attention. The rapper was calm a bit after the tearing scene. He was still sitting on his bed, but now he has his members sitting near him.

The members almost immediately turn their heads to the rapper.

"Yes, hyung?" Hyunjin answer gently.

Changbin looks down on his lap, Jeongin's hands were intertwined with him, as the younger was leaning his head on his shoulder.

"I... I want to get better. C-Can you guys help me go through it?" Changbin asked, almost shyness fill in his tones.

The others look at each other before looking back at Changbin who already staring at the hopefulness in his eyes.

"Of course we will help you, Binnie. We will help you go through it until the end." Minho answers as he smiles gently at the younger rapper.

Changbin stays still for a whole minute before his face is breaking into a smile. That was the very first smile of the younger today and they are so happy as they see the smile.

"Thank you. I love you guys, so much." Changbin confessed as the smiles still plastered on his face.

"We love you too, hyung. So, so much." Jeongin replied as he nuzzles even more into the older's neck. Changbin sigh relieved and lean on the younger in peace. He knows, whatever happens after this, he shouldn't be afraid to fall down and get hurt because he has his members that will always be there, and always ready to pulls him back and treat his wounds.

** The End **


	8. Strawberry Frappe [Jisung]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies~ Thank you for the support and love for this book! I surely can't thank you guys enough! Thank you so much! For that, here another chapter for you! First time writing a 12k words one shot. I'm impressed with myself (๑˘︶˘๑) So, please enjoy yourself reading this chapter. If you see any mistakes, please just close your eyes to it (*ﾉ▽ﾉ) Hehe. That's all from me. Please stay safe, stay healthy. I love you guys a lot! (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡ - Jiea -

**_Tag_ ** _: Alternative universe, barista au, cafe au_

_**Warning:** _ _mention(?) of an a_ _busive past relationship_

➽───────────────❥

_**"Welcome to the Moment of Peace cafe!"** _

Jisung was stunned when he steps inside the cafe.

Literally, he feels ease. Like the name of the cafe, the atmosphere in the cafe is giving him peace. He smiles widely as he walks to the counter.

"Welcome! What can I get for you, mister?" The barista that was standing behind the counter asks him nicely. Jisung can't help but to stares at the barista. He has dark blue hair, his cheekbones were pop up making him look so cute, his eyes were sparkling like stars, his lips were thin and small and he was wearing a white button-up shirt and a black leather tight jeans with a black apron wrapped around his waist. Is the barista seriously looking like an angel? Fallen angel.

"Mister? Are you okay?"

Jisung shakes his head a bit as he focuses back to the barista who was staring at him worriedly.

"Ahh... I'm sorry. I was thinking about something. I'm fine, I'm fine. Sorry." Jisung explained briefly as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

The barista giggles cutely at him, making his heart beats faster than normal and proceed to give him a bright smile.

"It's okay, mister. I understand. Do you want to order now or..?"

"Ahh... Yes, yes. I want to order now. I want a strawberry frappe and a piece of cheesecake." Jisung quickly told the barista his order as he wants to forget the embarrassing moment early.

"Is that all, mister?" The barista asked softly as he looks up from the cashier.

Jisung was stunned again with the sparkling in the barista's eyes. Jisung smiles gently and nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah, that's all. How much is it?"

The barista smiles widely and say,

"It will be 10,000 won. And can I have your name, mister?" The barista asks gently as he holds a cup and a black marker.

Jisung was busy with his wallet, didn't hear the last question for him. He looks up from his wallet, trying to give the money, and he saw the barista was staring at him innocently, with his wide, sparkling eyes.

"Eh?" Jisung mumbles.

The barista giggles once again and show him the cup slightly. "Your name, mister. For your drink?"

Jisung blinking his eyes rapidly as he trying to understand what has the barista ask him. He blames his insomnia that making him confused all day today.

"Ah... My name? Ah, yes! Han Jisung. Sorry."

The barista smiles softly and shakes his head, "No need to apologize, mister. I understand. Your order will be right up. Please wait at the waiting table over there." The barista said gently as he shows the waiting table at Jisung.

Jisung smiles thankfully and says, "Thank you, and please, just call me Jisung. Mister is kind of..."

"Old? Hahaha. I'm sorry, mis- I mean Jisung-ssi." The barista said while giggles cutely. Jisung's heart keeps in beating so hard right now, from just a giggle from the barista. Now, his favorite sound is the barista's giggles.

Jisung smiles widely when he heard his name coming from the barista's mouth.

"It's okay."

Jisung then walks to the waiting table and takes out his phone to message his friend.

**Hannie**   
_Yo, Hyunjin. Do you still want to come to my house today?_

**Jinnie😤**   
_Hell yeah! I want to borrow your Chemistry notes from last week._

**Hannie**   
_You could borrow your boyfriend's notes? He literally the top student in our school?_

**Jinnie😤**   
_I can't. You do know how he was when he knows I'm not doing my notes or even homework! I'm gonna be dead by the time you see me!🤕_

**Hannie**   
_Well, if that case, I can't help you. Good luck handling your boyfriend when he found out about you copying my notes._

**Jinnie😤**   
_It just notes! Not like I don't do my homework! Stop being a bully! 👊_

**Hannie**   
_I'm not a bully! I'm just stating the fact about what will happen to you in the future. Forecasting your fate~ I see you later. I have to go._

**_"Strawberry frappe and cheesecake for Han Jisung!"_ **

Jisung looks up from his phone and smiles widely. He put his phone back into his pocket and walks to the counter with a wide smile.

The barista looks up at him and smiles charmingly. "Here is your order. Enjoy and have a nice day ahead, Jisung-ssi."

Jisung smiles when he heard his name come out more often from the barista's mouth. Suddenly, he loves hearing his name coming out from the cute barista's mouth.

"Thank you. Have a nice day ahead too...?"

"Changbin. Seo Changbin." The barista smiles widely, showing his small dimples and eye smiles.

Jisung smiles even wider once he knows the barista's name. He surely gonna engraved that name in his head from now on.

"Right. Have a nice day, Changbin-ssi."

After that, Jisung comes out from the cafe with strawberry frappe and cheesecake in his hand and he also got the name of the cute barista. His angel. He surely gonna come to the cafe more often.

{⋅. ♪ .⋅} 

**Jisung's**

"So, you're telling me that you fall in love with the barista that works at the new cafe that you go early and you only know his name? Nothing else?"

Hyunjin question his best friend, Jisung as the latter told him his story.

"Yes, that's totally true. Jinnie, you don't even know how I feel early. Like, he looks so damn perfect? His voice... Like honey dripping out from his mouth. His eyes were sparkling, like stars, shimmering in the sky." Jisung said as he looks at his best friend, looking so dreaming.

"Whipped," Hyunjin said annoyingly but Jisung just smiles widely at him and say,

"Yes, I totally agree with you. I want to meet him again."

"Sure thing, lover boy. But, are you sure he's single? What if he has a boyfriend or even a girlfriend? Or worse, he already married and has a child??!!" Hyunjin bombarded some questions a bit dramatic making Jisung hissed at him.

"Stop being a killjoy. He looks young. No way he already married and has a child. And about the boyfriend-girlfriend part, well if he ever has them, I can just befriend him? Is it wrong?"

Jisung said sadly as he pouted his lips at Hyunjin.

Hyunjin looks at his best friend and he feels guilty. He didn't mean to make his best friend feel sad like this.

"I'm sorry, Hannie. It's not wrong for you to befriend him. I just... I don't want you to get hurt."

Jisung looks up at Hyunjin, still with his pouted lips. "I'm not gonna get hurt if I just befriend him. And we don't even know if he ever already has a partner."

Hyunjin smiles softly and ruffles Jisung's hair affectionately.

"I know, I know. Why don't we go together to the cafe and try to befriend him?" Hyunjin tried his best to makes his best friend happy again.

Jisung looks at Hyunjin with sparkling eyes almost instantly. "Really???! You want to go with me the next time???!"

Hyunjin can feel he might regret his decision later but seeing his best friend's bright eyes looking at him like this, making him happy too.

"Yeah, we can go together. I'll bring Minnie too, okay?"

Jisung nodded his head rapidly and launches his body into Hyunjin.

"Thank you so much! You're the best of the best! We can go this Friday as our class ended early!"

Hyunjin just laughs seeing how excited his best friend is. "Yeah, yeah. I'll inform Minnie later on. But for now, where is my food? I'm hungry like hell right now~!"

Hyunjin whined as he stares at Jisung who never stop smiling.

"Your food is here. You only come to me when there is food around. I'm hurt." Jisung said dramatically making Hyunjin laugh happily while pushing the latter slightly.

"Stop being so dramatic. Only I can be dramatic in our friendship. Now, let's eat!!!"

Jisung just shakes his head, almost trying to remember how and why he has a best friend that acts like this.

{⋅. ♪ .⋅}

**Changbin's**

Changbin walks inside his apartment slowly, with a sad face but still has that small smile on his face.

"Binnie, you look terrible today. Something happens at work?"

Chan, Changbin's brother suddenly asked him from the kitchen making the younger who was going to put his bag on the sofa in the living room, startled a bit, and turns around to his brother with a shocked face.

"Oh? Hyungie! I thought you will be back home in 2 days? How come you are here already?" Changbin shouts at his hyung and proceeds to hug him.

"Me? Leaving my baby alone at home too long? Not a chance. I already finished my work, so I just come home a little bit early. And also because I miss my little baby so much!!!" Chan exclaimed dramatically with a small tint of sassiness in his tone as he hugs the younger even tighter.

Laughter can be heard inside the big apartment. Changbin was so happy seeing his brother here, in front of him. All his worries, his stress, fade away just like that with the presence of his brother.

"I'm not a baby anymore, hyung! Stop calling me a baby! And I miss you too. So much, you don't want to imagine it."

Changbin sighs tiredly against his brother's chest as he inhaled his brother's masculine, woody scent that always makes him calm.

"Oh, baby. Who makes you feel tired like this? Is it Eric? I swear I'm gonna knock his head off one day!" Chan said angrily but with a teasing tone while his hand busy carding his younger brother's hair.

Eric his Chan's best friend who owns the cafe that Changbin's work. Eric is the one who asked Changbin to works with him at his cafe and Changbin, who really likes to help people, of course, agree without waiting for his brother's permission. Ever since Changbin works at the cafe, Eric never let him to works extra hour. He always comes and finishes works on time.

"Not Eric hyung. Someone else. I got a very terrible and arrogant customer ever. I feel like I want to throw the hot americano on him! It's drained my energy away. And also ruining my mood. So, you, being here is very helpful. I really need your warm hug."

Changbin explained briefly what happened to him. It becomes one of his habits to whine and tell what happen to him on that day to his older brother as they only have each other after their parents died. He once thinks that his older brother might be fed up with him and his whining but to his surprise, his brother even encouraged him to talk more about his day.

"Oh, baby. I'm so sorry you have to deal with that kind of customer. It's okay. Now you're home, you're safe. Don't need to think about that customer anymore. Why don't you go freshen up and we can cuddle and watch some movies? How's that sound?" Chan comforts his little brother as his hands patted the younger's head gently.

Changbin looks up at his brother with tired and sad eyes. "That sounds good. I'll go fresh up first then."

Chan smiles widely and patted the younger's cheeks lightly while saying, "Good. But before that... Where are my favorite smiles?"

Changbin chuckled lightly when his brother still treats him like a baby. He looks at his brother and gives him his wide and bright smiles that show his small dimples and his eye smiles.

"Now, that's my little brother! Off you go. I'll search for some movie for us."

Changbin smiles cheekily and walks away to his bedroom. He never feels sad whenever his brother is around.

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

"Hyung... Do you wanna know something?"

Changbin said lowly as he was playing with his brother's shirt.

"Hmmm. What?" Chan said lowly, signaling he was getting sleepy.

They already abandoned their movie and they are now cuddling on the sofa with Changbin leans his head against Chan's chest.

"Today, early morning, before I met that rude customer... There is a customer. A boy. He looks so cute, like a quokka that we met in Australia before." Changbin said with a happy tone.

"Hey! What did I tell you about comparing people with an animal?" Chan scolds his brother lightly making the younger giggles cutely against his chest.

"I'm sorry, but he really looks like a quokka! He's so cute! His cheeks are so round like he keeps something inside his mouth." Changbin described his customer early excitedly making Chan just chuckled seeing his brother like this.

"Okay, okay. Fine. So, what with this _quokka_ _boy_ do?" Chan teases as his hand never stops playing with his brother's hair.

"He's ordering strawberry frappe and a piece of cheesecake. And before that, he was staring so hard at me once he steps inside the cafe. Even when I already talking and take his order, he still staring at me. I don't know why but... Seeing his face makes me happy. His face gives this comforting vibe. He talks so softly at me, and he will giggle awkwardly when I caught him staring at me. It's cute."

"Ohhhhh~ Someone got a little crush~~" Chan teases, suddenly all his sleepiness is gone.

"Hyung~! I'm not crushing on him! I don't even know him. I only know his name. That's all! Nothing else!" Changbin whined shyly as he hides his face in his brother's chest.

"Do you ever heard about _love at first sight_? Maybe he is your future boy-"

"Hyung! It's just one time only! I don't even know if I ever got to meet him again. Stop saying that he is my future boyfriend!" Changbin shouts angrily, but in his cute way after he pulls away slightly from his brother's chest.

Chan chuckled lightly and ruffles the younger's hair. "I'm just giving my opinion. No need to get so defensive, baby. Maybe he will come back soon to the cafe. You do know that the cafe sells a very good strawberry frappe? I'm pretty sure if he ever comes back to the cafe, he might come back because of you or the strawberry frappe. Or maybe both. Who knows right?" Chan teases again as he winks slyly at his brother who already pouted his lips cutely.

"I hate you, you know."

Chan laughs loudly as he kisses his brother's forehead, full of affection.

"And I love you too."

{⋅. ♪ .⋅} 

**_ Time skips: Friday _ **

**3rd POV**

"What did I heard from Hyunjin that you have found the love of your life? And he's working at the new cafe?"

Seungmin asked once they all sit at their usual table in the cafeteria.

Jisung smiles widely while propping his arms on the table, and put his chin on his palms, staring at Seungmin with sparkling eyes.

"Oh my. Your honor, he's totally whipped!" Hyunjin whined, still with his dramatic voices.

Jisung just ignores his best friend's remarked and continues to smiles so widely. He suddenly can't wait for his classes to finish so that he can go to the cafe and meet Changbin.

"So, we are going to meet _the love of your life_ today after school?" Seungmin asked casually while eating his meals.

"Yeah! You will come right?" Jisung asked his best friend's boyfriend while giving his best puppy eyes.

"Yeah, okay. Sure. I also want to meet that person who makes you whipped like this. I have never seen you being this lovestruck before. Even with your previous partner, you never this whipped. What so special about this guy?"

Jisung stares at Seungmin with bright eyes. "You don't want to hear it. He gave the most, sparkling eyes ever. His cheeks... Oh my god! It's so cute! Like his cheekbones will casually pop up whenever he smiles! And talking about his smiles... It's so sweet? Like his smiles are so contagious making you smile too. His voice when he's speaking is so soft and gentle. His giggles... I'm in love."

Jisung finishes his talk with 2 dreamy eyes. Seungmin turns his head and stares at his boyfriend with a confused face.

_"Who the hell is this guy? How the hell he manages to make Jisung act like this?"_ Seungmin whispered at Hyunjin but the latter just shrugged his shoulder while shaking his head.

_"I don't know! He has been like this since 3 days ago. He was so excited you know, to end our classes for today and meet that boy. I swear, I have been friends with him for my whole life, but I never saw him whipped and dreamy for a boy like this!"_

Hyunjin whispered back but of course with his dramatic hand moves. Seungmin looks back at Jisung and saw the latter just smiles widely to non-particular place. _Should he be worried about this? Who is this Changbin boy that makes his friend being dreamy like this? Now, he can't wait to meet him!_

"Jisung-ah..."

Jisung turns his head slowly to Seungmin. His smiles never fade away from his face.

"Yeah, Minnie?"

Seungmin smiles softly at his friend and says, "I can't wait to meet this Changbin guy."

Jisung widens his smiles and nodded his head. "Yes!! I can't wait to meet him again, too."

Seungmin laughs slightly seeing how excited Jisung is. And before he can say anything else, the bell rings, signaling them their next class will be up soon.

"Come on. Let's go to class. And then, we can go to the cafe." Seungmin said as he cleans up their table and they walk away from the cafe with bright smiles plastered on their face.

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

"Hyungie, are you sure you wanna come with me to the cafe? You're not gonna go and mad at Eric hyung right? It's been 3 days already after I rant to you about that rude customer." Changbin asked his brother while he's busy packing his bag.

"What? Me? Nahh... Baby, I just want to see how you work surrounding. That's all. Is it wrong?" Chan asked innocently as he furrowed his brows at his brother. He has other intentions actually, but he won't tell his brother about it!

Changbin pouted his lips cutely and hissed at his brother. "That's not what I mean. I- You know what? Let's just get going. If I continue talking to you, I will be late for my shift!"

Chan laughs loudly as he managed to make his brother annoyed with him. He really loves seeing his little brother acting annoyed with him. For him, his brother is the cutest human being!

"Yes, boss! Lead the way~"

**_ Moment of Peace's cafe _ **

"Hyung, I know what are you doing. Stop it! He's not here! Stop being a stalker, looking at every person that comes in the cafe! You also distract me with my work!"

Changbin whined at his brother who was sitting on a chair beside him, behind the counter, staring at the entrance of the cafe, with sharp and serious eyes.

"What? I just want to see your future boyfriend." Chan pouted his lips, unusually cute.

"Aishhh! I know you will act like this!" Changbin whined once again making Chan laughs.

"Fine, fine! I'll go meet Eric in his office. Anything, call me." Chan said as he stands up and ruffles his hair slightly.

"Hyung, literally we are in a cafe and I'm working. What thing that I need from you?" Changbin said sarcastically making Chan pouted once again.

"Mean!" Chan exclaimed.

"Love you too, hyung! Now, go! I'm busy!" Changbin giggles cutely as he pushes his brother to the back of the cafe. Chan wants to be mad at his brother as he disrespecting him but then, he heard the door's bell ring. He just walks away to meet his friend.

_Clink~_

The bell at the door rings, signaling someone just walks inside the cafe. Changbin hissed at his brother's antic one more time before he focuses back to in front of him with a wide smile.

_"Welcome to the Moment of Peace. What can I-_ Jisung-ssi??" Changbin was shocked seeing the _quokka boy_ standing proud in front of him, showing his bunny teeth at him.

"H-Hi, Changbin-ssi..." Jisung replies shyly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Changbin blinks his eyes at Jisung rapidly before he clearing his throat and says, "What can I help you for today?" Changbin asked softly as he smiles at Jisung.

Jisung smiles shyly and says, "Like the other day, but added 1 iced latte and hot chocolate, please. That's all."

Changbin smiles and proceeds to key in Jisung's order. "You want to take away or eat here?"

"Eat here, please. I was supposed to be with my other 2 friends, but they kind of late because they have things to do first."

"Ahhh, you're no longer that lonely boy like 3 days ago, then?" Changbin teases slightly while giggles making Jisung pouted his lips, not satisfied with the other's remark about him.

"Hey! I'm not a lonely boy, okay!"

"Sure thing, _quokka boy_ ," Changbin said unconsciously, and almost like a lightning struct on him, he turns his head to Jisung who already staring at him with a confused face.

"W-What?"

Changbin gulped nervously and cursed himself in his head rapidly. _Stupid mouth. Stupid brain. Stupid Seo Changbin._

"A-Ah? I-It's not-thing. I'm sorry. It just slipped from my mouth." Changbin said almost shyly as he wants to bury himself seven feet in the ground.

"So... you just call me _a quokka boy_? Like you literally think of me as a quokka????" Jisung asked, can't believe the latter just call him _quokka boy_? Literally?!

"I'm sorry. It was rude of me, calling you like that. Please forgive my rude behavior." Changbin looks down ashamed. Fortunate for them, there weren't many people in the cafe as it not rush hour yet.

_I should follow what has Chan hyung said to me. Stop comparing people to an animal. Now, look at what happens._ Changbin nags at himself as he stares at the wooden counter, ashamed and afraid that Jisung might hate him for that.

"I-I... Don't apologize. I just shock. I never heard people around me call me _quokka_. Why did you call me like that?" Jisung asked gently, as he saw how sad the boy behind the counter is. He doesn't want his crush to be sad. Even though he loves that nickname. _Quokka boy._

Changbin looks up at Jisung with wide eyes. "E-Eh? O-Oh... It because of your cheeks? Your cheeks are round and... Cute. It's like a quokka I saw back then in Australia with my brother. I'm sorry for comparing you with that animal. It was rude of me. My brother has reminded me so many times to not compared people with an animal but I guess, it already becomes a habit of mine."

Changbin explained fastly as he rubbed the back of his neck shyly, looking everywhere in the cafe except Jisung's face.

A few seconds or minutes have passed, but Jisung still silent. Changbin gulped nervously as he is afraid that maybe he makes the latter angry. But what he doesn't expect is that Jisung let out a small giggle.

Changbin looks up at Jisung and saw the latter was smiling so widely at him. Changbin becomes weird and confused about why the latter was smiling like that to him.

"You're so cute when you're nervous," Jisung said while giggling making Changbin blushing red.

"W-What? H-Huh? W-Why are you- never mind. This is your money. I'll serve your order in a minute." Changbin quickly changes the topic as he gives Jisung his remaining money.

"Okay, cutie. Thank you!" Jisung said confidently as he winks teasing at the latter.

Changbin was shocked. He just stares at Jisung as the latter walks to his table. Changbin breathes deeply and says to himself, _"Don't think too deeply about his act. He just a stranger. You don't know him and he doesn't know you. No way he-"_

_Clink~_

Changbin takes a deep breath and looks up with big smiles plastered on his face.

"Welcome! What- _W-What are you doing here?"_

Changbin stuttered as he talks to the person in front of him. Suddenly, he feels cold sweat running through his body. Suddenly, he needs his brother right now.

The person that stands in front of Changbin smirked slightly while say,

_**"Long time no see, Binnie baby..."** _

{⋅. ♪ .⋅}

"Hey! Where are you guys?" Jisung shouts angrily as soon as he answers his phone.

_"We are sorry, Hannie! We are on our way."_

"Ergh! Fine. Hurry, because I already order your drinks and it will be cold if you're late! And I- _What the fuck?_ "

_"Hannie? Jisung? What's wrong?!"_

"I talk to you later. I need to go now. Come here quick, please."

Jisung immediately hung up on Hyunjin as he stands up from his table and walks slowly to the counter where is Changbin was standing, looking uncomfortable and pale.

_**"I need you to get out of the cafe right now, Dongjun."** _

_Dongjun? Who the hell is Dongjun? And why is Changbin looking so scared of him?_ Jisung thinks slightly as he walks even faster to Changbin.

_**"I come to meet you, baby. What? I can't meet you now?"** _

_Baby????!!!_ Jisung stopped walking and stares at Changbin with wide eyes. _Is this Dongjun guy his boyfriend? But... why Changbin seems so scared of him?_

_**"I'm not your baby anymore! Stop being like this, please!"** _

Changbin literally plead at the Dongjun guy making Jisung hissed angrily. He immediately walks closer and fakes a friendly smile to Changbin.

"Changbin! Do you have a minute?"

Changbin immediately turns his head to Jisung and sigh relieved when he saw how the latter was so close to him. Even though they are still stranger, he feels safe when Jisung was close to him.

"Excuse me, I'm talking to him right now."

Jisung takes a secret glance at that _Dongjun guy_ who stands next to him. That guy was a little bit taller than him, but that guy sure looks weak. Jisung was thanking his best friend in his mind for always nagging at him to go to the gym as he would using his muscles to fight this guy if needed.

"You're surely not talking to him. You just stand there since early. So..." Jisung replied sarcastically making the guy look at him angrily.

"I don't have time to talk to someone like you," That guy said as he turns his head back to Changbin and says with his annoying voice,

"I need to talk to you, baby. We need to talk."

Changbin stares at the guy with trembling eyes. He gulped nervously as he stares at Jisung.

"N-No. I don't want to talk with you. We don't have anything to talk to anymore. We are already over, Dongjun. So, please stop disturbing my life again."

"You don't have the right to say that! You're still mine! Come with me right now!" The Dongjun guy shouts suddenly with an angry tone and almost moving in fast forwards, he grabbed Changbin's arm and pulls him out from behind the counter. Changbin immediately let out a startled shout making Jisung act impulsively.

Jisung grabbed that Dongjun guy's hand and stares at him, seriously with his dark orbs.

"I think he already says that he doesn't want to talk to you. Do you not understand?"

"Who are you wanna interrupted in this? I can do whatever I want with my boyfriend!"

That guy suddenly shouts loudly in the cafe making the other customers staring at them.

Jisung looks at Changbin who looking pale already and his eyes were tearing. He looks so scared, making Jisung's protective side come out.

"I think you should let him go and get out of this cafe before I call the police," Jisung warned the guy but the guy just chuckled lightly at him.

"Oh? Police? They can't do anything to me. My father is a policeman. What will the police do-"

"They might not be able to do anything to you but I can. Back off from my brother, Dongjun. Before I lose all my patience and this conversation will be ended badly."

All of them startled with the new voice. Changbin looks back and saw Chan was standing there with Eric, looking so scary.

Changbin let out a small whimpered as he saw his brother. He really relieved that his brother was there too.

"H-Hyung..." Changbin whispered while his tears flow down his cheeks.

Chan stares at Changbin with dark, scary eyes. His neck veins also visible, signals that he was controlling his anger.

"Let go of him. Now."

The Dongjun guy just smirked challenging at Chan before he pulls Changbin harshly to him but before Changbin can go even further to him, Jisung just hit the guy on his arm hard until the guy's hand on Changbin's arm loosen up and pulls Changbin quickly towards him.

Almost instantly, Jisung hides Changbin behind him, while still holding tight the latter's trembling hand.

"You fucker!" the guy shouts at Jisung but before anything bad happens to Jisung too, Chan moves quickly and takes that guy down.

There was some whispering around them. The customers were shocked and scared of what has happened. Changbin was still trembling and crying while holding Jisung's hand tightly. Chan and Eric were handling the crazy guy. Its too much for someone who just wants to have his cheesecake, his strawberry frappe, and seeing his crush.

Eric who helping Chan secure the guy on the ground stand up and say gently,

"Sorry for the disturbance. You can continue your day."

After Eric sees the customers started to continue their day, as usual, he looks back at Chan.

"Let's bring him to my office. We settle him there."

With that, Chan pulls Dongjun up from the ground harshly and dragged him to Eric's office. Before he goes, he manages to take a glance at his brother and sigh relieved when he saw a guy was trying to calm his brother. The same guy that he saw was trying to save his brother early.

On the other hand, Jisung was shaken too with what just happen. He then quickly looks back at Changbin who was standing still behind him.

"Changbin? Changbin-ssi? Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Let me see your wrist."

Jisung asked worried as he takes Changbin's hand gently and proceed to inspect the latter's wrist. No injury, no bruises. He is safe.

"H-He..."

Changbin stuttered out suddenly making Jisung shock. Changbin looks up at Jisung with tearing eyes and almost instantly Jisung pulls him close and hugs him tight.

"Shhhhh, don't cry. You're safe. He's not gonna hurt you anymore." Jisung tried his best to give some comfort to Changbin a.k.a his crush. Changbin hides his face against Jisung's chest and lets out a pitiful sob. It hurt Jisung's heart a bit seeing his crush has to go through this kind of situation but he was glad nothing serious is happening.

After a few minutes, Changbin stops crying. He still hugging Jisung tightly and Jisung still not stopping his hand from caressing Changbin's head.

"Are you okay now?" Jisung asked carefully like Changbin will breakdown if he raises his voice.

Changbin takes a deep breath and pulls away from Jisung. He wipes his tears away with his sleeves and looks up at Jisung's worried eyes.

"I-I'm fine. Thank you for... that. And sorry for..." Changbin pointed out the wet patch on Jisung's shirt.

Jisung smiles warmly and shaking his head. "Nahhh, don't worry about that. More important is you. Are you sure you're okay? Your brother is handling that guy with your boss. And he will be back here. You look pale. Maybe you should sit down first while we are waiting for your brother. Okay?"

Changbin looks up at Jisung and nodded his head slowly. Jisung grabbed Changbin's hand gently and pull him slowly to the table near them.

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you want some water?" Jisung asked worriedly as he holds Changbin's hand gently on the table.

Changbin smiles slightly. He's not trembling like before. Maybe because he feels safe with Jisung, he's calm faster.

"I-I'm fine, Jisung-ssi. I just wait for my brother to come. Thank you for being here and save me early. I-I don't know how to repay your kindness."

"What did I told you early? It's fine. I'm glad I was there to help you. You don't need to repay me anything. I'm not helping you to get something in return." Jisung explained softly as he stares at Changbin with full of love in his eyes.

Changbin stares at Jisung for a moment before he looks down on their intertwined hands shyly. He can feel his cheeks already blushing.

"T-Thank you, Jisung-ssi..."

"Jisung."

Changbin looks up at Jisung confused. He tilted his head aside.

"W-What?"

Jisung just smiles softly at Changbin and says, "Jisung. Just call me Jisung. No need to be formal with me."

"Oh? O-Oh..." Changbin shyly looks down again while smiles slightly.

"Okay, Jisung. Thank you once again." Changbin said as he looks up at Jisung and smiles brightly at him.

Jisung was stunned with the bright smiles from Changbin. Even though he has seen that smiles 3 days ago, he still amazed seeing how only that one smiles from the latter, can brighten up his whole world.

"No problem, Changbin. I'm glad you're okay and unharmed." Jisung said sincere making Changbin just stares at him with his dark orb. Both of them were staring into each other's eyes until someone comes, shouting Changbin's name.

_"Binnie!!"_

Changbin looks behind Jisung and smiles relieved when he saw his brother was running towards him. Changbin and Jisung immediately stand up and Changbin being engulfed in his brother's arms.

"Baby! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?" Chan bombarded his younger brother with tons of questions but Changbin just sighs tiredly against Chan's chest and hugs him closer.

"I'm fine, hyung. I'm fine. Nothing's happened to me. He didn't manage to hurt me. Jisung was there. He's the one who saves me before you and Eric hyung come. 

"Jisung?" Chan asked a bit confused. He pulls away from his brother a bit and stares, eyes fill with questions.

"This. This is Jisung. He's the one who saves me before you and Eric hyung come."

Chan looks beside him and saw a guy standing there. He looks cute, with his round cheeks. Oh! Chan smirks slightly.

"Oh, you're the _quokka boy_..." 

"Hyung!" Changbin shouts at his brother and proceeds to hit on the older's shoulder.

"Ouch! No need to be aggressive." Chan hissed at his younger brother who already pouting at him.

Chan looks back at Jisung who already has this wide smile. Chan pulls out his hand in front of the latter and say,

"Nice to meet you, Jisung, or _quokka boy_. Whatever because both are you. I'm Chan, Changbin's older brother. Thank you so much for protecting my brother early. I swear if you're not there, I don't know what will happen to him."

Jisung chuckled lightly as he saw how Changbin was already hiding behind his brother, shyly.

"Ahhh, the nickname. It's fine. You can call me anything. And no problem. Anyone would do the same thing as I do early. I'm just glad Changbin is fine." Jisung said while laughing making Changbin, even more, embarrassed than before.

"Well, don't blame me. This boy who creates that nickname for you and he was excitedly telling me that this-"

"Hyung! Stop!" Changbin screams as he cupped Chan's mouth from speaking even more.

Jisung just laughing at the two brothers. It's entertaining seeing how they look happy even what just happens early.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I won't say anything about your crush- opps! Already said it. So, I gotta go for a moment. You stay here okay? I need to clear something with Eric. Then, we can go home."

Chan quickly kiss Changbin's forehead and look back at Jisung while saying,

"Please look out for my little brother for a moment."

Jisung blinks his eyes at the older and at Changbin. Did he hear it wrong or the older just said _crush_?

"Eh? Oh! Of course. Don't worry. I'll take care of him."

Chan smiles widely and says, "Thank you so much! I go first!"

Before Changbin can say anything to his brother, the older walk away from them.

Changbin didn't have that courage to look at Jisung after what his brother just said. All of his secrets already reveal. What should he do now?

"So..."

Jisung starts as he sits back on his chair. Changbin also sits but he was looking around him.

_"Crush hah?"_

Changbin bites his lips nervously as he stares at his hands. His cheeks were blushing red making Jisung almost cooed loudly.

"Well, good. Because I have a crush on you too."

Changbin looks up at Jisung almost immediately. Jisung was smiling widely at him like he was one of the 7 wonders of the world.

"W-What did you just say?" Changbin asked a bit stuttered.

Jisung chuckled slightly as he props his elbows on the table and put his chin on his palm to stares at Changbin with eyes full of affection and warmth.

"I like you, Changbin."

Changbin stares at Jisung with wide eyes and mouth agape. He doesn't believe that this guy in front of him, _like him????_

"Errrr... W-We just met 2 times, and how do you already sure you like me???" Changbin as disbelieved to Jisung who just smiles widely at him.

"Why? I can't like you even we only met 2 times? Don't you know about love at first sight? Literally that me to you. I fall in love with you for the first time I come here. You were so bright, like the sun. Your giggles... Damn, so cute! Your smiles, it like contagious. Do you know? It makes me wanna smile too and also want to see it again."

Changbin still froze on his seat. He doesn't know what to say or even react. He just almost get attack by his ex again and now his first crush after years blocking his heart is confessing to him? It too overwhelming for him. He doesn't know what to do.

"And of course you don't need to say anything about my confession. I just feel like you deserve to know about it. I don't want to pressure you or something. I just... If it does not burden you, can we at least befriend?" Jisung asked gently.

Changbin stays still on his seat. He was staring into Jisung's eyes, looking for any lies in it. Ever since his experience with his ex, he kind of afraid to fall in love. He afraid to give his heart again to others but at the end of the day, he's the one who gets hurt. He was so afraid. But, with Jisung... He doesn't know why, but the latter has this calm and safe vibe. Changbin feels safe whenever the latter was close to him. He feels happy. He feels excited. Why?

"I-I... I don't know what to say. I-I... I like you too. The first time I saw you at the counter, staring at me with your confused face, I feel happy? You have this calm and safe vibe that made me feels protected. I don't know why. But... I don't want to hurt your feelings. I-I just... Not ready for any relationship right now. I'm sorry. But, yes. We can perhaps befriend first?" Changbin said shyness fill in his voice.

Jisung just stares at Changbin, eyes full of adoration. He can't believe the guy in front of him is actually liking him back. And of course, he will wait for how long the latter need. He will wait.

"I can wait for you."

"W-What?" Changbin asked disbelief. _Did this guy didn't understand what he just said or what?_

"I can wait for you. For how long you need. I can wait."

"Jisung... This is not some kind of game??? Why would you waiting for me when you could go and find someone better?!" Changbin said the matter of fact but Jisung never really loss his smiles from his face.

"I knew I can find someone better. I knew you would think I'm insane for wanting to wait for you but this is me. I don't want someone better. I just want you. Is it wrong for me to wait for you, Changbin?"

Changbin bites his lips nervously when Jisung asked him that question. It was not wrong. Totally not wrong. What is wrong is that he would risk his precious time to just wait for him who doesn't know when h will give his answer.

"Jisung..."

"Can you please give me a chance? I really like you. I want to know you better. I want to be the one who you can lean on. I want to be the one who can always bring that bright smile on you whenever you have a bad time. I want to be the one you can feel safe. I want to be the one you can rant your bad day or your sad day. I want to be that someone in your life." Jisung confessed as he stares into Changbin's darb orbs.

Changbin was stunned with the latter's confession, yet again. He never met someone that was so eager to be with him. He doesn't know what to do or feel right now.

"Jisung... I-I..."

_"Binnie! I'm done. Let's go home now."_

Changbin and Jisung startled a bit as Chan walk to them. Both of them stand up from their seats and look at Chan who staring at them with a confused face.

"What? What happened to both of you?" Chan asked curiously.

Changbin gulped nervously and shake his head. "Nothing, hyung. Errr we have to go now? But my shift..."

Chan looks at his brother with furrowed brows and crossing his arms. "Do you think I would allow you to work after what just happen early? Think again, Changbin."

Changbin pouted his lips cutely. He hates it when he's older brother uses that kind of tone on him.

"But! I'm fine now!" Changbin let out his excuse.

Chan lifts up his brows at his younger brother. Changbin stares at Chan with pouting lips. And almost instantly he crossing his arms and storm his feet on the floor.

"Argh! Fine. But I need to pack my stuff first." Changbin said, almost want to walk back to the counter but is stopped by his brother.

"No need. I'll go pack your stuff. Stay here for a moment with Jisung."

With that, Chan walk away leaving Changbin and Jisung alone again.

Jisung was quiet since Chan come early and Changbin feels guilty.

Changbin looks back at Jisung who staring at him with this unknown stares. "Give me your phone."

Jisung frowns slightly as he tilts his head aside, confused.

"Huh?"

Changbin smiles slightly seeing the latter's confused face. "Your phone, Jisung. I want to give you my number."

Jisung still looking at Changbin with a confused face before he widens his eyes. He immediately takes out his phone and gives it to Changbin.

Changbin giggles slightly and put his number in Jisung's phone before he calls it. His phone rings a few time in his pocket and he immediately gives back to Jisung.

"Done. I don't know about your schedule, but I have works from Monday to Friday. Weekends day off. So, if you wanna contact me, try to contact me during my off day." Changbin explained briefly as he still didn't look straight into Jisung's eyes.

"C-Can I know your shift schedule? It's not like I wanna stalk you or something! I swear I just want to-"

Changbin looks up and giggles seeing how panic Jisung is. "Okay. I'll message you my schedule later on. Don't worry. If you ever stalk me, you won't get away from my brother that easily."

Jisung gulped nervously as the latter mention about his brother. Almost suddenly, Chan comes to them, with Changbin's bag.

"Binnie, let's go home. You need to rest." Chan said softly as he lay his jacket on Changbin. 

Changbin looks up at his brother and nodded his head. He looks back at Jisung and gives the guy a smile. "Thank you, Jisung. For today."

Jisung blinks slowly when he saw the latter's smile and nodded his head. "Eh? Yeah, alright. No problem. Rest well, Changbin."

Changbin smiles and looks at Chan who already staring at him with a knowing look. Chan smiles timidly at his brother and looks at Jisung. 

"Thanks, Jisung. I owed you for saving my brother early."

"No need. You don't owe me anything. I just glad Changbin is okay." Jisung said gently as his eyes trailed to Changbin who looking down on his feet.

"Thank you once again. We should go now. Have a nice day ahead, Jisung."

With that, Chan pulls Changbin out from the cafe and went to their car. Jisung just trailed his eyes to them until they are out from his sight. He takes his phone back and scrolls down to his contact, searching for Changbin's number. He smiles widely when he saw what the guy just name his contact.

_Contact name:_ **_Changbinie 🌞_**

He never thought this would be happening to him, but he was glad the latter trust him this much. He would try his best to make that guy feel comfortable and safe around him.

...

**C** **hangbin's**

Once Changbin steps inside their apartment, he immediately when to his room to freshen up. He sighs tiredly as he felt all his energy have been drained by his ex. He shakes his head a few times and continued his shower.

After he finished showering, he went to his bed, and take out his phone. He stares at Jisung's number for a whole minute before he decided to save the number and message him.

_To:_ **_Quokka boy 🐿️_ **  
_Here is my schedule._  
 _[Image attached]_  
 _And please, try to not stalk me during my shift._  
 _If you wanna talk to me, just get inside the cafe and talk to me like a normal person._  
 _I'm sorry for whatever happens early at the cafe._  
 _I... It's not like I'm rejected you._  
 _I just... Don't feel like I deserve to be with someone like you._  
 _And please, don't be too guilty._  
 _You're not pushing me or something._  
 _I just... I just not ready._  
 _I'm sorry, Jisung._  
 _For making you wait for me._  
 _**Delivered: 04:45 pm** _

After Changbin sends those long messages, he locks his phone and went to meet his brother.

...

"Changbin... What's wrong? Are you still shaken from what just happens early at the cafe?" Chan asked worried as he saw his brother just staring into spaces, his eyes look so empty.

Changbin turns his head to his brother slowly, staring with his eyes fill with tears.

"H-Hyung..."

"Oh, baby. Come here." Chan opens his arms wide for his brother to launch his body on him.

"H-Hyung..."

"Shhhhh, baby. Calm down. Everything's gonna be okay. You're okay. He won't come near you ever again. I already take care of it." Chan said seriously, voice fill with hatred.

"W-What did you do to him, hyung?" Changbin asked as he pulls away from his brother's hug and stares into his brother's eyes.

Chan was silent for a moment before he sighs. "I asked Minho to help me. You do know his father is a lawyer right? I asked him to help us. Because, if I ever do the restrict order against that asshole again, I'm pretty sure he would escape again, as his father is the CEO of the richest company in our country."

"Minho hyung? But I thought you have a fight with him...?" Changbin asks confused.

As far as he knows, his brother is now having a cold war with his best friend. Why suddenly he want to help? And how did he contact him?

Chan ruffles his hair frustratedly and sighs, "I know, I know. We kind of have a talk. And we already settle it. And you do know that even I have a fight with him, he never distances himself from you. You are literally his baby brother. He would do anything to help you."

Chan said softly as he caresses his brother's head. Changbin looks at Chan while blinking his eyes rapidly.

"There must be something happen to both of you right? Would you tell me about it?" Changbin asks softly as he takes his brother's hands and puts it on his lap.

Chan sighs once again and looks at his brother with sad eyes.

"He was in love with me..."

Changbin blinks his eyes again, disbelieved. _Did he hear it wrong?_

"I-In love with y-you? H-Him? You mean, Minho hyung????"

Chan nodded his head and lean his head on the head of the sofa. "Yeah. He was in love with me and he was jealous when I spend my time with Eric before. He thought that I was dating Eric but you do know how Eric can be a pain in the ass. He sometimes becomes more clingy than you and Minho found out about it. He decided to distance himself from me. So, I confront him. Asking him why did he distance himself from me. Then, that time he confessed. He told me he already fall in love with me ever since we were in high school. You do know what happens when I was in high school. You were still in middle school. And the tragedy happen. I don't have time to fall in love or even let people love me as I was busy taking care of you. What I'm focusing on in my head is only about taking care of you. You only have me, and I only have you. I don't want you to feel alone after mom and dad left us. That's why I never notice he was totally in love with me."

"And what is your answer to him?" Changbin asked softly as his thumb rubbing Chan's hands.

"I... I didn't answer him anything. I just say to him that I can't give him an answer right now. I... I don't know, Binnie." Chan sighs tiredly as he closes his eyes tightly.

"Hyung... Do you love Minho hyung?"

Chan startled with the question that comes out from his brother's mouth. He opens his eyes slowly and sits up straight on the sofa. He turns his head to Changbin and saw his brother was staring at him, innocently.

"I... I don't know, Binnie. I don't know. I... I think I'm in love with him. But I also think that he doesn't deserve someone like me." Chan said in confusion as he played with his brother's fingers.

"But, don't you think that it was up to Minho hyung to say that you deserve him or not? Hyung, I know you care for me. After what just happen to me with Dongjun. But, right now I'm fine. You do know that you don't need to take care of me like before anymore right? It's not like I don't want you to take care of me anymore but maybe its time for you to think about your happiness. You deserve to be happy too."

Changbin said with a gentle voice making the older looks up at him with sad eyes. Changbin smiles slightly and pulls his brother closer to just hug him.

"I love you so much, hyung. I am always grateful to have you in my life. You always be there for me no matter what. I want you to be happy too. You deserve to be happy as others too. You do know, whatever happens, I will always support you? Right?"

Chan sighs heavily and hugs his brother even tighter. "I know, baby. But, I just... You too, deserve to be happy."

"But I am happy right now," Changbin whined a little making his brother chuckled.

"Yeah, right. With that _quokka boy._ "

"Hey! It's not about him right now!" Changbin whined as he pulls away from his brother.

Chan laughs loudly seeing how his brother was blushing when he mentions that _quokka boy_.

"Now, now. What's about this boy that made my little brother blushing like this? Huh?" Chan teases as he pokes his brother's rosy cheeks.

"Nothing about him," Changbin mumbled and decided to looks everywhere except his brother's eyes.

"Hey. Look at me."

Changbin sighs and turns his head to his brother. Chan smiles softly and cupped his brother's cheeks.

"Tell me something. Do you love him?"

Changbin just stares into his brother's eyes. He closes his eyes for a moment and says,

"I... I don't know. I think I am. But... I'm scared, hyung. I'm scared to fall in love again. I'm scared if I ever give my love, my heart to someone again, they... They would destroy it. I eventually gonna get hurt again. I'm scared, hyung." Changbin said while sobbing. Chan stares at his brother with a pair of sad eyes and engulfed him in his arms again.

"Shhhhh, baby. You're gonna be fine. You do know that not everyone is like that asshole. I saw this Jisung guy, he is nice. Not everyone gonna risk their life just to save someone like what he does to your early. He's one of a kind guy. Why don't you try to get to know him first? You do also know that I won't hesitate to beat him up if he ever hurt you right?"

Changbin chuckled lightly and nodded his head against Chan's chest.

"I know, hyung. Your protectiveness will jump out almost immediately."

"Right! So, you don't have to be afraid. Whatever happens, I will always be here to protect you. Okay?"

Changbin stays silent for a whole minute as he nuzzles his face against Chan's soft shirt.

"Okay, hyung. I understand. I will try. Jisung just confesses at me early at the cafe."

"Oh really? Is that's why you're blushing red when I come to you?" Chan tease.

"Hyung~!"

"Okay, okay. Sorry. So, what did you do?"

"I didn't answer yet. I told him I'm not ready to be in a relationship again right now and he said that he will wait for me, how long I wanted. He will wait. But, I don't want him to wait. He deserves someone better than me." Changbin whined slightly.

"Like I say, Binnie. Give him a chance. Give your heart a chance to fall in love again. You might be afraid to fall in love because what have you go through with Dongjun but, it doesn't mean that Jisung will be like him. It doesn't mean that Jisung will treat you like Dongjun. I'm not forcing you to give Jisung a chance or what, but I just want you to follow what your heart yearned."

"You really think like that? But, what if we won't make it?" Changbin asked innocently.

"Then, it won't. That's what life, Binnie. Sometimes it goes smoothly as we plan but at another time, it will not. That's what makes us stronger. You might think that you are weak but you're not. You have been gone through a lot but you're still here, right? That shows us you're strong."

Changbin sniffles against his brother's shirt. He knows what he did to Jisung is unfair. Maybe his brother is right. Maybe he should give Jisung a chance.

"Thank you, hyung. You always know what to say. What will I do without you?"

Chan giggles and hugs his brother tightly. "You will be fine even without me but you won't get any of my wonderful words then."

"Show off!!" Changbin said as he hit his brother's chest lightly. He then pulls away from his brother's hug and stares into his brother's warm eyes.

"I understand now. Thank you, hyung. And you should settle your problem with Minho hyung too."

Chan smiles gently and nodded his head. "I know. Don't worry about me."

...

**Jisung's**

"Hannie!! We are sorry for coming so late. Traffic jam." Hyunjin shouts at Jisung as he sits in front of the latter with Seungmin beside him.

"Nah, it's okay. I understand." Jisung said while smiling.

"Why are you smiling so wide? Did you met your crush?" Seungmin asked curiously.

"Yes. I have met him early, but now he's already gone back home. Something happens to him."

"Something happens?? What's happen?" Hyunjin asks worriedly all of sudden.

"He been attacked by his ex? I think? That guy literally comes and shouts at him, asking for him to follow him. Changbin literally shaking like a leaf, and you do know I don't like seeing people like that. So, I go and help him. And before you asked, I don't get hurt. Also him. His brother manages to come and save us. Well, save me from go and beat that guy up actually."

"Wow, never knew that's happening along 30 minutes we are late," Seungmin said astonished.

"So, what happens to your confession? Did you manage to confess to him?" Hyunjin asks curiously as he takes a sip of his drinks that Jisung already order.

"Well, to say that its success, it is. But... I don't know. I just want to protect him at all costs. I want to see his smiles. I want to hear his laughs, his giggles. I just want him to be happy." Jisung said while sighing.

Hyunjin and Seungmin look at each other before they look back at Jisung who looking so broken.

"Then, do it. Why can't you do it?" Seungmin asked.

Jisung looks up at the latter and sighs again. "It's hard. It... It's complicated. Changbin, he seems to have a hard time to be in love again? I told him, I will wait for him. No matter how long does he take. And, he just... He says we should just befriend first because he's not ready to be in a relationship at the time."

"If that case, just is his friend first, Hannie. I know you. You would never force someone on something that will make them uncomfortable. From what I see how you're being whipped on him," Hyunjin chuckled a bit as he saw Jisung was pouting at him. "- what I wanna say is that he will worth your wait if he makes you this happy. So, be you. The one who always makes others comfortable and feel safe when they are around you."

Jisung looks up at his best friend with sad eyes. "But, what if I won't make it? What if I can't make him feels like that? Safe and comfortable?"

"Hannie, you need to believe in yourself more. You're the most chill person I ever know. You never push someone to tell you their problems, you always be there for someone, you always have this positive mentality that can be contagious towards others. I never mention this to you, but you are the first person that I ever tell about my problem. You do know that I have trust issues with people, right? But, with you, I feel safe. I feel I can trust you. That's what I feel when I told my problem at you 3 years ago. So, don't view yourself too low. Have some confidence, okay? You're okay. I'm sure Changbin will be comfortable with you once you spend time with each other often. Try to go slowly with him."

Seungmin said gently as he stares into Jisung's eyes who already tearing. "You guys are the best. I'm so glad to have you guys as my best friend. Thank you. I will try my best."

Jisung said confidently as he wiped his tears with his sleeves and smiles brightly at Seungmin and Hyunjin.

"No worries, Hannie. We are friends. What do friends do if not helping each other, right?"

...

Jisung arrives at his apartment 2 hours later after he spends some more time with his best friend. He was tired and dirty. He decided to go fresh up first before he calls some delivery as he was lazy to cook dinner.

After a shower, he went to his phone that was charging on the table next to his bed. Then, he saw notifications. From a person that he loves. He smiles slightly. This guy is the cutest. Literally. So, he calculated things in his mind before he decided to reply to the messages.

_To:_ _**Changbinie**_ 🌞

_Yeayyy!_  
 _Thanks, Changbin!_  
 _And please don't worry! I won't stalk you._  
 _I kind of afraid of your brother._  
 _Do you see how big his muscle is? He could deck me!_  
 _And..._  
 _Don't worry about early. I totally understand._  
 _I just want you to be comfortable with me._  
 _As I say early, I can wait for you. No matter how much you need the time,_  
 _I'll give you the time you want in the world._  
 _Thank you for at least trying to befriend me._  
 _I will try my best to treat you well._  
 _It's already late now,_  
 _I don't know if you're already asleep or what_  
 _But_  
 _I just wanna say, thank you._  
 _Rest well, Changbin._

**_Delivered: 11:05 pm_ **

Jisung feels satisfied with his messages. He smiles widely and went to his living room to wait for his delivery. He can't wait to spend more time with Changbin.

...

**_ Time skips: 3 months later _ **

**3rd POV**

"Binnie! I need to deliver this quickly. Will you be okay, staying alone here? Or do you want me to call your brother?" Eric asked Changbin worriedly as he comes out from the kitchen holding a box.

"Nah, it's okay Eric hyung. I'll be fine, don't worry. You can go. I still need to clean the tables at the front." Changbin said happily as he smiles at his boss.

"Okay, baby. Be safe and make sure to call me immediately if something happens."

"Okay, hyung!"

Once Eric walkout from the cafe, Changbin continued his works. He just finished closing the account for today, so he goes and grabbed a spray bottle and a washcloth and begin his cleaning while humming some songs. He was happy. It's been weeks or months precisely after he encounters with his ex. His ex finally gets caught for real from the help of Minho and his father. Finally, he doesn't need to feel scared when he was alone anymore.

While he was busy humming and cleaning the tables, his phone ring in his pocket. He takes it out and smiles almost instantly as he saw who is the one that calls him. He immediately answers it with wide smiles.

"Hannie!"

_"Hey, Binnie. Still working?"_

"Yeah. I was supposed to close the cafe today. Why?"

_"Hehe. Nothing. I'm here already. I'll send you home later okay?"_

"You're here??" Changbin asked shock. He looks around him and saw Jisung was standing outside the cafe, wearing full black clothes, waving at him excitedly. Changbin runs to the entrance and opens the door for the latter.

"Hannie... It's cold. How long have you standing out here?" Changbin asked worriedly as he stares at the latter's appearance. His face was slightly red, maybe because of the col. He was breathing hardly making Changbin even worried.

"Not long. 10 minutes?" Jisung said casually as he takes off his scarf that was wrapped around his neck and looks up at Changbin who still staring at him worriedly. Jisung chuckled a bit and cupped the latter's cheeks gently and say,

"Stop frowning. I'm fine. It's just cold. Not like I'm sick or something."

"But, still! You still gonna get sick! You literally have an exam tomorrow, Han! Why are you here? You should be studying at home!" Changbin whined plus nagging at Jisung who still holding his cheeks.

"You.Are.Such.A.Cute.Baby!" Jisung said the words on by one as he kisses the latter's lips gently.

"Jisunggg~!!" Changbin whined once Jisung stop kissing him but the latter just laugh and proceed to bring the boy into his arms.

"I just want to pick my boyfriend off his work. It is already late. I don't want anything to happen to him." Jisung said gently as he swinging their bodies left and right, humming some unknown songs.

Yeah, it true. Jisung and Changbin finally established their relationship into another level. After that kind of scary scene happens in the cafe between Changbin and his ex and Chan's advised, Changbin started to give a chance to Jisung, the first boy after his ex to enter his heart. At first, he was afraid, but Jisung was nothing but a gentle guy who always patient with him. He would always ask his consent whenever he wants to do something. It was just so nice. That why on their regular 'date', that what Chan said, Changbin confessed at Jisung, telling him why he afraid to fall in love. Changbin also told him about what has his ex does to him. And on that day, Jisung asks Changbin to be his boyfriend. He confessed that he would take care of Changbin well, make him happy, make him smile. And what thing that would make Changbin rejects him? And now, they are happy with their relationship.

Changbin sighs tiredly on his boyfriend's chest. "Hannie, my apartment literally 10 minutes walk from here. What thing would happen? I have been doing this for years! Nothing really happened to me."

"So, you don't want me here?" Jisung asked fake sadness to fill in his tones.

Changbin pulls away from his boyfriend and looks up at him. "It's not like that. I love to have you here. But, tomorrow is your exam. I don't want you to be distracted."

"Awww, my boyfriend worrying about me, huh?" Jisung tease as he pinches Changbin's cheeks.

Changbin pouted his lips angrily and crossing his arms. Jisung smiles widely and proceeds to kiss the pout away. He pulls away from the latter and says,

"Don't worry about me, baby. Your boyfriend is literally a smart boy. He will ace his exam no matter what!" Jisung said confidently.

"Humph! Fine. Wait here. I still have work to do." Changbin pulls down a chair from the table that he just arrange and push his boyfriend to sit down.

"Sure, babe. Do your work well. I'll be here, waiting."

Changbin smiles cutely and steals a kiss from his boyfriend before he runs back to the work that he just abandoned.

...

"Binnie! Why the front door is still unlocked? Are you- Oh! Jisung!" Eric instantly stops his sentence in the air as he saw the said boy sitting at the table, wearing this bright smile.

"Hi, Eric hyung!"

"You come to pick Binnie up?" Eric asks again as he searches for his worker.

"Yeah, like always," Jisung said cheekily making the older laughs.

"What a sweet boyfriend you are." Eric teases making Jisung blush slightly.

"Hannie, I have to- Oh, Eric hyung! You're back!"

Eric looks back at Changbin who still wearing his work clothes, holding the washcloth and a bottle spray.

"Yeah. I'm back. Why are you not getting ready to go home yet?" Eric asked with his furrowed brows.

"Ehhhh? But I still have-"

"No need to do that. Just go home. Jisung already waits for you. I will be closing the cafe later."

"But, hyungie~!" Changbin whined slightly making Eric hissed at him, like an angry cat.

"No, but! Go home now, Binnie. I'll handle it from here."

Changbin pouted his lips cutely and sigh. "Fine. I go and change."

Once Changbin walks away from the two guys, Eric walks slowly to Jisung and sits across him.

"How are you doing, Jisung? How your relationship with Changbin?"

Jisung smiles widely and says, "I'm fine, hyung. My relationship with Binnie is fine. Chan hyung was having a trip to Australia with Minho hyung, so I was company Binnie at his apartment."

"Ahhh, I know about that. Chan has mentioned it to me last week. That's good. I'm glad you are there to company him. Because usually, he will stay alone in the apartment when Chan has worked. And I would constantly come and check him. And now, I don't have to do that. He already has you." Eric said, voice fill with adoration.

Jisung smiles shyly and looks down on his hands that he put on the table. 

"Thank you, Jisung."

Jisung looks up at the older with a confused face. "Eh? Why thanks me hyung?"

Eric smiles warmly and says, "Thank you for being here, with Changbin. Always there for him, making him laughs, making him smiles. Making him happy. It's been a long time I have seen him happy like this. I just glad he found you and you found him."

Jisung smiles widely and says, "No need to thanks me, hyung. I was so grateful that Changbin gives me a chance to get to know him, to take care of him. I just... So grateful to have him in my life. If not because my cousin who recommend this cafe, I won't meet him."

"Your cousin?"

"Yeah, my cousin is the one recommend this cafe to me. He said this cafe sells a very good strawberry frappe and I really love strawberry frappe. So, when I walk inside the cafe, I don't know that I would fall in love with the one who makes the strawberry frappe." Jisung said as he laughs slightly, remembering the memories.

"That is literally the sweetest story I ever know. Gosh, you two got my blessing. Please be happy always, okay?" Eric said almost in his dramatic way making Jisung giggles.

"Thank you so much, hyung. That's mean a lot to me and Changbin. We will try our best." Jisung said almost in his serious tone as he was so grateful to have wonderful people around him and Changbin.

A few minutes later, Changbin comes out, already wearing his ordinary clothes and wearing his bag, while smiling so brightly at the 2 guys.

"Hannie! I'm done. Let's go home." CHangbin said excitedly making Jisung chuckled lightly and stand up from his chair.

"Hyung, are you sure you will be okay?" Changbin asks worriedly to his boss that also kind of his older brother too.

"Don't worry about me, Binnie. I'll be fine. Just get home safely with Jisung okay?"

Changbin smiles widely and nodded his head. "Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow, hyung. Bye!"

Eric chuckled lightly and wave at Changbin and Jisung as they walk out of the cafe. Those two seriously the cutest couple.

10 minutes walk from the cafe to his apartment is supposed to be short but for Changbin and Jisung, the 10 minutes walk is like an hour walk.

They were walking slowly, looking around them with bright eyes. The air is calm and a bit cold but Changbin didn't worried about that because Jisung always gives him the warmth that he needs.

"Hannie..."

"Hmmm, yes baby?"

Changbin stops walking for a moment and stands in front of Jisung while staring into the latter's eyes.

"Baby? What's wrong?" Jisung asked worried as his boyfriend suddenly keep quiet after calling his name.

Changbin smiles widely, showing his full set of teeth, showing his cute and small dimples and say,

"I love you, Jisung. So, so much. Thank you for waiting for me."

Jisung was stunned actually with the sudden confession but he smiles anywhere. His boyfriend loves to attack him with things like this in an unusual time. Not that he complains.

"And I love you too, Changbin. So, so much. If I ever have to do it all over again, I will surely do it. Just for you." Jisung said as he pulls his boyfriend close and kisses him gently on his lips. Being with Changbin is the greatest gift he had. He surely gonna treat and take care of this gift of his so damn well.

** The End **


	9. The CEO and the Secretary [Minho]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my wonderful people!! Jiea is back!!
> 
> How are you all doing so far? Taking care of yourself? Having a great day? Staying healthy? Well, I hope you guys are doing just fine.
> 
> I'm sorry for coming late again. My family got some unfortunate news lately and I was in the state of recovering. My dad, unfortunately, died 3 weeks ago. It was a devastating event and my mental and my physical kind of not great. So, I was in the rest state to recover. Even though there will be always an empty space in my heart, but life must go on, right? But, don't worry. I'm fine now.
> 
> For those who know, thank you for all your encouragement and wishes. You guys know I love you guys so much right? Thank you for always be here for me.
> 
> So, here the new chapter. It was a long chapter. I can't help it. Hahhaha. Enjoy reading. if you see ANY mistakes in grammars or spelling, just ignore it! hahahha jk. You guys can educate me if I ever did something wrong. I love to learn new things. Don't hesitate to tell me if I ever did something wrong, okay? I'm a human that can't run away from making mistakes. 
> 
> Now, I'll stop here. I'll see you guys next update. Maybe if I'm being generous, I might do a double update for the next time. Hahahhaha see you guys later! make sure to take care of yourself okay? Love you guys a lot!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Jiea

**_Tags:_ ** _Alternative universe, office au_

**_Warning:_ ** _Fluff, slight angst, mention of an abusive ex-boyfriend_

×××

"Seungmin, I'm going now. Don't forget to reheat the food that I just left for you and eat. When I say eat, you need to EAT! Stop focusing too much on your assignment until you neglecting your health. Anything, call me. Okay?"

Changbin nagged at his younger brother who still busy with his laptop, editing his photos for his assignment.

"Okay, hyung! I will. Promise. Good luck with your work! Don't forget to eat lunch too! And good luck with your handsome CEO~" Seungmin shouts back without looking up at his older brother.

He giggles slightly as he heard his brother hissed at him from the front door.

"You and your tease. God! Bye. Love you!" Changbin shouts once again and walks out from their apartment without waiting for his brother's reply.

** At the office **

"Bin, the boss is calling you."

Changbin looks up from his computer and looks at his best friend.

"Again? About what now??" Changbin whined slightly and shaking his body fully on his seat. This the fifth time his boss calls for him. 

His best friend, Wooyoung just shrugged his shoulder and giggle slightly. "Maybe our boss kind of taking too much interest in you. Who knows? He keeps on calling you tho. Even for a small thing. Even though I know you're his secretary, but still..."

Changbin sits up straight once he heard what Wooyoung has said. "Stop being ridiculous. How come a guy like him, like me, a very clumsy, loud, and ugly guy? Not to mention I'm also poor. You and your imagination are wild. I'm just his secretary. Nothing more than that." Changbin said as he shakes his head a bit.

"We don't know what has people thought about us, Bin. You also don't know what your impression on our boss. Who knows, maybe our boss likes you because you being you? Not make sense right but we don't know what the future has for us. You might be clumsy and loud but surely you're not UGLY! Didn't you see yourself in the mirror every day? You're a fine man! And you're not poor. If you're poor, you wouldn't get to live in a penthouse right now. You haven't worked hard for years to discredit like that! Please give some credit to yourself!"

Changbin hissed like an angry cat and stand up from his desk. He takes his notebook and looks up at Wooyoung. "Well, let me say to you. My future has said that I won't be getting near any guy like our boss in my life. I'm really out of his league. I am just his secretary. End of story. Now, excuse me. I have work to do." Changbin then walks quickly to his boss's room that was only a few steps away from his desk.

_Knock knock_

"Coming!"

Changbin gulped nervously and open the door slowly. He peeps his head inside and smiles sheepishly at his boss you already staring at him.

"You call me sir?"

His boss, Lee Minho smiles softly. "Yes, yes. Come in, Changbin."

Changbin then opens the door wider and walks inside the room not before he closes the door gently. He walks slowly to his boss's desk and stands with his hands both in front of him, respectfully.

"Did you need anything, boss?" Changbin asked softly as he looks around him, except for his boss's eyes.

To be honest, his boss is handsome. Like handsome, HANDSOME. He also so kind too. Talk softly to every staff, never raise his voice to anyone except when needed. Who doesn't fall in love with him? But unfortunately for Changbin, his boss already has a girlfriend? He thinks so. Because there this one girl, her name is Saeyoung, who always comes to the office and being very clingy to him. Every staff hates that girl, including Changbin. Because, first. She is annoying. She always talks in this girly, whining, high pitch voice. It hurt his ears drum. Second, she is arrogant. Just because she knows their boss, doesn't mean she can command them anything. Especially him. Even though he is the secretary of his boss. And at the end of the story, everyone hates her.

"Well. I have something to ask you. A favour." Minho said gently as he put down his pen and lean back into his chair.

Changbin blinks his eyes and braves himself to stare at his boss.

"A favour? Of course, sir. Ask anywhere. If I can help, I will help. What is it, sir?"

Minho smiles gently and said,

"I need you to accompany me to Japan starting this Saturday until next Wednesday. I have to inspect the building that just constructs there and I need someone to accompany me. And I need you to come with me. Is that okay?"

Changbin stands still on his spot. He blinks his eyes rapidly as he tried to absorb what has his boss said.

"Y-You want me? To accompany you? To Japan? Errr, I'm sorry for asking this, but why me? Why not other staffs? I think they are more experienced on this than me, sir."

Minho just stares at Changbin before he let out a small giggle. "Changbin, you are my secretary. Why do you think you're not suitable to accompany me to Japan?"

Changbin pouted his lips unconsciously making his boss smiles warmly at him.

"B-But, sir! What will I do there? I don't even do fieldwork! I have been working inside the office for like 3 years now. What will I do there? I'm just your secretary. I also just doing office work, which means indoor. Going to a construction site is not included in my profession, sir." Changbin whined slightly making Minho laugh again.

"Changbin. Did you not hear clearly what I just said early?"

Changbin stops his whining and looks straight into his boss's eyes. He shakes his head slowly making Minho chuckled.

"I said, I want you to accompany me to Japan. Not to do any work. Only I'm gonna do work there. You just be there beside me. Company me. Understand? I know you are my secretary. That's why I choose you to come with me to Japan. I think I'm more comfortable being with you than other staffs. Well, you are my secretary for 3 years."

Changbin blinks confusedly again. He thinks that maybe his boss is out of his mind.

"Just company you? Like that? Not doing any works? Sign an agreement? Paperwork?"

Minho who still has his smiles plastered on his face nodded his head.

"Yes, Changbin. No paperwork, no signed agreement for those 5 days. You just come with me to Japan, company me to the site and then, we're done. Well, what you said? Are you okay to follow me to Japan?"

Changbin all of sudden gets shy. He looks down on his hands and thinks for a moment. What will happen to him there? How the hell he should hide his feeling towards his boss for that 5 days in Japan? Errr his life gonna fuck up real-time.

"Okay, sir. I'll go and accompany you to Japan."

Minho smiles widely and claps his hands twice. "Great! Thank you, Changbin. You don't need to worry about anything. I will handle it. You just pack your bag and other important things for those 5 days. Okay?"

Changbin nodded his head understood and looks up at his boss. "Is that all, sir?"

Minho nodded his head and say, "Yes. You can continue your work. Thank you once again, Changbin."

"Yes, sir. I'll get going."

Changbin then bows slightly to his boss and walk out of the room slowly. Once he's out, he sighs heavily while walking to his desk.

"Bin! What happens with your meeting with the boss?"

Wooyoung asked once he saw Changbin sit on his chair at his desk, looking devastated not like when he was about to go to meet his boss.

"I'm doom, Woo. I'm so doom. What should I do? I shouldn't agree with that! Now, what will happen to my life?" Changbin mumbled to himself as he was trying to pull his hair.

Wooyoung panic slightly as he saw how stress his best friend is. He immediately takes away Changbin's hands from his hair and holds it instead.

"Bin! Bin. Calm down. You need to calm down first. If not, you can't think clearly. Now, tell me what's happening. What has our boss said to you?"

Changbin takes a deep breath and stares at his best friend. "Boss... He asks me to accompany him to Japan? He needs to inspect the building that was just constructed there and he wants me to accompany him."

"Well, its a good news right? There's nothing bad with that request? Boss just asked you to accompany him. Not like he asked you to help him kills someone. And it's nothing wrong for him to ask you that question because you practically his secretary. Of course, he would want you to follow him." Wooyoung said dramatically making Changbin whined.

"You don't understand, Woo! I have to be with him, 24/7 for 5 days! In Japan! Just two of us! You do know how my feelings are towards him! How am I gonna survive those 5 days??"

"Ahhhhhh... That's the problem. It's easy. Just confess to him if you can't handle your feelings towards him anymore." Wooyoung said as if it was easy. Changbin hopes it was easy as it seems.

Changbin shakes his head rapidly and says, "No-no-no. I would rather quit my job than confessed. He's my boss! Our boss, Woo! How the hell I'm gonna confess to him? What if he rejects me? It will be so damn awkward here! Remember, I am his secretary!"

"Bin, how did you know he would reject you? Did you have a superpower or something? That will know what his heart wants?" Wooyoung askes seriously. He hates his best friend when he started to predict something that never happens yet.

"Woo, like I said early. I'm so out of his league. He would surely reject me. Or maybe he's straight! You know, that annoying girl? Sooyoung? Saeyoung? Whatever her name is! She might be his girlfriend!" Changbin said dramatically with his hands flies around them.

Wooyoung sighs tiredly with his best friend's mindset. He just stares at Changbin and says,

"We never know if that bitch is his girlfriend. Boss is like the nicest guy ever, and she? She's a bitch. How the hell she will be his girlfriend?! And can you please stop thinking so negatively about your love life? I know, Bin. I know you had a bad history of falling in love, being in a relationship, but not everyone will be like what that asshole do to you. Okay? Please, you deserve to be happy too. Maybe our boss can make you happy. Just be you, and see if our boss interest in you or not. Okay?"

Changbin pouted his lips and looks up at his best friend with sad eyes.

"Okay, I'll try. But I'm not promise anything about those confessing. I will just be me, awkward and clumsy, and try not to show my feelings on him too much."

Wooyoung sigh once again and ruffles Changbin's hair. "Whatever makes you comfortable, Bin. Do whatever you want. If you ever need anything, just tell me okay? I'll be here for you, always."

"Thanks, Woo."

** Changbin and Seungmin's penthouse **

"I'm home!"

"Hyungggg!! Guess what??!!"

Changbin startled with the excitement of his little brother. He can't help but smile. Suddenly all his problems from works gone.

"What?" Changbin takes off his shoes and put them on the shelf next to the front door. He takes off his coat and hangs it at the coat hanger near the door. He wears the house slipper and walks inside.

"I already finish my assignment and....!"

"And...?" Changbin walks past the living room and tries to find where is his brother.

Then, he found him. Sitting on the stool in the kitchen, already turning his body towards Changbin, while wide smiles plastered on his face.

"And what, Minnie?" Changbin asked gently as he ruffles Seungmin's hair and proceeds to kiss his temple.

"My professor said he will do an exhibition for me!!! He accepted all my photos, hyung! I'm going to have a solo exhibition!!!" Seungmin shouts are full of excitement as he pulls his brother closer and shakes his body rapidly.

Changbin giggles slightly as he saw how excited and happy his brother is.

"Oh my god! Minnie! That's great, baby! I'm so proud of you! This is what you want right?! I'm so proud!!"

Changbin exclaimed excitedly as he pulls his brother closer and hugs him tight. Seungmin sighs happily against his brother's broad chest and hugs him even tighter.

"Thank you, hyung. Without you, I won't be here. Without your encouragement towards me non stop, I won't be here. Thank you so much, hyung."

"Hey, hey. Are you crying?" Changbin asked a little bit shock as he feels his shirt started to drench with tears from his brother.

Seungmin shakes his head but still pulls his brother even closer to him even though there not much left of the distance from both of them.

Changbin chuckled lightly and begin patted his brother's head almost so gently.

"Min, don't cry. You should be happy right now. Not crying like this. I knew you can do this. I always believe in you. You have worked so hard on your assignment, photography class, your art class. So many on your plate but in the end, you manage to finish it all. I'm so proud of you, little brother."

Changbin said, voices full with adoration as he kisses Seungmin's head making the younger cried even more.

Changbin laughs wholeheartedly seeing his brother cries like this. It's cute.

"Now, now. Why don't you go get ready? We going to eat outside today. Just you and me. My treat."

Seungmin pulls away from his brother and looks up with his wet eyes. Changbin chuckled lightly and say,

"Go wash your face, get ready."

Seungmin blinks his eyes rapidly before he stands up from the stool. He immediately went to his room just to change like what his brother told him to.

Changbin smiles softly. He looks around the apartment and sighs. Maybe tonight I might have to tell Minnie about the work trip.

** At the cafe **

"Minnie... I have something to tell you." Changbin started softly as he stirs his drinks. They just finished eating the main course and Changbin ordered some dessert for his brother as he said the younger deserve to be spoiled after all the hard work.

Seungmin who sat in front of him looks up while tilting his head aside, confused. "About what, hyung?"

Changbin bites his lower lips nervously and say,

"I will be going for a work trip starting this Saturday until next Wednesday."

"Work trip? Okay...? Where and with who?" Seungmin asked almost in protective tones making Changbin feel ease a little in his heart.

"To Japan. My boss asked me to accompany him. He has to check out the building that just constructs there." Changbin explained briefly without looking at his brother.

Seungmin stares at Changbin sceptically. "Just two of you? No other staffs?"

"Yeah..."

"Errr... Okay? But why suddenly your boss wants you to follow him on a field trip? He never asked you to follow him before, even though you're his secretary." Seungmin asked, suspicious fill in his voice. Changbin bites his lower lips nervously and looks down on his glass.

"I don't know, Minnie. He just asked me to company him. He said I don't have to do anything there. Just be there beside him for those 5 days." Changbin explained, even though he is also confused.

"Well, what are you feeling about it, then? Will you be okay? You know, going together with your boss a.k.a your crush...?" Seungmin asked worriedly. Seungmin knows his brother loves his boss for years now, but his brother was afraid to confess as he still hurt from the last relationship he had. And Seungmin never had that heart to push his brother further about any relationship.

Changbin pouted his lips sadly and sigh tiredly. He continued playing with his drinks and says, "I-I don't know, Minnie. I just... I don't know..."

Seungmin's heart almost dropped seeing his hyung like this. He has been seeing this kind of sight before and for him, it's too much. He hates seeing his hyung sad, almost because of the same reason as before.

"Hyung, are you sure you can do this? If you can, you can go. I'll be fine here. If you can't, please be honest with your boss. I don't know what have you thought, what have you think but hyung... You know not every guy on this earth is the same as that asshole Jin Hee right? And I already promise you that I will be here for you. Forever. So, please do whatever makes you happy. Your happiness is important too."

Changbin's eyes instantly let out some tears as he heard what his brother just said.

"I-I know, Minnie. But I'm still scared. I don't know if I read it wrong or what but my boss keeps on asking me to do things together with him. Stay back to accompany him to do some paperworks, help him with his suit for the annual dinner for the company. I know that was my job as his secretary but go on a field trip with him? I don't know anymore. For 3 years I have work with his company and as his secretary, he never asked me to follow him to a field trip or fly away with him. He never let me because he once said to me that he doesn't want me to be overwork. Even though I am his secretary but he never let me do more work. I don't know what has he thought of me. One time he was nice and gentle to me and another time he was mean and harsh. I am confused and scared. I don't know what to do, Minnie. Is he playing with me? Am I really easy to play with?"

Seungmin immediately stands up from his seat and walks to his brother to just hug him tight. His brother becomes even smaller in his arms as the older curled himself like he wants to vanish himself from the world.

"Hyung, don't say like that. You are not a toy or things to be played. Don't think like that. You're so much better than that. If you want, you can ask your boss while you're away with him later. I know you're scared, but trust me, it will ease your heart a bit. And! If he ever lay his hands on you without your consent, call me instantly and let me deck him! Together with Wooyoung hyung!"

Changbin chuckled lightly against his brother's chest. He nuzzles his face slowly and leans his ear on the chest, just to hear the slow heartbeat of his brother.

"Thank you, Minnie. I was the older one but you always be the one who had this positive thinking. What will I do without you?"

Seungmin smiles sadly when he heard his older brother's broken voice. He shut his eyes for a moment before reply,

"There was no rule about being the older, should be the one who always strong and have a positive mind. You have done so much for me, hyung. This is just a little bit of me helping you. Don't worry. I won't leave you alone. I'll be here with you. So, for now on, let me take care of you. Okay?"

Changbin smiles warmly and closes his eyes. He pulls his brother closer as he thinks about what will he do with his life.

**Time skips: Saturday**

"Minnie, make sure to always stay on your phone okay? If you need anything, just calls Wooyoung. He's the closest one from our apartment. And if it really, really important, calls me immediately. Okay?"

Seungmin laughs lightly as he saw how panic his brother is while packing his luggage. But, Seungmin can feel from the tone the older nag him, he was panic plus nervous.

"Hyung, are you sure you're okay?" Seungmin asked softly as he sits down on his brother's bed.

Changbin stops his work and takes a deep breath before he turns his head towards his brother.

"To be honest? No. I am nervous, Minnie. What if things go bad there? What will happen to me?"

Seungmin stares into his older brother's eyes before chuckling lightly. "Hyung, since when you become this restless. You never like this before? Is it because you like your boss?"

  
Changbin looks down on his laps and almost immediately the tears that he holds fall down his honey cheeks.

Seungmin startled with the scene in front of him. Almost immediately he walks to his brother and hugs him.

"Minnie, I don't know what to do anymore. I love him so much, Minnie. But at the same time, I'm still scared to fall in love with another guy again. The scars are still there. I don't know how to erase it."

Seungmin almost wants to cry on that spot as his brother mentions his past. Suddenly, his blood boiling when he remembers what has happened to his brother 5 years ago.

**_Flashback_ **

_"Hyung! I'm home!" Seungmin shouts happily as he puts away his shoes and runs inside the apartment, searching for his hyung but the older was nowhere to found._

_"Binnie hyung? Are you home??" Seungmin calls once again, in a softer voice as his eyes wandering around the apartment. The apartment looks clean. Just like how they were out this morning. But, where is his brother? Seungmin then decided to search his brother at the older's room._

_He was walking at the hallways to the older room but he stops his track once he saw bloodstain on the ceramic tile. Blood? Who's blo- Hyung!_

_Seungmin runs to his brother's room almost immediately and opens the door with so much force. What he found in the room is seriously breaking his heart._

_His brother was on the bed, bloody. His face is already ruined with blood stain, bruises and cuts. His hands are ruin too as he saw how bloody his hyung's knuckles are. He gulped nervously as he walks fast to his hyung,_

_"H-Hyung? Bin hyung? Shit! What the hell is happening to you? Who did this?" Seungmin asked in panic as he went beside his hyung and tries to sit the older up slowly._

_Changbin was quiet since Seungmin comes home. He still quiet even Seungmin sit him up. He also quiet when Seungmin touches his ruins face gently but what makes he broke down almost immediately is the way his brother holds his hands while crying, asking him what's happen._

_"M-Min... Minnie... Please help me. He... He is out of control. I-It's like he wants to kill me. Please help me, Minnie. I can't do this anymore."_

_Seungmin held his breath as his brother confessed and pleading him while hiding his face on his shoulder. Seungmin fist his hands, heart beating so fast, blood is boiling inside. He needs to do something about that abusive boyfriend of his brother._

_"Don't worry hyung. I'm not gonna let him hurt you again. I'm done with his shit, and so are you. I would never let him near you."_

_**Flashback End** _

"Shhhhh, hyung. You're gonna be fine. I promise you. Just go and stay with your boss for the first 2 days. If he ever wants to do something to you, without your consent, you call me. I'll get there immediately. Okay, hyung?"

Changbin sighs tiredly and says, "Thank you, Minnie. I will try it. If anything happens, I'll call you. You also stay safe at home while I'm away, okay? I only got you left in my life. I don't want to lose you too."

Seungmin smiles sadly and nodded his head. "I know. I will be safe. Promise. Don't worry about me. You won't lose me. If anything, I'll just ask Wooyoung hyung. You just be safe in Japan."

Changbin chuckled lightly as he wiped his tears away. "I will. I will. Come on. Let me go. I need to continue packing."

Seungmin just laughs lightly as he let his brother go. He also helping him pack his bag.

** At the office, 08:00 am **

"Bin, be safe there. And please, if you wanna do anything with our boss, do it with protection." Wooyoung whispered the last part to Changbin making the latter hissed at him and hit his arms hard.

"What the hell, Wooyoung!" Changbin shouts as he already feels his ears and face are red now. _Stupid Wooyoung and his wild imagination._

Wooyoung who just got hit just laugh at Changbin until their boss come out from his office, looking so handsome and smart. Wooyoung stops laughing and nudge Changbin lightly.

Changbin who still blushing red hissed again at his best friend. "What?"

"Boss is here, picking you up~" Wooyoung teased again as he saw their boss was walking towards them.

"Woo, stop being a jerk!" Changbin whined slightly and pouted his lips. He turns his head around and accidentally looking straight into Minho's eyes.

Minho smiles seeing his staff and his secretary being playful like this and proceed to say,

"Are you ready, Changbin?"

Changbin blushes again when he heard his name coming out from his boss. He knows his boss has been calling his name since 3 years ago, but he doesn't know why he feels giddy when his boss calling him, with that soft and gentle smile plastered on his face.

"Y-Yeah, sir. I'm ready." Changbin cursed himself in his head as he heard himself stuttering. _You're being so obvious right now, Changbin. Stop blushing like a fucking school girl!_

"Boss, please take care of Bin. He's never fly on a plane before. So, he might get some sickness on the plane later."

Changbin stops his war with his thought as he heard what his best friend has said to their boss.

"Woo!" Changbin shouts face become even redder. His best friend has the audacity to laughs at him. Changbin felt that he just want the ground to swallow him, right now!

Minho laughs slightly and stares at Changbin who already looking down on his feet, looking so shy.

"I will, Wooyoung. Don't worry. I'll take care of him well there."

Changbin looks up at his boss and he saw something in his boss's eyes that he didn't know how to explain it. Adoration? Love? He doesn't know but what he knows is that he might have a hard time handling his feelings towards his boss if the latter decided to act like this towards him for those 5 days.

** Incheon International Airport, 10:00 am **

"Here, your passport. I already handle everything. Once we landed in Japan, we go straight to our hotel. We will be going to the side tomorrow morning." Minho explained to Changbin as they arrive at the airport.

Changbin who still blur and confused just nodded his head dumbly. Minho who notices it chuckled lightly.

"Nervous?"

Changbin blinks his eyes rapidly and looks up at his boss. He smiles sheepishly and says, "A little. I never fly to another country before. Even riding a plane. So, I'm more scared than nervous actually."

"Oh really? So, are you okay riding a plane now? If not-" Minho asked worriedly as he saw how slightly pale his secretary's face is.

Changbin laughs lightly and nodded his head. "Yeah, I think? We won't be crashing down, right?"

Minho stares at his secretary for a quick second before laughs and shaking his head. "No. We won't. It's okay. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Changbin froze at his spot. He looks up at his boss who already staring at him. They were staring at each other for a few minutes before Minho breaks the staring contest between them.

"Come on. Our flight will be off soon." Minho said as he walks upon Changbin.

Changbin blinks rapidly and sigh. He then walks a bit faster to follow his boss. He just hopes his heart will be fine for those 5 days.

×××

"S-Sir..." Changbin called his boss while stuttering. The plane was shaking a bit as they just take off.

Minho immediately turns his head towards Changbin who already looking so pale. He looks like he would pass out on the plane.

"Changbin, are you okay?" Minho asked worriedly. His secretary sweating a lot and he was gripping the seat tightly until his knuckles turn white. Minho's heart breaks seeing this sight of his secretary.

Changbin looks at his boss with trembling eyes and shakes his head. "N-No. I-I'm scared, sir." 

Minho looks at Changbin with a pair of worried eyes. Changbin's eyes were tearing and any second the tears will flow down his honey cheeks. And Minho didn't want that to happen. He needs to do something.

"Is there anything that I can help you to be ease?"

Changbin looks at his boss and his hand who was on the partition of the seat and before he can reply, the plane had slight turbulence once again making Changbin let out a shock gasped and almost immediately grabbed his boss's hand and holds it tight.

"S-Sir... P-Please, I don't want to die now. I still have a younger brother to take care of..." Changbin stuttering as he looks at his boss, tears are already flowing from his eyes.

Minho was speechless. He never sees his secretary act like this. It is new for him. His protectiveness for the younger arises almost instantly.

"Shhhh, calm down, Changbin. You're not going to die. I already say to you that I'll protect you right? Don't worry. The plane just had slight shaking because we just take off. It's okay. I'm here." Minho said gently as he holds Changbin's hands tightly and caressing it gently, trying to calm down the latter.

After a while, when the plane back to normal, Minho who still not stopping caressing Changbin's hands speaks. "Changbin? How do you feel now? Do you need anything? Maybe some water?"

Minho asked a bit rushed in his tone as he still feels worried about the latter. Changbin looks up at his boss and closes his eyes for a moment. He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes again. He shakes his head slowly and says in his lowest voice,

"I-I'm fine, sir. I'm sorry for being a trouble."

"No... Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong. It's fine. I understand you. Are you sure you're okay? You don't need anything? I can ask the stewardess for some water."

Changbin shakes his head once again and says, "I-I think I'll be okay. But, sir..."

"Yes, Changbin?" Minho asked as he looks into Changbin's wet eyes.

Changbin looks down on their interlocked hands and says, "C-Can... Can you hold my hands until we landed in Japan?"

Minho blinks rapidly as he stares at Changbin and their hands back and forth. He was startled with the sudden request by the latter because he never really expected the latter to request something like that.

He must be thinking too long as he saw Changbin was getting uneasy on his seat. He then tried to pulls his hand from Minho while stuttering,

"I-I'm sorry, sir. That's was a dumb request. P-Please just forget about-"

"No!"

Changbin startled with the sudden shout from his boss. He stares at his boss with wide eyes making he looks even innocent than usual.

"I-I mean... No, it's not a dumb request. I don't mind holding your hands if that can make you feel ease and comfortable." Minho said shyly as he looks anywhere in the plane except his secretary.

"A-Are you sure, sir? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable with me. I'm just-"

"No, Changbin. You're not making me uncomfortable or what. If it makes you feel ease and comfortable, I'm gladly here to help you." Minho said gently as he brings his hand and wiped away the tears from his secretary's eyes, without thinking.

Changbin froze on his seat as his boss's hand touches his cheeks gently. Changbin looks up at his boss and saw how his boss was frowning, looking so worried about him. The frown is not suitable for his boss's handsome face. He didn't like it. He wants to change it.

"I-I... Thank you, sir. I feel a little bit of ease when you hold my hands. I always feel safe when you're around..." Changbin said shyly as he looks down on their interlocked hands.

"You feel safe when I'm around?" Minho asked disbelieved.

Changbin didn't reply. He just nodded his head slowly in a shy attitude. His face already bright red but thank god for the light in the plane already dim as they already in the sky.

"Changbin..." Minho trailed, as he wants to ask so many questions to his secretary but the way how his secretary didn't want to look up at him, he thinks maybe they should have this conversation on another day.

"C-Can we talk about this another time, sir? I-I... I don't think I'm ready to talk about it right now..." Changbin said with a voice so low, if Minho didn't focus on him, he might not hear it.

"Okay, Changbin. I respect your decision. Right now, just try to calm down. And please don't worry too much. I don't hate you or anything. Okay?" Minho said gently. Changbin just nodded his head but he still didn't look up at his boss.

"Changbin, are you cold? Want me to ask a blanket for you?" Minho asked as he saw how his secretary was shaking a bit. Maybe he still afraid of the turbulence early.

"I-I'm fine, sir. No need-"

"Nope. I'll ask for a blanket for you. Excuse me, miss. Can I have a blanket please?" Minho ignores his secretary's words and proceeds to call the stewardess.

Changbin just stays still on his seat and the stewardess come back after a minute with a blanket. She gives the blanket to Minho and the latter quickly open up the blanket and spread it on Changbin. He does that all with just one hand as his other hand was still holding Changbin's hand tight.

"Are you okay now?" Minho asked after he already makes sure his secretary been wrapped up carefully with the blanket.

Changbin nodded his head and say, "Thank you, sir."

Minho smiles softly and says, "No problem, Changbin. And please, just call me Minho. It just two of us. No need to be so formal with me."

"B-But sir-" Changbin said as he looks up at his boss.

"No but. Just Minho. Or if you are not comfortable with just calling my name, just call me hyung. Minho hyung. Is that alright, Changbin?" Minho said gently as he finally gets to see Changbin's face.

"I-I..."

Minho just stares at Changbin, eyes full of hope. Changbin looks at his boss and he can't do anything but giving in.

"I-I... Alright, si- I mean Minho hyung." Changbin said shyly making Minho chuckled lightly.

"Thank you, Changbin. Oh! You can sleep for a while. You must be tired right?" 

Changbin looks at his boss and almost immediately he shakes his head, afraid. Minho looks at Changbin with a weird face and suddenly he knows why the latter being like this.

"It's okay, Changbin. We are going to be fine. I promise you. You can go to sleep. And I promise I won't let go of your hand." Minho said as he gripped a little bit hard on Changbin's hand, signalling the latter.

Changbin looks at their hands and looks back at his boss's face. Minho's face looks calm. Like he feels calm and warm when he saw his boss's face. He can't help but nodded his head and lean back on the seat, with Minho's hand still gripping him tightly. Maybe going for a field trip with his crush doesn't sound too bad.

×××

**_ Osaka, Japan, 11: 45 am _ **

"Let's go to the hotel. I already checked in our room." Minho said as he pulls his luggage with his right hand while his left-hand pulls Changbin's hand who he didn't let go since on the plane.

After Changbin falls asleep on the plane early, Minho didn't sleep at all. He just stares at his secretary's face. His hand still holding Changbin's hand and he can't help but feels bubble in his heart seeing how perfect their hands look together like this. With his huge hand interlocked with Changbin's small hand. They look perfect.

Minho has this huge crush on his secretary ever since the latter got promoted to be his secretary 3 years ago. The latter was so delicate, so hardworking and so cute. He can't help but ask a different kind of help from him even though Minho can do practically almost all the things he asked by himself. Minho wants to confess his feelings towards the latter, but he doesn't know-how. That's why he makes this trip, just for the 2 of them as he decided to not play hide and seek with his feeling anymore. He just hopes the latter can accept him.

"Our room? Are we sharing a room, hyung?" Changbin asked softly as he looks around his morning almost afternoon scenery in Osaka. Japan always be one of the countries that he loves but he never had the chance to come. So, when he manages to step his foot on Japan, he really looks like a kid, staring around him with wide eyes and mouth agape.

"Yeah, is that's okay? I pick just one room because it easy for me to discuss something with you for our field trip." Minho said casually as he pulls the younger to their rented car. Minho then let go of Changbin's hand for a moment as he goes and put their luggage into the trunk and come back to the latter with a smile.

"No, it's fine hyung," Changbin replied as he looks up at his boss.

"That's great! Now, come on. We are going to the hotel so that we can rest for a while." Minho said a bit excited as he opens the door for Changbin. 

Changbin was a bit startled with the sudden manner of the older but he just followed obediently. Once he's inside the car, Minho started the engine and begin to drive to their hotel. Changbin who sat next to the older, can't help but to stares at the older while he was driving. The older looks so cool and handsome. Changbin heart beats so fast and he decided to not stares at the older longer as he turns his head towards the window. What he doesn't know is that the older started to stares at him secretly after he throws his sight outside the window. 

×××

Once they arrive at the hotel, Minho once again grabbed his secretary's hand and pulls him inside the hotel. Changbin didn't say anything as he was busy staring around the expensive hotel that they gonna be staying for 5 days. Looking at how expensive the hotel is from the inside and the outside, Changbin can conclude that he would never manage to get this much money to stay here. Even if he sold his body and soul!

"Changbin, I already got the key to our room. Later on, you can rest for this whole day, okay? We don't have to do anything today." Minho said suddenly as he pulls the younger inside the elevator. Changbin who was in deep thought, staring at his boss with a confused face. He tilted his head aside and asked, "Eh? W-What? Oh! Yes, Hyung. Okay. Sorry. Been distract with something."

Minho looks down on Changbin and he can't help but smile. His secretary is seriously so cute. Being confused like this. Minho has this urge to pulls the younger closer to him and kiss him hard on the lips but he controls himself from doing something stupid and impulsive like that. He doesn't want his secretary to be uncomfortable with him. Before he can say anything, the elevator stop, signalling someone want to come in. The elevator's door open and appear 2 Japanese guys. Minho nodded his head slightly and the two guys walk in.

Changbin like an autopilot, he moved closer to Minho and grip his boss's hand a bit hard making Minho startled and looks down on him.

"Changbin, are you okay?" Minho asked worriedly as he saw his secretary just cling on his arms, looking a bit afraid.

Minho looks around him silently and saw the 2 guys early were staring at Changbin up and down with an inappropriate stare. The protectiveness inside Minho arise. He pulls Changbin closer to him by his waist and holds him close.

Changbin looks up at his boss shocked but Minho just smiles gently and he all of sudden, Minho kisses his temple gently.

Once they arrive at their floor level, Minho quickly pulls Changbin out from the elevator and manage to look back at the 2 guys and give them a very scary stare.

"T-Thank you, hyung." Changbin speaks softly as they walk slowly to their room.

Minho just smiles gently and open their room's door.

"After you," Minho said in a teasing tone as he steps aside and gives way to Changbin to walk in first.

Changbin chuckled lightly. "Thank you."

Once Changbin inside the room, he once again amazed with the interior of the room. It's literally huge and in the middle of the room has a king-size bed. The window was huge and it can see the beautiful scenery and the Tsutenkaku Tower. It must be so damn pretty when it was night. 

"Wow... So pretty." Changbin mumbles softly as he stares outside the window.

Minho who just walk in, put their luggage aside, chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, so pretty."

Changbin turns his head around and found his boss was staring at him, not at the scenery at the outside.

Changbin looks down shyly with his bright red face. He takes a deep breath before he looks up at his boss who already staring at him, with a soft smile plastered on his face.

"Hyung, can I go shower first?"

Minho startled from his daydreaming and nodded his head slowly, and say

"Sure. You can go first. I need to settle something about tomorrow morning."

Changbin nodded his head slowly and walks pass his boss and went straight to the bathroom.

Minho let out his breath that he doesn't even know he held it. _Lee Minho. Stop whatever you are thinking. Settle the work first and then you can confess your damn feelings towards him. Don't pressure him. Don't do anything that makes him uncomfortable. You're better than this, Minho. Please think rational._

Minho shakes his head slightly and went to his laptop. He wants this work to end fast!

×××

"Hyung, I'm done. You can go shower now." Changbin said as he comes out from the bathroom wearing a plain, oversized black shirt and camo knee-cut pants. He has a towel on his head, as he was drying his hair.

Minho was sitting cross leg on their king-size bed, doing something on his laptop. He stops for a moment and looks up at Changbin. He didn't blink his eyes as he stares at his secretary. This is the first time he saw his secretary being this casual. He looks so soft and pure. His tan skin, his innocent eyes, his casual, oversized shirt. Gosh, Minho didn't think until this much when he decided this trip. His secretary literally gonna kills him even before the trip ends!

"E-Eh? Oh! Yeah, I'll go shower then." Minho said awkwardly and walk to his luggage and pick some clothes for him to wears before going to the bathroom.

Minho only needs like 20 minutes shower before he already out wearing a plain white shirt with long pants. He drying his hair using his towel and turns his head towards the bed and found out that Changbin already falls asleep. Minho chuckled a bit and walks to the other side of the bed to stares at his secretary's face.

_He is already asleep. But he didn't eat anything for today. And it's only 4 pm. And we already skip lunch. Maybe he feels jet lag as this is his first time riding a plane. I just let him sleep for a while and I will wake him up for dinner, later._ Minho mumbles to himself as he saw how his secretary sleep soundly, like a baby. He shakes his head a bit as he thought that his behaviour right now is totally like a creep. Staring someone while they were asleep? Damn creep. Minho walks back to his laptop that he put on the other side of the bed and starting to do some works. 

** 3 hours later **

Minho stops typing on his laptop and losing his muscles for a moment. He looks beside him and saw Changbin was still sleeping soundly. His hair was spread messily on the pillow and his lips pouted slightly. _How come there will be a person who sleeps so cute like this??_ Minho thinks slightly as he chuckled slightly when Changbin scrunches his nose slightly in his sleep. _Totally so cute._

Minho turns his laptop off and comes down from the bed to call room service. Both of them didn't eat yet and his secretary must be hungry.

"Hello? I want to request room service. Yes. Room 1108. 2 sets of half cook steaks, Pepsi for the drinks. It for 2 persons. And for the dessert, please give me a lava cake. That's all. Thank you."

Minho hangs up and looks on his phone's watch. _20 minutes before the food arrives. It enough time for me to wake Changbin up._

Minho walks to their bed once again and kneels beside the bed. He stares at Changbin's sleep face for a whole minute before he shakes his secretary's body lightly.

"Changbin, Changbin. Wake up."

Changbin groaned lightly and open his eyes slowly. Minho smiles softly when he saw the latter's brown orbs, sparkling on him.

"Hey..."

Changbin blinks his eyes slowly and replied with his sleepy voice, "Hey, Minho Hyung."

"I already call room service. The food will be arriving in 20 minutes. You want to wash your face first?" Minho said gently as he stares at Changbin with eyes full of adoration.

Changbin blinks his eyes again and rubbed it with his fist cutely before he sits upon the bed. He smiles shyly and says, "Okay, hyung. Sorry for falling asleep."

Minho chuckled as he ruffles Changbin's hair slightly making the latter startled with the action. "Don't apologize on something that you did nothing wrong. It's okay. I knew you're tired."

Changbin looks down on his laps while smiles shyly, "You're too kind, hyung. I don't know how much longer I should keep my feelings if you act like this." Changbin mumbled to himself but Minho still heard it clearly.

Minho furrowed his brows as he didn't understand the meaning behind those words.

"What do you mean?"

Changbin quickly shakes his head and climb down the bed. "N-Nothing, hyung. I-I'll just goes to wash my face first."

Almost instantly Changbin runs to the bathroom, leaving Minho who still kneeling beside the bed, with a confused face.

×××

"Changbin..." Minho speaks unsure as he stares at Changbin who sitting in front of him, eating the dessert happily.

Changbin stops eating with a spoon inside his mouth and looks up at his boss with wide eyes.

"E-Eh? Yes, hyung?" Changbin asked a bit of panic as he saw how serious his boss's face is.

"We need to talk about something."

Changbin gulped nervously. He knows this issues will be brought up from his boss but he never knew it will be so soon like this. Today is only the first day of their trip. How he's gonna survive on the other 4 days if he decided to confess? Changbin heart beating so fast as he in dilemma.

"O-Okay, hyung." Changbin replied after like 2 minutes he been silent.

"Can you explained truly to me what has happened in the plane and early after you wake up?"

Changbin puts down his spoon and automatically he puts his hands on his laps, playing with it like he was trying to distract himself from being nervous.

"W-What do you want to know, hyung?"

"I want to know why did you say that you always feel safe when I'm around? And why did you say I was too kind? Did something that I should know from you?" Minho asked gently as he still looking intensely at Changbin.

Changbin bites his lower lips nervously. _It's now or never._

"I'm in love with you."

Minho froze on his seat. _Did I heard myself clear or my secretary who also my long time crush is IN LOVE with me?? WHAT???_

"W-What?"

"I'm in love with you, hyung. Ever since 3 years ago. I never knew I would like literally head over heels over you this hard. To be honest, I am very nervous to go on this trip with you. Well, first I never fly on a plane or even fly to another country. Second I'm going with my boss and also my crush for 3 years, ALONE. Do you know how hard it is for me to not cry every time you being nice to me? You're like this one prince in the storybook that my younger brother always told me to read. The one who is kind, humble, handsome and rich. The one who would never be compatible with someone like me. You see, working under you is such a blessing. I've learned so many things. You teach me so many things and this work is like giving me a little light to me and my younger brother as this is the first job I had for this long. I'm happy working in the company. I never felt tired or anything. But, the thing is... My love for you grows a bit bigger every time you treat me nicely. I knew you treat me like that because I am your secretary and I always told myself that I shouldn't fall in love with you too much, but it just hard. Every time I want to forget my feelings towards you, you always there, treating me nicely, smiling to me with that wide smiles of yours, always speaks softly to me like I am made by glass. I just... I don't know, hyung."

Minho stay froze on his seat as he tries to absorb his secretary's words but he just can't after he knows that his secretary had feelings for him for like 3 years! 

"W-Why didn't you told me about this before?" Minho asked gently.

"Me? Confessing my undying love towards you? Hyung, I rather quit my job than confessing. If the result is not what I expected, we will be awkward with each other. And also... I don't know if you even like guys because of I-I... I maybe had this feeling that Miss Saeyoung is your girlfriend. The way she always at the company. The way she always clings to you. She is pretty. And rich too. Compared to me, I am just a normal person who not really good looking or wealthy enough to be compared to you"

Minho stunts as he heard what his secretary has said. _Did he just mention that he thinks Saeyoung is my GIRLFRIEND? I rather kill myself than having her as my girlfriend. That bitch is literally... argh! I need to explain things to him._

"Changbin... Wait a minute. Let me absorbs all of this first." Minho said as he looks down on his hands and stares at them for like 5 minutes. Changbin being an obedient boy as he stays still and quiet on his seat.

"So, you're telling me, you already have a feeling for me ever since I take you under my wings as my secretary?" Minho asked as he looks up at Changbin who already staring at him innocently.

Changbin nodded his head without speaking.

Minho gulped nervously and continued, "And you're thinking that Saeyoung is literally my _girlfriend_ and that's why you didn't confess your feelings to me?"

Changbin nodded his head again and stares at Minho with a pair of innocent eyes. 

"A-Am I wrong, hyung?" Changbin asked a bit stuttered in his voices.

Minho stares at his secretary for a whole minute before he let out a small giggle.

"Yes, you're wrong. Okay, Changbin. Now, you listen to what I want to tell you."

Changbin froze on his seat as he heard his boss's serious voices.

"Okay, where should I start? First, I want to say that I am sorry. I'm sorry for making you feel like I'm just playing with your heart or something with my acts around you. Actually, there is a reason why I choose you to be my secretary. The first time you come in for the job interview, you've caught my heart. I've seen your resume before interviewing you that day. You are literally a perfect guy? You're smart. You are so talented. You know many languages. Your resume has no flaws at all. So, I was curious about how were you in reality. When we call for the interview, you just take my breath away. You look so ethereal? I sometimes think that you're not real. That is why, if you notice, I always ask you to help me with things. Even though I'm capable to do all the things by myself. I'm sorry for not confessing my love for you early. I just... I just want it to be special? That's why I choose you to be on this trip. I was supposed to do it all by myself like usually but I choose you to come with me so that I can confess. But, I guess you beat me up for that right?"

Minho ends his speech with a chuckled making Changbin looks down on his laps, shyly.

Changbin was in his thinking mode for a while after that. He tries to calm his heart first and tries to open his crowded mind a bit to absorb all the information that he got from his boss. Before he can find the solution, he heard a scratch sound of the chair being pulled and all of sudden his boss is already beside his chair, kneeling. 

"W-What? H-Hyung? W-What are you doing?" Changbin stuttered as he saw his boss kneeling in front of him.

Minho suddenly holds Changbin's hands that were on the younger's laps and looks into the younger's eyes.

"Changbin. I have been dying to ask you this question ever since you walk inside my office for interview years ago. Now, I think it the time for me to say it. I just want to ask you if you're willing to spend your whole life with me? Be my boyfriend?"

Changbin automatically gasped in shock. He doesn't expect his boss gonna asked him this shocking question.

"I-I... H-Hyung..." Changbin stuttered, didn't know how to answer or even do anything. He actually in panic mode right now.

Minho seems to notice the younger is in panic mode. He smiles warmly, trying to make the younger calm. His hands that he holds right now, he caresses it gently.

Changbin started to calm down as he older never stop caressing his hands and smiles gently at him.

"I-I'm sorry, hyung. I love you so much. Really, I am. B-But I don't know if I am really ready to be in a relationship. I-I just scared..." once Changbin stops his sentence, tears flow down his honey cheeks.

Minho gasped in panic as he pulls his hands away from Changbin's and wiped away the tears almost immediately.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. You're okay. You're okay. Calm down, okay? Don't cry." Minho coaxes the younger, trying to make his stop crying as his hands hold the younger's cheeks gently.

Changbin closes his eyes almost immediately as he feels the older's hand against his cheeks.

"I-I'm scared, hyung. I-I'm scared to get hurt again."

Minho stays quiet as he still caressing Changbin's cheeks gently. The older stay quiet as he let Changbin continued to speaks. Changbin take a deep breath and continued his story. _Now or never._

"I-I used... I used to be in a relationship with a guy before and it didn't end well. H-He tends to launch his anger at me. He would hit me, beat me up, throw me to the wall, pulls my hair hard and so many things more. It's hard for me to get out from that relationship as he would try to threaten me to hurt my younger brother. And he always tries to ruin my job. I had so many jobs before I come to your company. I always live my life in fear as I'm afraid that he would come and beat me again. I only had my younger brother as my parents dies in a car crash when I was 19. So, I'm so scared when he said that he would hurt my brother if I break things off with him. For years, I have suffered. But then, I got to know Wooyoung. He's the one who helps me get things off with him. His family hired a well-known lawyer and after that, I am free from him. Wooyoung also the one who asked me to try my luck on the new job application at your company."

Minho still quiet even when Changbin stops talking. He still calms as he continues caressing Changbin's cheeks.

"Are you... Are you afraid that I'm gonna do the same things as him? Are you afraid that you gonna get hurt again as before?" Minho asked the question after being quiet for 2 minutes.

Changbin didn't answer it. He just nodded his head slowly while tears still flowing down his cheeks.

"Changbin, I know you had a very bad experience in a relationship. If I ever meet that guy, he won't even get away from me alive. I'm sorry you have to deal with that kind of experience. I am sorry he choose to beat you and hit you rather than loving you. But, Changbin. I promise you, I will take care of you like I would take care of myself. I will cherish you as I would cherish myself. I would love you like I would love my self. You don't have to worry. If I ever hurt you anywhere, I give you my permission to hit me. Punch me. Slap me. Or even tell Wooyoung or your younger brother to beat me up. I swear on my life that I would take care of you for the rest of my life. I would shower you with kisses, hugs, cares, anything that will make you happy. I promise."

Changbin cried once again after his boss finishes. He cried while laughing slightly. He opens his eyes and saw the older was staring at him with a pair of gentle eyes and a soft smiles that he really loves.

Changbin didn't think further as he pulls the older closer by the neck and hugs him tightly.

Minho gasped shockingly but still automatically curls his hands around Changbin's small waist.

"Changbin?"

"Thank you. Thank you, hyung. I never had someone who willing to do anything for me. I-I... Your words really do something to my heart."

Minho smiles gently as he heard what the younger just said. His hands the caressing the younger's hair softly as he speaks,

"So... your answer is...?"

Changbin smiles widely and nodded his head against Minho's neck. "Yes! A million yes!"

Minho sigh relieved as he pulls the younger closer to him even though there not much distance left between them. But then, suddenly Minho pulls the younger away from him and cupped both of his cheeks. He stares into Changbin's tearing eyes seriously.

"But, Changbin. Are you really sure you're ready? You know, I can wait for you. You can take your time to get better. I don't want to force you in this. Your health is more important."

Changbin smiles softly and holds Minho's hands that were on his cheeks. He closes his eyes for a moment and open it. "I'm sure, hyung. No need to wait anymore. I have been crushing you for like 3 years. Are you sure you want me to wait more time? And are you sure you can wait for it?"

Minho chuckled lightly and shakes his head. His secretary is totally one of the kind. He's so lucky to have him in his life. Minho kisses Changbin's forehead gently and suddenly he said,

"I love you, Changbin."

Changbin looks up at Minho with his sparkling eyes, wide smiles and says,

"I love you too, Minho hyung."

×××

**The next morning,**

Minho wakes up first as he already used for getting up early in the morning. He turns his head to his side and saw another person laying beside him. He smiles widely. Suddenly he remembered what has happened yesterday night.

After Changbin replied him with _I love you_ too, he suddenly can't control himself as he launches forwards to just kiss his new boyfriend straight on his lips. His new boyfriend was of course shock with the sudden kiss, but he manages to steady himself and replied the kiss with the same force.

Minho felt that he might get a kiss deprived as he was trying to swallow the younger once his lips had contact with the younger's lips. It was the same as in his imagination. The younger's lips are soft and fluffy. He can taste the strawberry chapstick that the younger wore to prevent his lips from chapping. 

After the kiss, both of them feeling giddy and happy until Minho decided that they should just go to sleep as they need to wake up early tomorrow to go to the site. When they were about to sleep, Changbin has requested something. He wants to sleep close to Minho and who is he to reject that request from his boyfriend right? And that what's happened yesterday.

Minho stares at his boyfriend who sleeps soundly beside him. _Boyfriend_. He never imagines that he will eventually call his secretary with that name and he feels so happy right now.

"Bin... Binnie. Wake up, love. We need to get ready to go to the site." Minho wakes his boyfriend up sweetly as he caressing the younger's hair gently.

"Do you wanna wake me up or wanna make me sleep even more?" Changbin said in his sleepy voice as he muzzles his face against Minho's broad chest.

Minho chuckled lightly but his hand never stop caressing Changbin's hair.

"I don't know, love. Sleep sounded good right now." Minho teases.

Changbin groaned against Minho's chest before he opens his eyes slowly. He blinks rapidly before he looks up at Minho who already staring down at him with soft smiles.

"Good morning, angel," Minho said as he pecks Changbin's lips lightly.

Changbin smiles cutely and replied, "Morning, hyung. Are you gonna be this sweet every time we sleep together?"

"Is that a green light that you gonna live with me?" Minho asked again, nuzzling his nose with Changbin.

Changbin giggles and shakes his head. "Why suddenly you want me to live with you?"

Minho pouts his lips unconsciously making Changbin laughs.

"Whyyyyyy???? I can't ask you that?"

Changbin smiles gently. He never saw his boss acting like this before. It's kind of amazed him.

"You can ask about it but not now, okay? You need to meet my brother first if you really want me to move in with you."

Suddenly Minho makes a panic face making Changbin laughs at him.

"Why are you panic? You literally the CEO of the biggest company in Seoul. You shouldn't feel afraid of trivia thing like this." Changbin said softly as his hand trailed against Minho's face.

"Well, of course, I am afraid! What if your brother won't let us be together? I just got you, Bin. I can't lose you now." Minho said sadly making Changbin chuckled.

"Hyung, why are you being this negative thinker? You won't lose me. I promise you. My brother would love you." Changbin said gently, trying to cheer his boyfriend up.

"How are you so sure he would love me?" Minho asked sceptically.

Changbin shrugged his shoulders and sit up on the bed. "Well, for years I have been working under you, have you hurt me?"

Minho tilted his head aside, thinking. He looks back at Changbin and shakes his head.

"As far as I know, no. I never hurt you."

Changbin smiles warmly and continued, "Have you ever let me do overtime work?"

Minho shakes his head again. "I never let any staffs under me overwork. Their health is more important."

Changbin smiles once again and turns his head towards his boyfriend. He then climbs up onto Minho's laps and curls his hands around Minho's neck.

"Well, you got your answer. You already nice to me while I'm your secretary. And I trust you to still treating me nice even after I've become your boyfriend. My brother, he is protective. Over me ever since the last issues. He has trust issues with people as he never let anyone stay close to me. Wooyoung is the only guy who can hug me, hold my hands, tease me without being deck by my brother. So, at first, maybe he won't trust you. But, trust me. He will open up with you as he sees how you treat me. And he already knows about you tho. About me crushing you for like 3 years. And he also the one who allows me to follow you here. So, he has so much trust on you as he would just let me go and follow you to a foreign country. Don't you think so?"

Changbin finished his talks with head tilted aside, smiling cheekily at his boyfriend. Minho can feels his eyes stings. _What did he do in the past until he manages to have a guy like Changbin in his life?_

"You know you're the best right? You're kind, you're talented, you're genius. What did I do in past to deserve you?" Minho said as he stares into Changbin's beautiful orbs.

Changbin just smiles widely and steal a peck from the older's lips. "Nothing. Don't downgrade yourself like that, hyung. We deserve each other, okay?"

Minho smiles widely and all of sudden he climbs down the bed with Changbin still in his arms. 

"Ahhhhhh! Hyung! What are you doing? Put me down!!" Changbin shouts in shock but still laughing as the older spin them around the room.

"Well, we need to get ready. Let's shower together!" Minho said in a teasing tone as he walks slowly to the bathroom.

Changbin blushes slightly and hit the older on his chest lightly. "Pervert! No one wanna shower with you. Put me down!"

Minho just laughs loudly and gripped the younger even tighter in his arms. "Not a chance, love. We need to save time! Let's shower together, hmmm?" Minho coaxes the younger while nuzzling against the younger's neck like a cat.

Changbin giggles cutely as he moves a bit in the older's arms. "Fine, fine! Okay! We shower together! Stop nuzzling on my neck. It tickles."

Minho laughs and stops attacking the younger as they already inside the huge bathroom. He put Changbin down on the counter and stares at him hard in his eyes.

"Bin..."

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

Changbin startled a bit with the sudden confessing but he composes himself out as he giggles lightly and nodded his head. He pulls Minho closer and kisses him on the lips while saying,

"I love you too, Minho hyung."

×××

**_ At the site, in the evening _ **

"Make sure the building supplies that we used are from-"

"Mr Lee! Mr Lee! Emergency!"

Minho turns his heads towards the shouts that calling his name. He saw a worker runs towards him, looking panic and worried.

"Yes? What's happen?"

The worker pants hardly as he put his hands on his knees, trying to calm down his breath.

"M-Mr Seo. H-He... He..."

"WHAT??" Minho shouts shock as he looks around him, looking for his boyfriend.

"Where is he??"

The worker trembling a bit as he heard Minho's serious voice. "H-He's at the back of the building. I saw two guys pull him there. I-I don't know what to do. I saw one of them holding a knife towards Mr Seo."

Minho's face instantly losing blood as he heard the words _knife_ and _Changbin_ in the same sentence.

"Fucking hell!" Immediately Minho runs to the back of the building.

Before he arrives, he heard a shout,

"Let me go! Who are you and what do you want from me??"

_Changbin!_

Minho runs a bit faster as he heard his boyfriend's scared voice. He will kill anyone who dares to hurt his boyfriend.

**"What did you think you're doing?"**

The 2 guys and Changbin froze on their spot. Changbin turns his head and almost immediately he cried.

"H-Hyung..."

Minho licks his lips slowly, trying to calm down himself from launching towards the 2 guys that were holding Changbin. His blood is boiling right now as he saw his boyfriend was crying. 

"I'm asking you once again. What did you think you're doing?" Minho asked again in his serious tones making the 2 guys trembling. One of the guys who hold the knife against Changbin automatically dropped it. Changbin stares at the scene and he quickly runs to Minho who instantly hug him back, tightly. The 2 guys then being caught by Minho's guard instantly.

"You okay, love?" Minho whispered to Changbin.

Changbin nodded his head but didn't say anything. He was trembling in Minho'a arms and Minho cursed silently in his head.

"Take these two to the head office. I'll be there to settle them." Minho tells his other worker seriously and focuses back his attention to his trembling boyfriend that was in his arms.

"Baby, let's go back to our hotel, okay?" Minho said gently as he kisses Changbin's head.

Changbin just nodded his head and let his body moved by Minho.

×××

"Hyung, do you really have to go? I'm safe now. Can we just let them go?" Changbin asked in a low voice even though they already inside their hotel room.

Changbin was sitting on the bed while Minho was kneeling in front of him, holding both of his hands tightly.

"Baby. Love, listen to me for a while?"

Changbin looks at Minho with a pair of trembling eyes. He nodded his head slowly and looks down on their interlocked hands.

"I have to meet them. Okay? I promise I won't do anything to them. I just wanna have some talks. They almost hurt you, baby. With a knife. I won't let them go just like that. You already know how am I right?" Minho said with a very gentle voice as he doesn't want his boyfriend to get hurt again.

"B-But, I don't want you to go alone. Can I just come along?" Changbin looks up at Minho with his puppy eyes, pleading.

Minho sighed heavily. He pulls one of his hands and cradles Changbin's cheek tenderly.

"But, love. It's dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt again."

Changbin pouted his lips dejectedly. His eyes begin to tearing once again and Minho almost cooed loudly seeing his boyfriend acts like this.

"B-But... You will get hurt too. Please, let me go with you? They are at the head office, right? There must be other people there to protect us. Please, I don't want to be away from you that long."

Minho sigh once again as he stares into his boyfriend's eyes. "Okay, okay. You can come. BUT! You can't let go of my hand even just a second. Don't say anything to them. Just let me be the one who talks. Understand?"

Changbin stares at Minho gently and nodded his head slowly. "Okay, hyung."

** At the head office, **

"I'm gonna ask you just once. Why did you try to hurt Changbin? Who hired you?"

The 2 guys who sitting in front of Minho and Changbin, looks down on the floor. They have been quiet since Minho and Changbin were there.

Minho sigh tiredly and says, "You two won't open your mouth? Fine. I guess being in a jail sound much better for you two than speaks up."

The 2 guys almost immediately look up at Minho. And all of sudden, they kneel down on the floor, looking at Minho sadly, almost pleading.

"M-Mr Lee, please don't send us to jail. W-We doesn't want to. Please don't."

Minho looks at the 2 guys serious. His empathy in his heart was gone once he remembers the looks of his boyfriend early.

"If you don't want, THEN TALK!" Minho shouts angrily. 

All the people in the office were startled with the shout. Including Changbin who stand still next to him. They never saw Minho get mad like this. And now they are scared.

The 2 guys look at each other before they look back at Minho. "We have been told by a lady to kill Mr Seo a week ago. She said she wants him to die. We at first declined it as we are just a construction worker, not a killer. But that lady threatens to hurt our family if we didn't do what she asked. We don't have any much choice. We are sorry, Mr Lee."

The 2 guys look down on the floor, ashamed with themselves. They almost kill someone just because someone else has threatened them.

Minho turns his head to Changbin shockingly. He looks back at the 2 guys and asked one last question,

"What is the name of the lady?" Minho asked even though he already knew who she is.

One of the guys answer in trembling voice, 

_**"Miss Saeyoung."** _

×××

"Sara, tell Lawyer Jung that I want to put a restraining order against Kim Saeyoung."

Changbin who sat on the middle of the bed, just listening to his boyfriend speaks through the phone with his lawyer. 

Suddenly, Changbin had this negative thought. He was thinking. Is it worth it? Does he really that worthy to have all of this? Changbin doesn't feel good right now. And he hates it!

"Okay, I will take the earliest flight in the morning. I will see him tomorrow. Thanks, Sara."

Once Minho hung up, he looks up at his boyfriend who was staring on his hands. Minho immediately went to him as he climbs on the bed and hugs him tight.

"Love, are you okay?" Minho asked gently as he caressing Changbin's hair.

Changbin didn't say anything for a whole minute before he sighs heavily. 

"Hyung... Am I really worthy for all of this?"

Minho froze at his spot for a moment before he pulls away from the younger and push the younger's chin's up to looks straight into his eyes.

"Baby, what are you talking about? Of course, you're worthy of all of these. Your health, your safety is my top priority now. I don't want you to get hurt again. About Saeyoung, I know she is crazy, but I don't know she willing to get herself this low. I used to have a patient with her even though she keeps on coming to the company, disturb me while I'm working but now, this is my limit. She hurts you, she will get the karma from me. I won't let her do that to you from now on."

Changbin stares into Minho's sincere eyes. He doesn't say anything as he tried to find any lies in the older eyes. Changbin suddenly feels overwhelmed with what just happen right now. He never met someone who will do anything just to keep him safe other than Wooyoung and his younger brother. Changbin didn't think he will ever get someone like Minho, but here he is. 

"Hyung... T-Thank you. I-I... I just want to say thank you. Thank you for protecting me. Thank you for caring. Thank you for loving me. J-Just thank you so much, hyung." And once again Changbin cried in his boyfriend's arms. 

Minho holds his boyfriend close as he didn't say anything. He wants to make his boyfriend know that from now on he will be here for him. Protecting him, taking care of him and most important, loving him.

"I love you so much, Bin. So, so much. Never doubt my love for you and never think that you are not worthy for me. Okay? You are worthy. Everything I do for you is worthy."

Changbin stays quiet as he just nodded his head slowly against Minho's chest. He understands now. And he will try to believe in himself and Minho more.

**The next morning,**

** Incheon International Airport **

"Baby, I'm sorry we have to cut our trip short," Minho said gently as they walk through the exit door to their car. Changbin just giggles lightly and lean his head on Minho's shoulder as he holds the older's arm tightly.

"No worries, hyung. It is totally fine. We can have another trip in the future."

"My considerate baby. Thank you." Minho said, voice full with affection as he kisses the younger's crown making Changbin giggles again.

Once they arrive at their car before Changbin can climb in the car, his phone rings.

**Incoming call:** Minnie💛

Changbin picks it up almost immediately.

"Minnie!!! How are you?" Changbin asked excitedly.

_"Should I ask you that question? Why I haven't heard a thing about you, hyung? Are you okay? Did your boss hurt you? Did he do something bad to you??"_

"Minnie! Too much question. I'll tell you everything at home, okay? I got to go now. I see you later, baby brother. Love you!"

Changbin hung up before his brother can reply anything to him. Minho who stands beside him looks at him with furrowed brows.

"What was that?" Minho asked casually as he opens the passenger door for Changbin.

"Nothing~ A sibling secret!" Changbin said in teasing tone before he climbs in the car making Minho chuckled while shaking his head. Minho shut the door gently and went to his side. Their days will be long today and he hopes they will go face it strongly.

×××

"WHAT THE FUDGE, SEO CHANGBIN???!!!" 

Wooyoung first reaction is to scream his lungs out as he saw Changbin walks inside their office together with their boss, hands interlocked.

Changbin hides his face against Minho's shoulder as he heard his best friend's loud voice.

"Wooo~~! Too loud! It too early for your scream. Keep it low for a while, okay? I need to settle something with Minho hyung. You can continue your screaming at me later on." Changbin said quickly as he pulls Minho to his own office, leaving his best friend alone at his desk.

"You know that he will eventually gonna attacked you with lots of questions right? You want me to help?" Minho asked while his hands busy typing something on his laptop.

"I know. I already expect this will be happening when I accept your confessing. Well, he needs to be patient if he wants to know everything. We got a lot to do now." Changbin said casually as he arranges some documents for Minho's meeting with his lawyer later on.

Minho stops doing his works for a moment to just staring at his boyfriend. Changbin was arranging the documents on the table in at the corner in his office. He looks serious while doing his works. He was wearing casual clothes which is a baby pink oversized sweater and a black, ripped jeans. He looks cuddly like this and Minho can't help himself from walking to him and just hug him from behind.

"Hyung?" Changbin asked confused as to why suddenly his boyfriend decided to be this clingy.

"Love..."

"Hmmm?" Changbin answer as he holds Minho's hands that curled around his small waist.

"I love you," Minho confessed while buries his head inside Changbin's neck.

Changbin giggles lightly as he patted the older's cheek. "What with the sudden confessing?"

Minho shakes his head and replied, "Nothing. Just want you to know that I love you."

Changbin smiles warmly and closes his eyes. He puts his hand back onto the older's hands that were on his waist and said sweetly,

"I love you too, hyung. I love you so much."

Minho chuckled lightly and begin to move their body while humming to some song that Changbin keep on singing while they were in the car early.

The scene is so wholesome. So domestic like they are already married. But, the happiness didn't last long as suddenly they heard a loud shout outside the office.

Changbin looks back at Minho with a frown. "Who the hell in their right mind to shouts like that in the morning?"

Minho shakes his head, didn't know. He then reluctantly let go of his boyfriend and grabbed his hand instead.

"Let's go find out." Minho then walks slowly to the door with Changbin trailed behind him.

Once he opens it, he heard a loud, annoying voice,

_"Where is Minho? I need to talk to him now!"_

Minho cursed loudly in his head when he heard Saeyoung's annoying voice.

"Fucking hell. What the hell is she doing here?" Minho mumbled to himself.

"Hyung, go outside and calm her. She's making a scene now." Changbin said worriedly as he saw his best friend was trying so hard to not jump at Saeyoung.

"Baby, she shouldn't be here. I already had a restraining order on her. She can't come close to me or you." Minho explained the matter of fact.

Changbin blinks his eyes rapidly and says, "Then, why is she here? I think she knows about what has happened in Japan."

Minho looks at Changbin and looks back at the slightly ajar door. "Well, she makes a big mistake then for coming here. Let's go confront her."

Minho opens the door wider and said in his serious tone,

**"What are you doing here, Saeyoung?"**

All the staffs that were at the scene, startled with the seriousness in their boss's voice. They also kinds of a shock seeing their boss coming out from his room while holding tight Changbin's hand. Some of them even squealing as they already expected that their boss and his secretary will be together.

"I'm asking you a question, Saeyoung. What are you doing here?" Minho asked again. This time he was looking staring at Saeyoung with his dark, serious eyes.

Saeyoung looks at Minho and looks at his hand that was holding Changbin's hand. She hissed, not satisfied with whatever she has seen.

"What are you doing with him? Why are you holding his hand like that, baby?" Saeyoung said in her annoying, high-pitch voice.

Changbin kind of startled with the choice of nickname that Saeyoung was using but before he can think badly about it, Minho pulls him closer and say,

"I'm sorry to break this news to you like this, but he is MY BOYFRIEND, so of course I would hold his hands. Well, it's up to me on how I would hold him. Why did you care? And who are you to call me by that name? Only Changbin and my mother can call me that."

All the staffs were shocked. Including Saeyoung who was standing in the middle of the office, with a red face holding her anger.

"BOYFRIEND??? I'M YOUR FIANCEE, MINHO! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME??" Saeyoung suddenly shouts angrily making Changbin startled and hide behind Minho's body.

Minho who still calm pulls Changbin from his back and hold him tight by his waist. Changbin looks up at his boyfriend with a confused face. Minho looks down on him and gives him a warm smile as he proceeds to kiss Changbin's forehead sweetly.

"Saeyoung, I think you have mistaken me for someone else. Please, I'm not your fiancee or your boyfriend. Please, I don't want to do this here. Can you please get out of my company?"

"NO! YOU'RE MINE! THIS BITCH IS JUST THE-"

Everyone gasped shockingly. Saeyoung turns her head towards Minho with her tearing eyes while her hand cradle her left cheek that just being slap by Minho.

Minho's face looks calm but his veins on his neck, on his arms, says otherwise. He already sees red once he heard Saeyoung says that word to his boyfriend.

"I can... I can endure your clinginess. I can endure your trick on being close to me to just want to take my money. I can endure anything you have done to me. BUT! But, I have my limit to when you talk shit about my boyfriend. I told you I don't want to do this with you here, with all my staffs. I just want to save you from being humiliated. But, I guess you don't care about that, don't you? Fine. If that what you want. I will do it. Do you think I don't know? I have caught the guys that YOU hired to KILL my boyfriend. Do you think I'm that stupid? Saeyoung, I know you have an attitude in you but I can't believe that you could let yourself this LOW!"

"You told me that you're my fiancee? Excuse me, but since when did we ever have that agreement? Oh! I almost forgot. That agreement where your father comes to my office, together with my father, saying that he wants us to be together so that we can combine our company and it can expand to the worldwide right? Poor you, but I think you don't remember that I already declined that agreement. Do you think I'm stupid for not knowing about what has your father's done to my company? Listen here, Saeyoung. Listen very carefully. I only speak this once. From today onwards, don't you dare shows yourself in front of me. Don't come to my company, don't come near my family, don't come near my staffs. And! Don't you ever come near my boyfriend or his family. If you ever do all of these, we will see again. But in court." Minho finishes his words while looking down on Changbin with a sweet smile.

"Guard! Take this lady out from here."

Two of Minho's guard immediately escort Saeyoung out and she just followed as she still shocks with the slap. Minho is someone famous with kindness, humbleness, and a very sweet guy. So, when he's angry until like this, people were shocked and scared.

Once Saeyoung is out, Minho looks back at his staffs who were already staring at him with a panic face. Minho chuckled lightly and can't help but to tease, "Are you guys scared of me now?"

Minho can't manage to laugh as Changbin hit his shoulder hard.

"Ouch! What that for??" Minho whined a bit childish as he stares at Changbin while pouted his lips.

The staffs look back and forth between Changbin and Minho.

"Well, you kind of deserve it. Stop scaring your staffs, will you?" Changbin said as he blows some of his fringe from his eyes.

"Okay, okay. Fine, Mr Secretary." Minho said sassily and looks back at his staffs.

"So! I just want to say. There will be a meeting for all the staffs. In 20 minutes. I have something to announce. The meeting will be held in the garden, okay?"

"Yes, Mr Lee." The staffs say unison.

Minho nodded his head and almost immediately he pulls Changbin back into his room. Changbin who still confused with his surroundings just follows Minho without objection.

"Hyung, what are you gonna announce at the meeting?" Changbin asked once they inside the room.

"About us. And about our vacation."

"Our vacation? Since when we talk about having a vacation?" Changbin asked once again, question marks fill his mind.

Minho looks at Changbin and smiles widely.

"Since now. I want to spend more time with you. So, let's have a vacation. To anywhere you wanna go."

Changbin's eyes were automatically wide open. He gasped shockingly while his boyfriend just being his calm self.

"B-But, what about my brother? I can't leave him just like that. He-"

Minho shakes his head while smiling and kisses Changbin on his lips to shut him up. Minho pulls away and say,

"Now, love. Don't panic. I'm not done talking yet. We will go on vacation. We can bring your brother along. And Wooyoung if he wants too. I know these two people are the most important people in your life. I won't take you away from them."

Changbin pouted his lips and instantly he cried like a baby. Minho cooed loudly at his boyfriend as he wiped away the tears.

"Awwww, baby. Don't cry. I cherish you so much. I want you to be happy. With the people that make you happy. You deserve it, you know." Minho said gently but it makes Changbin cried even more.

Minho laughs slightly and pulls his boyfriend into his arms. "Now, now. Don't cry, my love. You gonna be just fine. Okay?"

Changbin nodded his head and sigh happily against Minho's chest. "Thank you. For making me happy. For giving me so much happiness that I never thought I will get. I'm so happy now."

"I'm glad you're happy, baby. You should get this happiness a long time ago but don't worry about it. From now on, you will be getting endless happiness from me. Prepare yourself." Minho teases once again asked he patted Changbin's head.

"I already prepare myself once I accepted you, hyung. I think it not a bad idea to get happiness from you." Changbin said happily as he pulls away from Minho's chest and looks up at him with his sparkling eyes.

"My precious secretary. I love you." Minho cooed as he nuzzles his nose against Changbin.

Changbin smiles widely, showing his full set of teeth and replied, "My handsome CEO. I love you too."

**THE END**


	10. Trust [Hyunjin]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful people! Jiea is back!
> 
> How is everyone? Good? Taking a rest? Taking care of yourself well? Exercise? Eat healthy food? Drinks enough water?
> 
> Huhu. I'm fine, trying to catch up with my sleep hahahah
> 
> So, who's excited about Binnie's bday???? Raise your hands up!! 🙌🙌🙌
> 
> I'M SO EXCITED! I'm more excited for his bday than mine!😄😄
> 
> I wish he would be spending his bday with people that love him and got lots of presents! He deserves all the loves and care in the world!💞💞💞
> 
> So, here the new chapter. Enjoy and please, don't curse too much okay? To that person you know who you are, I hope you're happy with this chapter. Stay healthy, stay happy. I love you. 💛🙈
> 
> So, I'll let you enjoy this. I'll see you guys later! Make sure to take care of yourself well okay? Be happy!
> 
> Till then, with lots of love,  
> Jiea 💛

_**Warning:**_ _Mention of suicide_ _attempt, major misunderstanding_

_**A/N:** _ _This chapter is nothing to do with real life. Please bear in mind that all the scenes in this chapter are just pure imagination from me._

_**Special appearance:** _ _Some of Ateez members!_

_**PS:** _ _This was during Easy era. So, there won't be any Woojin in this. Sorry for everyone!_

◇◇◇

"Chan hyung, do you see my necklace? The gold one that has butterfly charm?" Hyunjin asked his leader as he rummages his bag, looking for his particular necklace.

"Necklace? I don't know, Jinnie. You never take the necklace off tho. Where did you put last?" Chan asked worriedly as he knows that necklace is the younger's treasure. The one that his grandmother gives for his 18th birthday.

"I know. But, I really don't know where I put it." Hyunjin said in stress as he pulls his hair slightly.

"Hyunjin-ssi? I think I saw Changbin-ssi take it." One of their stylists suddenly said making Hyunjin and Chan turns their head to her.

"Oh? Really? Okay. Thanks noona." Hyunjin almost immediately runs out from their dressing room and went to find his hyung.

Chan who left alone in the room feeling unease as he knows the necklace, Hyunjin never let anyone touch it. But, how did Changbin has it? And how did their stylist know it? Chan's heart is beating a bit hard right now, feeling nervous, that he knows something not good gonna happen but he tried to be as positive as he can. He smiles softly at their stylist and walks out of the room. What he doesn't see is that the smirk that appears on the stylist's face.

×××

"Binnie hyung! Where are you?? Hannie, have you seen Binnie hyung?" Hyunjin asked Jisung who just come back from the toilet. "Binnie hyung? I think I saw him at the cafeteria with Seungmin. Wh- Yah!" Jisung shouts at Hyunjin who just runs to the cafeteria, cutting his sentence. "Ungrateful bitch!" Jisung said within himself while he continued his walk to their dressing room.

Hyunjin on the other hand, run to the cafeteria, looking for his hyung. Once he arrives, he saw Changbin was laughing with Seungmin who just pouted his lips dejectedly.

"Awww, don't sulk with me, Seung. Come on. I'll treat you some ice cream okay?" Changbin said as he pulls Seungmin's hand to the counter and before they can even arrive, Hyunjin pulls Changbin's hand roughly.

"Binnie hyung."

Changbin startled a bit and looks back at Hyunjin. He automatically smiles widely and says, "Jinnie! What are you doing here? Should you do your make-up right now?"

"Where is my necklace, hyung?" Hyunjin asked, ignore the older's question.

Changbin tilted his head aside, confused. "Necklace? What necklace? I don't have any of your necklace tho."

Hyunjin rubbed his face in frustrated. "Don't lie to me, hyung! Where is it?" Hyunjin suddenly raises his voice at Changbin making the older startled for the second time.

"Jinnie, stop shout for god sake. You're in public." Seungmin suddenly interrupts as he saw how shocked his hyung is for a moment.

"Don't interfere in this, Seung. This is not about you. Hyung, come on. Give it to me. I really need that necklace."

"I really don't have it, Jinnie. Why would I have your necklace???" Changbin said in the matter of fact making Hyunjin sigh tiredly.

"It must be in your bag." Hyunjin suddenly said as he walks away from them.

Changbin looks shocked as he heard what the younger just said. He looks back at Seungmin who mirrored his shock face. They almost immediately follow Hyunjin back to their dressing room.

"Hyunjin! Hyunjin! What the hell?" Changbin shouts but the younger just walks fast to their dressing room.

Once arrives, Hyunjin looks around the room to find Changbin's bag and once he found it, he almost immediately when to it. But before he can open the bag, Changbin comes and hold his hand.

"What did you think you're doing?" Changbin asked seriously but Hyunjin just pushes Changbin away, until the older fall down on the floor.

The other members were shocked by Hyunjin's action. Chan, who stand near the scene, immediately pick Changbin up from the floor.

"Are you okay, Binnie?" Chan asked gently but Changbin just stares at Hyunjin who take out all the content inside his bag.

"Where the fuck is my necklace, hyung? I know you have it!" Hyunjin shouts like a crazy man.

"What necklace did you talk about, Jinnie? I don't know anything!" Changbin shouts back but then suddenly Hyunjin froze on the floor. Everyone stared at him and once he pulls out his hand from the bag, the other gasped shockingly. On Hyunjin's hand, there was a small jewellery box. Hyunjin opens it and almost immediately he launches his body to Changbin while gripping Changbin's collar.

"You're such a fucking liar. I never knew you would do this to me."

"J-Jinnie! I don't know h-how... How that was in my bag. I don't know, Jinnie. Believes me!" Changbin shouts while holding Hyunjin's hand that was gripping his collar so hard.

"I don't want to see you again. You don't deserve my respect anymore." Hyunjin said in his dark, serious voice and pushes Changbin from his face making the older fall down on the floor again. The others were shocked but when Changbin looks up at them, the older can see his other members also didn't believe him. Changbin wiped his tears that he didn't even notice with his sleeves and stand up slowly from the floor. He went to his bag, pick up his things slowly and put it in his bag. He takes a deep breath and zips his bag. He wants to stand up but being held by Chan.

"Binnie..."

"I'll go get changed now," Changbin said in monotone making Chan's frown deeper than ever. They will be having 'Easy' stage today and Chan was having a hard time to stay calm as the two rappers were having the back-to-back rap part. With the fight early, they will be having an awkward situation.

Fortunate for Chan, the stage finishes smoothly without having any injured or fight. But, after their stage finishes, Hyunjin went to their dressing room in fast while Changbin was gone just like that. Chan can feel his headache will be coming again.

In the car,

"Hyung, is it true that Binnie hyung is the one who take Jinnie hyung's necklace?" Jeongin asked after they were in silent for almost 10 minutes in the car.

"We don't know anything about it, Innie. Maybe we should investigate it first, okay? We can't assume things just like that." Chan said gently.

"It's him. He's the one who takes it." Hyunjin suddenly speaks making the other startled a bit.

"Are you sure he's the one who takes it? Did you see he do it?" Seungmin asked seriously.

Hyunjin looks at Seungmin with serious eyes and says, "Stylist noona said she saw Changbin hyung take it. What else should I say? That stylist noona lying?"

"Well, she might be. What will Binnie hyung get if he even steals your necklace? He doesn't get anything. He already busies making songs with Hannie and Channie hyung. Do you think he has time to play this type of game with you?" Seungmin said the matter of fact making Hyunjin rolls his eyes at him.

"Just say you believe that liar. It easier than talking shit like this." Hyunjin said seriously making Seungmin shakes his head.

"You just being blinded by your ego, Jinnie. Don't make some rush decision. You might regret it later." Seungmin said in his serious voice but Hyunjin just ignores him by staring outside the window.

Chan stares at both of his members with a frown. He really doesn't know what to do now when they suddenly fight with each other.

Their manager drops Chan at the studio while the others going back to their dorm. Chan waited at the entrance for Jisung and Changbin who riding on the other car. Once the car stop, only Changbin comes out while Jisung stares in the car.

"Hannie?"

"I'm not going to today's session, hyung. Suddenly didn't have the mood to be in the same room as a _liar_." Jisung said sarcastically making Chan froze on his spot. Changbin who just comes out from the car, going straight into their company. Chan stares at Changbin and stares back at Jisung who looking so annoyed. He sighs heavily and just nodded his head at their manager and smiles softly.

"Binnie and I will come back home with ourself. No need to pick us up later on, hyung."

"Are you sure, Channie?"

Chan just smiles and nodded his head once again. "Yup, positive. Drive safe, hyung."

Once Chan saw his manager drove away, he sighs heavily and walks inside slowly. He went straight to their usual studio and found Changbin was sitting on his usual place, which is the sofa behind the desk, typing something in his phone.

"Binnie?"

Changbin startled a bit and looks up at Chan who staring at him with a pair of worried eyes.

"Yes, hyung?"

Chan walks closer to the younger and sits next to him. "You want to talk about what has happened today?" Chan asked softly as he caresses the younger's head gently.

Changbin closes his eyes slowly and automatically his tears that he held since their performance early, flow down his cheeks.

"H-Hyung... You believe me right? I didn't steal Jinnie's necklace. What did I get if I ever steal his necklace? I don't even know he wears that necklace for today. You do know he never wears it when we have a live performance. He's afraid that the necklace will be flying over the stage while he was dancing. He treasures the necklace so much. B-But... Today, I don't know how the necklace was in my bag. Please, hyung. Believes me. Everyone said I was a liar when I said I didn't take the necklace." Changbin practically sobbing as he finished his sentences.

Chan's heart breaks into a million pieces as he saw how the younger rapper was crying like that. It's hurt him so bad because the younger never cried like that, even at their concert.

"Shhhh, Binnie. Don't cry like this, okay? Shhh. We will figure it out. Please don't cry like this." Chan comforts the younger as gentle as he can while hugging him in his arms tightly.

"We go back home right now, okay? We can think about this tomorrow because we have a day off. Okay? You must be tired already. We just take some rest today, okay?" Chan said as he pulls away from the younger and stares into his tearing eyes.

Changbin sniffs slightly and nodded his head. Chan pushes away the younger's fringe and kisses the younger's forehead gently.

"No matter what happens, I'll be here for you, okay?"

Changbin looks up at the older with his dark, tearing orbs, looking so innocent and pure, making the older feel bad for the younger to go through this.

"Promise?"

Chan's eyes were already trembling. He held his tears from falling and nodded his head. "I-I promise." Chan stuttered a bit as he wiped away the younger's tears.

"O-Okay. Let's go home."

×××

_**Stray Kids's dorm** _

"We are home!" Chan said gently as he walks inside their dorm in hand with Changbin. Chan waits for the younger to take off his shoes and he'll do the same after. Their hands never let go and after Chan put his shoes in the shoe rack, he pulls the younger inside gently.

"Back so soon?" Jisung asked sarcastically. He was sitting beside Felix on the sofa, playing with his phone. Chan takes a deep breath, trying to calm down his racing heart and his anger. If Jisung continue being this jerk, He might loss his anger.

"Yeah, have you guys eaten already?" Chan asked casually with Changbin still beside him, quiet.

"Yeah. We already ate. We already keep some of the food for you and Binnie on the kitchen table." Minho said gently as he walks out from his room and stares at his leader and the rapper.

"Thanks, Min. Bin, let's go. We can eat together after we change our clothes." Chan said gently as he pulls the younger with him.

Chan ignores his members' intense stares and just walk to his room. Even they are not roommates anymore, Chan still brought the younger into his room.

"You want to wear some of my clothes today, Binnie?"

Changbin looks up at the older and smiles timidly, "Sure, hyung. Can I wear one of your hoodies?"

Chan smiles gently and nodded his head. "Sure, Binnie. Here. You love this hoodie right?" Chan said as he takes out a black hoodie that seems familiar to the younger. He used to wear that hoodie when they were still a trainee.

"Thank you, hyung."

Once they finish changing their clothes, Chan comes out with Changbin trailed behind him. Their hands still interlocked as the older feel that the younger are not in a comfortable situation.

Before the even steps in the kitchen, Jisung suddenly speaks,

"I don't know if you remember or not, but we don't want any liar in our house."

"Jisung!" Minho shouts but Jisung just stands up from the sofa instantly.

"What?? Do you side that liar too??? He stole Jinnie's necklace! His grandmother's necklace, for god sake! And he should know how Jinnie feels about that necklace! But, what did he do?" Jisung shouts, a bit hysterically making Minho had to calm him down.

"Jisung! Stop shouting and listen to me! We don't know if Binnie really takes the necklace or not. We shouldn't take this matter lightly like this without investigate. Can you please calm down?"

"No! I won't calm down if he won-"

"Channie hyung. I don't feel good. Can I just go back to my room?" Changbin whispered softly to his leader that was standing in front of him.

Chan looks back at Changbin and frown, "Are you okay? Maybe you should eat first. You didn't eat anything since this morning."

Changbin shakes his head and smiles sadly at the leader, "I'm fine. I don't feel like want to eat, hyung. Please, can I go back to my room? I'm tired." Changbin pleads softly making Chan's heartbreaks. Changbin never pleads to anyone. Chan was in dilemma. But he decided to let the younger go as he saw how pale his face is. "Okay, rest well. We talk about this tomorrow, okay?"

"Thank you, hyung." Changbin let go his hand from the older's warm hand and walk back to his room. Chan feels cold all of sudden when the younger let go of his hand. But what he doesn't know that time is the last time he would hold the younger's hand.

×××

"Jisung, can you please slow down your voice? It's late already." Chan said softly, trying his best to stay calm for the sake of Changbin.

"Hyung! Why are you siding him? He lies to us! He stole Jinnie's necklace!" Jisung shouts once again but this time he slows down his voice.

"We don't know yet if he REALLY stole that necklace, Hannie. Stop assumed things so lightly like that."

"Well, what you should say about the necklace that was IN his bag? And here he is, acts so innocent, saying that he doesn't know ANYTHING about that damn necklace!" Jisung said in frustrated as he paces back and forth in their living room.

"Just, let stay calm right now. We will discuss this tomorrow. Right now, all of you. Go to sleep!" Minho said seriously as he stares at the other members with a serious face and dark eyes. The others never see Minho got mad. So when the older sudden get mad like this, they immediately went to their room.

"Min..." Chan calls softly.

"Hyung. Come on. Let's go to sleep first. We can figure this out when our head is clear." Minho pulls Chan to their shared room and before Chan can step inside his room, he glances at Changbin and Felix's shared room. He feels uneasy suddenly like he would lose someone or something but before he can think more, Minho pulls him inside the room. He just hopes everything will be okay for them.

Felix walks inside his shared room and stand still at the door when he heard a faint sobbing in the pitch black. He stares at the lower bunk and saw a bump shaking slightly. Felix can feel his eyes tearing a bit, but he still walks in the room. He changes his clothes and climbs up the bed. He lay down on his bed, feeling a bit unease but he forces himself to fall asleep.

Changbin opens his wet eyes when he feels Felix already on the upper bed. Changbin sighs tiredly and pushes his blanket away from his body. He takes his phone and stares at the certain contact that he feels unsure if he should message or not. But he still going on, trying his luck.

_**To: Seung**_ 🐶  
 _Seung... Is Jinnie still awake?_  
Delivered: 12:30 am

Changbin bites his lips nervously. He doesn't know if Seungmin believes in him or not. He was in panic mode. But suddenly, he got a notification.

_**From: Seung**_ 🐶  
 _Hey, hyung. Yes. He still awake. Do you want to talk to him?_  
Delivered: 12:31 am

Changbin sighs silently and climbs out from his bed. He still wearing Chan's hoodie and his sweatpants. Changbin smiles sadly and walks out of the room.

_**To: Seung**_ 🐶  
 _Yeah. I just talk from the outside. I'm sure he doesn't want to meet me. Thanks, Seung. And I'm sorry._  
Delivered: 12:34 am

Changbin opens the door slowly, trying as quiet as he can so that Felix won't hear. Once he's out, he walks slowly to Hyunjin and Seungmin's shared room. He gulped nervously. He closes his eyes for a moment and let out a tired sigh. Even though the issues were happening today, he feels all his energy drained out. He takes a deep breath and knocks the door gently.

_Knock knock_

_"Who's there?"_

Changbin can recognise the voice. It was Seungmin. He sighs tiredly and speaks,

"It's me." Changbin wait for a whole minute before he heard Hyunjin's voice,

_"What do you want?"_

Changbin startled with how deep and monotone the younger's voice is. He even didn't use any honorific to the older. Changbin can even hear his heart breaks into pieces.

"Jinnie... Please hear me out." Changbin said desperation fill in his voice.

_"No. I don't want to hear anything from you, hyung. Just go..."_

Changbin's eyes that were pooling with tears, automatically fall down his cheeks.

"J-Jinnie..."

_"Go, hyung. Just go. I don't want to see you."_

Changbin blinks his eyes slowly, making more of his tears flow down. He takes a deep breath and speaks one more time,

"If that w-what you want. I'll go. I don't know what has happened today, but I'm still sorry for making you sad and mad. I'm sorry for everything even though I didn't do whatever you have accused me. I treasure you a lot, Jinnie. I've respected you since we met and I never once thought about making you sad like this. But, it's okay. I really hope you will be okay after this. I'm sorry, Jinnie. I won't disturb you anymore. Sleep well. I love you."

Changbin touches the younger's room door gently and sighs as his tears flow down his cheeks. Changbin vows in his heart that, after this, he won't disturb the younger or anyone else anymore.

×××

Chan stares at his alarm clock that was on his desk without blinks. _02:30 am._ He can't sleep because his head is throbbing, thinking about what just happen. He stares at his alarm clock one more time before he sits up on his bed.

"Hyung?" Minho calls.

"I can't do this. I need to see Changbin right now. I feel uneasy." Chan said in a rush as he stands up.

"But hyung. It already thirty past two. He must be already asleep." Minho said while he also stands up, wants to follow the leader too.

"I don't care. I want to see him. Even his sleeping figure."

Chan and Minho comes out from their shared room and went to Changbin and Felix's shared room. Chan glances at Minho for a moment before opening the door softly.

The room was in the pitch black and Chan almost immediately takes out his phone and turn on his torch. He points out his phone to the lower bunk and almost instantly his heart stops beating for a moment.

_Empty._

"Min... T-Turn on the light, please." Chan stuttered while he can feel his legs are going to turns into jelly.

Minho turns the light on immediately and he also shocks when he saw the empty bed of the younger's rapper.

"Where he go? Min. Please tell me he just go to the toilet." Chan asked like he still dreaming. He already slumps down on the floor as he can't stand anymore. Minho scan around the room, searching for something unusual. Then, he saw a piece of paper on the desk at the corner of the room.

He runs to the desk and takes the paper. His blood drained almost instantly with the only one sentence.

_I'm sorry._

"H-Hyung..." Minho speaks after a moment of silence between them. He shows the leader the paper and Chan immediately cried his eyes out.

"M-Min... Please... Find him... Please... I don't want anything bad to happen to him." Chan said while sobbing. Minho gulped nervously and pulls the leader up, and let him sat on Changbin's bed.

"I'll wake everyone up and we go find him, okay? Don't cry, hyung. Binnie will be fine." Minho said gently as he kneels in front of the leader while holding his hands.

"P-Please, Min."

Minho stands up and wakes up Felix first. "Lix, Lix... Wake up!"

Felix opened his eyes slowly and groaned when he saw the bright light poke his eyes. He blinks his eyes a few time before he opens it again.

"Hyung?? What's wrong?" Felix asked in his sleepy voice.

"Binnie is missing. Come, help me wakes the other up. We need to find him." Felix instantly wakes up once Minho mentions his hyung's name and 'missing' in one sentence.

"W-What?? O-Okay." Felix climbs down the bunk and startled when he saw the leader sat on Changbin's bed, looking like his soul just come out from his body. Felix shakes his head and runs outside the room, to wakes the others up. Felix knows that they won't be the same anymore after this.

×××

"Maybe we should calls manager hyung? Tell him about Binnie hyung?" Seungmin said seriously as his hand busies rubbing the back of Hyunjin's back. Once Felix wakes them up, Hyunjin instantly wakes up and cried his eyes out. The others were shock and panic when they saw Hyunjin suddenly act like that but Seungmin knows. Hyunjin feels guilty because Changbin meets them before all of this happen.

"I know, but I don't want manager hyung to take this seriously. We don't know where he is. Maybe he just takes a walk outside." Minho said in stressed.

"But, hyung. Who the hell takes a walk at 2 in the morning? Please, anything could happen to him. We should calls manager hyung. We can't even reach his phone, hyung!" Seungmin said, raising his voice a bit but before Minho can reply, Chan's phone rings.

Chan looks at his phone and tilted his head aside. _Unknown number._

"Pick up, hyung!" Jeongin said as he patted the leader's shoulder lightly. Chan gulped nervously and pick up the call.

"H-Hello. Who is this?"

_"Hello? Chan hyung? This is Wooyoung. Changbin's friend?"_

"Wooyoung? How did you get my number?"

_"From Changbin's phone. But we can talk about that later on. I just want to inform you that Changbin was with me. At my dorm."_

"Your dorm? What is he doing there?" Chan asked while he glances at his members with a confused face.

_"Hyung... I don't want to interfere in your group's problem but Changbin is my friend. Seeing him like this, breaking my heart, hyung."_

"Wooyoung-"

_"He tried to kill himself by trying to jump into the lake at the park behind your company. Do you know that park, hyung?"_

Chan froze when he heard what has Wooyoung said. "What? K-Kill himself? T-That park? Yes, I know that park."

Chan replies while his tears stream down his cheeks.

_"He tried to jump into the lake but he manages to call me first. He was crying, literally sobbing saying that he doesn't have anything to hold him up. He lost everything. So, I asked Hongjoong hyung to pick him up there. When we arrive, he already on the edge of the bridge, swinging his legs, holding tight his phone. I manage to bring him over the bridge before he falls. He was shaking so hard so, I bring him to my dorm. And right now, he's asleep on my bed."_

Chan almost let go his phone when he finally absorbs all the information Wooyoung just give him.

"I-I... Wooyoung. Let me meet him. I come to pick him up right now." Chan asked in a panic mode. He wants the younger in his arms right now. He wants to apologize to the younger.

_"I'm sorry, hyung. I guess you should meet him tomorrow. Changbin seems kind of a bit afraid with all of you. I have mentioned to him that I'll bring him back to you but he suddenly shouts hysterically, saying he doesn't want to meet you? Hongjoong hyung and Seonghwa hyung had a hard time to calm him down. I will try to talk to him first in the morning. After he calms down, I immediately call you. Okay? Try to get some rest, hyung. Changbin is safe with me and my group."_

"W-Wooyoung. Thank you. I don't know what to say. Just, thank you Wooyoung."

_"No problem, hyung. Changbin is my friend. I will always be here for him. Rest well, hyung. I call you tomorrow."_

Wooyoung hung up and Chan was in dazed. Too many things he got and all he wants is to be beside the younger rapper.

"C-Chan hyung?" Seungmin calls Chan, getting him out from his dazed.

Chan turns his head to his members and cried once again without a sound.

"C-Changbin is safe. H-He's at Ateez's dorm. W-Wooyoung found him in the park behind our company. H-He... H-He tried to..."

"T-To what hyung?" Felix asked a bit scared.

"H-He tried to kill himself by jumping into the lake. W-Wooyoung said Changbin has mentioned to him after he saves him. H-He mention about he lost everything and he doesn't have anything to hold him up. I-I... He tried to kill himself. H-He scared of us... He scared of us, guys. B-Because..." Chan can't even finish his sentences as he cried his eyes out once again. He can't imagine how the younger have felt until he wants to kills himself like that.

"H-Hyung... I-I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I-I'm sorry. P-Please, can we pick Binnie hyung? P-Please, I want to meet him." Hyunjin sobbing loudly as he crawls to Chan and kneels in front of the leader while holding his hands tightly.

"J-Jinnie... Don't say that. I-It's not only your fault, okay? It's our fault. All of us didn't think hard about what has caused to Binnie with our words and actions. It's okay. We all know he's safe right now, right? Wooyoung told me we can come to pick him up after he calls me in the morning. So, right now, why don't we take some rest. It's already," Chan takes his phone and turn it on to see the time. _04:35 am._ "-4 in the morning. We are exhausted and sleepy. We go to take some sleep or rest whatever you want to do and tomorrow we bring Changbin homes. Okay?"

Chan said in his gentle voice to Hyunjin who still sobbing on his lap. His heart breaks a little seeing the younger cries like that. He doesn't have the heart to hate the younger for what has happened as he knew Changbin won't like it. The younger rapper is too kind for this world and them and they really don't deserve him.

"B-But, I don't feel I can fall asleep right now," Hyunjin replied after almost 10 minutes being silent.

Chan smiles sadly and caresses the younger's hair gently, "It's okay. We can just rest until tomorrow. How's that sound?" Hyunjin looks up at Chan and nodded his head. He just sits comfortably on the floor in front of the older and put his head on the older's lap gently.

Chan looks up at the others who already sit comfortably around them. He smiles sadly.

"H-Hyung... Maybe Minnie is right." Hyunjin said suddenly.

Chan looks down at Hyunjin and frown, "About what, Jinnie?"

"About how stylist noona is the one who is lying to me, to us and not Binnie hyung."

"What do you mean?" Jisung asked suddenly.

Hyunjin raises his head from Chan's lap and turns to Jisung with pouted lips, "You see, it kind of suspicious on how stylist noona saw Binnie hyung with my necklace as Binnie hyung never alone today. He always with us, no matter where we are. The toilet, the cafeteria, the hallways. I-I just dumb and caught up with my anger until I can't think straight. Maybe stylist noona put my necklace in Binnie hyung's bag, to sabotage him."

"B-But, why stylist noona want to do that to Binnie?" Minho asked confused.

"Maybe stylist noona hate Binnie hyung. But who's in their right mind has the gut to hate Binnie hyung? He's the kindest person I ever met." Jeongin suddenly said, voice full of hatred.

"We are Innie. We are the one who hates Binnie hyung, right now." Jisung replied sadly.

All of them suddenly quiet as they think what has Jisung said. They think about how dumb they are for letting their anger control their mind until they blind their eyes to see the truth.

"We have fuck up real bad right, this time? Will Binnie hyung ever forgive us?" Jisung said sadly, leaning his head on Felix's shoulder.

"Of course he will. You do know he loves you guys a lot right? I'm sure he will. But doesn't mean we gonna take his kindness for granted. After this, we need to make sure that if we ever had a problem that unconsciously involving outside people other than us, Stray Kids, make sure we settle it down calmly and don't let our feelings, our anger, our sadness control our mind. Okay?" Chan said firmly as he looks at his members one by one. The words that he used were from Changbin when they were still a trainee. He used to be a hot-tempered person but after he knows Changbin, his kind heart, Changbin teaches him so many about how to control our anger, our sadness, our feelings. He still remembers what has Changbin said to him years ago,

\--

_"Hyung, it okay to be sad. It's okay to be mad at someone. But, hyung. Do you know, if we ever let our feelings control our minds and our heart, we will regret it in the future?"_

_"What's that even mean?"_

_"It's mean... Can you imagine, you're mad at me. But, I already say I'm sorry but still, you're still mad at me. So, you let your anger control your mind. Then, because of your anger, you said some cruel things to me. But, can we turn back time? No. Because we already say those words. already happen. If you're lucky, the person will forgive you when you apologize. Like my example, if you ever said some cruel things to me, I would always forgive you._ _Because you're human. Human tend to makes mistakes. You deserve to have a second, third chance. But what if that person is not having the same mindset as mine? They might have a grudge on you or even cut ties with you, just because of your words you choose to say while you're feeling anger. That's why, hyung, always control your feelings from influence your mind."_

\--

"Channie hyung?"

Chan shakes his head and stares at Hyunjin who stares at him sadly. Chan caresses the younger's cheek gently and says, "Don't worry too much about this, okay? We just wait for Wooyoung to call me and we can go and bring Binnie home. And after that, we can discuss what to do with stylist noona. Okay?"

"Okay, hyung."

×××

_**ATEEZ's dorm, 04:50 am** _

"I'm sorry, Woo. For troubling you and your group." Changbin said softly as he sits up on the bed and leans his back against the wall.

Wooyoung who's early sitting on the edge of the bed, immediately climb up the bed and sat next to Changbin.

"Hey! Don't say that. What are friends for if not helping each other? I'm so glad I can help you. Bin, can you tell me what's happen? Why did you try doing it again? I thought we had a promise that you won't do it ever again, after the last time? But why, today?" Wooyoung asked gently as he takes Changbin's hand and holds it gently on his lap.

"I-I... It because..."

Changbin told Wooyoung everything that happens. From the morning until the time he runs away from their dorm. While he was telling Wooyoung, his tears fall down once again. He can't help but to feels sad, feels betrayed, feels his trust in his group breaks a little.

"Oh my god, Bin! I never thought it will be this bad." Wooyoung said, disbelieved as he pulls his friend closer and hugs him tight.

"Don't cry, don't cry. But, Bin. You do know that dying is not the solution to your problem? It not a solution to any problem in this world! Why did you choose that path, Bin?" Wooyoung asked softly as his hand caressing the rapper's hair gently.

"I-I think it was the only way. They hate me, Woo. They hate me. How am I gonna continue my life when the people that I love, that I care, hating me?"

Wooyoung stays quiet for a moment as he tries to hold his tears from falling but it was hard when his friend crying in his arms like this.

"Shhhh, don't cry, Bin. They don't hate you, okay? They love you so much. They just being blinded by their anger. You do know how people act when their anger control them, right? Please, don't say like that again. I'm sure they are already drowning in their guilt as we speaking. You're the kindest person I ever met, Bin. You never hate people around you even though they doing shit on you. But, you still be... You. You treat people equally. You never had a bias on anyone. You always try your hardest to be there for someone. You always lend your ears for others, you always try your best to help others even you're not a pro on it but you still helping them. That is your charms. That is your specialities. That what makes people attracted to you. So, don't you ever say people hate you because you being you. Not even your members. If they ever hate you because you being you, I already have my group to beat them up!"

Changbin giggles slightly as Wooyoung finishes his talk. Changbin sighs heavily and nuzzles his head against Wooyoung's chest like a cat.

"Thanks, Woo. What will I do without you?"

"You will die, unfortunately," Wooyoung said the matter of fact making Changbin let out a small giggle again.

"I think, I'm ready to meet them," Changbin said after he pulls away from Wooyoung.

"Are you sure?" Wooyoung asked while his hand wiped away the tears on his friend's face.

"Yeah, I miss them. I can't ever hate them too long. It was never their fault from the very first place."

Wooyoung scans Changbin's face, searching for any discomfort before he nodded his head. "Okay, Bin. I'll call Chan hyung, okay? I'm sure they are still awake. I bet they didn't sleep at all." Wooyoung said while rolling his eyes and searching for Chan's number on his contact.

"Woo, be gentle with my members," Changbin asked softly.

"I am being gentle right now!"

"Woo..."

"Argh! Fine! You should be hard on them, sometime. You're too kind." Wooyoung said while pouted his lips.

"I love them too much to be hard on them. Don't blame me. I bet you're doing the same to your members."

Wooyoung looks up at Changbin and smiles cheekily, "Your bet is correct!"

Changbin shakes his head, amused with his friend who never changes since they in high school.

"Come! Let's wait for your members in the living room. Let Hongjoong hyung be your bodyguard for today. Hongjoong hyung is very scary when he's mad, so your members are in danger." Wooyoung whispered the last sentences cheekily as he pulls Changbin out from his bed.

"You're so mean." Changbin pouted his lips cutely.

"I'm not. I'm just being protective over you."

"But! I'm fine now!" Changbin whined making Wooyoung laughs loudly.

"Are you sure?"

Changbin stares at Wooyoung, hesitate a bit. "A bit... But still!"

"Fine, fine! Now, I know why your members keep on calling you _baby Changbin_. You literally acts like a baby, sometimes." Wooyoung nagged a bit.

"Who's baby?" Mingi suddenly as once Wooyoung and Changbin arrive at the living room.

"Changbin." Wooyoung casually replies making Changbin pouts his lips cutely.

"Changbin is a baby. He's cute as a baby too." Hongjoong suddenly comes in the scene and pinch Changbin's cheeks gently.

"Hyung~ Not you too!" Changbin whined making the others laugh at him.

Changbin slumps his body deeper in the sofa while crossing his arms, sulking. The members who stare at him smile softly.

"Changbin, are you feeling okay now?" Hongjoong asked voice fill with worries.

Changbin sits straight on the sofa and stares at the leader. He nodded his head slowly and smiles softly at him, "I'm fine now, hyung. Thank you for coming and save me."

Hongjoong smiles gently and says, "No problem, Changbin. But, next time. If you ever had a problem, please don't choose that path? Try to talk to someone, okay?"

"I will, hyung. Thank you."

Then,

_Ring~ Ring~_

Wooyoung stands up from the sofa and walks to the front door. Changbin also stands up and walks slowly to the door. He gulped nervously as he scared that his members will mad at him for causing trouble. But he doesn't expect is his leader, runs to him and immediately pulls him inside his warm hug. Changbin sighs tiredly and almost instantly his tears flow again.

"H-Hyung..."

"Bin... Binnie... Fuck! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me. Forgive us. I'm so worried about you. I'm so glad you're in my arms once again." Chan said while crying. He hugs Changbin even tighter but Changbin didn't complain about it. He just hugs the older using the same force.

"We go home now, okay?" Chan asked gently making Changbin nodded against his chest.

Chan pulls Changbin away from his body for a moment and stares at his face. After a while he stares and scans the younger's face, Chan kisses Changbin's forehead sweetly and says, "Thank you for being alive."

Changbin nodded his head rapidly and once again he hugs the older. It only just a few hours away from each other, but Changbin already misses his leader's warmth.

Chan looks up at Wooyoung who stares at him seriously, "I swear to god, Chan hyung. If you do this once again to Bin, I'll cut your throat."

"Wooyoung! Stop threatening Chan hyung!" Hongjoong shouts from the back and almost in a speed of light, he hit the back of Wooyoung's head lightly.

Hongjoong pushes the younger away from the door, and stand there instead while looking at Chan and Changbin with a warm smile.

"Let just ignore his threat. So! Please take care of each other well. It not like I want to be the clever one and teach you this but I just want to say, please have some normal talk with each other if you ever have a problem."

"Thanks, Hongjoong. I'll remember that. Thank you so much for saving Binnie." Chan said sincere making Hongjoong giggles cutely.

"No worries, hyung. You should go back home, now. I know you guys have a day off today, so you can rest after this."

"Yeah, we would do that actually. Thank you once again. We go first."

Changbin pulls away from Chan's hug for a moment before he runs backs inside and hugs Wooyoung tightly.

"Thanks, Woo. I love you so much. I owe you my life." Changbin whispered against his neck making Wooyoung smiles warmly.

"No worries, Bin. You don't owe me your life. You owe me your happiness. I want you to be happy after this, okay? Always remember, I'll be here if you needed me. And, I love you more."

Changbin nodded his head slowly and pulls away from Wooyoung. He smiles widely at his friend and hugs Hongjoong for a moment before he went back into Chan's hugs. Changbin sigh relieved as he thought, this is where he belongs. With Stray Kids.

×××

_**Stray Kids' dorm, 05:30 am** _

"We are home~" Chan shouts as he steps inside their dorm with Changbin trailed behind him. He suddenly feels dejavu with the scene but he tried to not think about it.

Changbin just puts his shoes in the shoes rack before he is engulfed in a tight hug from Hyunjin.

He was shocked. Hyunjin actually wants to hug him. So, after like 2 minutes, he regains his mind, he hugs the younger back. He was a bit shorter than Hyunjin, so his head literally tucked nicely against the younger's neck.

"H-Hyungie... I-I..."

"Shhhh, it's okay. I'm here now. I'm sorry for making you worried. I'm sorry for everything."

"N-No! It's my fault. I-I said many cruel things to you. I'm sorry, hyungie. I'm so so sorry." Hyunjin apologized while sobbing so hard on Changbin. They still standing at the entrance of the dorm and Changbin serious didn't know what to do now.

"J-Jinnie... Why don't we walk inside and calm down a bit, okay? I promise I won't go anywhere anymore. Okay?" Changbin said gently as his hands never stop rubbing the younger's back.

"P-Promise?" Hyunjin asked after he pulls away from Changbin and stares at the older with wide, innocent eyes.

Changbin takes a glance at Chan who stands next to them and looks back at Hyunjin with a soft smile.

"I promise."

Hyunjin stares at the older's face for a whole minute before he reluctantly let go of the older and proceed to holds the older's hand tightly.

Changbin chuckled lightly seeing the younger's behaviour but he just follows the younger inside their dorm.

Once they arrive at the living room, he attacked but a tight hug from Jisung, making his hand that was holding Hyunjin, part away.

"Yah!" Hyunjin shouts at Jisung but the latter just ignored him by hugging Changbin even tighter.

"Hey, Hannie," Changbin said while chuckled lightly making Jisung cried on his shoulder.

"I never thought I would miss your voice calling my nickname so much like this."

"I miss you too, Hannie. Are you gonna continue crying on me or you would let me greet the others?" Changbin teases lightly but he didn't show any effort on letting the younger go.

"I'm gonna continue crying on you. Fuck all of them!" Jisung answer making Changbin laughs happily with tears in his eyes.

"Now, now. Don't be greedy. Sharing is caring? No?" Changbin teases again making Jisung pulls away from the older and pouted his lips sadly.

"I'm sorry, hyungie."

Changbin smiles sweetly and wiped away Jisung's tears. "I know. I already forgive you. So, don't cry like this. Okay?"

Jisung sniffs a bit and nodded his head. Changbin smiles widely and looks behind the younger.

"I miss you guys, too," Changbin said softly as he spread his arms wide, asking for a hug, and almost instantly the other 4 members jump to him and hug him tight. Changbin was so happy to be with his members once again. He leans his head on someone shoulder who he didn't know, Minho or Seungmin, and sigh relieved. This is where he belongs. In his members' arms.

×××

"Hyung, we are sorry for everything we have said, we have done to you," Seungmin said gently to Changbin who sitting in the middle of their sofa with Hyunjin and Chan being beside him.

Changbin smiles softly and nodded his head. "It's okay. I understand. I already forgive all of you. And I'm sorry too. For trying to end my life..."

"I shouldn't trust someone else. I'm so sorry, hyung. And don't apologize. You have done nothing to us. You act like that all because of us. So, we are the one who should take responsibility for your act and your heartache. We are sorry, hyung." Hyunjin said sadly as he takes Changbin's hand and holds it on his lap.

Changbin smiles sadly to Hyunjin and looks down on his lap, "To be honest, I feel sad with what has you guys done to me. I think you guys have so little trust on me until you accused me on stealing. It's hurt. But, I understand. The necklace means so much to Hyunjin. I understand why you guys act like that."

"But, it doesn't give us any right to act lightly like that without investigating about it first. It's our fault that we act so dumbly and childish. We are so sorry." Chan said as he pulls the younger by his head and kisses his forehead sweetly. Changbin closes his eyes for a moment and nodded his head slowly.

"It's okay. It already in the past. I already forgive all of you, so you guys shouldn't feel bad about this anymore, okay? I want us to be happy again. Not this sad, crying scene." Changbin said while giggling cutely making the others laughs with him.

"B-But... What about the necklace? What are you gonna do with the one who does it? Do you know who does it?"

Changbin asked Hyunjin who just stares at him with a blank face.

"The others and I already discussed this. We suspect it was stylist noona who put it in your bag to sabotage you because it was weird on how she said to me that she saw the necklace was with you but you're not alone the whole day. You're with us all day. If you ever take the necklace, the others would notice it."

Changbin was shocked when he heard what has Hyunjin said to him.

"B-But why she wants to sabotage me? I didn't do anything wrong to her!" Changbin shouts while whining cutely.

"I don't know, hyung. That's why Chan hyung and I gonna go and meet her tomorrow."

"I want to come too. Can I?" Changbin said as he stares at Hyunjin and turns his head to Chan who stares at him with warm eyes.

"I'm sorry but I guess it better for Hyunjin and I only go. I don't want her to do something to you. And you must be tired of what has happened. I want you to rest at home, with the others. Okay?"

Changbin pouted his lips dejected and says, "Fine. I'll stay at home. But, promise me. No fighting?"

"Hyung! What will we be fighting for? And it was a girl. We don't hit a girl, hyung." Hyunjin said while laughing.

Changbin hissed at him and slap his shoulder lightly. "Who knows! You guys can be a pain in the ass. Protectiveness in another level!"

"Of course we're being protective over you. We don't want to lose you again." Hyunjin said sadly making Changbin smiles widely.

"You won't lose me, Jinnie. I promise you. I won't go anywhere."

"Promise?"

Changbin chuckled with the question. "I promise."

×××

_**Stray Kids' dorm, 12:30 pm** _

"Hannie, are you gonna hold hostage on me until Chan hyung and Jinnie come home or what? It's already," Changbin grabbed his phone on the table and unlocked it. _12:30 pm._ "- thirty past twelve, Hannie. Already afternoon. We even skip our breakfast because you want to cuddle. Are we gonna skips lunch too? Aren't you hungry?"

"No. You're warm. I'm comfortable like this. I want to stay like this forever." Jisung said casually as he nuzzles even deeper on Changbin's chest.

Changbin sigh lightly and decided to card his fingers against the younger's hair gently. He really can do anything if Jisung decided to become a koala like this. He can feel his eyes feel heavy and he decided to fall asleep once again.  
  


"We are home!" Hyunjin shouts happily.

"Oh, have you guys eaten yet? Minho hyung makes fried rice early." Seungmin said as he busy playing games with Felix and Jeongin.

"Where's Minho hyung?" Hyunjin asked as he walks closer to the sofa that has Changbin and Jisung who was fast asleep.

"Showering."

"Have they been asleep since early?" Hyunjin asked softly, as he doesn't want the two rappers to be awake.

"Yeah, after you two go out, Hannie immediately climb on Binnie hyung and cuddles him. Until now. They even skip breakfast and lunch because they're fast asleep. Minho hyung told us to not wakes them up because Minho hyung wants them to sleep more."

Hyunjin nodded his head and smiles dreamy at the two. "They look so cute like this."

"Yes, they are. Don't worry. I already take dozens of photos of them." Seungmin said making Hyunjin giggles lightly.

"You never disappointed me, Seung."

"So, how's the meeting?" Seungmin asked as he stops playing games with Felix and Jeongin and turns his head to Hyunjin who looks angry, suddenly.

"Jinnie?" Felix asked worriedly.

"It's true, stylist noona the one who put my necklace in Binnie hyung's bag."

"How? Wait up. Why did she do that?"

Hyunjin shrugged his shoulders and say, "I don't know, Seung. She said she hates seeing how we always adore, babying Binnie hyung. So, she said she wants to make us hate him. By using my necklace as she knows I really treasure the necklace."

"What the fuck??!!" Seungmin suddenly shouts making Changbin frown lightly in his sleep. Hyunjin slaps his hand to Seungmin's shoulder and shushing him.

"Shhhh! Don't shout! I don't want Binnie hyung to know this."

"You don't want Binnie hyung to know about this?" Felix asked a bit in dazed as he can't believe there is someone who has the gut to hate his hyung.

"Yeah. Chan hyung said, it better for Binnie hyung to not knowing about what has stylist noona do and said. We will tell him who's doing it but not the reason. I got a feeling that Binnie hyung will be blaming himself about this."

"Ahhh that's true tho. Binnie hyung always blaming himself even it not his fault." Seungmin said softly as he went to Changbin and card his hair gently.

"So, what happen to her?" Felix ask seriously making Hyunjin turns his head to the latter with a smile.

"PD-nim fired her. She also confessed tha5 she tried to kills Binnie hyung by putting a strong glue in his drink during Side Effects era but fortunately, Binnie hyung didn't drink it as she said someone bump into Binnie hyung why he was holding the drink and the drink fall down from his grip. I'm glad Binnie hyung didn't drink it. If not, I don't know what will happen."

"That so fuck up! She's psycho!" Felix shouts a bit louder making Seungmin and Hyunjin shushing him. Jeongin giggles lightly when he saw Felix pouted his lips.

"I'm glad she's gone now. Binnie hyung are safe now with us." Jeongin said suddenly making they stare at Changbin and Jisung's sleeping figure with warm eyes.

"After this, we need to be extra careful about how we treat Binnie hyung and protect him from people outside. I don't think I have a trust on others outside our group after this. I don't want him to think about ending his life again." Seungmin said seriously making the others hum agree with his statement.

"Yeah, we should and we will."

×××

_**At night, Seungmin and Hyunjin's shared room** _

"Hyungie..."

"Yeah, Jinnie?" Changbin asked as he turns his body towards the younger.

Both of them are laying on the bed, facing each other, didn't say anything to each other. Seungmin has changes room with Changbin for the night as Hyunjin keeps on saying that he want to sleep with the older.

"I'm sorry for everything," Hyunjin confessed as he holds the older's hand tightly against his chest.

"Jinnie, until when you gonna apologize to me? I already forgive you right? Don't apologize anymore." Changbin said gently but Hyunjin replied by shaking his head slowly.

"What I've done to you is so huge. I-I... I almost lose you, hyung. If not because Wooyoung hyung comes and save you, I could lose you. Forever."

Changbin gets closer to the younger and rubbed his thumb against the younger's cheeks gently.

"Jinnie. I'm okay now. I'm safe, I'm with you right now. Let's not think about the _ifs._ Because it not happening. Okay? Don't blame yourself too much like this. I hate seeing you sad."

Hyunjin sniffs slightly and pulls the older into his arms. "I love you so much, hyung. Thank you for being the best hyung for me. Thank you for always be here for me. I promise I will take care of you, always be there for you from now on until forever." Hyunjin confessed against Changbin's head making the older nodded his head against his chest.

"I know, Jinnie. I know. And I love you too. I will always be here for you too. No need to promise me anything. I know you will always be there for me."

After that, both of them fall asleep in each other's arms with wide smiles and tearing eyes.

**END**


	11. Night market [Minho]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update~ Yeay!

**_ Requested by: _ ** _ @.snschraracha [on wattpad] _

**_ A/N:  _ ** _ I hope you're feeling better with this double update from me~  _

×××

"I want to go to the night market at the corner of the street. Who wants to follow me?"

_ "Nope." _

_ "Thanks, Min. But you can go." _

_ "No, thank you hyung." _

_ "Nah, you can go alone. I'm tired." _

_ "No, I want to sleep." _

_ "No, sorry hyung. I got something to do." _

_ "I don't want to. It's too crowded. You can just buy us something from there." _

Minho shakes his head towards his members' reasons and lastly he focus his sight on his another dongsaeng who was lying on their sofa, looking so gloomy and sad. Looking bored too.

Minho kneels in front of the sofa and pokes his dongsaeng's stomach lightly.

"Bin. Binnie... Do you wanna follow me to the night market?"

Changbin looks up at the older and pouted his lips cutely. "Night market? When?"

Minho chuckled and said, "Now."

"Just two of us?" Changbin asked sleepily.

"Yeah, just the two of us. You wanna come?" Minho asked again, but this time in his soft voice while his hand caressing the younger's hair.

Changbin's eyes are automatically close as he feels the older's hand against his hair. He was silent for a moment before he speaks,

"Hmmm.. Okay. Let me go and change first."

Minho smiles softly and nodded his head. "Make sure to wear thick clothes. I don't want you to get sick."

"Okay, hyung."

After like 20 minutes, the two of them already ready to go. Minho turns his head to Chan who sat on the stool in the kitchen and shouts,

"Leadernim, we'll get going! If you need anything, just give any one of us a message."

"Sure! Be safe, guys! Don't get in trouble!" Chan shouts back as he continued doing his works

Minho smiles slyly and mumbles within himself, "Yeah, right. I really hope we won't get in trouble too."

He then looks up at Changbin who already waiting for him at the front door. He smiles widely and says,

"Let's go!"

×××

"Wow, is this what going to a night market feels like?" Changbin said in awe as he steps out from the car.

Minho chuckled lightly as he turns his head aside to watch Changbin who was staring around him, looking so innocent and excited. His eyes were sparkling, added with the streetlight that shines above them. Minho gasped silently. He never saw the younger rapper being like this.

"Bin? Is this your first time going to a night market?" Minho asked gently as he pulls the younger's denim jacket slightly.

Changbin shakes his head a bit and turns his head towards Minho with a face still looking confused and innocent.

"Eh? Oh... Yeah. This is my first time. I never got the chance to go to when I was a kid." Changbin said shyly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Minho stay quiet for a moment before he replied,

"You mean, you NEVER went to a night market before? Like even when you're a kid? In high school?" Minho asked a bit harsh as he in disbelief.

"Yeah, I can't go and have even a walk from the house at night since I was a kid. Going to a night market? It's almost impossible." Changbin said softly as he played with some stones on the ground with his feet.

Minho feels bad for the younger. What happens to him until he can't even go out for a walk at night?

"If you don't mind, can I asked why you can't go out at night?" Minho asked gently as he stands next to the younger besides their car.

Changbin sighs tiredly and says, "Well, I used to be the target for someone to kidnap me as I'm the only son in my family and my father got like plenty of enemies, to try to bring him down. So, ever since I was a little, my father would prevent me and my sister to not go out at night because he's afraid that we might get kidnapped."

"Oh my god. Really? I never knew this. Are you have been experienced being..." Minho stops his sentences as he hesitates to continue the words.

"Being what? Kidnap? Yeah. I have been once. I was like, 12? I got kidnap when I was going back from school. It kind of hazard at that time. I was so scared. I don't know what to do. I wake up, I was in an abandoned factory? Or house. I can't really remember. It was like 3 men? The one who kidnaps me. They mention that they want to make me as the ransom for money they want to ask from my father. But, I am glad my father found me quickly. It like 3 hours later, I've been saved."

"Those men... They didn't hurt you right?" Minho asked cautiously as the question and this topic kind of sensitive towards the younger.

Changbin turns his head to Minho and flashed a bright smile. "Nah, they didn't hurt me. They say I'm too cute? And looks innocent? They didn't have the heart to hurt me. They just want to use me to get the money. I guess me being cute and act innocent really save me, right?"

Changbin finished it with a chuckled making Minho smiles. He ruffles the younger's hair affectionately and says,

"Silly boy. But, I am glad you're safe. And today, I'll make sure you won't get lost from my sight." Minho said seriously as he grabbed the younger's hand and grip it tightly.

Changbin looks down on their interlocked hands and looks up at Minho who already smiles softly at him. Changbin mirrors the older smiles and say,

"Okay! Now, let's go find something to eat. I am hungry." Changbin says happily as he swings their interlocked hands back and forth while they were walking. Minho can only chuckle seeing how happy and carefree the younger is.

×××

"Bin, what do you want to eat? We go eat first then we can go buy something." Minho said softly as he walks beside the younger, holds his hand tight.

Changbin eyes were wandering around the night market. He was looking so amazed and so cute. Minho's heart exploded inside with adoration.

"Can we get something sweet? I'm craving to eat something sweet Because of my diet, I can't eat it too much. I will gain weight. But now, I'm not dieting anymore! So, can we??" Changbin asked almost excited and showing his sparkling eyes towards Minho who's heart already melt seeing the younger look so innocent like this.

"Sure, Binnie. We can go get it. What about we go to that stall? It seems got many people queuing up." Minho pointed out a stall that was crowded with people. Changbin just nodded his head excitedly and dragged the older away.

When they arrive at the stall, Minho was calculating in his head on what should he get for them. Because this is the first time Changbin went to a night market, Minho wants to buy something that the younger only get at the night market and not anywhere else.

Minho smiles widely when he already decided on what he should buy for Changbin. He turns his head around to call the younger, but the younger was not there beside him. Then, he realized that his hand is empty.

Minho automatically got panic. He walks away from the line that he was queuing and looks around the market. He tried to be rational and calm down himself. Changbin is a grown-up man. He won't get lost easily.  _ But, he is an idol. He could get kidnap or... No no no. Nothings bad gonna happen to Changbin. I guarantee. _

Minho then pulls out his phone to calls the younger. While he was waiting for the younger to pick up, his eyes are still wandering around the market, looking for the younger's figure among the crowded people. His heart was beating so fast right now. He really scared and panic.

Then, he saw a figure. Exactly looking like the younger. Minho sighed relieved and walks quickly to the younger. He puts back his phone and touches the younger's shoulder gently.

"Changbin!"

Changbin startled and looks back. He smiles widely when he saw Minho was standing behind him.

"Hyung! Look at this! Isn't it pretty?"

Changbin said innocently, didn't know that his hyung was almost getting a heart attack with his disappeared early.

"Binnie, this place is too crowded. Why did you disappear from me like that? You could get lost or bad thing will happen to you..." Minho said gently as he pushes aside the younger's fringe.

Changbin pouted his lips sadly and say, "I'm sorry, hyung. I just got distracted with this cotton candy stall. It's so colourful. And I kind of forget to tell you about it? Sorry, Minho hyung."

Minho sighed and brought the younger into his arms. "It's okay, Bin. I'm not angry. I'm just worried, okay? It's dangerous to be out here, in the crowded place like this, alone. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you. Moreover, this is your first time going to the night market. I just... Worried. Please, never do that again?"

Minho said softly as he inhaled the younger's scent. It's the combination of strawberry and vanilla. The shampoo's flavour that Changbin always used. It may be a weird combination of scents to some people but for Minho, the scent always makes him calms whenever he was stress or sad.

Changbin sighs tiredly against the older's chest and says, "I promise. I'm sorry for making you worried. I'll try not to do it again."

"Okay, Bin."

Changbin pulls away from the older and looks up with sparkling eyes. "So, can we buy cotton candy? I'm craving..." Changbin smiles sheepishly, showing his full set of teeth making Minho chuckled lightly.

"Sure, Bin. Let's go buy it. What colour you want?"

×××

"So far, how does your experience going to a night market?" Minho asked Changbin as they just walk away from a stall that sells delicious hotdog.

"Experience? Fun! I love going to the night market! The air is cold but not too cold. There are so many stalls that we can wander. Even though it's kind of crowded but it was fun. Thank you, Minho hyung. For bringing me here."

Minho's heart blooms seeing the younger's bright smiles.

"No problem, Binnie. I'm glad you're happy. I always love going to the night market. Ever since I was a little boy, my parents always brought me here and I would buy lots of food."

Minho said dreamily as he looks in front of him with a warm smile. Changbin looks up at Minho and smiles sadly.

"You're so lucky! I wish I got to go to the night market too when I was a kid..." Changbin said sadly making Minho turns his head towards the younger.

"It's okay, Binnie. At least you got to go now, right? Don't worry. Next time, we can go again." Minho said sweetly as he stares at Changbin who looking at him shockingly.

"Really hyung??? We can go again?" Changbin asked in excitement. His eyes literally shine bright while looking into the older eyes.

Minho almost cooed loudly seeing how the younger looks so cute like this. So innocent, pure and transparent with his emotions.

"Of course, Binnie. We can go again next time." Minho replied, voices full with adoration as he ruffles Changbin's hair slightly.

Changbin stares at the older for a whole minute before he hugs the older tightly. "Thank you, hyungie. That's mean a lot to me."

Minho startled with the hug but he regains his senses back and hugs the younger even tighter.

"I like seeing you happy like this. You look like your age. Young and free." Minho confessed suddenly making Changbin froze in his arms.

"What do you mean  _ like your age _ ?"

Minho humming softly and continued, "You know, like your age. You're still young, Binnie. But, because you're busy with 3racha with the composing and stuff, you become mature quickly. You can't even have time to enjoy your youth. I kind of sad with that but seeing you look so happy, so innocent and pure tonight, making my heart bloomed inside. I just think that I love seeing your happy face, your bright smile, your sparkling eyes when you have found something that interests you."

Changbin blushes in the older's arms as he absorbs everything the older just said. He doesn't know that was what he does tonight.

"So, you're telling me, that you're teasing me, pranks me all this time, just to see me happy and plays along like a kid?"

"You're correct."

Changbin chuckled lightly and says, "You're such a sap."

"Yet you're in my arms right now."

"Fine, let go of me," Changbin said as he tries to push the older away from him but Minho just laughs at him and pulls him back.

"No~ You're warm and squishy."

"Hyung!"

"Sorry, sorry," Minho replied while chuckling happily. He holds Changbin in his arms so gently as he doesn't want to hurt the younger.

"Hyung..."

"Hmmm..."

"Thank you for bringing me here. I'm so happy today. You know, I kind of having a mental breakdown before you wake me up early."

"What? Binnie..." Minho speaks and tried to pull away from the younger but Changbin just pulls him closer and hide his face even deeper in his neck.

"It was nothing, really. The breakdown is the common breakdown I always had. You know, the one that you feel so frustrated but you can't do anything about it? Yes, that one. I have a writer's block today. Both of us, Hannie and me. But knowing Hannie, even he had a writer's block, he still can be him. Cheerful and funny, sometimes an idiot. But, for me, it was not. I feel icky this all day. I feel useless. I almost snap at Hannie early at the studio because he can't stop playing with the ball pen of his, clicking it rapidly, while I'm beside him, squeezing my brain out to think of a sentence. Before I can even snap at him, Chan hyung calls the day off. We pack our things and went home."

"Is that why you three come home early today?" Minho asked gently as he cards the younger's blonde hair.

"Yeah. So, the time you wake me up on the sofa is the time I was thinking about my life. I just thankful you've come and saved me before I can even think further about something negative."

"Oh, Binnie..." Minho said, voice filled with sadness as he pulls the younger even closer to him, even though there is not much left between them.

"I'm sorry for not reaching out from you or the others. I know you already told me a million times about this, but I just... I don't know."

"Don't apologize. It's okay. I understand. You didn't do anything wrong, okay? You're strong, you're talented. Doesn't mean you can't write for a day, suddenly you've become useless. No. You're not, okay? Sometimes, we need some fresh air for our mind. We need some freedom. But, I'm so glad you're feeling okay now. Next time, if you ever feel like this, come to me, okay? We can go somewhere to freshen up our mind."

Changbin finally pulls away from the older and stares into the older's eyes.

"You're so talented, Binnie. Don't let this thing pull you down and destroyed your dream and your passion." Minho said gently as he caressing the younger's cheeks.

"I'll remember that. Thank you, hyung. For being here, with me."

Minho chuckled and pokes the younger's cheek gently. "No problem. Now, let's go home. It is already late. I bet, if we here any longer, our leader would call me in panic, asking where are we."

Changbin giggles lightly and nodded his head. Minho then casually take Changbin's hand and interlocked their hands together, almost like it was a casual thing between them, and walk back to their car.

"Hyungie..."

"Hmmm..."

"If we ever go back to the night market like this, in the future, can we go but only the two of us?" Changbin asked shyly.

Minho turns his head to the younger with a smile before he says, "Oh, someone being greedy? Didn't want to share his happiness with others, huh?"

Changbin stop his step and looks up at the older in panic, "N-Not like that! I-"

Minho laughs happily and pulls the younger closer to him by his neck and kisses the younger's head gently, "I'm just kidding, Binnie. I understand what you wanna ask."

Changbin hissed at the older angrily and pushes the older away from him.

"You're mean!"

Minho chuckles lightly and grabbed the younger's hand back. "I'm sorry. But to answer your question, yes we can. This will be our little secret. In the future, if we wanna come again, we will do it in secret. Okay?"

Changbin looks up at the older and stares for a moment before he let out a cute giggle.

"Okay, hyung. Our little secret."

×××

"We are home~" Minho shouts loudly as he waits for Changbin to put his shoes in the rack before he does the same.

"Oh, hey you two. Having fun at the market?" Chan asked as he looks up from his laptop and stares at them.

Changbin glances at Minho with a knowing smile and looks back his leader, "Yup! We have so much fun!"

Changbin said excitedly as Minho laughs beside him. 

"That's really good! I'm glad you have so much fun today." Chan said sincerely.

Changbin smiles at his leader and decided to sneak into what has the older do since they go and come back from the market.

"Hyung, what are you doing?"

Chan looks at Changbin with furrowed brows and says, "Continued making the beat that I was doing at the studio early."

Once Changbin hears the word  _ beat _ , almost immediately he looks up at his leader with sparkling eyes.

"Hyung, hyung! I got some lyrics to show you. Maybe we can put it together with your beat?" 

"I thought you're having writer's block??" Chan asked confused but Changbin replied him with a wide smile,

"Not anymore. Wait up! I'll go change and we can do some work." 

Almost immediately Changbin runs to his room to change. Chan scratching his not-so-itchy head and looks up at Minho who just smiles softly.

"What has happen while you two at the market?"

Minho wiggles his brows at the leader and says, "Miracle~"

Minho then walks to his room to freshen up. He knows the younger had his ideas once again because of their little secret and he can't feel any proud of him than this.

** END **


	12. Birthday special 💞 [OT8]

**_Tags:_ ** _Alternate universe, friendship, school au_

♡♡♡

**_ Friday, 7 August _ **

"So, next Tuesday is Binnie hyung's birthday. You guys have thought on what to buy for him? Because all of sudden my brain is freeze. I don't know what to buy for him." Hyunjin asked, whined a bit to his friends.

They all have a meet in one morning, at their secret hangout, minus Changbin who's busy with his part-time job.

"Innie and I already know what to buy for Binnie hyung," Seungmin said happily as he high-five Jeongin who sat in front him.

Hyunjin stares at Seungmin, looking so betrayed because his friend didn't help him.

"We also didn't know what to buy for him, Jinnie. It's okay. We still have 4 more days to think. But for now, let's go to class. We are gonna be late." Chan said as he stands up from the sofa and grabbed his bag.

"How about Changbin hyung?? He didn't have classes today?" Jeongin asked curiously.

Chan looks back at Jeongin and smiles while shaking his head. "Nope. He didn't have classes on Fridays. That's why he has worked at the cafe today."

"Ahhhh lucky him. I got like 5 classes just for today." Felix whined making Jisung who sat next to him laughs out loud. Jisung pulls Felix closer to him by his shoulder and say,

"Stay strong, bro. You will be fine. Look at me, I got 5 classes EVERYDAY but I just fine. Just this semester. I'm sure next semester we will take fewer classes. Like Chan hyung and Minho hyung." Jisung said casually as he raises his brows at Chan and Minho who just laughing at him.

"You and Lix are different, Han. Lix CARES about his grades while you, I don't know what to say anymore." Seungmin teases making Jisung pouted his lips, sulking.

"Hey!"

"Now, now. Boys, stopped fighting, okay? No matter how many classes you guys take, I'm sure you guys will be fine." Chan said, voice fill with proud.

"See! You guys need to have the same mentality as Chan hyung. He always gives us positives words!" Jisung who still sulking with the teasing from Seungmin said as he stands up from the sofa and walks to Chan just to cling to his arms.

"Yeah, right. And if Chan hyung stressed with his life, he would go to Binnie hyung to rant." Hyunjin said also in teasing tone making Chan hissed at him.

"In this household, we don't mention those, okay!"

The others laugh loudly seeing how Chan is the one who sulking like a kid now even he's the oldest.

"I hate you guys. I should just skip today classes and went to Binnie instead." Chan said still in his sulking tones.

"Awwww hyung, don't sulk with us. We know everyone is not perfect. It is common for you to reach out for Binnie hyung when you have problems as we all know that Binnie hyung is expert in solving our life's problems. And we come to you too as we know and comfortable with you. Don't be sad." Jeongin said innocently making the others stare at him, shock.

"This is why I only give rights to Innie and Binnie. You guys are losers!" Chan said after they went into silence for a whole minute.

"HEYYYY!!" The others shout in protest making Chan laughs happily once again.

"But, hyung. Speaking about Binnie, he also has worked this weekend too right?" Minho asked worriedly as he stares at Chan who already frowning.

"Yeah? I think so? He told me yesterday that he has to work a half-day tomorrow and a full day on Sunday as one of the staffs got into an accident and he has to cover for them. But, don't worry too much about him. You do know he will tell us if it too much for him to handle. And one more thing, Hannie and I will company him this evening and on Sunday as we were still working on the track for the event."

"You guys work too much. Especially, Binnie hyung." Hyunjin said sadly while pouting.

Chan smiles softly and says, "What can I say? If you wanna graduate with honour, you have to work extra hard, right? Don't you think so, _Hannie?_ " Chan glances at Jisung who looks up at him with pouted lips and automatically let go of the older's arm and shout,

"You and your tease! I hate you! Bye! I'll go to my class first!" Jisung then stomps away from their hangout while the others laughing at him. Teasing Jisung would never be so funny.

×××

**_ Sunshine Cafe _ **

"Thank you. Have a nice day ahead."

After his last customer gone, Changbin went to the front door and turn the sign into _Close_. He then walks back to the kitchen to fetch a plate of pasta and 2 glasses of drinks, which is Iced Americano and Strawberry Smoothie. He walks back to the front and went to a certain table that has 2 guys hunching down over a laptop.

"What's wrong with Hannie? Does something happen before you guys come here? He was sulking since early." Changbin asked, worried fill in his tones.

"Thanks, Binnie hyung," Jisung said softly as he takes the Strawberry Smoothie and turns his back from Chan who just chuckled at him.

"He was sulking. The others tease him at school early and until now he sulks with all of us."

Changbin turns his head to Jisung who still pouting while drinking his drinks. He then chuckled lightly as he stands up and ruffles Jisung's hair affectionately.

"Kids. I still got a few works to do. After that, we can go back to our studio. Okay? Meanwhile, eat this pasta. I made it early." Changbin said as he straightened up his apron that was still tied around his thin waist.

"You made it, hyung??" Jisung immediately turns his body back to the table and stare at the plate full of the pasta with wide, sparkling eyes.

"Why are you so shocked? It not like I haven't make a dish before. Eat up and if need anything, just shout." Changbin said softly and walk away from those two.

Chan ane Jisung looks up at Changbin as he walks back to the kitchen to do his works and then looks down at the plate in front of them. "But, Binnie hyung seldom cooks for us. He always cooks for Jinnie." Jisung said in dazed.

"They are best friends from they were little kids, Hannie. And of course, Binnie always cooks for Jinnie. Have you seen how clingy Jinnie is when Binnie is around? I bet he will whine at him if he didn't get whatever he wants." Chan said as he chuckled a bit.

"Jinnie is so lucky to have Binnie hyung. Like he has been living with Binnie hyung for his whole life." Jisung said as he picks up the fork and begins to eat the pasta.

"We are lucky too. To have Binnie in our life." Chan said as he trailed his eyes to the kitchen and saw Changbin was busy walking and cleaning. He smiles softly as he knows now what to buy for the younger on his birthday.

×××

**_ Studio A39 _ **

"You brought your guitar hyung?" Changbin asked Chan as soon as they step inside their studio. Changbin already finished his work and already change his work attire to an oversized sweater and grey sweatpants.

"Yeah. Hannie said he wants to borrow my guitar as he left his guitar at his parents' house. He told me he wrote a song that suitable with the sound of the guitar? I don't know what he wanna do but as long as he happy." Chan explained as he set up his laptop and other things on the table.

"You want to continue learning how to play the guitar, Binnie?" Chan asked without looking at the younger.

Changbin pouted his lips cutely and shake his head. "Nahhh, I already give up on learning it. It so hard and I have like short fingers." Changbin said as he stares at his hands, wiggling it a bit to Chan who just laughs at him.

"Hannie also have short fingers, Binnie. Look at him now. Don't give up too soon." Chan said softly as he sits on the chair and wheels it towards Changbin who still pouting.

"It okay, hyung. I just listen to you and Hannie played it. It more lovely than learn it by myself." Changbin said happily, showing his cheeky smiles at the older who just shakes his head.

"Whatever makes you happy, Binnie."

×××

**_ Saturday, 8 August _ **

"Binnie hyung... what do you want for your birthday??" Hyunjin asked casually as he was walking beside the older while holding his hand tightly. They were on their ways to Changbin's workplace.

Changbin glance at Hyunjin and humming slightly.

"I don't think I need anything. I have everything I want. I have you. I have the others. My studies are okay. My life at the cafe also okay. I don't think I want anything."

Hyunjin pouted his lips cutely and whined, "But~ I'm sure you have one thing that you really want. Right?"

Changbin laughs slightly and says, "Don't worry about it. I don't want anything. Really. So, don't stress about it, okay? I need to go now. Make sure to take care while going to Minnie's house. Anything, call me. Thanks for walking me to the cafe." Changbin then pinches Hyunjin's nose lightly. His acts are full of adoration, making Hyunjin smiles softly.

"Okay, hyung. Work well. Minho hyung said he will pick you up at 12 later."

Changbin nodded his head and smiles softly.

"Now, go. Minnie would whine when you arrive late at his house." Changbin said as he pushes the younger a bit.

Hyunjin rolled his eyes playfully and laughs too. "Okay, hyung. Bye! Love you!"

Changbin looks around him when he heard Hyunjin shouts. He just shakes his head amused and reply softly. "I love you more."

×××

"Boss!! I go home first! Thank you for the gift!" Changbin shouts at his boss who was standing behind the counter as he grabbed his bag and phone.

His boss looks up at him and smiles widely. "No problem, Bin. And happy advance birthday from me as we can't see each other next week."

Changbin giggles cutely and nodded his head. "Thank you, boss. Send my regards to your wife and your kids, okay? Bye!"

Changbin walks out from the cafe and almost immediately Minho's car stop in front of him.

"Hey, stranger. Really to go home?" Minho asked in his teasing tones making Changbin laughs happily. He quickly runs to the other side of the car and gets in.

"Hyung! How come you're here? I thought Jinnie was just joking with me early when he says that you gonna pick me up after work." Changbin asked excitedly as he wears his belt.

"I just come back from Aunt Mary's house. So, as I was going to drive along the road, I was thinking, why not I pick you up instead. Happy?" Minho asked gently as he takes a glance at Changbin who staring at him with wide, sparkling eyes.

"Totally!"

Minho shakes his head amused and say, "Before I forgot, Aunt Mary wishes you a happy advance birthday. And she has a gift for you. At the back seat. The box is yours."

Changbin furrowed his brows confused and turns his head to the back and saw a very pretty medium size box, wrapped with red ribbons around him.

He takes the box slowly and put it on his lap. "Aunt Mary gives this to me? It looks expensive tho. And how does she knows my birthday? I think I never mention it to her before when we all visit her last summer."

Minho smiles knowingly but didn't say anything. Changbin glances at the older sceptically and says, "You told her, don't you?"

Minho shrugged his shoulders and say, "I don't know what are you talking about~"

Changbin pouted his lips and turns his focus back to the box. "Can I open it, then?"

Minho laughs before he speaks, "It's your gift, Binnie. Of course, you can open it."

Changbin smiles cutely and untied the ribbons gently. He doesn't want to ruin anything about the gift. Even the ribbons.

Once the box is free from the ribbons, he takes off the lid slowly and gasped shockingly when he sees what's in the box.

"What? What? What did you get?" Minho asked curiously as he takes glances at the younger a few time as he still driving and he doesn't want them to get into an accident.

"It... It's so pretty." Changbin said amazed as he takes out the gift.

It was a globe. Snow globe precisely. In the globe, it has a boy, wrapped with thick clothes and has a red scarf wrapped on his neck, sitting on a swing. When Changbin shakes the globe, the boy will slowly move on the swing and the snowfall down on him.

"Hyung! Stop glancing at it. You're still driving. I'll let you see it after we have arrives." Changbin shouts at Minho angrily, as he put back the globe inside the box gently.

"Okay, okay. But, I want to see it first before anyone else." Minho said childishly making Changbin laughs loudly.

"Okay, okay. Now, drive safely? I haven't been 19 yet. I don't want to die so soon."

Minho glances at Changbin and smirks teasingly. "Don't worry. Your life is saved in my hands."

Changbin shakes his head amused, with his hyung's childish behaviour.

×××

"We have arrived. Now, let me see it!" Minho said excitedly making Changbin laughs seeing how excited the older is.

"Fine, fine. Calm down, will you? You're more excited than me." Changbin said amused as he opens the box again and take out the globe and give to Minho.

Minho's eyes shine bright seeing the globe. "Wow. It is so pretty. The boy literally looks like you. The way he wears the clothes. And he also small like you." Minho said as he looks closely at the globe, shaking it slightly.

"Hey! I'm not small okay!" Changbin shouts as he crossed his arms and pouted his lips sadly.

"You're small. Like a baby. Literally smaller than Hannie." Minho said in teasing tone making Changbin whined.

"Hyung~! I'm not a baby!"

Minho smirked and smiles teasingly, "Sure you are, baby."

Changbin takes back the globe from the older's hand and put it back in the box.

"I'll get going then. Thank you for driving me home, hyung." Changbin said without looking at the older.

Minho chuckled because he knows the younger still sulking with him.

"Binnie..." Minho calls the younger before the younger step out from the car.

Changbin stops his trek but he still didn't look at the older.

"Yes, hyung?"

Minho smiles softly. He pokes the younger's waist lightly and says, "Can you please look at me first?"

Changbin sighs and turns his head to the older with his pouting lips.

"What do you want?"

"Are you mad at me?" Minho asked the obvious question.

Changbin let go of the box on his lap and crossing his arms. He looks up at the older and says, "What do you think?"

Minho stares into the younger's eyes for a whole minutes before he chuckled lightly.

"You do know I never meant to hurt your feelings, right? It not like I was teasing you about your size or your height. It just... You're so cute and I just want to baby you. That's all. Sorry...?" Minho explained briefly to the younger who just staring at him with his wide eyes.

"Well, I just... It's not like I hate it or mad at you. I just... I got teased a lot at school and it was horrible and I just..." Changbin stopped talking as he looks down on the box that was on his lap.

Minho was shocked. He never knew the younger get tease at school. "Why you didn't tell me this before? Do the others knew about this?"

Changbin stays silent for a moment before he shakes his head slowly. "No... Chan hyung almost knows about it. But I... Lied to him? I just don't want him or the others to get worried about me. Because it just something stupid and I don't think it was worth to worry about."

"Binnie... Why would you say that? Of course, it was worth it. It's you! You're important to me and us! Now, tell me who's the one that teases you at school? I'm gonna beat their asses!" Minho said angrily making the younger chuckled.

"Hyung, you look funny when you're angry," Changbin said suddenly making the older frown at him.

"Seo Changbin."

Changbin pouted his lips when he heard the older's serious voice. "It was not serious. I swear! Not like they were bullying me! They just, keep on teasing me, saying I was small, want to put me in their pocket, want to baby me. It was nothing serious. Maybe I just feel a bit sensitive about it."

Minho's face automatically softens when he heard what has the younger explained.

"But, Binnie. If it hurt your feelings, you need to tell them to stop. It about your feelings, okay? If they say you just sensitive, tell me. I let them feel sensitive."

Changbin smiles slightly as he let out a small chuckled. "Okay, hyung. I promise I would tell them on Monday. Okay? And please don't tell the others about this? I don't want Chan hyung to interrogate me."

Minho laughs and ruffles the younger's hair. "Sure thing, ba- I mean, Binnie. Now, go inside. Make sure to eat something before you go to sleep. Alright?" Minho cursed himself as he almost calls the younger _baby_.

Changbin noticed the older's hesitation. He just nodded his head and take off his seatbelt. "You can still call me baby if you want. I don't mind. Maybe you and the others are an exception in this." Changbin said shyly.

Minho stares at the younger a whole minutes before he laughs. "Okay, baby. Now go. Go get some rest. And no composing for today. No writing some lyrics or making some beat or something."

Minho said seriously to Changbin who pouting his lips dejected.

"Fine, fine! I promise. Go home safely, hyung. Message me once you arrive home. Thank you once again." Changbin said in fast as he moved forwards to the older to just kiss the older's cheek quickly and runs out the door. He looks at the older from the outside and wave with his tiny hands and runs inside his house, without waiting for the older to say or response anything to him.

Minho was frozen inside the car. His face automatically flushing red and he touches his cheek gently.

_He got lots of gut to do that now, huh._

Minho shakes his head amused and begin to drive home while smiling so widely.

×××

**_ Time skips: Tuesday, August 11 _ **

"Where are we going?" Changbin asked Hyunjin who just dragged him after he gets out from his calculus class.

"Somewhere. You believe in me right?" Hyunjin asked as he turns his head to the older who frowning at him, confused.

"Of course I belives in you. I always am."

Hyunjin smiles cheekily and says, "I'm glad. Now, don't ask me a question and just follow me."

Hyunjin said as he runs a bit with the older beside him, holding his hand tightly. Thank god Changbin always goes to the gym, so his stamina is high. If not, he won't have any energy to run like this.

"We have arrived. Before that, close your eyes." Hyunjin said suddenly as he turns his body towards Changbin.

"W-What? Why I have to close my eyes? Jinnie... Don't do something stupid. I had enough lies that I made to your mom."

Hyunjin pouted his lips cutely and wiggling his body childishly while say, "But, hyung~~~ You said you believe in me."

Changbin stares into Hyunjin's eyes and sighs heavily. "Fine, fine. I close my eyes. Just this time, Jinnie. Because I swear to god you-"

"Yeah, yeah. I understand. Come on. Let's go." Hyunjin holds the older's hand back and pulls him slowly to their secret hangout.

The others were already there. They have been decorating that place with lots of balloons, some hanging kinds of stuff on the wall, and presents! Hyunjin feels giddy inside him as he can't wait to see the older's reaction.

Once he arrives at their hangout, the others were already standby, each one of them was holding a blue and grey ballon while Chan, being the oldest, standing in the middle, holding Changbin's birthday cake.

Hyunjin looks at them and nodded his head silently. "We have arrived, hyung."

Changbin sigh tiredly and say, "Thank god! I was tired of walking without looking. Now, can I open my eyes?"

Hyunjin giggles lightly and say, "Of course, hyung. Open up!"

Changbin opens his eyes slowly and all of sudden the others scream at him,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BINNIE!!!"

Changbin startled a bit as he stares at his friends one by one. He looks around him and smiles softly seeing how beautiful their hangout turn out.

He focuses back to the front and saw Chan walking slowly towards him, "Happy birthday, Binnie. Make a wish and blow the candle." Chan said sweetly.

Changbin looks at the cake and smiles widely. He closes his eyes and clasped his hands together as he making his wish.

_I wish I will be with them for a long time and happy._

He opens his eyes back and stares at the cake. He blows the candle softly and almost immediately after that he being attacked by his friends' hugs.

Changbin smiles widely the whole time. He was happy because he didn't even remember today is his birthday. But his friends remembered it and decided to make this small party just for him.

"When did you guys do all of this??" Changbin asked after Jeongin pulls away from him.

"It was a secret, Binnie. We can't tell the birthday boy about it." Chan said in his teasing tones making Changbin pouted his lips cutely.

"Now, now! What do you wanna do first? Eat or open up present?" Minho asked, ignoring the younger's pouting lips.

"I-"

"Open up presents!!!" Hyunjin shouts cut Changbin's sentence.

Changbin stares at him sceptically and sigh, "Fine. Open up present we go."

Hyunjin shouts happily and pulls the older to the sofa. He lets Changbin sit on the middle while Chan and he sat next to him. The others sit in front of him, on the floor.

"First present. This one. It was from Woojin hyung. He meets me last week. He told me to give you this. And he was sorry for not being here because he has to go to California for his assignment. You know, university stuff." Chan explained briefly as he passes a medium size box to Changbin.

Changbin smiles softly and opens the box slowly.

What he got is an album. Photo album. Changbi tilts his head aside cutely, in confusion.

He stares at the cover that read,

**_To my lovely baby brother, Binnie..._ **

Changbin smiles seeing the words. He opens the album and almost immediately he let out a soft cry.

It was photos of him and Woojin when he was in middle school. He met Woojin as he was his tutor for his physic subject. Since then, Woojin is like his older brother who always taking care of him, protecting him.

Changbin cries once again as he opens the next page and the next page and the next. The album was full with his pictures that the older take. Once he arrives at the last page, he saw a small note. He takes it out and read it,

**_Dear my baby brother,_ **

**_Happy birthday! My baby already 19 years old now. Time flies so fast right? I'm sorry for not being there beside you, to see you grown up being a wonderful man, talented, independent as what the others have told me. But, I'm glad you're happy. You have the others there to held you up when you're sad, be there for you when you need help, protect you when you're in danger. Sorry for not being there but don't ever forget. You're always my baby brother. Even we are so far away. When I have times, I'll come back to Seoul and we hang out like we used to do, okay? I love you so much, Binnie. Always be happy. Stay positive always and always remember I'll be here for you. No matter what. Okay? Happy birthday once again baby brother. Spend your born day with lots of laughs, delicious foods and be with people that love you._ **

**_Truly yours,_ **

**_Woojin._ **

Changbin already sobbing softly as he finished the notes. He holds the album gently and turns his head to Chan who just smiles warmly at him. Chan wiped away his tears and say,

"Don't cry, Binnie. It's your birthday, right?"

Changbin chuckled wetly and say, "Woojinie hyung mission is to make me cry on my birthday, right? Because if it so, he has succeeded it."

The others laugh at Changbin's words. Changbin wiped away his tears and put the album back in the box.

"Now, whose present next?" Changbin asked excitedly as he looks up at his friends.

"It's mine. Open it up." Chan said as he gives Changbin a small velvet box.

Changbin stares at the older with furrowed brows and opens it. He gasped once again. He looks back at Chan who just smiling at him. Chan takes out the thing inside the box, which is a piece of the stainless steel bracelet.

"This bracelet is made by 18k rose gold. I customized it." Chan explained as he wears the bracelet on Changbin's thin wrist. Changbin just stares on it without saying anything.

"H-Hyung... W-What? It's... It must be expensive. W-Why did you buy it???" Changbin stuttered a bit making Chan laughs at him.

"Because I want to? And don't worry about the price. It was on me. So, you just have to accept it. And do please look inside the bracelet."

Changbin still shock just blinks his eyes rapidly. He looks down on his wrist and turns the bracelet to read what has written in there,

_**11 August 1999, the day an angel was born.** _

Changbin gasped and looks up at Chan who just smiling at him. "Happy birthday, angel."

Changbin cried softly as he launches his body to Chan and hugs him tight. "Thank you, hyungie."

"Most welcome. Be happy always okay?"

Changbin nodded his head gently and pulls the older even closer.

After two minutes, Changbin pulls away from Chan and wiped away his tears.

"I got plenty of presents to unwrap. I'm scared that I won't have any tears left after all of this done." Changbin makes a joke slightly making the others laughs at him.

"Now, now. My turn." Minho said as he passes his gift. It was a bit bigger than Chan and Woojin's present so he was kind of scared that his hyung would buy an expensive item again. But knowing Minho, he won't even care if Changbin whined at him about the price.

So, Changbin opens the box slowly and once he saw the item, he smiles brightly at it.

"Hyungie..." Changbin said happily as he looks up at Minho who just smiles sweetly at him.

"I thought you might like a new laptop as I knew your old laptop has been stressing yourself out, right?"

"But, my old laptop is still good tho."

"Hyung, seriously? Do you remember how much you crying when we were doing a song last month? Your laptop literally shut down and all your works have been deleted." Jisung said serious making Changbin pouted his lips sadly.

"Please don't remind me of that day. I'm stress when I remember what has happened."

Minho laughs and says, "So, now you have a new laptop, please change it? I don't want you to get grey hair first than Chan hyung."

"Hey!!" Chan shouts and proceeds to hit Minho on his shoulder lightly.

Changbin laughs happily and says, "Thank you, hyung. I will use it well."

Changbin said as he put the laptop in the box back and put it aside. He spread his arms to Minho, asking for a hug in silent.

"Such a baby," Minho said in a teasing tone as he hugs the younger gently.

"Happy birthday, baby."

"Thank you, hyungie."

Once he pulls away from Minho, Jisung comes in front of him with his gift.

"For you, hyungie..."

Changbin looks at the gift and looks up at Jisung.

"You give me a... guitar???"

Jisung smiles cheekily and says, "Open it up!"

Changbin opens the guitar bag and takes out the guitar. It was an acoustic guitar. It was so pretty. The strings, the colour of the guitar which is in dark red and suddenly he saw a word written on the base of the guitar.

_SpearB._

Changbin looks up at Jisung who just smiles shyly at him.

"I customized it to for you to easy to play. I know you said you have giving up on learning how to play the guitar. So, I bought you one so that you can learn it. Or we can play it together?"

Changbin's face soften. "But, Hannie. I don't even know how to play from the beginning."

Jisung looks at him with wide smiles and says, "Don't worry. I also bought you a lesson book. You can learn it with me or by yourself. Maybe after you become an expert, we could have a guitar duet?"

"Aww, Hannie. Thank you so much. You really want to have a guitar duet with me huh?"

"Hyung~~!!" Jisung whined with his blushing face.

Changbin laughs happily and says, "I'm kidding, Hannie. But thank you for the gift. I will try my best to learn how to play it and we could have the duet that you really want. Okay?"

Jisung pouted his lips and crossing his arms.

"Now, can I have a hug?" Changbin asked softly as he spread his arms to Jisung as he does to Minho early.

Jisung hissed lightly and went into the older's arms.

"Thanks, Hannie. You always thinking too much about me. I love the guitar. I will use it well." Changbin whispered in Jisung's ear.

"No problem, hyung. I'm glad you like it. I can't wait to have a duet with you in the future."

Changbin laughs lightly and lets go of Jisung. He ruffles the younger's hair affectionately and smiles.

"Now, who's next?"

"Me! Me!" Felix shouts happily as he gives the older a paper bag.

"Oh, Lixie. What is this?" Changbin said as he stares at the paper bag that the younger just give him.

"Open it up! You'll see."

Changbin looks at Felix sceptically but he still opens up the bag and almost screams out loud when he saw what's inside the bag.

"It... It... A puppy! A puppy plushie!!" Changbin shouts excitedly, like a kid making the others stares at him, eyes filled with adoration.

"Oh! Oh! It's so fluffy!!!! His fur is so soft!!" Changbin said as he rubbed the plushie gently. He looks up at Felix who just smiles sweetly at him. "You like it, hyung? I just... Don't know what to buy for you. I thought you might want to add another collection of your plushie."

"Aww, Lixie. I love it! It's cute! And fluffy! And definitely gonna company me while I'm sleeping." Changbin replied gently.

"How about your munchlax?" Felix teases as he knows, everyone knows that Changbin never left that munchlax behind.

"Of course with him too! It never too much plushie in my bed. I can practically sleep around them!" Changbin said happily making the others laugh at him.

"Thank you, Lixie! I love it so much!" Changbin said happily, with teary eyes as he asked for a hug from Felix who already reaching out for the older.

Changbin hugs the younger tightly and lets him go while smiling so bright.

"I will name it... Minnie! His name gonna be Minnie from now on." Changbin said happily as he stroke the puppy's head gently.

"What??? Why did you name the plushie after me??" Seungmin whined slightly.

Changbin looks up at Seungmin and smiles "Because it was a puppy! And it's cute. Like you!" Changbin said casually making Seungmin blushes slightly.

"Ohhhhhhh~ Seungminie is blushing~" Jisung teases as he pokes Seungmin's waist lightly.

"S-Shut up, quokka!"

"Heyy!" Jisung shouts and almost want to attack Seungmin but Chan managed to hold him up from fighting each other.

"But, if you don't like it. I won't choose that name." Changbin said as he looks up at Seungmin with his sparkling eyes.

Seungmin stares at the older for a moment before he smiles softly. "No no. I like it. It's okay. You can use that name. If that makes you happy. I'm happy too."

Changbin smiles widely and nodded his head slowly, looking down on the plushie, holding it close to his chest.

"Now, who's left??" Changbin asked.

Seungmin and Jeongin look at each other before Seungmin gives a rectangle box to Changbin.

"It's our gift. Me and Innie."

Changbin smiles brightly and take the rectangle box and put it on his lap. He opens the lid of the box slowly and put it aside. He pushes away the paper that was in the box and he found a jacket. Denim jacket. He takes out the jacket and stares at it with wide eyes.

"Wow..."

"Errr, we don't know what to give you. So, we bought a normal denim jacket and we customized it. The huge white wings at the back of the jacket. It's me the one who design it. The drawing at the front of the jacket, it's Innie. We try our best to make it look good and we hope you will like it? Even though it's not that expensive."

Changbin looks at Seungmin and Jeongin with wide eyes. They can see how proud Changbin is just from a look of his eyes.

"This is so pretty. You guys literally design the drawings??" Changbin asked disbelief.

Seungmin looks at Jeongin with a smile and looks back at Changbin. "Yes, hyung. We design it. It took us 5 hours to complete all the drawings plus paint it."

"5 hours????" Changbin shouts, shocked.

"Yeah, but it worth it. You seem to like it tho." Seungmin said as he rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

"Like it? I LOVE IT! You guys are so cool! Can draws something so beautiful and pretty like this. I'm so lucky to have this. Thank you. For spending 5 hours to design this and give it to me. I'll wear it until it becomes dull in colour!" Changbin exclaimed making Seungmin and Jeongin smiles widely. They are so happy seeing their hyung love the jacket.

"I want to wear it now!" Changbin said excitedly as he stands up from the sofa and wears the jacket. He gently felt the design on the jacket and looks up at Seungmin and Jeongin with sparkling eyes.

"How do I look?" Changbin said as he turns his body around, doing a pose like a model.

"It looks good on you, hyung," Jisung said gently as he stares at Changbin with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I thought the wings are your real wings," Minho said teasing as he felt the wings' design on the back of the jacket.

Changbin smiles happily and says, "I want to wear this to class tomorrow! Can't wait!" Changbin said excitedly as he bouncing on his spot a little. Seriously like a little kid who just got candy from his mother.

Changbin looks back at Seungmin and Jeongin with a warm smile. "Thank you. Both of you. Now, hug time!" Changbin said as he spread his arms widely. Seungmin and Jeongin immediately stand up from the floor and hugs Changbin tightly.

"Happy birthday, hyung!" Seungmin and Jeongin said unison.

"Thank you!"

Changbin pulls away gently and sits back to his spot on the sofa. He then turns his head to Hyunjin who was silent since he starts opening the presents.

"Jinnie? You okay?" Changbin asked worriedly as he scans his best friend's face.

Hyunjin turns his head to Changbin and blinks his eyes rapidly.

"Eh? Oh... Yeah. I'm fine. Here, my gift. Happy birthday, hyung." Hyunjin said and immediately he puts his gift, which a medium size box, on Changbin's lap gently.

Changbin wants to ask what makes his best friend looks worried and restless, but he knows better to not ask about it with the others around. He thinks he would ask him when they are alone.

"Thanks, Jinnie. Oh? What is this?" Changbin asked slightly as he looks at the box on his lap. He turns his head a bit to look at Hyunjin who biting his lower lips, nervously.

Changbin looks back at the box and opens it gently. He gasped silently as he saw what's inside the box. An album. Again. But this time, it kind of special as it was a photo album of him and Hyunjin. Together, since they were kindergarten.

"Oh, Jinnie..." Changbin speaks, voice cracks a little as he takes out the album.

The front cover of the album is a picture of them. Hyunjin was sitting on Changbin's lap, looking so happy while Changbin peeks his head behind Hyunjin, smiles cheekily with his hands curled around Hyunjin's waist gently. He still remembers when the picture was taken. It was during their families' dinner where his family and Hyunjin's always held every year. It was a happy moment because he has Hyunjin beside him, along with the dinner. Never let him go, even a second.

He smiles sadly and once he opens the album, he chuckled while crying.

Hyunjin has made an album of them both since they were in kindergarten until now. He feels sad suddenly as he saw all those pictures. He feels time flies too fast. They grew up too fast. Suddenly he wants to be a little kid again.

"I asked eomma to dig my box at home and send me all the pictures of ours that I kept to do this album. The pictures from our kindergarten moment, it's from your mom. I told her I want to make an album for your birthday and she immediately sends me those photos. I actually don't know what to give you but as we talked during the time I walk you up to the cafe, I have been thinking about giving you something memorable. I hope you like it." Hyunjin explained as he played with his fingers on his lap, nervously.

Changbin turns his head to Hyunjin for a moment before he focuses back to the album.

"I love it. I haven't realized how much I miss all this moment." Changbin said in dazed as he scans the photos one by one with tears in his eyes. But then, when he opened the next page, it was empty. He looks up at Hyunjin who just bites his lips nervously, his eyes were tearing like he was holding his tears from falling.

"I-It's was empty... Because I want you to fill up the rest of our moment together. I just... I'm worried. Once you finished high school, you will get into some university that far away from here and maybe you would forget about me. So, I made that album for you to always remember me. As your best friend." Hyunjin said as his tears already fall but he hasn't looked at the older yet.

"Oh, Jinnie. Why would you think something like that?" Changbin said sadly as he pulls the younger into his arms, and hugs him tight.

"I just... I just don't want to lose you. I still need you in my life. I was so scared. I don't want us to be apart." Hyunjin crying against Changbin's neck making the older sad.

Changbin glances at his other friends who also crying because of this. He pulls Hyunjin even closer to him and says,

"Jinnie... I need you to listen very carefully on what I wanna say. You won't lose me. Okay? I won't forget you. Ever. You are my best friend. My little brother. How could I forget my little brother? Even after I finished high school and got into a university that actually far away from you, you will be always in my heart. Okay? We would eventually be skyping each other every night. You can rant to me your days like you always do. You can cry on me if you have a sad day. You can rant on me if you had a bad day. You can also happily shouting at me when you had a happy day. Anytime, I will always be there for you. Okay, Jinnie?"

Changbin finished his sentences with a pat on the younger's head and a kiss on his forehead.

Hyunjin sniffs slightly as he pulls away from the older. Changbin giggles lightly as he wiped the younger's tears with his thumbs.

"Feels okay now?"

Hyunjin looks up at Changbin while nodded his head slowly. "I'm sorry. It was your birthday and here I am crying like it was a goodbye party for you."

Changbin laughs happily and said, "If it a goodbye party for me, I don't think you would stop crying."

Hyunjin chuckled lightly and replied, "True."

Both of them stay silent for a moment before Changbin grabbed Hyunjin's hand and put it on his lap.

"Now, why don't we go and eat some food? Because I am really hungry and thirsty. Crying making me thirsty. My body is lack of water. I need a refill."

The others laugh with Changbin's words. Almost immediately all of them get up from their spot and when to the table that has plenty of food.

Before Changbin can get up, Hyunjin pulls his hand gently. Changbin turns his head at the younger and says,

"Jinnie?"

Hyunjin looks up at Changbin and smiles softly. "Thank you, hyung. For everything. I love you. And happy birthday."

Changbin giggles lightly and ruffles the younger's hair with his other hand. "Anytime, Jinnie. Thank you too for today and I love you more." Changbin said as he kisses the younger's forehead gently.

"Come on. Let's go eat something! We need to hurry. Hannie and Minho hyung seems very hungry. We can't let them eat all the food!"

Changbin said as he pulls Hyunjin up from the sofa and runs to the others.

For Changbin, having his friends always by his side is the most precious gift that he got. He wants to cherish them for a long time.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, hello!
> 
> Jiea is back with the new chapter! It for our baby, Seo Changbin! Woooooo happy belated birthday to him~
> 
> You see, I was supposed to publish this chapter yesterday as it was his birthday, but something unfortunate happens to me. I got pretty sick and I don't have the energy to post it. I had an extreme headache which causes me to lay down almost the entire day. Maybe it was the side effect of not being able to sleep for a few days.
> 
> I feel like a zombie right now. I'm sorry for anyone who expects me to post yesterday~
> 
> But! I'm so happy. Because of what? Because Changbin is happy during his birthday. He posted his cute vlog and done a voice-only vlive.
> 
> Aren't him the precious human being?
> 
> I hope you guys have a great day with him yesterday.
> 
> I wish nothing but happiness surrounding him. He deserves all the love in the world. I hope Changbin will be in good health always. Have those beautiful smiles on his face. Eat plenty of food. Laughing with his love ones. I just hope he's happy, in general.
> 
> So, you guys also make sure to be happy to okay?
> 
> I am always grateful to have all these support from you guys.
> 
> Make sure to take care of your health well, okay?
> 
> And, I want to talk about something. Recently, one of my friends got death threats from people about her preferences in her interest in someone, generally in kpop. I just wanna say, kpop is not something that needs to get serious like this. You can like anyone in this world. Doesn't matter who. You can also dislike some of them. You can have opinions. You can ship the idols because you like their chemistry, how they treat each other. Doesn't matter in a group or outside the group. But, don't get TOO serious in them. It was supposed to be just an interest right? Don't be too serious on liking them until you got really mad if someone says otherwise about the idol that you love. Same goes to any stories that I make. All of those are just fictional. Nothing serious, nothing real about it. It was just an interest. So, if you ever feel that you got into kpop a bit deep than normal, please go outside for a while. Have some fresh air, do things for your life. Eat healthy food, drinks water and chit-chat with your family. Kpop is not the only thing you should focus on. Okay? Take care of yourself well. Take care of others too. Be nice to everyone.
> 
> Sorry for the rant. I just feel sad that my friend got death threats about something like this. I will end my rant here~
> 
> I'll see you guys after I feel a bit better. Maybe I would do a double update again. For now, rest well, babies~ I'll see you soon!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Jiea
> 
> PS: Today I have my one last final paper for this semester. Wish me luck on doing it while I'm in this kind of state. Lol, bye!


	13. Second chance [OT7]

_**Tags:**_ _brotherhood, happy ending,_

_**Warning:**_ _Major accident, slight angst, mention of blood_

...

_**January 2020** _

"Aaaaaa hyung~ I'm bored and sleepy," Jisung whined childishly as he slumps his body next to Changbin on the sofa.

Changbin glances at him for a moment before he chuckled lightly. "If you're sleepy, go to sleep for a while. You can continue your lyric later on."

"But-"

"Han-ah. We both know that if you're sleepy, you won't get anything done. Go to sleep."

Jisung pouted his lips and crossing his arms while saying, "Fine!"

After that, Jisung immediately lay down on Changbin's lap and close his eyes. Changbin looks down on him, startled a bit and say,

"What? Are my lap your pillow now??"

"Yes. You told me to go to sleep. I'm doing it right now. Let me sleep." Jisung replied, still with his close eyes.

Changbin was stunned with the bold move and words from the younger before he sighs. He chuckled lightly and shake his head. "Whatever makes you happy, Hannie."

...

"Bin! Do you have your- what is going on? He's asleep??" Chan asked in confusion to Changbin who just nodded his head.

"He said he sleepy so I told him to sleep for a while but then he used my lap as his pillow."

Changbin said fondly as he looks down on Jisung's calm face.

Chan looks at Changbin and Jisung with a soft smile. He loves seeing both of the rappers being this soft with each other. It was hard to see Changbin being soft so openly with Jisung but when it only 3 of them, Changbin is the one who always gives so much affection to Jisung. It's kinda cute when you know that Jisung was whining and craving for Changbin's affection in public but he already got it when they're alone.

"You should rest too, Bin. You look tired."

Changbin looks up at the leader with a frown before he chuckled lightly. "It's okay, hyung. I'm not that tired. I don't even touch my lyric. I was waiting for my father to call me. He texts me early saying that he was going to call me. That's why I was sitting here doing nothing."

"Is something happen at home?" Chan asked worriedly as he takes a chair and rolls it to Changbin.

Changbin pouted slightly and say, "Not that I know? I don't know. Noona didn't tell me anything. I call eomma 2 days ago. She also didn't say anything. I hope nothing serious is happening tho." Changbin replied as his hand busy carding Jisung's hair gently.

"I hope so. But, I'm sure it's nothing. Let's think positive about it okay?" Chan comforts Changbin while holding his free hand.

Changbin looks up at the leader and smiles cutely. "Don't worry about it, hyung. I'm fine tho. I just weird and confused on why suddenly appa want to call me? Well, it's not like he never calls me before but he never calls me when I'm busy."

Changbin pouted his lips slightly. And before Chan can say something, Changbin's phone ringing loudly making Jisung startled in his sleep and awake.

Changbin looks down on Jisung who already open his eyes slowly and smiles apologetically.

"Sorry, Hannie."

Changbin then grabbed his phone and immediately pick up the call.

"Hello? Appa!"

_"Changbin. Appa hope appa didn't disturb you doing your works?"_

"No, appa. You're not. I was having a break time now. Are you okay? What do you want to tell me about? Is everything okay at home? Do I need to come home?" Changbin bombarded his father with tons of questions making his father chuckled lightly on the other side.

_"Now, now. Changbin, calm down. Nothing is happening to appa or at home. Everything is fine and safe. Appa just wanna asked you if you, Chan and Jisung have a spare time tomorrow?? Appa wants to see you three for a while."_

Changbin frowns slightly as he heard what his father just said. _Us three?? What for??_

"The three of us? Why appa? We didn't do anything wrong right?" Changbin asked worriedly. He trying his best to think if he ever does something to his father. His heart beats a bit faster than usual but when he heard his father light chuckled at him, he sighs relief.

_"Why do you think that you have done something bad to appa?"_

Changbin pouts his lips slightly as he can feel his father was teasing him, "How should I know? You tell me! You never call me all of sudden like this and then you want to meet us three. Of course, I'm worried~!" Changbin whined unconsciously making Chan and Jisung staring at him weirdly.

_"It's nothing, you big baby. Appa just wants to meet the three of you. Appa has something to give to the three of you. Can you take some time for appa tomorrow?"_

Changbin blinks his eyes slowly and turns his head to the other two.

"Something? What is it??" Changbin asked curiously.

_"Bin..."_

Changbin giggles slightly and replies, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Okay, appa. But I have to ask them first. If we all didn't have anything tomorrow, I'll message you. ASAP!"

_"Okay. Appa will wait for your message. Take care, Changbin. Don't forget to eat your meals. Rest a lot."_

Changbin giggles once again when he heard his father worried request, "Yes, appa. I will. Promise. I'll talk to you later."

After Changbin hangs up the call, he looks up at Chan and Jisung with a confused face.

"What is that all about? Is something happen, Bin?" Chan asked worriedly.

Changbin blinks his eyes a few times before he shakes his head slowly, "No? I guess. But appa said he wants to meet the three of us tomorrow? You two have things to do tomorrow?"

"What? Us three? Why? Is something wrong? Are we doing something's bad? Is uncle mad at us?" Jisung bombarded Changbin with questions as soon as he sits up properly next to the older.

"Hannie. Stop with the questions. I'm sure it's nothing. Appa said he wanted to give us something and I don't know what is that something. So, you guys don't have anything to do tomorrow right? Because I need to message him, saying that we are free."

Chan looks at Jisung and looks back at Changbin. "Yeah, we don't have anything to do tomorrow. We also have a day off, tomorrow right?"

"Oh! Yeah. I almost forgot. Okay. I'll message appa about it. What do you think about the thing appa wants to give us?? It not like he never give us anything, but I don't know. I feel weird about this situation." Changbin said in one breath as he trying his best to not look worried and continue to message his father.

Chan looks at Jisung with a worried face. They knew Changbin was worried about this as he was talking in fast mode. "I don't know, Bin. But I'm sure it's nothing. Uncle doesn't say anything else??"

Changbin shakes his head while pouting. "No. Appa didn't tell me anything. I guess we should just wait for tomorrow."

_**The next morning** _

"Where are the three of you going???" Hyunjin asked confused as he comes out from his room.

Chan, Changbin and Jisung already get ready to go out. They dress in casual clothes but neat as they are about to meet Changbin's father.

"We are going out for a moment. If anything, call any one of us okay?" Chan replied, not telling the other members on where would they going as he doesn't want them to be freak out like Jisung yesterday.

"Okay. Be safe!"

Changbin salutes at Hyunjin and walkout from their dorm.

This morning, Changbin's father message him saying that he wants to meet them at this one place. He also gives them the address.

Chan decided to drive to the place that Changbin's father gave by themselves. Chan as the driver, Changbin sat on the shotgun while Jisung sat at the back. All of them are kind of anxious with the suddenly request by Changbin's father even though they are close with each other but they still feel anxious.

The drive to the place took over 30 minutes from their dorm. Changbin looks around the neighbourhood with wide and observing eyes. He notices that the buildings around the neighbourhood are kinda expensive. He gulped nervously.

"Where are we?" Jisung asked as his eyes trailed outside the window.

"The place that uncle give us. We have arrived." Chan said as he stopped the car in front of a tall building. Changbin and Chan unconsciously move forward in unison to look over the building.

"Are you sure this is the place, hyung?" Changbin asked.

"Yeah, according to the GPS. This is the place. Why don't you call uncle and tell him we have arrived?" Chan said as he turns his head to Changbin who still in dazed.

Changbin nodded his head and immediately he calls his father.

"Hello? Appa! We already here? Like in front of this tall building."

"You want us to come in? Like into the building?"

"Are you sure?"

"Okay, okay. I'll see you there."

Once Changbin hangs up, he turns his head to Chan and Jisung who just waiting for him to speaks.

"Appa said he wants us to go in. He's waiting on the 5th floor."

"That's all?" Chan asked confused.

Changbin nodded his head and take off his seatbelt. "Let's go inside~!"

Chan and Jisung look at each other and shrugged their shoulder and just follow Changbin climb out the car.

...

"Appa!! I miss you!" Changbin shouts cutely and proceeds to run out from the elevator to his father who waiting for them on the 5th floor with a wide smile and hug him tight.

"This big baby. You haven't meet me for like a week. Why are you acting like you haven't meet me for centuries?" Mr Seo chuckled a bit but still hugging his son tightly.

"A week feels like centuries! I miss you so much! How are you? You're taking care of yourself, well right?" Changbin asked in his usual worried voice whenever he speaks to his father.

Mr Seo just laughs at him and ruffles his hair affectionately.

"Yes, yes. I'm taking care of myself very well. How's my only son? You look happy today?" Mr Seo answers fondly.

Changbin smiles widely and said excitedly, "Fine! I'm pretty well. We have a day off today and I'm happy because I got to see you today."

Mr Seo laughs happily seeing his only son being this happy. This is he ever want. For his son to be happy like this, always. Mr Seo then trailed his eyes to Chan and Jisung who just standing there, staring at the father and son interaction with soft smiles plastered on their faces.

"Channie, Hannie. How are you two been? I miss seeing you two." Mr Seo asked while asking the two boys to walk closer to him.

Chan and Jisung look at each other and smile widely at Mr Seo before they walk closer to the older and hug him.

"We miss you too, uncle. And we are doing fine. Like what Binnie has said early." Chan answer while giggles at Changbin who just pouted his lips.

"That's good, that's good. I'm so relieved seeing you guys are doing fine."

Chan and Jisung just show their smiles to the older and suddenly Changbin grabbed his father's hand and say,

"Appa, what the occasion you call us today? You said you want to give us something?"

Mr Seo clicks his tongue and smiles widely to the boys. "Yes, yes! I almost forgot! Here, let's get inside." The older said as he walks in front of them a studio.

"Appa, what is this place??" Changbin asked again, being his curious self.

"This building was supposed to be an apartment but they didn't want to do it. So, the owner of this building decided to make it as studios. Different floor, different studio."

"Wow..." Chan, Jisung and Changbin said in unison making Mr Seo chuckled.

"And, this is was my gift for you guys."

The boys stop walking and stare at the older instead. Wide eyes and mouth agape.

"W-What??"

Mr Seo smiles softly and calls the boys to come closer to him.

The boys gulp nervously and walk slowly to the older.

"Look here if you didn't believe it."

The three of them look at each other before they look at the place where the older told them to.

They gasped shockingly when they saw what is it. It was a plat name for the studio or the floor. They don't know.

_**This floor is own by:** _   
_Bang Chan_   
_Lee Minho_   
_Seo Changbin_   
_Hwang Hyunjin_   
_Han Jisung_   
_Lee Felix_   
_Kim Seungmin_   
_Yang Jeongin_

Changbin immediately looks at his father with wide eyes.

"You're joking, right? There's no way this floor is ours!"

Mr Seo just smiles softly and say, "Why don't we get inside first? I'll tell the whole story inside."

Changbin's heart was beating so fast. He seriously can't believe this. He doesn't want to believe this. How? What?

Chan and Jisung who also shocking just blinking their eyes. Chan, as the oldest among them, shakes his head to focus back to the older and take Jisung and Changbin's hands and dragged them inside, followed the older.

Once they inside, they gasped shockingly once again.

"Appa, what is this place??"

Changbin asked confused as he stares around the room. It's true. It's a studio which got 2 big sofas, red. There's also a small place to cook. Like a kitchen. It's liked a penthouse he used to come to his uncle's place. There also have a bunch of doors that Changbin didn't know what is behind them.

"Come, let's sit down first," Mr Seo said and take a seat on the sofa. Jisung and Chan already seated on the other sofa but Changbin still standing, staring at his father with a confused face.

"Binnie? Can you please come here for a moment?"

Changbin blinks his eyes rapidly before he walks slowly to his father. Chan thought Changbin gonna sit beside his father but he gasped shockingly when Changbin when in front of his father and sit on the floor, leaning his head on his father's lap.

"Binnie, I'm sorry for confusing you, Channie and Hannie. But, appa already thinking about this for so long. I guess it's time."

Changbin didn't say anything. He just stares at his father speaks, without interrupting anything.

"Appa decided to take a leave from the company. For good."

Changbin sits up straight and stares at his father's eyes shockingly. "What?? Why??"

Mr Seo just smiles softly and patted Changbin's head gently. "Your mother has been indirectly asking about my presence in the house. She has been missing me to spending time with her. And you also said that you want me to rest from working right? So, that's what I'm doing right now."

Changbin pouted his lips cutely and nodded his head slowly. "It's not your fault, my son. I think it was my time to rest now. At home, spending time with your mother. And when you and your sister coming home, we can spend more time together. The money that I have been working so hard for years are enough for us. And you also keep on giving some money to us even though your mother and I already say that you should use the money for yourself but what can say, you're such a stubborn boy. You will do it anywhere."

Changbin nodded his head slowly, trying his best to not cry in front of his father.

"So, that's why I bought this studio. At first, I was going to give it as Christmas gift last year but something bad happens to you guys, so I postpone it."

Chan and Jisung froze on their seat as the older mention about last year. Changbin who was sitting on the floor, leaning his head on the older's lap, tense up almost immediately.

Mr Seo patted his son's head gently and continue,

"All I want is for you to be happy, Binnie. Seeing you happy is what makes me happy too. Seeing you happy with whatever you did, making music with your members, happy with your fans, making me and your mother happy."

Changbin looks up at his father with tearing eyes. His father smiles gently and wiped away his tears.

Mr Seo looks up and stares at Chan and Jisung with a fond look.

"Changbin when he was young, he doesn't have many friends. He also didn't like to tell anyone about his family's background as people always get close to him just for money as they knew that he was from a wealthy family. So, he has a trust issue with people around him. He only shows his bubbly, happy and baby side only to his family but when he was out, meeting strangers, he wears that intimidating face. He was always like that. When he was still studying, before coming to JYP, he doesn't go out playing. He only stays at home, helping his mother doing something. Sometimes he just playing his instrument at home."

Chan and Jisung stare at the older with wide eyes. They didn't know that Changbin was like that when he was young.

"So, when he got accepted in JYP, uncle and aunty also his noona was so happy plus nervous? We don't want him to be uncomfortable with his surroundings. We scared that he might isolate himself from people again. But then, he meets you guys. The first time after years, he calls us excitedly, telling about how he meets new friends, how the kids at the company were so nice to him, how he got lots of knowledge from them. Let just say, his mother shed some tears hearing his happy voice." Mr Seo chuckled lightly as he looks down on his son who just looking gloomy and sad against his lap.

"Seeing how happy Changbin is while doing what he loves, be with people that he cherishes a lot, means a lot for me, his mother and also his noona. I just want him to continue being this happy. That's why I bought these studios."

Changbin looks up at his father with wide eyes. "Did you just said _these studios_? In plural?"

Mr Seo chuckled lightly to his son's reaction. His son always being so dramatic about anything.

"Yes, studios. In plural. This is just the living room. There will be 3 more studios. Did you not listening to what appa said early about this whole floor is yours?" Mr Seo teases slightly making Changbin pouted his lips cutely.

"I'm sorry, okay! But, what are those studios for? Why did you give us these studios?" Changbin once again bombarded his father with questions.

Mr Seo just smiles softly to his son and stand up. "Come with me. Let me show you guys the studios."

Changbin looks back at Chan and Jisung with wide and confused eyes. Changbin then stands up and followed his father with Chan and Jisung trailed behind him.

"U-Uncle... Are you sure you want to give these studios to us?? Is it kinda too much??" Chan asked, stuttering as he looks around the place.

"I'm sure. It is not that much if you wanna know. Don't worry about anything." Mr Seo said as he patted Chan's head softly.

There were 3 studios. The first one is a studio, surrounded by mirrors, which Mr Seo said it was for their practice room. The second one is a studio for practising their vocals, which has the complete set of things like the computer, the mic, the room being soundproof. It's perfect.

"And, here. The third room. Go open it." Mr Seo said as he asks Jisung who was standing in front of the door, to open it.

Jisung looks back at Changbin and Chan while blinking and open the door slowly.

"Holy-"

The three of them become speechless once they're inside the room. It was like the studio at their company, but the difference is that all the types of equipment in the studio are new and surely expensive.

"Appa..."

Changbin looks back at his father who just smiling at him.

"You guys like it? Well, you do know I don't know much about music equipment. So, I ask one of my friend who works at a music equipment company to give me suggestions on what to buy. So, here it was."

Changbin looks back at the equipment in the room with wide eyes. The things in the room scream EXPENSIVE and even he got money, he won't buy all of these because it's too expensive. But, how the hell his father can throw his money away just to buy them these??

"Appa, this is kinda too much. We can't accept this." Changbin said in a panic.

Chan and Jisung who were frozen early, walk closer to Mr Seo and Changbin with wide eyes.

"Yes, uncle. We can't accept all of these. It's too... The types of equipment are too expensive and we don't think we deserve this." Chan said slowly as he looks around the room briefly before he looks back at the older who just smiling at them.

"Kids. Come here. Let's sit down." Mr Seo said as he calls them to sit at the single sofa in the room.

"Believe me when I said this was nothing. I already bought these studios a long, long time ago. Also the types of equipment. So, don't be guilty or something. And, you guys deserve more than this. This is just a little thing. Small thing as an appreciation gift for you guys."

Changbin then comes closer to his father and automatically cried when he leaned his head on his father's lap.

"A-Appa..."

Mr Seo smiles softly and patted his son's head gently. "Don't cry, son. You deserve all the happiness in the world. You have worked hard, achieve so many things in your life, chasing your dream with the people that you love, doing something that you love. You deserve this more than anything."

Mr Seo then looks up at Chan and Jisung who already have tears in their eyes. "You guys are like my sons too. I got 8 sons. I just want you guys to be happy, doing something that makes you guys happy. Okay?"

Chan and Jisung nodded their head slowly while sniffing slightly. Mr Seo chuckled seeing how the boys were crying. It's cute.

"Come here," Mr Seo said as he spread his arms wide, asking for a hug.

Chan and Jisung look at each other and automatically the hug the older.

"Thank you so much, uncle. We don't know how to repay all of this." Chan said while crying against the older's shoulder.

"No need to repay me anything. Just want you guys to live your life, be happy, do something that makes you happy, and never give up on chasing your dream." Mr Seo said as he pulls away from the hug and smiles fondly at the three boys.

"You guys are still young. You guys have so much time to get more experiences in the future, with your talents, I'm sure you guys can go far." Mr Seo said voice fill with fondness as he stares at the boys one by one.

"Appa... Thank you. For supporting me. For giving me lots of encouragement. Lots of advice." Changbin cried to his father making the older laughs lightly.

"Now, now. What with all these tears? There's no need to thanks appa. I'm not doing this for you to be like this. I just... I'm so happy seeing how happy you are whenever you're with your group members. They give you happiness, lights, freedom and support. I never want to ask more other than seeing my son's happiness."

"And I'm so thankful to you two and the others for being there for Changbin. Pick him up when he was down, showers him with loves and cares. Always makes him happy. I just... Thank you. All of these might just a little, but I hope you guys will continue to make music, continue to chase your dreams and makes new dreams along the way. Just remember that uncle will be here, support you guys along the way."

Mr Seo said sadly as he shed some tears making Chan and Jisung gasped shockingly.

"Uncle! Don't cry. We will cry again. We will, uncle. We will try our best and continue doing the things that we love. Thank you again for being here with us. You always treat us well whenever we meet you and we can't thank you enough. Thank you, uncle. And we love you!" Jisung said as he launches his body to Mr Seo and hugs him tight.

Mr Seo was startled with the sudden hug but he just chuckled lightly and hug Jisung with the same force.

Changbin wiped his tears slowly with his sleeves and smiles widely seeing how his members were so close with his father. He was so happy seeing this scene in front of him. He wants to cherish and lock this scene in his memories forever.

...

"Now, why don't you guys look around? I need to go back home." Mr Seo said as he stands up from the sofa.

Changbin pouted his lips and say, "Already? Okay. Let us send you to your car." Changbin also stands up.

"Eh? No need. Appa also needs to go to buy groceries for home. You guys can look around."

Changbin looks at his father with serious eyes. He doesn't know why but he feels uneasy when his father said he will go now.

"It's okay, appa. We will look around when we come with the others later. Come, let me send you to your car." Changbin said quickly as he hugs his father's arm cutely.

Mr Seo looks at his son's weird behaviour for a moment before he sighs teasing.

"Fine. Let's go then."

Changbin smiles widely and looks back at Chan and Jisung and give them a signal to follow him.

Chan and Jisung look at each other and follow Changbin and his father.

Once they arrive at the parking, suddenly Mr Seo said,

"Changbin, appa need to go to that shop for a while. I will see you later, okay?"

Changbin looks at his father and looks at the shop that his father wants to go. It was across the street. Changbin smiles and nodded his head.

"Okay, appa. Take care. Look around you when you want to cross the street." Changbin said cutely making this father laughs lightly at him.

"Hey! Appa is not a kid. I know what to do."

Changbin giggles happily and hug his father's arm gently. "Hehe, I'm kidding, appa. I know that. You should go now. You said you have to buy groceries for home. Eomma will be worried about you if you're late."

"Ahhh! You're right! Appa goes first. I see you guys later, okay? Take care." Mr Seo said as he patted Changbin's head gently and smiles widely at Chan and Jisung.

"Okay, uncle. You too, take care. Thank you so much for today. And don't worry about, Binnie. We will take care of him well." Chan said while laughing as he pulls Changbin closer and slings his arm around Changbin's shoulder.

Changbin hissed angrily as he elbows Chan's ribbed making the older gasp but still laughing.

"Okay, okay. Boys. Now, stop fighting. I'll go first."

Changbin, Chan and Jisung bow respectfully to Mr Seo and wave in tiny to the older.

They just stand there, looking at Mr Seo walking slowly to the traffic lights, waiting for the light to turns green for the pedestrian.

Changbin feels something not right will happen but he doesn't want to think too much about it. Once he saw his father cross the road, his heartbeat so fast. He doesn't know why. But then,

He looks at the road and saw a car driving at a fast speed, going straight to his father.

"Appa..."

Changbin pushes away Chan's arm from his shoulder and runs to his father.

"Changbin? Where are you going! Hey! Wait up!" Chan shouts at Changbin but the latter keeps on running to his father.

"Appa, watch out!" Changbin shouts as he runs in full speed to his father and pushes roughly the older to the other side of the road.

Changbin looks back at the road in front of him and he saw the car was speeding to him. He was frozen on his spot without moving before everything turns black.

_**2 hours later** _   
_**Seoul Hospital** _

Mr Seo was sitting on the waiting bench, looking at the emergency room's door without moving. He has been sitting there and staring at the door for 2 hours already. He can't believe this is happening to his son. His one and only son. Just early they were happy at the studio. Watching his son's smiles brightly at him, laughing with him. Now, what just happen?

Mr Seo looks beside him and saw Chan and Jisung were sitting there, staring blankly at the wall in front of them. Their clothes are still drenched with blood and Mr Seo automatically looks down at his hands. His hands were full with dry blood of his son. He still can't believe this is happening.

"Honey? Are you okay??" "Appa!"

Mr Seo startled a bit and looks up at the one who calls him. He smiles painfully and almost immediately he was engulfed in his wife and his daughter's arms.

"Are you okay?" Mrs Seo asked worriedly.

Mr Seo just sighs tiredly and hug them even closer.

"I-I'm fine. But, B-Binnie is not. H-He..." Mr Seo can't even finish the sentences before he feels his wife tense against him.

"O-Our son... H-He..."

Mr Seo said softly as he pulls his wife closer. Mrs Seo's body lay limp in Mr Seo's arms as she was too shocked.

Mr Seo just holds his wife tightly and let her cries against his chest.

Changbin's noona who was in her father's hug looks up at her father with wide eyes. Like she didn't believe what just happen. Mr Seo just stares into his daughter's eyes making Changbin's sister cried out almost immediately.

Mr Seo can't do anything except for pulling his wife and his daughter closer.

...

"H-Hyung... W-We needs to call manager hyung and inform about this." Jisung said to Chan who just sit still on the bench, staring at the white wall in front of him. He doesn't react to whatever Jisung has said to him.

After they arrive at the hospital, Chan and Jisung didn't manage to contact anyone except Changbin's mother and his noona. They were really in this shock phase where they can't think about anything.

Jisung takes a deep breath and wiped away his tears with his sleeves. He needs to be strong. For his leader. For Changbin. He then decided to calls their manager by himself.

He takes out his phone from his jacket and tried to dial his manager's number with his trembling fingers but then he suddenly saw his left hand was full of dry blood. Jisung whimpered silently as his eyes tearing once again. Suddenly he remembers the time he holds his hyung's hand tightly. He closes his eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath. _I can do this! You need to be strong! For Changbin hyung!_ Jisung said to himself and open his eyes again. He looks back at his phone and quickly calls his manager.

His manager comes as fast as he can with the other members. By the time they come, Mr Seo, his wife and Changbin's noona already calm down and just sit there silently.

Their manager was the first one who comes and running to Jisung.

"Hannie! Are you okay? What's wron- oh god!" His manager gasped shockingly as he saw the appearance of Jisung and Chan.

Jisung who was trying so hard to be strong broke down almost immediately.

"H-Hyung... B-Binnie h-hyung... H-He..." Their manager didn't let him finished his sentence as he pulls him close and hugs him. The older didn't say anything. He just hugs Jisung while patted the back of the latter.

While their manager manages Jisung, the other members went to Chan who didn't give any reaction since early.

"H-Hyung??" Minho calls softly, stuttered a bit as he was trying his best to not cry. He kneels in front of the older to look at the older's eyes but what he saw was just a blank stare. The eyes of the older are empty, doesn't have any sparkles like usual. Minho gulped nervously as he was thinking so hard about how to talk to the older.

"Channie hyung?"

Minho tries to calls the older once again but he still didn't give any reactions. So, Minho decided to holds the older's bloody hand and all of sudden Chan speaks in a low tone.

"He was lying on my lap. Binnie. He's in so much pain. I hold his hands tightly and he felt so cold. There were blood flowing from the back of his head and his stomach, some scratches on his cheeks and his hands but Binnie just smiles sadly at me. Why does it hurt so much, Min? Like I feel the pain he's going through?"

_**Flashback** _

_"Changbin!!!" Before Chan can get to Changbin, the car hit him hard making him flew forwards._

_Chan and Jisung were still on their spot before they run to where Changbin is._

_"No no no no no! Binnie!" Chan immediately cradles Changbin's head on his lap. But what makes his heartbeat even quicker is the blood on his hand. He looks up at Jisung who was already pale._

_"Call for help, now!" Chan shouts at Jisung who was frozen on his spot. Jisung blinks his eyes for a quiet second before he immediately grabs his phone and call._

_After the call, Jisung looks around him. The people started to crowd them but all he thinks about is Changbin's father who he saw right next to him. He runs quickly to the older._

_"Uncle! Are you okay?" Jisung shouts as he helps the older stand-up._

_"C-Changbin..."_

_Jisung nodded his head and immediately bring the older to Changbin._

_While Jisung with Mr Seo, Chan were busy trying to make Changbin stay awake for him._

_"B-Bin. I want you to stay awake for me okay? The help is on their way. You will be okay." Chan stuttering as he tried so hard to not crying. He holds the younger's hand tightly and he felt Changbin gripped his hand gently._

_Changbin smiles sadly with blood in his mouth and some on his face but Chan hate that smiles. For the first time, Chan doesn't want to see the younger smiles like that._

_"You're gonna be fine! You're strong! Please... Don't go yet. You can't leave me and the others. Remember our promise!" Chan started to mumbling to the younger who just stares at him sadly._

_Suddenly, Mr Seo comes to them with a broken voice,_

_"C-Changbin? M-My god! Why did you do that?? Look what happens to you!" Mr Seo said as tears flow down on his cheeks and his hands caressing Changbin's bloody hair._

_"A-Appa..."_

_Mr Seo cries again as he kneels beside his son. "I'm here, son. Appa is here. You gonna be fine, okay? The help is on the way. You're my strong son. You can make it." Mr Seo said in tears._

_Changbin smiles happily, showing his bloody teeth to his father and say, "T-The s-strongest?"_

_Mr Seo can't help but let out more tears with the innocent question from his almost dying son._

_"Y-Yes, son. You're my strongest son."_

_Changbin smiles one more time to his father before he looks up at Jisung and Chan._

_"I-I'm sorry..."_

_Jisung shook his head rapidly and hold Changbin's hand. "N-No! Don't apologize. It's not your fault. You gonna be fine. Okay? Don't give up yet, hyungie."_

_Changbin smiles at Jisung while gripping slightly the younger's hand using his remaining energy._

_Then, they heard a siren sound coming towards them._

_"Look, hyung! The help is here. You're gonna be fine." Jisung said as he gripped Changbin's hand even tighter._

_Changbin just giving his soft smiles before his eyes close slowly._

_"No no no no! You can't do that. Open your eyes, Binnie. You can't fall asleep now. Please, stay awake for us." Chan chanted in panic as he felt the younger's skin getting cold as the time goes by._

_"Please give us the way. Please step aside."_

_Chan looks up at the medic who comes running to them with the stretcher and other things._

_"P-Please... Save him. Please..." Chan begs the medic as they pick Changbin's body up from Chan's lap and put him on the stretcher gently._

_"Can one of us go with him?" Chan asked one of the medics slowly._

_"Yes. But only one person."_

_Chan nodded and almost immediately he looks back at Mr Seo._

_"Uncle, you can go with them. Jisung and I will meet you at the hospital."_

_Mr Seo looks like he was still in dazed in what just happen, so he just nodded his head and follow the medic into the ambulance._

_Chan looks back at Jisung who already cried softly while looking at his bloody hand._

_"Hannie, come on. Let's go to the hospital."_

_**End of Flashback** _

Minho can't reply anything to the older. All he can do is to bring the older closer and hug him tight.

"B-Binnie gonna be fine, hyung. Remember? He is our strong boy. No matter how much we babying him in our daily life, we must admit that he is strong. From the inside and outside. He can go through this. And we need to be there for him. Be strong for him."

"It's not your fault, hyung. It will never be your fault, or Hannie or even uncle. We can't predict what happens to us in the future. So, don't beat yourself out too much. Binnie won't be liking it if he knew you're blaming yourself for this."

Chan, who already stop crying once they arrive at the hospital early, started to cry again on Minho's shoulder.

"I can't, Min. I don't want him to go. I don't want him to leave us."

Minho shed some tears as he heard the leader's heartbreaking voice. He takes a deep breath and looks around him. He saw his other members were crying softly to themselves and some of them even go to Changbin's parents and cry with them. It was an event where they wish it was just a dream.

"I-I know, hyung. But, we need to trust him. We need to be strong for him okay? And we wait for the doctor to come out and tell us more about Binnie's condition. He's our strong boy. He will make it. I believe in him. You should believe in him too."

Chan takes a deep breath against Minho's shoulder and sighs heavily. He pulls away from Minho and stares at the latter with his tired, bloodshot eyes.

"T-Thank you, Min. I-I need those words right now. I will try to be positive about this. I believe in him. I always believed in him. I know he's strong and whatever the future got for us, we will go through it. Together."

Minho sniffs slightly and nodded his head. Before he can say anything else to the older, suddenly they being interrupted by someone.

"Excuse me, are you the one that related to the guy who got into the accident early?"

Chan looks up and saw an officer, wearing a black tee with blue jacket outside, black jeans and looking at him so seriously.

Chan stands up almost immediately and says, "Yes. The guy is my friend. My friend here is the one who calls the ambulance and the police. And here is his family. Can I know what's happening? Did the one who hit my friend got caught?"

Chan bombarded the officer with questions. He talks in serious tone making the other members scared.

"Yes, yes. I come here to say we already caught the one who hit your friend. We just found out that he was under influence of alcohol. And now he's at the station for further interrogation."

Chan's eyes almost immediately wide up. Minho who's holding his hand beside him got startled on how tense the older is.

"I want to meet that guy." Chan suddenly said making the officer stares at him with wide eyes and also the others.

"H-Hyung..." Jisung calls softly.

"No. I need to see that bastard. Let me see him!" Chan almost immediately shouts at the hallway.

Minho and Felix were trying to hold Chan as he started to get crazy, shouting at no one.

"Chan hyung. Please calm down." Felix said in a scared voice.

Chan turns his head to Felix and stares at him with his bloodshot eyes. Felix got scared, making he walks backwards a little from the older. He never saw the older act like this, so he got pretty scared.

"No. I can't calm down until I meet that bastard. I need to meet him!" Chan said as his voice turns angrier.

The hallway got tense almost immediately.

"Let's go off my arms. Let go of my arms now!!!" Chan shouts at Minho and Felix who were holding his arms tight. They shake their head quickly and tries their best to not let go of the leader's arms.

Chan got out of hand almost immediately as he keeps on shouting and screaming at the members to let go of him.

But then, Mr Seo comes in front of Chan and holds Chan's cheeks gently.

"Chan. Chan. Calm down, okay. Let the police handle that guy." Mr Seo talks in a gentle voice, trying to calm down Chan who still looking like he about to kill someone right now.

"N-No! Uncle! H-He! He didn't deserve to even breathe. He didn't deserve that! H-He... He hurts Binnie. I'm not letting him go!! He causes this! He causes Binnie to get hurt like this with his carelessness! I won't let go of him that easily!!" Chan shouts again but with tears pricked at the corner of his eyes.

Mr Seo who was trying to be strong, shed some tears almost immediately seeing his son's members going through a hard time like this.

"I know. I know, son. But, Binnie won't like it if you got hurt or in trouble because of him. I know he hurt Binnie but, you didn't have to go and settle him down. He will get his punishment. Okay? Calm down, Chan. Calm down. Everything going to be fine." Mr Seo said as he caressing Chan's head in the most gentle way making Chan let his body loose against Minho and Felix.

Both of them still scared to let their leader go but Mr Seo gives them a signal to let go. They let Chan's arms go slowly and almost immediately Chan slumped down on the floor while crying.

Mr Seo manages to catch him and Chan lay limp on the older.

"B-Binnie didn't deserve all of this. He didn't deserve to get hurt. He didn't deserve to feel pain. It's hurt, uncle. It's hurt so bad. I hate seeing him in pain. Why must him? Whyyy???"

Mr Seo just hugs Chan tightly without saying anything. He knows they can't do anything about it for now. They can only pray that the doctor got good news about his son.

...

It's been 16 hours they wait for any news about Changbin but no doctors or nurses come out from the emergency room. They started to become anxious.

Chan was sitting beside Mr Seo who never stop caressing his back. Mrs Seo was not there because Changbin's noona was taking her to the cafeteria as Mrs Seo didn't eat anything for the whole day. And there's Chan, thinking about how strong the elder is. How he managed to stay sane even though his son, his only son were in the emergency room for 16 hours now.

"U-Uncle..."

Mr Seo stops his hand and looks at Chan worriedly.

"Yes, Channie?"

Chan turns his head to Mr Seo and once again he let out his tears,

"Binnie will be okay, right? He's not gonna leave us all, right??"

Mr Seo smiles sadly and proceeds to caress Chan's cheek gently,

"Y-Yeah. He will be fine. He's a strong boy. He will make it."

Chan nodded his head slowly but his tears never stop falling.

"A-And uncle..."

"Hmm..?"

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't manage to save him. I-If I ever manage to get to him on time before the car hit him, h-he will be safe right now. He-"

"Channie. Hey, look at uncle for a moment." Mr Seo said softly as he waited for Chan to look at him.

Chan takes a deep breath and turns his head to the older. Both of his eyes were red and wet with his tears. He doesn't know how long he has been crying today.

"Look. C-Changbin didn't get injured because of you, okay? Or because he wants to save uncle. He- This happens unpredictably. We didn't know about what will happen to our future. So, we can't know if there will be a car gonna hit him or not. Don't blame yourself too much about what has happened. I know you would do anything to keep Changbin save. But, we can't avoid what just happen right now. I know you still mad about the guy who hit Changbin, but let the police do their works, okay? I'm sure he will get his consequences. Not all problems need to be solved with physical. Sometimes, we need someone else's help. I know you feel sad and devastated right now. But, please be strong for him. Trust him. He will be okay."

Chan nodded his head but still crying. Mr Seo feels sad seeing the younger cried like that. He pulls Chan closer and hugs him tight.

"He will be okay. We will be okay. Don't worry. Everything gonna be just fine."

...

"Changbin-ssi family?"

Mr Seo and the others immediately stand up from the bench. Mrs Seo and Changbin's noona were already back but their faces are still pale and gloomy. Once the doctor comes out from the emergency room and calls them, all of them look so scared.

"Y-Yes? I'm his father and these are his friends. What happened to my son? Is he okay??" Mr Seo stuttered as his hands gripped his wife and daughter's hands.

"Changbin-ssi is okay. He losses lots of blood but we manage to save him. He got some pretty bad hit on his head making he unconscious for some time. He's in coma state right now. We will check from time to time for his conditions. What can we tell right now that he is alive."

Mr Seo blinks his eyes rapidly as he tried to process what has the doctor said.

"C-Coma?? W-When will he be awake?"

The doctor looks at Mr Seo with a serious face. "For that, I can't tell the exact time. He can be awake in a week, or months or even years from now. It's according to Changbin-ssi's body. For time being, I suggest that to try to talk to him. As he was in a coma, he still can feel our presence and can hear our voice. That could give him some strength to wake up."

Mrs Seo and Changbin's noona fall on the floor as the doctor finish talking. How come their son become like this?? Mr Seo immediately went to his wife and hug her tight. Trying so hard not to cry as he doesn't want his wife to be more suffered.

"C-Can we visit him?" Mr Seo stuttered as he looks up at the doctor in hope.

The doctor smiles sadly and says, "Yes, you can. I already put him in a private room. You can take how much time you want with him. One of the nurses with escort you to his room."

"T-Thank you so much, doctor." Mr Seo said sadly.

"I as his doctor will try my best to treat Changbin-ssi with my team. For time being, what I can say is please be strong."

After that, the doctor walks away, left Changbin's family and his members at the hallway.

Chan looks at his members who already cry with each other. He looks up at their manager who wiping his eyes a few times, trying to hide his tears. Chan's heart breaks seeing the scene unfold in front of him. It never crossed his mind that this kind of scene will happen sooner in his life. But, guess what just happen?

Chan takes a deep breath and walks slowly to Mr Seo.

"U-Uncle, do you want to visit Binnie? I can ask the nurse to show you his room. Why don't you, aunty and noona went to visit him first? We will wait out here." Chan said softly as he holds Mr Seo's arm.

Mr Seo nodded his head slowly and stand up, followed by his weak wife and his crying daughter.

Chan went back to the front desk and ask the nurse to escort Mr Seo to Changbin's room.

As the nurse went to shows Changbin's family the room, Chan went back to his members and stares at them with tearing eyes.

Jisung who notice his presence looks up at him with tearing eyes.

"H-Hyung..."

Chan nodded his head slowly and open his arms wide for the younger. Jisung runs into Chan's arms and automatically he cried out loud. The others also went to their leader and suddenly they are having the huge, crying hug.

"It's okay. It's okay. Everything gonna be okay. We will be just okay. Don't worry." Chan said softly as he also can't stop his tears from falling. He told his members to not worried about this but to be honest, in his heart, he doesn't even sure about that anymore.

...

When it was their time to visit Changbin, the members kind of afraid. They don't like seeing Changbin lying on the hospital's bed, looking so helpless. It breaks their hearts. But, because Chan told them to be strong and how Changbin needs their strength to wake up, they keep their heart strong and walk slowly inside the room.

Chan was the first one who walks in as he was the one who opens the room's door. What he sees in front of him makes his tears to fall.

There were machines one both side of the bed. Changbin looking even smaller than usual, lying unconsciously on the bed with wires attached on his arms. His head was wrapped up with a bandage, he got some cuts on his cheeks and his hands, maybe because of the glass from the car that hit him.

The machines beeping slowly, according to Changbin's heartbeat. Chan feels his heart breaks into pieces seeing the scene unfold in front of him.

Chan looks away from the scene in front of him and told the others to go to Changbin first.

The others were frozen on their spot as they saw how broken their leader is. Their leader who known to be their backbone, the one who always keep their spirit up, break down in front of them. How should they be strong now??

While Chan stands at the corner of the room, far away from the younger who was lying on the bed, the others started to walk slowly to the bed.

Minho and Hyunjin were the first one to stand beside the bed. Because they have like 7 people in the room, they tried to not crowded the bed.

Minho stands beside the bed, staring at Changbin's peaceful face with tears in his eyes. He comes a little bit closer and touches the younger's bandage head gently.

"H-Hey, Binnie. H-Hyung is here. You look peaceful right now. I'm glad seeing you finally got your sleep but... P-Please don't sleep too long. I'll miss you. Me and the others will be here, waiting for you okay? So, don't give up and be strong. I trust you. Always and forever." Minho said softly, trying so hard to not crying. He comes closer to the younger's face and kisses the younger's cheek gently.

"I love you. Always."

After that, he looks behind him and saw Hyunjin was sobbing silently. His face was already wet with tears. His eyes were sad and gloomy, no more sparkle inside it. Minho wiped his tears and pulls Hyunjin closer the bed.

"H-Hey. Talk to Binnie. I'm sure he wants to hear your voice too." Minho said slight teasing in his tone but all of them know that the older was trying so hard to be strong.

Hyunjin nodded his head and wiped away his tears quickly. But once he stands closer to the bed, he can't help but cry again. His hyung face looks calm but he hates seeing the bandage that was wrapped around the older's head, the wires that were attached on the older's hands. He hates this scene in front of him so much. But, Hyunjin still keeps his heart strong and holds the older's slight cold hand.

"H-Hyung... I'm here, hyung. I-I... I hate seeing you like this. Even though the doctor said you're not in pain anymore but... P-Please wake up soon? I miss your voice, your jokes, your smiles. W-Wake up soon, okay? I love you so much. Please always remember that." Hyunjin finished with a gentle kiss against the older's hand. He smiles slightly, with tears in his eyes and walks away from the bed to give way to the other members.

The next member that went to the bed is Seungmin. He didn't cry or what. He has this natural facial face but once he holds the older's hand, he breaks down almost immediately.

"H-Hyung... H-Hyung... I-I... H-Hyung... P-Please... P-Please wake up soon? I'll treat you something. Anything that you want. I miss you. I don't like seeing you in pain. Seeing you like this. It's hurt, hyung. P-Please wakes up soon. I love you. We all love you. Please remember that, okay?" Seungmin finished his turn with a light gripped on the older's hand and a kiss at the older's forehead.

The next one is Felix and he was the only one who's not crying even when he was besides Changbin. Felix smiles sadly at the older and holds the older's hand tightly.

"Hyung... Do you know that you're the bravest and strongest person I have known? I believe in you always. And I believe you will go through this. You will wake up soon, right? You promise me you will take me to the park and teach me how to skate. I hold onto your promise. You will never break your promise, right hyung? I love you. Please remember that." Felix said in his soft voice. He stares at Changbin's face for a moment before he walks away and gives chance to the others.

When the maknae, Jeongin comes to the bed, he just stares at his hyung's face without saying anything. He's like didn't believe that in front of him is his hyung. The one who always jokes with him. The one who always whined, asking for his hugs. The one who he already considered like his own older brother. Lying on the bed, breathing but didn't wake up. He didn't get to see the older's sparkling eyes. The one that holds the entire universe. His heart hurts so much seeing his hyung in such pain. But, he knows his hyung is strong. He will make it and wake up to them.

"H-Hyung... I-I don't know what to say but please wake up soon? I know you must be already heard that words from the others right? But that was the only thing we want from you. To wake up for us. Come back to us. Just for you know, Uncle Seo is safe. He had slight bruises on his arms but nothing serious about it. We promise to take care of him, aunty and noona while you're not here. Don't worry, okay? You just take your time. I know we already said for you to wake up soon but you can take your time whenever you want. We will be here, waiting patiently for you. You know I love you right? I might not say it a lot, but I love you, hyung. We all love you a lot. Please remember that." Jeongin said in broken voices. He never shows his vulnerable side before. He tries so hard to hide it from others. Even to his parents. But, now... He can't help it. He was so sad and devastated with what just happen to his hyung. If he can turn back time, he would make things better. But he can't. All he can do now is to pray and hope his hyung will be awake soon.

Jeongin kisses Changbin's cheek gently, like what Minho do early and walk backwards. But once he turns around, he saw Jisung was standing a little bit far from the bed, looking down on the floor, with his body trembling a bit.

"Hannie hyung?"

Jisung startled a bit and looks up at the maknae. Jeongin's heart breaks seeing his hyung's eyes. Jeongin gulped nervously and says, "It's your turn, hyung..."

Jisung looks at Jeongin and glances slowly at Changbin. His lips begin to tremble but he still nodded his head.

He walks slowly to the bed but still afraid to comes even closer. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a moment. He needs to calm his racing heart and his emotions. He opens his eyes again and almost immediately his tears flow down. He can't help it. He comes closer to the older and almost moving in autopilot, he launched his body onto the older gently. He hugs the older's chest so tight, with tears wetting the older's hospital gown.

"H-Hyung... H-Hyung... P-Please wakes up. T-This is not real right? You're not in a coma. You're just sleeping, right? Please tell me. Please wake up. I won't forgive you if you don't wake up right now. Hyung! Wake up!" Jisung suddenly becomes hysterical as he shakes Changbin's body slightly. The others become panic and almost immediately went to the rapper.

"Hannie... Please. Calm down. Don't do this." Minho said softly as he holds Jisung's hands from shaking Changbin's body. Jisung looks back at Minho with wide eyes, full with tears.

"H-Hyung... B-Binnie hyung will wake up s-soon right? He's not gonna be like this all the time? It's not good to sleep for too long... H-He will wake up soon, right? Right??" Jisung asked the older, almost in begging tones. Minho can't help but cries seeing how the younger rapper acts with what just happen.

"H-He will. B-Binnie will wake up soon. D-Don't worry about it. L-Let's him sleep for a while, okay?" Minho stuttered a bit as he trying to slow talk with Jisung.

Jisung looks back at Changbin and slowly he let go of his hands from the older's chest. Minho immediately pulls him back gently and immediately Jisung was in his arms, crying.

"H-Hyung..."

Minho hugs the younger tightly and says, "Shhhh, it's gonna be fine. We will be fine. Binnie is just fine. He will wake up soon. We will wait for him, okay?"

Minho quickly brings the younger away from the bed to the sofa that was at the corner of the room. Hyunjin and Felix that were already sitting on the sofa, open their arms widely for Jisung. Once Minho thinks Jisung is calm from the attack early, he suddenly thinks about his leader. He looks around the room and found the leader leaning against the window, looking down at his fingers, almost in nervous.

"Channie hyung??"

Minho calls softly as he walks slowly to the older. Chan looks up slowly and stares straight into Minho's eyes.

"Y-You... You don't want to go to Binnie? Talk to him a little??"

Chan bites his lower lips nervously, as he takes a glance at the younger who's lying on the bed.

"I-I... I don't think I can. I-I... It's hurt, Min. I can't see him like this. It's hurt. A lot."

"B-But... But hyung... The doctor said that we need to try to talk to him. You know he still hears what has happened around him. Maybe with listening to our voices, he will wake up sooner??? We don't know..." Minho talks in a gentle voice, trying to persuade the leader.

Chan looks up at Minho with tired eyes. He looks so tired and sad but what the dancer told him is true. He can't be like this.

"You can take your time hyung. We will be here, okay?" Minho said gently as he grips Chan's hand tightly before he let go. Chan looks at Minho and looks back at Changbin with sad eyes.

"O-Okay. I'll try."

Chan said as he wiped his tears away and walk slowly to the bed. Once he right beside the bed, he stares at Changbin's face who looks so peaceful while sleeping. Chan sigh heavily and grabbed the younger's hand gently.

"Binnie... Hyung is here. Binnie... You're strong right? You will wake up soon, right? I'm sorry you had to go through all this but I promise you, I'll take care of you well after this. W-We will take care of you and never let you get hurt again. Please wake up soon and come back to us?" Chan said in a sad voice as he caresses the younger's hand. He can feel his tears will be falling soon, so he quickly blinks his eyes rapidly. He stares at the younger's face for a moment before he kisses the younger's forehead gently while say,

_"We love you so much. Wake up soon, Binnie."_

After all of them have met and talked with Changbin, they come out from the room and almost immediately they met with their manager and their boss.

JYP was sitting next to Mr Seo, talking slowly as the members come to him. JYP looks up and he can feel his heart breaks seeing the members looking like a wreck.

"Maybe... You guys can go back home now. You can come back again the next day. Try to get some sleep even I don't think you can ever get to sleep but try okay? I will stay for a moment to take care of some things here. Go home, okay?" JYP said gently to Chan as the leader nodded his head slowly.

Chan slowly went to the members and walk them out. JYP can only stare at them with sad eyes.

...

The next day, the news comes out almost immediately in the early morning. The members got tons of messages and calls from their family and friends who know Changbin but they just didn't have the strength to deal with it for a moment.

They didn't bat a single eye to sleep yesterday. Once they arrive at the dorm, it was silent. The members are silent while sitting in the living room. The one who started to talk is Jisung, who speaks in a broken voice.

"W-What are we gonna do now? I-I..."

He didn't get his answer as the members were still with their thoughts. Jisung looks up at Chan who still standing in front of them, looking so broken.

"C-Channie hyung?"

Chan bites his lips nervously. He didn't like this situation. He didn't want to make a decision. He didn't want to do anything. All he wants is to wait for Changbin to wake up.

"I-I guess we need to rest now. I-I know you guys won't be able to sleep. But try to just lay down and rest, okay? I-I think pd-nim will be discussing things with us tomorrow. A-And... I also need to clean myself out." Chan said slowly as he stares at his hands, who still got the dried blood from the accident early.

While he was too immersed staring at his hands, he felt someone holds his wrist gently. He looks up and saw Felix was staring at him with sad eyes.

"I'll help you clean up, hyung. You look like you're not in the right mind to do things right now."

Chan gives a small smile to the younger and just follow him to the bathroom. Once they arrive, Felix told Chan to sat on at the toilet lid while he goes to grab Chan's new clothes to change.

Once he arrives, he grabbed a clean towel and wet it with water. He then kneels in front of Chan and takes the older's hands and clean the blood gently with the wet towel. Almost immediately the towel was in red as it washes away all the blood from Chan's hands.

And all of sudden, the older's body trembling. Felix looks up and saw the leader was crying once again while closing his eyes tightly.

"H-Hyung..."

"It's hurt, Lix. Why does it hurt so much? I don't like this situation, Lixie. I hate it. I wish all of this is just a dream. My heart, it's hurt so much seeing him lying on the bed like that. He didn't response anything to us. No more jokes from him. We won't get to see his smiles, his laughs. His voice. I miss him. It's hard, Lixie."

Felix started to cry too as the leader breaks down in front of him. He put down the towel and hugs the leader tightly.

"It's gonna be okay, hyung. It's gonna be okay. Binnie hyung is safe now. We just don't know when will he awake. But, I know he will awake soon so we need to be strong for him, okay? I know its hard, hyung. I know. Everyone feels the same. But, it's okay. We will go through this together okay? Binnie hyung will be back to us soon."

Chan didn't say anything. He just continues crying on Felix's shoulder. Felix just continues rubbing the leader's back gently.

...

"Hannie... Let's go change your clothes okay? Maybe you should clean up too." Hyunjin said softly to Jisung who still in dazed.

Jisung looks up at Hyunjin and suddenly his tears flow down. Hyunjin got panic and immediately went to Jisung.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry. Please. Everything's gonna be fine." Hyunjin said softly as he caressing Jisung's back.

"J-Jinnie... W-What if... W-What if Binnie hyung didn't wake up?? W-What will happen to us??"

Hyunjin tense almost immediately. He stares at Jisung with wide, trembling eyes.

"H-Hannie..."

Jisung then turns his body fully at Hyunjin and holds his hands on his lap,

"J-Jinnie... I-I can't live without Binnie hyung. I-It feels incomplete. I-I still got a lot of things to learn from him. H-He can't leave me, leave us just like that. Right??"

Hyunjin didn't know what to say. He can only stare at Jisung with tearing eyes. He admits that he also has that thought. Of losing Changbin but he tried his best to not let that thought influence his mind. Hyunjin takes a really deep breath and blinks his eyes slowly. His tears slowly flow down on his cheeks but he didn't even try to wipe it away. All he wanna do is to talk to Jisung and try his best to comfort him.

"Hannie... Hey, listen to me okay? I-I... I know you're sad and scared right now. I'm feeling the same. All of us. But, Hannie... Give some trust on Binnie hyung okay? You know he won't ever give up that easily right? No matter how hard the situation is, he would try his best to overcome it. It is the same as right now. He's in a situation where he needs our support and strength. We will be there for him, okay? We need to be strong to help him. So,"

Hyunjin stops talking as he wiped away Jisung's tears and smiles slightly at him. Even though his smiles is not like his usual smiles, but he tried. "Don't think about the possibility of Binnie hyung will leave us. He's not. The doctor even told us that he's safe right now. Just... He is in a deep sleep. What we gonna do is that we gonna stay by his side, wait for him to wake up. Even if it takes time..."

Jisung sniffs slightly and looks into Hyunjin's eyes. Even though the latter's eyes were wet with tears but his eyes scream sincerity. Jisung takes a deep breath and says, "I-I... I don't know, Jinnie. I feel lost. This is the first time thing like this happen to us and I don't know how to go through it. I-I... I keep on remembering the scene early. I can't take it off from my head. It hurts, Jinnie. It hurts so much seeing Binnie hyung get hurt like that but I can't do anything to help him." Jisung finishes it by staring at his hands. His hands still have Changbin's dried blood. His head keeps on replaying the way his hyung smiles sadly at him. The way his hyung was holding his hand gently, trying his best to grip it. He thinks, that scene will be buried forever in his mind.

"Hannie... I know it hards. But, you have us, okay? We will go through this together. You're not alone."

Jisung looks up Hyunjin and nodded his head slowly. Hyunjin just sigh sadly and grabbed Jisung's hands gently,

"Now, why don't we go fresh up? I'll help you, okay? I know we won't get any sleep tonight, but maybe we should fresh up our body and try to eat something. You know, Binnie hyung will be angry if he found out that we didn't take care of ourselves well. He will nags at us for hours, telling us that our health is our top priority. That's why we need to take care of ourselves right now. Chan hyung will be crazy if one of us get sick right now."

Hyunjin teases while chuckled lightly. His skin was sullen as he was crying the whole day, but he still smiling at Jisung.

Jisung chuckled lightly as he still staring at their intertwined hands on their lap. "I-I... Thanks, Jinnie. And... I'm sorry for being like this. I just... I don't want to lose Binnie hyung..."

Jisung said softly as he looks up at Hyunjin with sad eyes. Hyunjin smiles softly and says, "Don't say sorry. It's never your fault. It's okay to cry about this. I also don't want to lose Binnie hyung. But, we need to be strong okay? For him?"

Jisung smiles and nodded his head slowly, "Okay."

"Great. Now, let's go clean you up." Hyunjin stands up and lets out his hand to Jisung.

Jisung looks up at the hand and at Hyunjin for a moment before he smiles softly and takes Hyunjin's hand.

...

_**The next morning,** _

"Guys..."

As true as Hyunjin's words yesterday, they didn't get asleep at all. All they do are sitting in the living room, together, in silent. It kind of unusual for them to be silent like this.

"Yes, hyung?" Hyunjin answer.

Chan looks at his members one by one and says, "Before we go to the hospital today, pd-nim want to meet us here. He will come here and discussed with us about something. I guess, you guys should go freshen up."

"Yes, hyung."

Almost immediately one by one stand up and went to their room. Chan is the only one stay behind in the living room.

Chan grabbed his phone and unlock it. He got tons of messages and calls from people around him but he doesn't have the will to open it. He skips to Twitter and opens it.

Twitter was blowing up with the news. Apparently, the news about the accident come out after Changbin was out from the surgery.

Chan almost cries once again when he stumbles across a tweet about the accident yesterday. There were pictures of him, Changbin and Jisung, full of blood on the road. The fans also have been tweeting a bunch of comforting words for them. Some of them were crying, some of them also kind of disbelieve this actually happen to them. But what makes him relieved and glad, all the fans care and love Changbin. They wish him to get well soon, they wish nothing bad actually happen to him. And he was thankful that the thing about Changbin's coma didn't know by the media. Maybe after today's meeting, they will be out.

"Chan hyung?"

Chan looks up and saw Minho was standing in front of him with a tight smile.

"Your turn to shower?" Minho asks a bit unsure in his voice.

Chan nodded his head and lock his phone back.

"Does the others already shower?" Chan asked as he stands up from the sofa.

"Yeah. They have already done. You're the last one. I save you some hot water."

Chan smiles gratefully and says, "Thanks Min."

Chan then walks pass Minho with a sullen face. Minho stares at his leader with a pout. "I guess, I need to prepare myself for the worse."

...

"Guys, I'm coming here to discuss your future schedule," JYP speaks after he was silent for almost 10 minutes after he arrives.

The members were tense on their spot. They gulped nervously and suddenly Jisung speaks softly,

"I don't want to continue working if Binnie hyung was not with us."

All of them immediately look at Jisung with wide eyes. Jisung looks up at his boss, for the first time in his life, staring straight into JYP's eyes and says,

"If Binnie hyung is not here with us, I'm not gonna continue working. Hyungnim can mad, can do whatever you want but I still not gonna continue working."

"Hannie..." Chan calls softly but what he got is Jisung's cries.

"We can't continue working like always while Binnie hyung was there, lying on the bed, with wires attached on his arms! We can't! I can't do it. I want him to be with me. With us. We can't just continue living our life while he was fighting to even open his eyes. Please hyung. Please..." Jisung pleads at Chan who can't help but just cry and pulls the younger in his arms.

"Shhhh, Hannie. Calm down, okay? Everything will be fine. Don't cry like this." Chan said softly as he caressing Jisung's hair.

"I want Binnie hyung. I want Binnie hyung to be here. It feels empty without his presence. I hate it." Jisung said against Chan's shoulder. Chan closes his eyes for a moment as he was trying to not cry once again.

He opens his eyes and turns to his boss who just quiet since Jisung sudden cry.

"Hyungnim..."

Chan can see there were tears in JYP's eyes and he almost, almost cry on the spot seeing his boss also crying.

"I-I'm sorry you guys have to go through all of this. I have decided and discussed with Changbinie's parents yesterday. I conclude that it's better for Stray Kids to be in hiatus for a few months."

The members were shocked! They look at their boss with wide eyes. "B-But... Hyungnim... The doctor has said that we don't know when will Binnie gonna wake up. It takes time. Days, weeks, months, even years!" Minho said in confused.

JYP smiles softly and says, "I know. I also have been talking to the doctor too. We will wait for a few months. If... If Changbinie didn't wake up yet during that time, we will discuss more about this. Okay? For now, rest assured. About the media, the fans, the talks around you guys, let me handle it. You can chat with the fans if you want and if you're ready. Forget about working for these few months and be there for Changbinie. This is the only way I can help. I'm sorry."

Jisung pulls away from Chan's shoulder and looks at his boss with tearing eyes. "T-Thank you, hyungnim."

"It's okay, Hannie. You guys deserve it more than you guys imagine. Right now, why don't you go get ready? Changbinie must be waiting for you guys at the hospital."

JYP said with a soft smile making the others immediately stand up and runs to their room. Chan, the one who always the last one to go, went to his boss and says,

"Hyungnim... Thank you for everything." Chan said with tears in his eyes.

JYP feels hurt seeing Chan looking like this. "It's okay, Channie. It's okay. Everything will be fine. You guys gonna be fine. You need to be strong okay? Lean on each other. Changbinie needs you guys the most. Be there for him."

Chan nodded his head slowly and says, "W-We will, hyungnim. Thank you for always helping and supporting us."

JYP nodded his head slowly and patted Chan's head gently as he stands up from the sofa.

"I need to go now. Make sure to take care of yourself well, okay?"

Chan nodded his head and bow respectively to his boss and stares as his boss walk out from their dorm. He takes a deep breath and smiles timidly. "I guess I need to get ready too, right?" Chan then walks slowly to his room to change.

☃️☃️☃️

_**Time skips: February 2020** _

As the members slowly trying to adapt to the situation in their daily life without Changbin, they started to get used to talking to Changbin as they come to visit him.

"Changbinie hyung~ We have arrived! Do you miss us??" Hyunjin shouts happily as he skipping towards the bed and immediately he pulls the chair closer to the bed.

The other members just stare at Hyunjin with soft smiles. "Are you gonna whined at Binnie on what just happen today??" Minho asked in tease as he put a food bag on the table in the middle of the huge room.

The private room was HUGE. Literally. It can put 2 more bed. Minho doesn't know why they put Changbin in this huge room but maybe for his safety as they also a someone guarding outside the room. Because the room is so huge, the members decided to sleepover whenever they want. 

"Let me be! I'm gonna tell Binnie hyung EVERYTHING!!" Hyunjin shouts childishly as he shows his tongue at Minho who immediately replied the same thing to the younger. Hyunjin pouts sulking and focus back at his hyung who was lying on the bed.

Changbin doesn't have the bandage anymore. The doctor just takes it off yesterday. And now his hyung's hair was like a birds nest. It grows faster than they thought. Hyunjin smiles softly as he caressing his hyung's hair.

"How are you hyung? I hope you having a really good dream as you sleep for this long. Today, we decided to go practice some of our songs even though hyungnim already told us to not working on our dance or music for time being. But, I feel empty. I went with Minho hyung and Lixie! And guess what?? Minho hyung makes me buy them lunch! I spend almost 30,000 won! We played this game and the one who loses will treat for lunch and I loss. I'm sad, hyung. My wallet is empty now~!" Hyunjin tells his story in the most dramatic way he can making Minho chuckled lightly behind him.

"Stop lying to Binnie, will you? You are literally rich! 30,000 won is nothing for you! And it's not only for me and Lixie. It's for the others too. So, stop whining~"

"Binnie hyung! Minho hyung is bullying me!" Hyunjin cried pitifully as he leans his head against Changbin's chest. The others laugh at how Hyunjin being dramatic as he always were. But all of sudden, the room turned quiet when they heard Hyunjin's sad voice.

"Binnie hyung... We miss you. Its been a month without your voice. Its been a month without your aegyo. Its been a month without your warm hugs. I miss you so much, hyung. But at the same time, I'm glad. Even though it been a month without you beside us, but we knew you're alive. I love hearing your heartbeat. It beating softly against your chest. Be strong, okay? We will be together again soon."

The others were once again in tears when they heard what Hyunjin just said. Suddenly, Jeongin clapped his hands loudly. "Now, now. What did we tell ourselves about this? Binnie hyung didn't like seeing us sad. So, why don't we eat now? I'm hungry..." Jeongin said sheepishly making the others look at him for a whole minute before laughing.

"Fine, fine. The maknae is hungry. Let's eat now." Chan said softly as he smiles at his members.

They then started to prepare their food on the table in front of Changbin's bed. Some of them sit on the sofa and some of them sit on the carpet next to the table. Its been a while they eating with all of them like this.

"Hyung... Can we sleep here tonight? Its been a while we sleepover here, company Binnie hyung." Seungmin said happily as he asks Chan who just looking at him with a soft smile.

"Sure. I'll tell manager hyung about it. But we need to go back to fetch a few of our clothes."

"Okay!" They said in unison startled Chan.

Chan just shakes his head amused. His members never really change.

...

_**Time skips: March 2020** _

It already 3 months Changbin in a coma but the members never give up on waiting for their beloved hyung and dongsaeng to wake up.

Today only Minho and Jisung comes. Only both of them come as they were just coming back from visiting Changbin's family. They were supposed to be coming with Chan as the others were busy with practising and going to their respective house but suddenly Chan got a phone call from their boss. So after visiting Changbin's family, Chan has to go back to the company. About Changbin's family, they are okay but still, they always feel empty with their youngest son's presence in the house.

Jisung and Minho felt a bit sad whenever they look at Mr Seo. He was... He's not like before anymore. He looks so sad, so down. Didn't have the same smile on his face whenever someone comes visiting him.

Mr Seo always has this wide, comfortable smiles plastered on his face whenever he meets someone. People can't help but smile too whenever they saw Mr Seo's smile. But now, that smile is gone, replace with a constant frown.

And now, they were standing in the middle of the room, staring at Changbin who was lying lifeless on the bed. The nurse at the hospital already cleans up his face and his hair. So, he looks handsome as before.

Jisung and Minho then walk slowly to the bed. Each of them standing next to the bed. Minho smiles softly as he saw Changbin's calm face. He caresses the younger's hair gently and says, "Hey, Binnie. We are here. How are you? We are sorry for not visiting you often. Kind of busy lately. But, don't worry. You're always in our mind."

Meanwhile, Jisung already sits on the chair next to the bed, staring at Changbin's face without saying anything. He just wants to stay there, staring at his hyung's calm face. Seeing his hyung's face always calm him. Jisung smiles softly before he took the younger's hand and hold it gently,

"Yeah, hyung. That's true. You're always in our mind. Binnie hyung... It's been 3 months without you beside us. It was hard, to be honest. But we try our best to be strong. For you. You're gonna wake up soon right? It doesn't matter how long you wanna take to wake up. I just want you to know that we will be here, always. We will be here when you wake up. I'm sorry you have to go through this situation. I know it not my fault or anyone but still... I feel like it was my fault? I know you will be mad if you know I have this kind of thought in my mind but I can't help but to think that. You got hurt while you're with me and Chan hyung. I can't help but to feel, maybe if we were a bit faster, you will be safe. But I know, this happens for a reason. Maybe it was a lesson. For me. For the others. A lesson on how to be strong. I miss you, hyung. I miss you so much. I really hope you are here with me, talk to me with your sweet and cute voice, stare at me with your sparkling eyes. Jokes around with me. I miss you. But, take your time. No matter how long it takes, we will be here for you okay? I love you."

Jisung said for the first time, without breaking down. He gripped the older's hand a bit tighter and caresses the older's hair gently. He smiles for the last time before he let go of the older's hand but all of sudden he felt the older's hand grip his hand lightly.

Jisung was shocked! He looks up at Minho and stares back at the older's hand without a blink as he thought he just imagining things. But when he saw the older's hand move slightly against his hand, once again, he stands up almost immediately.

"Minho hyung!!! B-Binnie hyung's h-hands... It's moving..." Jisung stuttering as he looks up at Minho who already staring at him with wide eyes.

"I-I'll call the doctor..." Minho stuttered as he looks at Changbin one last time before he runs out of the room to find a doctor.

While Minho was gone, Jisung stares at his hyung's face and he saw the older was frowning slightly before his eyes open gently.

Jisung was so shocked. He immediately leans his head closer and waits for the older to open his eyes fully.

Changbin who just wake up, trying his best to get used to the surrounding. He blinks his eyes a few times before a person appears in front of him.

He smiles gently and says, "H-Hey, H-Hannie."

...

"How was he doctor??"

Minho asked once the doctor comes out from the room.

After Minho calls the doctor, both doctor and nurses were there to check up Changbin's condition while Minho and Jisung were told to wait outside the room.

Both of them waiting outside, full of anxious and possibilities fill their head.

The doctor looks up at Minho and stares Jisung before he smiles softly at them, "Changbin-ssi is fine. I already checked him up and he doesn't have any pain within his body and I can say that he's back for good. You can tell his family and your members."

Jisung looks up at the doctor with wide, tearing eyes. "R-Really, doctor??? He doesn't feel any pain? His head? Chest? Hands? What about his voice? Can he already speaks?" Jisung bombarded the doctor with questions and the doctor just smiles and nodded his head.

"Yes, yes. His head is fine. His chest and his hands didn't have any major injuries so he didn't feel any pain around that body part. Because he just wakes up from a 3 months coma, he still needs to get used to the surrounding. He might not be able to speak too often like before as his throat is a bit dry but give him a day or two and he will be up like usual. And of course, he still needs to be here for a few more days for me to monitor his health but other than that everything is okay."

Minho and Jisung let out a happy cry as the doctor finished explaining to them. Minho takes the doctor's hand suddenly and says, "T-Thank you, doctor. T-Thank you so much!"

"No need to thanks me. I just do my job and I'm glad I can help him. Why don't you go visit him? I'm sure he was thrilled to see his members." The doctor said with a wide smile making Minho chuckled lightly. The doctor then walk away to give them space.

Jisung wiped away his tears and looks at the room door. Jisung looks up at Minho with uncertain eyes. "Why don't you go first? I'll call Binnie's family and the others." Minho said softly as he smiles widely at Jisung who just nodded his head slowly.

He looks back at the door and takes a deep breath. Once he opens the door, he hesitantly walks in the room as he was scared and nervous to see the older.

Once he saw his hyung, his tears almost immediately fall down as he saw the older was already sitting up on the bed, leaning his back against his pillow, looking at him with his gentle, sparkling eyes that they miss so much, and say,

"Hey, Hannie..."

Jisung sobs loudly and runs to the bed before he pulls the older into his arms gently.

"B-Binnie hyung? H-Hyung? It's really you? This is really you? You're awake??"

Changbin chuckled lightly and nodded his head against the younger's chest. He pulls the younger closer and hugs him tight.

"Y-Yes, Hannie. It's me. I'm awake." Changbin said with his hoarse voice as its been a long time he didn't use his voice.

Jisung cried loudly and hug the older even tighter. "Thank god! Y-You're awake. You're fine. You're fine." Jisung chanted as he caressing the older's hair gently.

He then pulls the older away for a moment and stares at his face. Changbin looks up at Jisung, still with his wide smile, showing his teeth and his eye smiles. His small dimples also visual.

"Oh god. How I miss seeing your smiles, hyung." Jisung said as he caresses the older's cheeks.

"A-Are you waiting for too long for me? I'm sorry. But I'm back now." Changbin said innocently making the younger rapper cried once again.

"It's not, it's not. It doesn't matter how long. Don't apologize, hyung. It's not your fault. But I'm so glad you're awake right now. I miss you so much, Binnie hyung. We all miss you so much. Gosh! I feel like a dream right now. You're in my arms, talking and smiling at me." Jisung ranted as he still can't stop holding the older's face.

Changbin smiles softly and says, "It's not a dream, Hannie. I'm real. In your arms. Smiling at you. Talking at you. I miss you too. All of you. I heard all of your voice. But, for some reason, I can't open my eyes or moving my body. It's like I was trapped. It is painful to be actually. I heard you, and feel your touch but I can't do anything. I was so scared but now I feel so relieved that I got to touch and hug you like this."

Jisung nodded his head and says, "I'm relieved too, Binnie hyung. I'm glad you're awake. Minho hyung is at outside, calling your family and the others. They're on their way here now."

Changbin nodded his head happily and leans his head against the younger's chest.

"I miss this. I miss this so much." Changbin said softly as he closes his eyes, listen to the younger's fast heartbeats.

Jisung took the opportunity to pull the older even closer to him and breathe in the older's sweet scent. The nurses at the hospital have been doing a good job of taking care of Changbin. And now, Changbin smells so nice. It was a mixture of lavender and some fruits scent. It's smell like... Home.

"I can't wait for the others to meet you. Gosh, we miss you so much. And from now on, you're not gonna be out from our sight ever again." Jisung said seriously making Changbin chuckled lightly.

"Okay, Hannie. I understand."

...

"Eomma... Don't cry again. I'm fine now. Look!" Changbin said softly as he raises his hands up and wiggling it in the air making his father and his sister laugh with his antics.

Mrs Seo still crying as she stares at her only son. Changbin smiles softly at his mother and wiped away the tears.

"Eomma. You shouldn't be sad like this. You also shouldn't think about what just happened in the past. I'm fine now. I'm alive. I'm talking, smiling, laughing with you. Right? So, don't cry like this. I hate seeing you cry." Changbin said while pouting cutely and holds his mother's hand tightly.

Mrs Seo stares at her son for a moment before she chuckled lightly. She wiped away her tears and says,

"Okay. But are you sure you're okay? If you feel any pain, quickly tell us okay?" Mrs Seo said worriedly as she caressing Changbin's cheek.

Changbin giggles cutely and nodded his head. "All right, eomma. I will. Don't worry, okay?"

"Okay. Your sister and I would go to the cafe for a while. Do you need anything? Or can you even eat right now?" Mrs Seo said in confused. Almost panic.

Changbin laughs once again and says, "Eomma. Calm down. I'm fine. I'm fine. But, maybe chocolate milk will do?" Changbin smiles cheekily at his mother who just sighs.

"All right. Maybe I'll buy you something soft to eat too." Mrs Seo said gently as she takes her purse and pulls her daughter along with her.

Once his mother and his sister out, Changbin looks up at his father with bright smiles. "A-Appa..."

Changbin calls while showing grabby hands at his father who automatically went to him and hug him tight.

"My baby. My son. I'm so glad you're awake. I'm so worry about you. I miss you so much." Mr Seo said sadly as he cradles his son's head gently against his chest.

Changbin sigh relieved as he in his father's arms. He really miss his father.

"I'm sorry, appa. You must be so worry right? I'm sorry, but I'm okay now. I'm awake and... I miss you too. I'm so glad it was me who getting hit. Not you."

Mr Seo immediately pulls away when his son mentioned about the accident 3 months ago.

"Bin..."

"Don't be guilty about it, appa. I know you are. But, it not your fault. I will do anything for you, eomma and noona. Even if I have to risk my ownself."

Mr Seo stares at his son for a moment before he let out a light chuckled with tears flow down his cheeks.

"I know. My son has already grown up. Thank you so much for saving appa. But for now, maybe you should tone down doing something risky? My heart is fragile. I can't deal with this kind of news anymore."

Changbin smiles cheekily at his father and nodded his head slowly. "Okay, appa. I'll try but I'm not promise anything."

Mr Seo just shake his head, amused with his son's antics. But he was glad his son is back, alive and happy like before.

"Oh. I almost forgot. You didn't meet your members yet right? I'll go call them. You can spend time with them for today. I'll meet you tomorrow okay? And about your mother and your sister, I'll tell them. Make sure to rest a lot and try not to move too often. Ask the nurse if you need anything. Okay?"

"Thank you, appa. Okay. I'll remember that. Don't worry about it. I think my members will be staying for the night. If anything, they will be there to help me. Appa takes care of yourself okay? Rest at home. Don't worry about me anymore. I'm alive and awake. Free from pain." Changbin replied as he holds his father's hand tightly.

Mr Seo laughs slightly and nodded his head. "All right. I will. I love you, son."

Mr Seo said as he kisses Changbin's forehead gently. Changbin smiles cutely at his father and replied, "Love you more, appa. Drive safely when you're going back home, okay?"

Mr Seo then walk out the room to calls his son's group. While he was waiting for his members, Changbin stares at his hands and all of sudden he remembers about the accident. He grimaced slightly and sigh heavily.

Before he can think further, the room's door wide open with full of force and automatically his smile is back on his face.

"You guys..." Changbin said happily as he widen his arms, waiting for hugs from his beloved members.

Chan is the first one who comes to him. Once he had a contact with the leader, instantly his leader cried on his shoulder. Changbin smiles softly as he remembers his leader is act like Jisung early.

"Hey, hyung."

"B-Bin... B-Binnie...."

"Shhhhh, I'm here. I'm here. I promise to not sleep too long anymore. I miss you so much, hyungie." Changbin teases slightly before he pulls the older even closer and hugs him tight.

Chan nodded his head slowly and says, "I miss you too. Gosh. I miss your voice so much. I miss this. I miss you so much, Binnie." 

Changbin nodded his head and continue nuzzled his face against the older's neck. He misses his hyung's hugs so much. It full of warmth. Like home.

"You're taking care of yourself right, hyung? You didn't blame yourself about this right?" Changbin asked worriedly as he pulls away from the older and stares into his eyes.

Chan immediately looks down when the younger mention about that particular topic. Changbin just stares at his hyung without saying anything. He knows his hyung too well.

"Hyung... You know that it not your fault that I got hit by the car right?"

Chan nodded his head while staring at Changbin's hands that he was holding.

"And even though you're manage to come in time to me before the car hit me, it will never change anything right? Even so, it might be worse because we might get hit together."

Chan nodded once again as his tears flow down his cheeks.

"I know you will be thinking like this. But, I hope you didn't go too hard on yourself. I know it must be painful for you, the others and also my family about what just happen. But, we can't change what just happen. Right now, I'm safe. I'm alive. I can smile like before, talk like before, eat... Maybe in a few days but still didn't have any difficulty because what just happen. So, I don't want to see any tears whenever we are talking about this anymore. Okay, hyung?"

Changbin said softly as he pushes his leader's chin up and smiles gentle at him.

Chan stares at Changbin without saying anything. He stares at the younger's smile, the younger's eyes, his full cheeks. He was grateful to be able to see all of this once again.

"Okay. I'll try." Chan replied gently.

"Great! Now, how about a group hug? Because I'm craving for some hugs right now." Changbin said happily as he looks at the others with sparkling eyes.

The others chuckled and immediately the bed was crowded with people as they hug the rapper who just wake up from his long sleep.

"We are glad you're awake, hyung. It kind of empty without your presence around us." Seungmin said sadly as he leans his head on Changbin's shoulder.

"Awww, I'm sorry, Minnie. But I'm here now. Don't worry. I will never leave your side again and will disturb you forever." Changbin teases slightly with cheeky smiles of him.

Seungmin shakes his head, amused and says, "I would gladly let you do that, hyung."

Changbin smiles widely and turns his head to Felix who sat next to him, with a soft smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, Lixie. I guess the skate tutorial class will be postponed until further notice."

Felix tilted his head, confused before he laughs happily when he understands what the older just said.

"It's okay, hyung. I'll wait for you."

"So, tell me what did happen for the last 3 months?? I want to know all!" Changbin said happily as he clapped his hands and stares at his members with bright eyes. For someone who just wake up from 3 months sleep, Changbin seems having a lot of energy. But who are them to complain?

...

"Hyung, how do you feel? You didn't feel any pain right???" Seungmin asked worried as he busy peeling apples beside the bed.

The others were already scattered around the room, with Chan and Hyunjin sitting at the sofa, staring with eyes full of adoration at Jeongin and Felix talking animated, with Minho and Jisung staying beside Changbin, helping him eats the food that Changbin's family brought and Seungmin who busy helping peeling all the fruits that they got.

Changbin looks at Seungmin with a bright smile and shaking his head slowly.

"No? I didn't feel any pain. Just a bit dizzy when I wake up early but now it already gone."

"Make sure to tell us if you ever feel any pain okay?" Minho said as he fixed Changbin's hair gently.

Changbin turns his head to Minho and smiles widely. "Don't worry. I will definitely tell any of you if I ever feel hurt somewhere. Oh, by the way. You guys gonna stay here with me for tonight right??"

Changbin asked the last sentence with a low, unsure voice.

Minho raises his brows slightly and looks at Jisung beside him with a frown.

"Yeah, of course we are. You do know we won't leave you side ever again right?" Minho said in teasing tone, trying to lift up the sudden gloomy air in the room.

Changbin looks at Minho and laughs cutely. "I can predict that. But, yeah. Thank you. I just... I don't know. I hate hospital. And the thought of staying here alone is freaking me out." Changbin said as he looks around the huge room.

All of sudden, the room becomes quiet and immediately the other members come closer to the bed.

"Hey, hey. Don't think like that. Nothing gonna happen to you. We will protect you from now on." Minho said gently as he holds the younger's hand and smile softly at him.

Changbin looks at Minho for a moment before he looks at the others one by one. He feels so grateful to have this second chance to be with them. Seeing them being happy around him, smiling so bright, talking to him. All of these. He was glad and thankful to whoever out there that saving him and give him another chance to feel this happiness. He won't take it for granted and he will cherish his life.

"Thank you so much for staying here with me. I love you guys so much." Changbin confessed suddenly making the others startled for a moment before they confessed their love for the rapper too.

**End.**

**🌲🌲🌲**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back???
> 
> HIIIIIIIIIIIIII EVERYONE!! IT'S ME JIEA!!
> 
> I MISS YOU GUYS SO MUCH 😔😔😔
> 
> I'm sorry for the late, late, LATE update ️🙏🙏🙏
> 
> Being busy these few months. After my father died, I haven't had the chance to continue writing like always. The spark for me on writing kind of gone? I think maybe because of my mental and emotions that time kind of fuck up.
> 
> But, don't worry I'm fine now. I'm back writing like usual!! I got lots of stories in my draft that I can't wait to let it out~! 🎉🎉
> 
> I hope you guys are doing fine. Taking care of yourself and your love ones. Being safe at wherever you are. Happy. Staying cool. Staying cute. Staying handsome and beautiful. I hope even though you guys have problems, you can still find a little bit sunshine on it.
> 
> So, I was thinking about doing a double update? What's you guys think? Wanna double update from me? 😉
> 
> The thing about double update is because I'm going to be a bit busy this week and next week because I'm going to move out from my current house to my new house!! 🎉🎉 Yeayyyy!! Isn't it excited??? Moving to a new place. I'm so thrilled with this new experience!
> 
> I'll try to update sooner for you guys. I'm sorry once again if you guys are waiting for my update. Thank you for being patience with me. I love you guys a lot!
> 
> Till we meet again, make sure to stay happy, stay safe, stay healthy. I love you.
> 
> Truly yours,  
> Jiea 🍒


	14. Sunbae [Chan]

_**Tags:**_ _Alternative universe, school au, happy ending_

_**Warning:** _ _mention of bullying, mention of loan shark, mention of toxic parents_

🌲🌲🌲

**Sugar Sweet Cafe**

"You guys don't understand! He's like the most cutest and handsome boy I ever met! Like EVER!" Chan said a little bit exaggerated making his friends sigh tiredly.

"Channie hyung... We have been hearing this thing since last week. That's all you ever told us whenever we met. Is he that handsome? Is he that cute? Do you even having a conversation with him?" Jisung asked annoyed.

"Oh my god! You don't understand, Ji. He's so cute. Like he has this cute, chubby cheeks making me want to squish it. His eyes, you don't want to know. He has these bright eyes that actually sparkle if you staring into them. He also very shy making me want to protect him at all costs!! And for a record, I have talked to him. He's in my music class and he has this beautiful voice that I want to record it and listen to it every day!"

Chan said once again excitedly as he put his elbow on the table and lean his face on his palm. He was staring into space with his wide smile making his friends staring at him weirdly.

"Gross!" Seungmin said as he sips his drink.

Minho looks at Chan who was smiling so widely. He becomes weird and worried about his friend's behaviour because Chan never acts like this before. Even when he likes someone.

"Chan... I think you-"

_"Welcome!"_

Minho stops his sentence when he heard the waiter shouts when someone just comes inside the cafe. He then stares back at his best friend.

"What I want to say is that-"

_"Can I have Iced Latte and a piece of chocolate cake please?"_

Chan immediately sits up straight when he heard that voice. That is his boy's voice!

"Chan? Are you okay?" Minho asked worriedly.

Chan stares at Minho for a while before he smiles widely once again.

"He's here! I'm going to talk to him!" Chan stands up from his chair and walked towards Changbin who was waiting for his order to be done before his friends can stop him.

"Changbin?" Chan called the younger's name softly making Changbin turn his head towards the older and immediately stare at him with a shocked face.

"C-Chan hyung... Hi.." Changbin said softly as his cheeks already painted with a reddish shade of blush.

"Never thought I'll meet you here. This cafe is quite far from our school right? What are you doing here?" Chan asked as he steps closer to the younger and leans his body against the counter. Chan can see his friends were staring at his act but his focus is more towards the younger one who was staring at him with his wide, clear, innocent eyes.

"E-Ermm... I'm just strolling around. It's Saturday and I-I like this cafe..." Changbin said while smile shyly. Looking down on his shoes. Suddenly he felt that his shoes are more interesting to stare than the older.

"Oh wait! It's Saturday already? I didn't notice it. Well maybe because my focus usually on you whenever you're close to me." Chan said as he staring at Changbin lovingly.

"W-What are you talking a-about hyung??" Changbin shyly asked as he smiles cutely while still staring at his shoes. Chan thinks he might die right there if Changbin didn't stop being this cute. But before he can do anything, the waiter calls Changbin's name, signalling that his order is done.

"E-Errmm... My order is done, hyung. I-I think I should go now. Nice to meet you here..." Changbin said shyly as he looks up at the older and smiles slightly for the first time.

Chan was startled with the smile even though it was just a small smile but he surely won't forget it. But before he can say anything, Changbin already walked to the counter and grabbed the brown paper bag that contents his order early. Chan makes up his mind and walk quickly to Changbin and grabbed his wrist gently, stopping him from going.

"Changbin, wait up!"

Changbin stops his trek and looks back at Chan who just smiling at him.

"Y-Yes Chan hyung?" Changbin asked stuttered.

Chan cooed internally when he heard Changbin's stuttered. Never in his life seeing someone so cute while stuttered. He then pulls the younger closer to him a bit making the younger yelp surprise.

"C-Chan h-hyung?" Changbin asked again shocking but the older just smile at him.

"Changbin~ I want to ask something. Perhaps I can have your phone number??" Chan asked confidently even though he was controlling himself from hugging the younger. He smiles when he saw how Changbin was blushing when he calls him cutely like that.

"M-My number? F-For what?" Changbin asked surprise because First; Chan is a famous and hottest senior at his school while he is nobody. Second; why Chan want his phone number? Why did he want to get close to him? All of sudden?

"Yes. Your phone number. So that I can text you. You know, talking about our assignment? We are in the same group right?" Chan said softly as he stares hardly into Changbin's sparkly eyes.

Changbin has his eyes wide open and almost immediately he looking down on his shoes once again. "Ahhhh... yeah. O-Okay..."

"Changbin? Is everything okay? I'm sorry if I ever make you feel uncomfortable." Chan asked worriedly at him and almost instantly he let go of the younger's wrist that he just hold. Changbin looks up at the older shocking and shakes his head slowly.

"E-Errmm... I'm fine hyung. You don't make me uncomfortable. Don't worry. But I just curious." Changbin said as he played with his fingers shyly. Chan scans the younger from his head to toes. He has these round spectacles that really cute on him. His bang was covering his forehead and almost covering his eyes too making him looks so damn innocent. He wears black denim jeans with a white tee and a black denim jacket. He looks innocent but at the same time, expensive. Chan can't stop staring at his fidgeting fingers. Chan suddenly has this urge to hold the younger's hands.

"Curious about what?" Chan asked after the older spend like a whole 3 minutes scanning the younger.

Changbin looks up at the older, staring with his innocent eyes while say,

"Why me? Errmm.. why did you choose me to be your partner for our music assignment? You can choose anyone in our class. I'm a nobody..." Changbin said with a little bit of sadness in his voice making Chan's heartbreaks.

"Who said you are nobody? And why can't I choose you? You were great during the evaluation. I think we will make a great team. Don't you think so?" Chan asked weirdly because the younger seems to have a dilemma right now.

"I'm sorry... but I just never done any assignments with others before. I usually do it alone..." Changbin said softly. Chan's eyes immediately wide open when the younger says like that.

"What do you mean you doing assignments alone? Don't you have any partners doing it with you before?" Chan asked once again.

"Errmmm.. no? They don't really talk or befriend me. So I just do it by myself." Changbin said quietly making Chan's heartbreak once again.

"Oh my! That's okay, Changbin. I'll be your first partner then!" Chan said excitedly trying to make the younger smile and it actually success when Changbin smiles shyly at Chan.

"T-Thank you hyung. But I don't want you to get any trouble because of me..." Changbin said sadly as he stares at his hands.

"Trouble? Why would I get into trouble if I'm your partner?" Chan asked weirdly because it's totally ridiculous. How came he would get into trouble when he's with Changbin?

"W-Well, maybe because people at our school kind of hate me? I don't want you to get into trouble because of me. I'm really fine doing those assignments alone. I'm already used to it." Changbin said as he looks up and stares at Chan who already staring at him shocked.

"People hate you? Like WHAT??" Chan shouts shockingly making Changbin startled. Chan then caught Changbin's wrist once again and hold it tight while asking,

"Tell me who are they. They one who hates you. I'm gonna beat their asses out!" Chan said angrily making Changbin scared.

"H-Hyung..." Changbin called the older softly as his hand touch Chan's hand that was gripping his wrist tightly.

Chan snapped realize and stare at Changbin before he let go of the younger's hand in shock.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Changbin. Like seriously sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Chan said panic as he held the younger's hand and inspect it as gently as he can. Changbin was quiet for a moment before he let out a cute chuckled. Chan looks up at the younger and saw he was smiling so cutely at him.

"It's okay hyung. Don't worry. I'm fine." Changbin said still with his soft voice.

"Are you sure? What if your wrist started to bruise?" Chan said still worried making Changbin smile cutely and shake his head slightly.

"It won't. I'll tell you if it ever gets a bruise."

"Okay good. Tell me so that I can prepare a grave for my stupidity for hurting you." Chan said while sigh making Changbin laugh slightly.

"You're not stupid hyung. You're the smartest student in our school, remember? Don't say that about yourself." Changbin said gently.

"You're really something, Seo Changbin. I like it. Let's befriend." Chan straightforwardly said making Changbin blushes.

"W-What? E-Err... I think I should go now." Changbin said tried to let his hand go from Chan's grip but the older just tighten his hold even more.

"Before you go, your number Changbinie~" Chan tease. Changbin blush again when he heard the older call him with a pet name.

"Okay, okay. I give you. Give me your phone." Changbin said as he held his other hand out for the older's phone.

Chan smiles happily and takes out his phone from his pocket. He saw how Changbin's beautiful hand take his phone and type away his number gently. Chan is totally whipped over Changbin.

"Here. My number. Are you happy now, hyung?" Changbin said as he rolled his eyes playfully at Chan making the older smile even wider than before. He never saw Changbin act like this at school before so it kinda fascinated seeing him act so carefree like this.

"100% happy. Thanks, Changbin~ I'll definitely gonna text you later~! About our assignments of course. Or maybe about something else." Chan said as he winks teasing at Changbin making the younger smile shyly while blushing.

"Whatever you want hyung. I got to go now.." Changbin said softly. Chan let go of his wrist and just stares at the younger walked out of the cafe with a wide smile. _Yes! I got his number! Can't wait for more~_

Changbin who already out the cafe, walked a little bit fast before he stops at the corner of the road. He stops walking and touch his chest and feel that his heart was beating so fast. He seriously doesn't know what to feel. Should he happy or scared with all the attention he got from his senior slash his crush. Yes. Chan is his crush but the older didn't need to know about it because he is nobody compares to Chan who famous, clever and friendly. Who wants someone like him? A broken boy who didn't talk to anyone. Like ever. He sighs sadly and proceeds his walk to his house.

...

**Chan's**

"What was that, Bang Chan??" Minho shout at me as soon as I come back to our table. I just smile widely at him and sit on my place that was besides Seungmin.

"Don't smile like that Chan. Explained yourself right now!" Minho asked once again making me sigh tiredly.

"What about it? There's nothing to talk about." I said as I take a sip of my milkshake. Suddenly my thought is full of Changbin. What is his favourite food? Favourite dessert? He seems to like a sweet tooth on how he bought a chocolate cake. I can't wait to interact with him more!

"Bang Chan! Answer me!" Minho whined at me. It's unusual seeing Minho whine. I sigh heavily and let go of my milkshake before I stare at him and the others who already waiting for me to talk.

"Fine. What do you want to know?"

_"What is his name?"_

_"How old is he?"_

_"How did you met him?"_

"Woahhh! Too many questions. I only have 1 mouth to answer it you know. Calm down. I'll answer it one by one."

"First, his name is Changbin. Seo Changbin. And sec-

"Hyungggieeee~!!!"

I stop talking for a while when I heard someone shouting at us. I look up and saw Hyunjin and Felix were walking towards us.

"Hyunjin, Felix. What are you two doing here? I thought you two have work today?" I asked the matter of fact.

Hyunjin and Felix look at each other for a moment before they look back at me with a smile.

"Our boss is kind of generous today. He told us that we don't need to work today and tomorrow. He said he gave us 2 days off. And that's why we are here~" Felix said cutely as he takes his seat next to Minho while Hyunjin sits next to me.

"And how do you know we are here??" I asked Hyunjin as I saw him casually take my milkshake and drink it.

"Jisungie told us you guys were here."

I immediately look in front of me and stare at Jisung who just smiles innocently at me. I shake my head before I stare at Minho who already staring at me with his sharp glare.

"Okay, okay. I'll continue. Stop staring at me like that." I said and before I can continue, Felix suddenly ask.

"Continue about what?"

"Channie hyung has a crush on his junior and he was telling us about him before you guys come," Jisung said.

"Your junior? Who?" Hyunjin asked curiously.

"Seo Changbin," I said while smiling. Every time I say his name, I can't help but feel happy and excited.

"WHAT?? What his name again?" Hyunjin suddenly shouts at me making me startled.

I look at him weirdly before I say,

"Seo Changbin. Why are you so shocked? Do you know him??"

Now it's my turn to be curious and shock. I almost forget that Hyunjin is also a junior of mine. Same with Felix, Seungmin and Jisung.

"Hell yes! He's in almost all my classes hyung. And I don't know you like someone like him." Hyunjin said anxiously making me weird.

"What do you mean by someone like him? Hyunjin. What do you know about him?" I asked him seriously because I seriously don't like the way he talks about Changbin.

"It's nothing bad. But he just quiet. Like too quiet. He's clever but people didn't want to talk to him. And some of them even...."

"Even what?" I asked. I think my voice kind of scary because Hyunjin seems afraid of me.

"He.. he even gets bullied by some of the students. But he just stays silent and didn't do anything." Hyunjin said nervously.

"You knew he has been bullied and you didn't do anything about it?" I asked angrily making Hyunjin back away from me a little. The others who were at the table, shocked with my sudden anger.

"Chan. Please, chill out. We don't know what actually happens. And if Hyunjin ever helps Changbin, either he also gets bullied or Changbin will get even more. You should know about this right? You know how the students at our school are right?"

Minho said gently, trying to calm me down. I look at him and sigh tiredly. "I know he's quiet. I know he doesn't talk to people much, heck in our music class, he was so quiet like he wants to be invisible but I don't know he is bullied. You guys even saw right? The way he talks to me early? How come people have a gut to bully him? All I want is to protect him? This is ridiculous!!"

I said sadly but at the same time angry. Changbin should never have to deal with this kind of situation.

"We know Chan hyung. But, you need to understand his situation too. For now, if you really want to protect or take care of him, you need to befriend him first. You know, makes him feel comfortable with you?" Jisung said as he stares at me sadly.

My friends know me well. They know that I don't like seeing people get bullied. So when this happens to Changbin, the one that I have been crushing on for 2 years, I won't stay quiet about it. If I ever see them bullied Changbin in front of me, they will know what I will do to them.

"Maybe I should," I said as I stare at my phone, thinking should I message him or not.

...

**Changbin's**

"I'm home..."

I said weakly as I step inside Nayeon noona's huge apartment.

"You're back, Binnie? Where have you been? I wake up this morning you're not in your room?" Noona asked me when I walked into the kitchen and sit at the dining table.

"I'm sorry noona. I forget to tell you this morning. I just come back from Sugar Sweet Cafe." I said tiredly as I lean my head on the table gently.

Even though I can't see her, but I can feel that noona was worried about the sudden change in my behaviour. I heard she take a few steps to me and when I felt her hand caress my head gently, I let out a very tired sigh. It was an overwhelming situation that never in millions of years I would expect to happen to my life.

"Binnie... What's wrong hmm? Do you want to tell me about it??" Noona asked me with her usual soft and gentle voice. I whined slightly before I look up at her and immediately hug her tight.

"Binnie...?"

"N-Noona... we go to class together right? For this Monday??" I asked slightly stuttered making Nayeon noona froze at her place.

"Bin... What's wrong? Tell me. Has someone bullied you at school? Did someone hurt you? Binnie... please tell me."

Nayeon noona pleads me as she caresses my hair gently. I feel like wanna cried right there in her arms. I hate my life. I hate school. I hate people. I hate to know that I even alive right now.

Before I know, noona pulls me away and almost immediately cupped my face gently.

"Binnie... why are you crying??" Noona asked while her thumbs busy wiping away my tears.

I shake my head slightly and decided to tell her what did happen to me.

"Noona... I'm scared. The students at school doing it again. Saying that I'm mute, I'm weak. Yesterday, they even ruining my locker and all my books were drenched with water. I don't know what to do."

I confessed while crying. I don't have anyone except Nayeon noona. She the one who comes and takes care of me after my parents die and for me, I really can't live without her. She's like my own older sister who will risk anything just to make sure I'm okay.

"Fuck!" Noona cursed slightly making me startled. I never heard she curse before. Never seen her got mad before too. And seeing her doing those two together just freak me out.

"Why don't you tell me about this, Binnie? You know something bad could happen to you right? Since when this happens to you?" Nayeon noona said gently even though I know she was trying to stay calm.

"I'm sorry noona... I-I just scared. And I don't want to burden you more with my problems. And.. and.. it happened since 2 weeks ago." I said stuttered and once again I cried. Ever since my encounter with Chan hyung at the cafe early, I can predict my day at school will be even worse if the students ever knew I was close with Chan hyung.

"Noooo. You have never been a burden to me. Never. Don't think like that. You're my younger brother, Binnie. I cared for you. Even though we are from different family but I already treat you like my own brother. So don't talk like that. I'm worried about you. I just don't want anything bad happens to you. And 2 weeks already? Binnie... Please, next time tell me about everything that happens to you okay? No matter it's sad, trouble, happiness. I don't care. Okay, Binnie??"

Nayeon noona said as she pulls my head away from her chest gently and stares into my eyes. I sniffed slightly and wiped my tears with my sleeves. I stare at her for a moment before nodding my head.

"Okay noona. I will. Thank you for taking care of me until now. And I'm sorry." I said sadly and hug her once again.

"No need to thanks me, Binnie. No need. And after this, no more going to class alone. I'll send you."

I'm shocked. I stare at Nayeon noona who just smiling so softly at me. "B-But... N-Noona.."

"No but. I can't risk seeing you getting bullied every day like this. It's hurt me. After this, you will be going everywhere with me. Except for your classes. We go to school together, we come back from school also together. You will be having lunch with me and my friends. Anybody talk shit about you, informs me. Understand?" Noona said seriously making me wanna cried again. After my parents die, I never had someone who cares about me. I also almost get sold by the loan shark that my parents borrowed before they die. If not because of Nayeon noona and her family, I don't know what will happen to me.

I nodded my head slowly at Nayeon noona as I feel my tears fall down along my cheeks. Noona stares at me with her sad eyes and rubs away my tears while say,

"Don't cry, Binnie. You deserve all the happiness in the world. So, don't cry. You have me okay? Anything happens, tell me. Okay, Binnie?" Nayeon noona said softly as she cupped my face.

I look at her and nodded my head slowly before I'm in her arms once again. I sigh tiredly in Nayeon noona's arms and tried to stop thinking about what just happen at school yesterday. But then suddenly my phone vibrate in my pocket.

I pulled away from Nayeon noona and take it out to see who just message me. I rubbed my eyes a few times with my sleeve before unlocking my phone to open the message. But when I open it, I just stop breathing for a moment.

**Unknown number;**   
_Hi_   
_It's me, Chan!_   
_This is Changbin's number right?_

I look up from my phone to look at Nayeon noona who already staring at me.

"What's wrong, Bin?" Nayeon noona asked as she furrows her brows.

"Eh? Ohh nothing!" I said as I quickly lock my phone. Nayeon noona stares at me weirdly but she let it go.

"Okay if you say so. If anything, just tell me okay?" Nayeon noona said as she ruffles my hair gently. I look up at her and show her the smile that I rarely show to others except for Nayeon noona and her family.

"Okay, there cutie! Why don't you change your clothes and we can eat lunch together?" Nayeon noona happily said as she went back to the kitchen counter.

"Okay noona! I'll be right back!!" I said and immediately I take my phone and my bag and run to my room.

Once I'm in my room, I stare at my phone. Should I reply to it or not? I decided to reply to Chan hyung because he seems nice and I don't want him to be sad.

...

**Chan's**

"Guysssss... he doesn't answer my message," I whined at my friends while staring at the double tick that appears on the message. He just read it but didn't answer it. What is that mean? Am I being too fast?

"Will you calm down? Oh god! Never knew you will be like this when you like someone." Minho said annoyed as he continued eating his meal. I pouted my lips dejected. Then suddenly,

_Ting!_

I look up at my friends with a wide smile before opening the message.

**Binnie** 🌷  
 _Oh?_  
 _H-Hi hyung._  
 _Yes._  
 _This is my number~_  
 _Sorry for the late reply._  
 _I just arrived home and was talking to my older sister._

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!! He replied!!" I shout happily as I shake Hyunjin's body who sits beside me.

"What did he say, hyung?" Jisung asked me eagerly making me smile at him.

"He said he replies a bit late because he was talking to his older sister. He has a sister??" I asked curiously to myself.

"Why don't you asked him? He looks comfortable with you. I'm sure he will tell you." Minho said to me making me stares at him. I look back at my phone and reply to him immediately.

**Me**   
_Ahhh..._   
_No worries, Binnie._   
_I can call you that right?_

**Binnie** 🌷  
 _Hehe...Of course, you can Channie hyung._  
 _I can call you that too right?_ 🙈

"Oh my god! Guys, I'm dead. Like freaking dead. He's so cute!!!" I said as I show the last message to my friends making them cooed at it.

"Oh my! He's cute! Asked him about his sister. Maybe his sister is studying at the same school as us. And maybe we know." Minho said to me and of course, I proceed to ask Changbin about it.

**Me**   
_Of course, you can._   
_With pleasure._   
_And Binnie.._   
_Can I ask you something?_   
_You can decide to not to answer it tho.._

**Binnie** 🌷  
 _Something?_  
 _Sure, ask anyway._

**Me**   
_You said early you're talking to your sister right?_

**Binnie** 🌷  
 _Y_ _es._  
 _That's true._

**Me**   
_I don't know you have a sister._   
_I thought you're the only child as what you said during our first music class..._   
_Do your sister studying at the same school as us?_

**Binnie** 🌷  
 _Ahhhhh..._  
 _Ermm.. how should I say this?_ 🤔  
 _Ermm._  
 _To answer your question,_  
 _Yes, I have a sister but not biological._  
 _Her family is the one who's taking care of me after my parents died._  
 _And..._  
 _She is studying at the same school as us._  
 _Also and..._  
 _You might know her 😅😅_

"Guyssss!!!!"

I shout shocking when I read the message once again.

"What? What?" Minho asked curiously when he saw how panic my face is.

"Chan? What's wrong?"

"Changbin said his sister is studying here. And I might know her? WHOOOO???" I shout asked I stares at Minho with wide eyes.

"Maybe she's from one of your class? You know I don't have any same class as you. Try asked him who." Minho said to me.

"But for sure he won't tell me who is his sister," I whined slightly making Hyunjin laugh at me.

"Yahhh! Why are you laughing at me?"

"I never saw you acting this childish before, hyung. I guess Changbin does pull out the cuteness in you." Hyunjin said making the others laugh too. I pouted my lips at him and ignore him. I decided to focus back on my Binnie.

**Me**   
_Ahhhh..._   
_So... Can I ask who is your sister?_   
_Because you say that I might know her..._

**Binnie** 🌷  
 _Hehehehe_ _🙊🙊_  
 _What if I say I don't want to tell you?_  
 _What will you do?_ _😝_

**Me**   
_Oh, come on Binnie~!_ _😣_   
_Please tell me who!_   
_So that I can be nice to her_ _🙈_

**Binnie** 🌷  
 _Why do you want to be nice to her?_ _🤔_

**Me**   
_Well..._   
_Of course for you!_   
_I need to be nice and show a very good attitude and behaviour to her so that she will give her approval about us!_

I bite my lips nervously when I re-read the message that I just send to him. Changbin surely will shock. Oh god! What if he thinks I'm just playing with his heart? What if-

_Ting!_

My eyes are wide open. I gulped nervously and open the message with trembling fingers. Suddenly I'm not very confident.

**Binnie** 🌷  
 _C-Channie hyung!_ _😳_  
 _W-What are you doing?_  
 _What approval that my sister needs to approve?_  
 _It's ridiculous_ _😖_

**Me**   
_Do you think it's ridiculous?_   
_Why?_ _😔_   
_You don't like me?_ _😭_

**Binnie** 🌷  
 _It's not like that! I do like you!_

**Me**   
_O_ _h really?_ _😏_

**Binnie** 🌷  
 _Channie hyung!_  
 _You being mean right now!_ _😭😭_

**Me**   
_Oh, baby.._   
_Don't cry.._   
_I'm just joking..._   
_I'm sorry, I'm sorry._   
_Don't cry okay?_   
_Here, take my love!_   
_❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️_

**Binnie🌷**   
_B-Baby?_   
_I'm not a baby.._ _😡_

**Me**   
_Yes, you are._   
_My cute baby._   
_And you can't say no to it!_   
_I can't wait to see you on Monday._   
_Suddenly I don't hate Mondays anymore!_ _🤗_

**Binnie🌷**   
_You're crazy, Channie hyung!_   
_Suddenly I don't feel like want to come on Monday~_ _😝_

**Me**   
_How could you?!_ _😢_   
_We have a music class on Monday!_   
_Don't leave me alone!_ _😣_   
_My day will be cloudy and sad without you!_

**Binnie🌷**   
_You're so dramatic, hyungie_   
_Fine, fine!_   
_I'll come on Monday_ _😧_

**Me**   
_Yeayy!_   
_You're the best!_ _😽_   
_Alright then~_   
_See you on Monday, Binnie baby_ _♥️_   
_For time being, make sure to take care of your health!_   
_❤️❤️_

**Binnie🌷**  
 _How many times I have to tell you that I'm not a baby!_ _😤😡_  
 _Okay hyung... I'll see you on Monday._  
 _I will and you should take care of your health too._  
❤️❤️

I smile widely seeing that heart emoji that I got from Binnie. Suddenly my life seems brighter!

I lock my phone and look up and saw my friends were staring at me with a very sly smile.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You're so whipped, Bang Chan. Really, really whipped." Minho said that to me making me blush slightly.

I have been crushing this boy since 2 years ago and I won't let anyone ruined it.

...

**Changbin's**

"Noona~~ I'm back~~!!!" I shout, calling Nayeon noona while running to the kitchen.

"Great! Our lunch is almost done. Help me prepare the table and we can eat!!" Nayeon noona said cheerfully to me.

I smile happily at her and started to prepare the table. After that, I take a seat at the table while Nayeon noona begins to serve the dishes one by one on the table. I look at the dishes that were prepared on the table and gasped shockingly. Like there were so many foods and most of them are my favourite.

"Noona??? What with all these??" I asked in confused but Nayeon noona just smiles softly at me while taking the food and put it on my plate.

"Well, you need to eat a lot. You look thinner day by day. And it makes my heart hurt. And maybe you would be happy after this? I made just for you because I know you like all of these foods." Nayeon noona said gently at me making me overwhelmed.

I just nodded my head slowly and look down on my plate with my tears flow down my cheeks. I heard Nayeon noona chuckled gently and she push my chin up to look at her.

"Hey... You should be smiling right now, not crying." Nayeon noona said as she wiped away my tears. I chuckled lightly and hold her hands tightly.

"Noona... Thank you for everything. I don't know how am I gonna repay all your kindness towards me..." I said and once again I cried.

"Shhhh... don't cry, Binnie. You don't need to repay me anything. As long as you're happy, I'm good. Seeing you happy makes me happy too, you know." Nayeon noona said while laughing making me laugh too.

"Okay noona. I'll try. But, seriously thank you. I don't know what happens to me if not because of you and your family..."

"I know, cutie. I'm glad I was there to help you. You don't need to repay me or my family anything. We're helping you not because we want something in return. If any, we want you to happy and smiling like before. Even eomma and appa were treating you like their own son. So, worry no more about this okay?" Nayeon noona said gently as she caresses my hand that I was holding tight early.

I smile widely at her and say,

"Thank you noona. And love you!"

"Such a cutie! Love you too. Now, let's eat!" Noona said happily make me happy too. I want to be happy so that Nayeon noona will be happy like this all the time.

...

**Time skips: Monday**

**Chan's**

"You look excited and glowing Chan hyung. Why are you seem very happy on Monday?? It's weird." Jisung said tiredly as he comes out of my car. I just laugh at him but continued smiling while walking inside our school. I'm happy because today I'm going to meet Changbin during our music class and I can feel my day will be brighter today.

But my bright day suddenly becomes cloudy when Minho and I were on our way to class. I saw Changbin. And at first, I was happy but it becomes angry when I saw 2 students suddenly walk to him and push him to the wall. Minho and I were shocked. We quickly walked to him but before we arrive, we heard the 2 students say to Changbin,

_"Stay away from Chan sunbae and his friends if you don't want to get hurt."_

I was stunned and speechless. Did that student ju-

"Yahh! Let go of him!" I shout angrily. To people at our school, they never saw me get mad. Not even once. Because there's no reason to. But seeing how they treat my Changbin like that, I'm not going to let it go.

"S-Sunbae..."

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked seriously as I stand next to that student and Changbin. Changbin was wearing black jeans and an oversized baby blue sweater making him look so damn small and cute. I want to hug him.

"I-I... He-"

"Stop. I don't want to hear anything. You now better let him go before I become more furious." I said making the student let go of Changbin and run away from the scene. I sigh relieved and look in front of me.

Changbin was staring at me with his tearing eyes. My heart broke seeing him like that. Before I can speak anything to him, Minho beat me up.

"Heyy... Are you okay?" Minho said softly as he picks up Changbin's book that was on the floor.

"I-I.. I'm okay... Thank you sunbae." Changbin said softly as he takes the books from Minho's hands.

"No worries. Oh! Let me help you with that," Minho said as he was about to help Changbin with his book, comes someone running towards us while shouting,

_"Binnie?! Oh my god! Are you okay??"_

Minho and I were shocked by the sudden shout. We back away a little while a girl just engulfed Changbin in his arms. I think I know this girl. What is her name again?

"Oh my. What's happening? Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" The girl asked worriedly as she cradles Changbin's face gently.

Oh! Yeah. It's Nayeon. Lim Nayeon, the girl from my physic class. Wait up. She is Changbin's older sister??? I turn my head to Minho with wide eyes. Only Minho knows who is Nayeon is as she also shared the same class with Minho but for the language class.

"I-I'm fine noona. Nothing really happens." Changbin said softly to Nayeon but she's still worried. Nayeon looks around her and saw the other students were staring at us and whispering among them. Then suddenly,

"What are you guys waiting for? Go to your class!!" Nayeon shouts angrily making the other students walked away quickly. She is so scary. I never thought she has this side on her. She was so bubbly and nice when we were in class. Maybe she's become like that because of Changbin? He did mentions to me yesterday that he has an older sister that was taking care of him after his parents die.

"God! I shouldn't leave you alone early. I know this will be happening. I'm sorry, Binnie." Nayeon said sadly as she cradled Changbin's head in her chest. I can see Changbin was sighing tiredly and hug her back. He looks so tiny like this. I can't help but feel the urge to protect him more.

"N-Noona... Don't feel sorry. I'm fine. Chan hyung and his friend save me early."

I look at Minho once again when Changbin mentions about us. Minho was staring at me with knowing look that I totally understand.

"Chan hyung? Who...?" Nayeon asked confused as she let go of Changbin. She then looks at us with surprised looks.

"Chan...? Oh! Minho!"

I smile softly and wave at her, "Hey, Nayeonie..."

I then look at Changbin who was staring at us with a confused face. He looks so cute like this.

"Noona... you know them?" Changbin asked softly.

Nayeon looks at Changbin with bright smiles. "Yeah. I was in the same class with both of them. Physic with Chan and language with Minho. Where did you know them? I think they are your sunbaes right?"

Nayeon asked softly as she fixed Changbin's hair gently. Unconsciously, I smile seeing their act with each other. It's so soft and cute.

"Chan hyung was one of the senior in my music class. And we are partners for our assignment. And... Minho hyung, I know him from one of my classmates." Changbin said softly as he was playing with the hem of his sweater. Cute. Too cute actually. For my heart. But what caught my ears is the last one. He knows Minho from his classmate? Who?

"Oh! He is your partner??? That's good, baby! I'm glad you finally have someone that you can depend on. Chan is really nice and clever too. I'm sure you can get lots of knowledge from him." Nayeon said excitedly as she smiles so wide at me. I chuckled lightly seeing her bubbly self but I kind of worried when I see Changbin's scared face.

"And how did you know Minho again? From your classmate? Who?" Nayeon asked curiously.

Changbin looks up from his hands and stares at Minho and me with trembling eyes. He seems scared. What makes him react to this instance?

"Errr, his name is H-Hyunjin? Several times Minho hyung comes to my class to pick Hyunjin up. And sometimes I saw Chan hyung with Minho hyung too. I'm sorry." Changbin said in his quiet voice and almost immediately looks down on his hands, once again.

"Hyunjin? Ohh, I never heard his name from you before? He's your friend?" Nayeon asked again, looking confused at Changbin who just stand still on his spot.

I can feel something not right here and I can feel the things Minho said to me before, is happening now.

"N-No... I didn't let him get close to me."

Minho and I froze on our spot. Didn't move an inch. We just stare at Changbin who just staring down on his hands. What did he mean by he didn't let Hyunjin get close to him?

"Eh? But why??? Is he do something bad to you??" All of sudden, Nayeon's voice turned serious.

Changbin who still looking down on his hands just shakes his head slowly,

"N-No... He didn't do anything to me. B-But He... I-I... I just don't want him to get into trouble because of... Me, again." Changbin stuttered a bit as he looks up at Nayeon with trembling eyes.

I glance at Minho besides me and both of us frowning. Why did Changbin be so afraid? Is it about bullying? Did he got bullied in his class, as what Hyunjin has said to me before?

Nayeon automatically frown. She looks down at Changbin who just staring at her innocently.

"Binnie? Did you got bullied again in your class?" Nayeon asked softly but she didn't get any answer. Changbin just looks down on his hands, looking even smaller than before. My heart breaks seeing him like this. It's hurt, seriously.

"Baby... what did I told you about this? You need to tell me if the kids have disturbed you again. I don't want anything bad happens to you..." Nayeon said sadly as she caresses Changbin's hair lightly.

Changbin looks up at Nayeon and I can see that his eyes were already wet with tears. I can hear my heart is breaking inside seeing him like this. Gosh, I wish I can go and hug him tight. Protect him from the cruel world. The 2 years crush on him making me sensitive if something happens to him.

"I'm sorry, noona. I just.. I just don't want you to be in trouble again. You always protect me but it will cause you to be in trouble. I don't want that to happen. I'm sorry for not telling you."

Changbin said sadly as he sniffed slightly. I stare at him for a moment before I look at Minho who looking so sad. I know that look. Minho is just like me. He doesn't like seeing people cried. He would be sad too. And now, he must be sad seeing how Changbin was crying at Nayeon.

Nayeon smiles sadly and nodded her head slowly. She then brought him into her arms and say, "It's okay, it's okay. Don't apologize. I'm just worried. Like really worried okay? Please, after this no more thinking like this? If something happens to you, quickly tell me? Okay, Bin-ah?"

I see Changbin nodded his head against Nayeon's chest and he looks so damn small when he hugs Nayeon. I wanna protect. Both of them.

I saw Nayeon pulls away from Changbin and wiped away the tears that were falling down his eyes. The act is so soft. I can see that Nayeon is really caring and love Changbin so much as she was holding him like a fragile thing. Which I would do the same thing.

Nayeon turns his head at me and Minho and smile gently as she used to, "Chan, Minho. Thank you. For early. For saving my brother from those kids."

I shake my head and replies, "No. No need to thanks us. Even if it not us, I'm sure other people would save him too. Right?"

Nayeon smiles sadly at me while glancing at Changbin who was playing with his sweater paws.

"About that. I think you two are the only one who ever defends him. Literally. If it, not me or my friends, others were always bullied him. Sometimes, I don't know what wrong with them. Why they keep on disturbing my brother? Can't they leave him alone? Even he was studying, some of them come and disturb him by taking away his books, tearing his notebook and so many other things. Binnie... He's someone who doesn't like to talk much. After his parents die, he isolated himself from others. He was trying his best to not have any interaction with others. Sometimes, the students in his class call him mute because he doesn't talk. But, I was thankful the teachers here are very nice. They always defend him whenever his classmates tease him. So, I just wanna thank you. Both of you for doing that. I'm glad there are still good students in this school."

Minho and I look at each other shockingly before we look back at Nayeon. I never knew Changbin, my crush has been bullied terribly like that. If I knew who are those that bullied him, I swear I'm not gonna let them go.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Nayeon. But, I'm glad he got you as his sister. The one who he can depend on." I said softly as I stare at Changbin for a moment before I look at Nayeon who just staring at me weirdly.

She was staring at me for a whole second before she smiles and says, "Thanks, Chan. I really appreciate it a lot. Oh! Look at the time. We should go to our classes now. Let me send you to your class."

Nayeon said as she wants to take Changbin's books but the younger just shakes his head slowly. "No need to send me to my class, noona. I thought you have a meeting with your media club?" Changbin asked while tilting his head aside. Cute. Seriously, whatever he does seems so cute in my eyes. Gosh, I'm so whipped of him.

Nayeon smiles softly and says, "Yes, it's true. But, they can wait. I don't want you to go to your class alone. The students gonna disturb you again."

"I'll be fine, noona. I don't want you to skips your meeting again." Changbin pouted his lips sadly at Nayeon who just cooed at her brother.

"Awww, baby. My cute baby brother. I'll be fine. I'm sure they will understand. You do know that the members of the club literally my friends right? And you already know them. And you do know that they are so damn protective over you? They will understand. Okay?"

Changbin with his pouted lips, cradle his books in his chest and say, "But noona, you are busy with the club. Literally, you have tons of assignment to finish. And I don't want you to skips any of the meetings. And I know you will be stressing yourself out about your tasks like before. Please, I can go to my class all by myself. I promise, if anything happens, I'll tell you. Okay? Don't worry too much about me noona."

Minho and I were staring at Changbin as he was talking or nagging(?) at Nayeon. I was so amazed seeing how Changbin speaks to Nayeon. It's so soft and gentle. He never raises his voice. Whenever he speaks, a small dimple will appear at the corner of his lips. He is really so damn cute. I don't know why people tried to hurt him.

While I was in my thought, whipping over Changbin, all of sudden, Minho said something that makes me a shock.

"We can send Changbin to his class."

I quickly turn my head to Minho who just smiles innocently at me. I look back at Nayeon and Changbin who looking just as shock as me.

"Eh? No need, Minho. I don't want to trouble you two." Nayeon said while smiles shyly at us making me laugh.

"It's okay, Nayeon. We can send him to his class. Since our class are not that far from his class. You can go to your meeting. We will keep him safe." Minho said again, with his gentle voice making me amazed. Minho opens up so quickly to Changbin. He never does that to anyone, even to our friends.

"Are you sure? I just don't want to burden both of you." Nayeon said as she looks at me and Minho.

Minho chuckled lightly and put his arm around my shoulder and say,

"Yes, we are sure. Don't worry about Changbin. We will take care of him well."

Nayeon stares at us before she let out a light giggle. "Okay, then. If you two insist. Binnie, you go to your class with both of them okay? Make sure to call me if something happens. I'll pick you up when it was lunch. Okay?" Nayeon said gently as she cupped Changbin's face and proceed to kiss his temple softly. I can't help but smile seeing their interactions.

"But noona~ I'm not a baby. I already told you I can go to my class all by myself. I don't want to burden Chan hyung and Minho hyung." Changbin whined cutely at Nayeon making her laughs happily.

"You might not a baby to others but you are my baby. And I want you to be safe. And I trust them to keep you safe. It's not like they gonna guard you even in your class. They just gonna send you to your class. Okay?" Nayeon patted Changbin's cheeks gently while the younger was pouted his lips cutely.

Changbin sigh lightly and said, "Okay. Fine."

Nayeon giggles happily and clapped her hands. "That's my boy! I have to go now. Study well okay? And you two. Thank you. If anything happens to him, just give me a call."

I smile at her and say, "Sure, Nayeon. Now, go to your meeting. You will be late."

Nayeon makes a shocked face while looking at her wristwatch. I shake my head amused seeing her behaviour. Literally weird.

"I have to go now, Binnie. Study well, be safe. I'll see you later during lunch. I love you!"

Almost in a speed mode, Nayeon said to Changbin and proceed to run to her meeting. The three of us just stare at her without blinking. I never thought I would see this side of Nayeon. It is entertaining.

I look back at Changbin who was standing in front of me awkwardly. He looks so cute like this.

"Binnie? Are you okay?" I asked him gently, afraid that he's not uncomfortable with me around him.

Changbin looks up at me with his big eyes and smiles slightly.

"Eh? Ahh, I'm okay, Channie hyung. I'm sorry for being a burden to you and Minho hyung." Changbin said sadly making me sad.

I walk closer to him and take his books that he was holding while say, "Stop apologies. You did nothing wrong, okay? Don't worry about us. Come, let us send you to your class." I said gently as I give him a sincere smile.

Changbin looks at me innocently before he smiles shyly. "Thank you hyungie."

I smile widely seeing the smile that plastered on his face. "No worries! Minho, let's go!"

I said to Minho and drags him along with me and Changbin. Minho and I didn't have any same class and we might be late for our class but we actually don't care because my class is already cancelled and Minho's teacher for his class is absent, so it doesn't matter if we are late or not for our class. Changbin is more important for us now.

The walk to Changbin's class is quiet. Minho was staring around him while my sight was focus on Changbin. The way he walks, the way his sweater's sleeve was covering his hands making it sweater paw. The way he playing with his sweater like he was nervous. I want to ask him something about Nayeon but I don't know how to start.

"Ermm Binnie.." I call his name gently.

Changbin looks up at me with his sparkling eyes. "Yes, hyung?"

I smile immediately when I heard his voice. He may look so soft and small but his voice is unique. Like you can't help but want to hear it over and over again.

"Can I... asked you something?" I asked cautiously, afraid that he might be still uncomfortable with me.

Changbin stares at me for a few seconds before he smiles cutely. "Sure hyungie. What is it?"

I automatically smile seeing his smiles. He looks so cute and cuddly. I turn my head to Minho who walks beside me and looks back at Changbin.

"Does Nayeon your sister that you have told me yesterday?" I brave myself asking that personal question to him. I don't know if he can answer it or not but if he ever not answer it, I'm totally fine.

Changbin stares at me with wide eyes. And he immediately looks down on his hands and nodded his head slowly. "Y-Yes. She's the one that I told you about yesterday. Sorry."

"Eh? Why are you apologizing? You have done nothing's wrong. Don't apologize okay?" I said gently because I can predict that he must have been through a very rough life that makes him apologizing for anything that he does or says.

Changbin looks up at me and smiles gently. "Okay hyungie." He said shyly, making his cheeks blush. I almost cooed loudly seeing how he looks so cuddly and soft and cute like this. I glance at Minho who was walking beside me and he already staring at Changbin with fond eyes. I know Minho has a soft spot for someone who is cute and fluffy. And I'm pretty sure Minho would be very protective over Chnagbin after this.

"This is your class right?" Minho suddenly speaks making Changbin look beside him. Changbin looks back at us and say,

"Yeah. Thank you hyung for walking me to my class. And I'm-"

"What did I say about apologies?" I warned him with a teasing tone making Changbin smile shyly but of course in a cute way.

"I forgot. Okay hyung. I'll go first."

I smile and pass his books to him. "Okay, Binnie. Study well."

Once Changbin walks inside his class, I take a glance at Minho who still staring inside Changbin's class. "Min, let's go. We meet again during lunch, okay?"

Minho looks at me with a sad face and nodded his head. We then walk in different directions as our class is at different levels.

....

**No one's**

"Innie! How's your class?" Jisung asks the younger as soon as he arrives at their group of friends' table.

Jeongin looks up and smiles widely. "Me? Great! My teacher return backs our test last week and I got full mark! I'm so happy!"

"Oh my god! Really? That's very good, Innie! I'm proud of you~" Jisung said, voice fill with adoration as he ruffles the younger's hair.

"Thanks, hyung! Thanks to my tutor, I understand a lot better on literature!" Jeongin said almost excited.

"Your tutor? You got a tutor for literature?" Hyunjin who just arrives with Seungmin and Felix asked almost curious.

"Yeah. I got pretty bad for the first test on literature and mom said she will hire someone to tutor me. Fortunately for me, that someone studies here too! So, I can casually have a tutoring class at home and at school! He's a good hyung! He talks so softly and gentle and he has this very sweet smile. You can't help but want to smiles too. He's cute too!"

Jeongin said in an exciting way making the others look at him weirdly.

"From this school? What is his name?" Hyunjin asked again.

"His name is-"

"Hey, guy! What you are guys talking looking so serious?" Minho asked curiously as he and Chan walk to their friends.

"Eh? Ohh Innie just told us about his tutor. He said his tutor studies here. I'm asking him what is his name because maybe some of us know him right?" Hyunjin explained briefly to Minho who just nodded.

"Ahhh, so what's his name, Innie?" Chan asked curiously.

Jeongin looks at the older and smiles widely.

"Changbin. Seo Changbin. I call him Binnie hyung. He's so nice, hyungs! You should get to know him! And he really clever!! Like almost every subject he knows! Like a genius!" Jeongin said excitedly.

The others on the other hand froze on their seats. They almost instantly turn their head to Chan who already froze.

"C-Changbin? His name is Changbin? He's your tutor?" Chan asked trying to confirm the information that he just got.

"Yeah! Why did you ask? Did you know him, hyung?" Jeongin asked innocently.

Chan gulped nervously and looks at his other friends. "I-I... H-He... H-He is-"

_"What do you want to eat, Binnie?"_

_"Eat? I don't feel like want to eat, noona."_

_"Why? Did you still think about early? Binnie... Don't think too much about it. You know I won't let anything happen to you right?"_

_"I know. I just scared that if, IF something ever happens to me, you would get in trouble again. I don't want that to happen, noona."_

_"What did I told you about this, Binnie? Don't worry about me. I know what I will do. Your safety is my top priority."_

_"But noona~"_

_"Now, now. Let's forget about this. Right now, let's go find something to eat! Because I swear every time I look at you, you become skinny."_

Chan just stares at Changbin and Nayeon who just walk in the cafeteria. Changbin was walking beside the older and he looks so small and vulnerable.

"Chan hyung? Channie hyung!!" Jeongin shouts, calling for his hyung who suddenly froze on his seat.

Chan shakes his head a bit and turns his head back to Jeongin who looking at him worriedly.

"Are you okay, hyung? Did I say something wrong?"

Chan just stares at the younger without saying anything before he shakes his slowly.

"N-No. You didn't do anything wrong. I just-"

_"Oh? Binnie hyung!"_

Chan stops talking when suddenly Jeongin turns his head towards Changbin and shouts his name.

Changbin who already bought his meal with Nayeon, stop walking to their table when they heard a shout.

_"Is that the boy that you're tutoring right? What's his name again? Errr, Jeong-"_

_"Jeongin, noona. His name is Jeongin. Yes, he's the one that I'm tutoring."_

_"Go greet him then. I'll wait for you at our table, okay?"_

Chan can see how hesitate Changbin is to come to their table. But he still walks slowly to them.

"Hey, Innie. How's your test mark? Your teacher gives back to you right?" Changbin said softly as he patted Jeongin's head gently.

Jeongin turns his head to Changbin quickly and smiles widely at the older. "I got full marks, hyung!"

Changbin smiles widely for the first time that day after the encounter of his bullies. He patted Jeongin's head again and say, "Oh my god! That's really good, Innie! I'm so proud of you. You have worked so hard for the last few weeks for that test right?"

Jeongin smiles widely and nodded his head rapidly. "Thank you, hyung! My teacher said I improved so well from my previous test! And I might told her that I got a tutor to teach me more about literature and she kind of asked who?"

Changbin stops smiling for a moment before he chuckled lightly, "I guess you told your teacher about me?"

Jeongin nodded his head and say, "I'm sorry, but my teacher asked me. I can't just lie to her. Are you mad?"

Jeongin asked softly as he looks up at Changbin with wide, innocent eyes.

Changbin stares at Jeongin with his dark orbs for a moment before he chuckled lightly. "No. Of course not. Why would I go mad at you about that? Don't worry about it."

"I just don't want you to be uncomfortable with it," Jeongin said once again as he grabbed Changbin's hand and plays with the older's fingers.

Changbin smiles softly seeing the younger started to play his fingers. "No, don't worry. You don't make me uncomfortable."

"Okay! Hyung! Let me introduce you to my friends!!" Jeongin said excitedly and proceed to turn his head to his friends who already staring at Changbin with wide eyes.

"This is Hyunjin hyung, Jisung hyung, Seungmin hyung, Felix hyung, Mi-"

"Minho hyung and Chan hyung. Hi, hyungs..." Changbin cuts Jeongin's introduction as he smiles softly at Chan and Minho who just staring at him with wide eyes.

Chan was frozen on his seat for a whole minute while Minho keeps on blinking his eyes before they smile widely at Changbin and say, "Hey, Binnie."

Jeongin looks at Changbin and to Chan and Minho with a confused face. "Binnie hyung? Did you know Chan hyung and Minho hyung?"

Changbin looks back at Jeongin who looking at him innocently. "Errr... I-"

"He was in my music class, Innie. We are in the same group for our assignment. And Binnie meets Minho when Minho comes to my music class, to give my laptop. Remember the time I forgot to bring my laptop? Minho brings it to me. That time I introduce Minho to him."

Chan explained briefly, lying for the sake of his crush who seems scared all of sudden. Changbin looks up at him with wide eyes but he just smiles softly.

"WHAT? REALLY?? AAAAAAAA THAT'S SO COOL! YOU TWO WOULD BE A GREAT TEAM!! BINNIE HYUNG MAKES GOOD SONGS!! AND IF HE COLLAB WITH CHAN HYUNG, ITS WILL BE SO AWESOME!!!" Innie shouts excitedly while shaking Changbin's body.

"Aaaaa Innie, don't shout. People will know about it! I thought it was supposed to be our secret!" Changbin whined unconsciously to Jeongin who smiles cheekily at him.

"Aaaaa sorry hyung! But I'm so excited!" Jeongin said while holding tight Changbin's hands. Changbin sigh lightly but still has soft smiles plastered on his face.

"Aaaaaa I'm sad right now. How did you listen to his songs first than me, his partner?!" Chan asked Jeongin cutely making the younger laughs.

"Because I'm his favourite dongsaeng. Of course, I got to listen to his songs first."

"Eeehhh? Are you sure you're my favourite dongsaeng??" Changbin asked in teasing tone making the younger almost immediately looks up at Changbin with shock face.

"I am. Right??"

Changbin stares at Jeongin while pretending to think.

"Are you??"

"Aaaaa hyung~~~!" Jeongin whined as he swinging Changbin's hand back and forth.

Changbin then let out a very cute giggle and proceed to ruffles Jeongin's hair.

"Aish you. Such a cutie. Of course, you are my favourite dongsaeng. Don't worry. No one will take your place."

"Yes!!! I knew it! Thank you, hyung! You're my favourite hyung too." Jeongin said as he hugs Changbin tightly.

"Heyyy!!" The others shout in protest making Changbin laughs.

"I think I should go now. My sister is waiting for me." Changbin said gently to Jeongin.

"Can you just eat lunch with me and my friends?" Jeongin asked while showing his puppy eyes.

Changbin smiles softly and says, "Sorry, Innie. Maybe next time, okay?"

"Next time? Promise?"

Changbin froze a moment and glance at the others. He then looks up at Chan and Minho who just staring at him with a soft smile plastered on their faces. Changbin looks back at Jeongin and smiles.

"Promise. I should go now. My sister must be waiting for me. I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay, hyung! Bye!" Jeongin said happily.

Changbin chuckled lightly and ruffles Jeongin's hair full of affection. Before Changbin can go back to his sister's table, Chan calls his name.

"Binnie."

Changbin looks back at the table and saw Chan was looking at him. "See you later during music class."

Changbin blinks his eyes rapidly before he smiles shyly. "Okay, hyung."

Once Changbin left, the others almost immediately stare at Jeongin with anticipated eyes.

"What??" Jeongin asked in fear.

....

**Chan's**

After the encounter with Changbin, I can't help but feel happy? Like seriously, I can see he was slowly open up with me. Maybe because he knows I'm a friend with his sister. But seriously, he so damn cute. My feelings for him are going out of space.

Right now, I was on my way to my music class. In my mind, all I ever think of is Changbin. On how he looks so cute while talking to Innie early, how he smiles so shyly at me and Minho. I don't know how long I can keep my feelings to myself.

Once I walk inside the studio, my other friends greet me. I just showing my usual smile at them but my eyes looking around the room, searching for Changbin.

Once I saw him, I can't help but smile widely. I was about to go to him but then one of my friends stop be by holding my arm.

"Chan, can I talk to you??"

I look at him with a weird face. What is wrong with him? And what he wants to talk about?

"Err sure. Make it quick. I need to do something with my partner for the assignment."

My friend, Sejun just nodded his head slightly and pull me to the corner of the room.

"So, what do you wanna talk about??" I asked casually as we stand in front of each other.

"Errr, I don't know how to say this..." Sejun said a bit anxious.

I was confused. What the hell is happening?

"Just tell me. What is it??"

Sejun looks up at me and then I saw him glance behind me. I furrowed my brows, impatient.

"Sejun."

"I wanna talk about that Changbin guy. I suggest you don't have to befriend with him. He would cause you trouble!"

I stare darkly at Sejun once he finished talking. I can feel my veins pop up and I tried so hard to control my anger from coming out.

"What are you talking about, Sejun? Can you stop talking rubbish??" I answer seriously. My eyes still staring at him and I guess Sejun kinda notice how angry I am, he decided to step backwards.

"Don't get angry, Chan. I just don't want you to get in trouble. Your reputation will be doom!" Sejun said once again but my anger keeps on rising.

"I suggest you mind your own business, Sejun. Don't being too nosy about Changbin. And what trouble will him cause me? And what reputation did you talk about? I swear, Sejun. Once again I heard you talk shit like this about Changbin, or I know one of your friends do it, I swear you won't like it when I get really mad."

Once I give the warning to Sejun, I turn around and walk to Changbin who sat alone beside the mirror, doing something in his laptop.

Once I stand in front of him, he looks up at him. Once he notices me, he shows me a wide smile that makes his eye smiles appear. My heart skips a beat seeing that smile.

"Hi hyung!"

Changbin greet me happily. This is the first time I saw him this happy. I swear to my heart that I'm gonna protect that smiles forever.

"Hey, Binnie. What are you doing looking so serious?" I asked gently as I took a seat next to him on the floor.

Changbin smiles shyly at me and says, "I just arrange my music files."

"Ohhh! Talking about music, when will you let me listen to your songs? I swear I got a bit bitter on how Innie is the one who got to listen to your songs first." I said while pouting slightly making Changbin giggles at me cutely.

"I can let you listen to it now if you want. I only let Innie listen to one song tho..." Changbin said as he brings his laptop to his lap and leans his back to the mirror. I then moved beside him and lean closer to see his laptop.

"Ooo, so I can listen to your songs right now? More than one?" I asked, a bit flirty in my tone making Changbin blushes slightly. Gosh, he's so cute!

"Maybe..." He said shyly as he looks down on his laptop again.

Aaaaa! I almost cooed loudly when I saw how shy he was.

"Hey, hyung. Try to listen to this song and tell me what do you think."

Changbin suddenly speaks as he gives me one of his earphones to me. I blink my eyes rapidly before I take it and lean my head a bit closer to him. Once he saw I was ready, he clicks the play button and automatically the song played.

The song. It's sad. The background music is so gloomy. And the lyric, it literally piercing into my heart.

**[Changbin feat. Chan - Streetlight]**

Once the song stop, I froze on my spot. I was too stunned and amazed by the arrangement of the song.

"So, how is it??" Changbin asked me shyly while he played with his fingers.

"Bin. The song. It's really good! How did you make this masterpiece???" I asked in shock and looks at him with wide eyes.

Changbin smiles shyly and rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "Thank you. I... I don't know actually. I just do it. I make it last year actually."

I just stare at him without blinking. I want to ask something personal but I don't know if he ever gonna reply it. But, fuck it. I'm gonna ask anywhere.

"Is... Is it from your experience? The song."

I can see that Changbin was suddenly tense. He looks trouble and sad. I wish I can take away all his pain.

"Yeah... It was."

I was startled a bit tho. I never thought he will answer my question. But, now he answers it, I can't help but want to protect him even more.

"Binnie... I'm sorry. I wish I could do anything to help you or even take away your pain. You don't deserve to get hurt tho. Technically!" I said whatever in my mind, without a filter. I don't know that I would be like this whenever I falling in love.

Changbin actually shocked with my sudden outburst. He turns his head to me and stares at me with his wide, innocent eyes. Gosh, the people who decided to hurt him are fools! How could people hurt him when he looks at others with this kind of look?? I'm melting.

"T-Thank you... For caring. You are actually the first guy that cares about me. But, I just don't want you to get in trouble because of me. I'm fine now. Don't worry. And, you don't need to help me or anything. J-Just being yourself is enough." Changbin said while stuttered a bit along with his sentences. He also looks down onto his lap, shyly.

I blink my eyes rapidly. Trying to absorb everything that Changbin has said to me. _Okay, first he said thank you and I'm the first guy who cares about him? What the hell?? How dare those people didn't care about him? But then, fuck them. I will cherish him for the rest of his life! Okay, next he apologized again??? Saying I might get into trouble?? Why the hell everyone keeps on telling me about this? Saying that I might get in trouble if I get closer to him? I'm so mad right now!! But wait up! The last sentence. He said what? Just being myself is enough?? What is that mean??_

"W-What? What did you mean by being myself is enough??"

Changbin looks up at me with blushing cheeks. Gosh, he's so cute!!!

"It-"

_"Alright, class! Get into your group. I want to see your progression on your assignment."_

I looks up at our teacher and cursed silently. Aish! Why did the teacher come right now? Wrong timing!

I look back at Changbin who still looking at me with his blushes cheeks and smile.

"Can we discuss this after class? You have any class after this?"

Changbin blinks his eyes slowly at me and nodded his head. "Y-Yes. I have a Language class after this."

I bite my lips nervously while thinking hard. I really want to have a talk with him. I don't think I can hold my feeling for him even longer.

"Okay, how about next week? After our evaluation 1?" I pray in my heart he will agree with it.

Changbin looks at me and turns his head to our teacher with innocent eyes. He looks back at me with a small smile and says, "Okay. We can discuss this during that time. But, before that, I need to tell Nayeon noona first. I don't want her to be worried about me."

Changbin talks in pouts making my heart beats so fast. I wish I can kiss his tempting lips.

"It's okay. I will tell her today. I have a class with her later on. I will tell her that I have something to discuss with you. And if it until late, I will send you back home, safely. Is that okay with you?"

Changbin blinks his eyes rapidly at me, looking so innocent and soft. I want to protect him at all cost! I swear to god.

"Okay, hyung. But, you don't need to send me home. I can go back home by myself." Changbin said softly as he looks down on his lap shyly.

"Nah, I want to send you home. I insist. And I want to keep you safe."

Once I said that Changbin automatically looks up at me with wide eyes. I smile gently at him making his cheeks blushes slightly. And my heartbeat so fast because of that.

Changbin smiles shyly at me and immediately looks back at his laptop. I'm proud of myself. I then take out my own laptop and lean my back on the mirror behind us. Today is a good day and nothing can ruin it.

...

I was sitting in my Physic class, waiting for the teacher to come. Suddenly, my thought was flying at Changbin. I remember the first time I saw him. The very first time. He was sitting all alone under the shady tree in the garden next to the cafeteria. Nobody comes to disturb him and he was in his own world as he was writing something in his book. That time was lunchtime and after that day, I always saw him sitting under the tree alone. 30 minutes before lunchtime end, I saw a girl come to him. A girl which I recognized it as Nayeon. To think back, I'm so stupid for not remembering that time. Of course, Nayeon is his sister as the way Changbin smiles so softly at her when she comes to pick him up. Gosh, the way my life collapse with him. I smile softly when I remember that day. Since then, I keep on waiting for him to appear. Call me a creep but I'm so whipped over Changbin. Even watching him from far is enough for me.

"Chan? Channie? Hello?? Are you there? CHAN!"

I startled a bit and focus my sight to the person who just shouting at me. It's Nayeon. How coincidence.

"Nayeon-ah... What's up?" I asked her after my thought is back.

Nayeon stares at me hard before she speaks, "Are you okay? You were staring into spaces with that dumb smiles of yours. What's up with you?" Nayeon then takes the chair in front of her and turn it around to face me. She sits in front of me, waiting for me to tell her.

"It's nothing. Really. I just remember something in the past." I said, trying to push away the thought of telling her about how I was in love with her little brother. It's not the time yet.

Nayeon looks at me sceptically and nodded her head. "Okay, sure. Whatever you say. I'm here actually wanna asked you something. It's about my brother. You must befriend with that Hyunjin guy right? Can you ask him who is the one who always bullied my brother in class? I need names to give to the principal."

Once Nayeon mentions about bully and Changbin in a sentence, I immediately sitting straight. "Aaa, about that. Don't worry. I'll take care of it. And Nayeon-ah. Can I ask you something?"

Nayeon looks at me for a moment before she nodded her head. "Sure. What is it?"

I bite my lips nervously. How should I ask the question without sounding like I'm being too nosy?

"Hmm, does Changbin always get bullied by his classmates? I'm sorry. It's not like I'm being nosy about him or what, but Hyunjin, as you know Changbin's classmate never told me about him. He only told me he knows Changbin because I told him that Changbin was in my music class and my partner for our assignment. He once mentions to me that Changbin always being disturbed by their classmates and every time Hyunjin wanna help, Changbin didn't allow it. Why?"

Nayeon looks at me seriously before she let out a tired sigh. "It a long story. Can we just talk about this after class? I can't talk about it now because my emotions are not in the best shape whenever I talk about Changbin and those bullies."

I kinda shock with the way Nayeon replied. Is it that bad? My heart is beating a little bit fast as my worries rose up.

"Okay. How about after this class? You have any classes more after this?"

Nayeon looks at me and shakes her head. "None. Sure. I'll meet you in the garden. You're alone or you will be coming with Minho?"

"Can he come along tho? He can know about this? You know, this is kind of personal to you. It about your brother." I asked gently.

Nayeon looks at me for a whole minute before she replied to me. "It's okay. Minho can come. I trust you guys. You two are the first guys that Changbin kind of open up to? He must feel safe with you guys if he can casually talk to you two without feeling afraid."

After she said that, she then stand up from in front of me and went back to her desk. I blink my eyes rapidly. _Feel safe? Changbin feels safe with me and Minho? Seriously??_

...

After our class, I call Minho asking him to meet me in the garden. I really want to know what actually happens to Changbin. Why he keeps on getting bullied?

Minho comes as fast as he can after I told him about Changbin. I can predict that Minho already cares about Changbin. On how fast he comes to the garden after I mention Changbin. Minho is not that someone who always shows his affection to others but seeing how he's open up so fast when to Changbin, making me realized that Changbin is so precious. Not only to me, to Minho too.

"So, who are we waiting for?" Minho asked.

"Nayeon. She told me to wait for her here."

"Is it that bad that until she has to talk about it outside the class? You know, she always told us something when we're in class right?" Minho asked in confusion. I sigh heavily and replied,

"I know but I think it was bad as how she almost cried early when I asked about Changbin. There must be something horrible has happened to him that makes her so worried and protective over him."

"Oh gosh. I hope it not that bad because I can't imagine how that fragile boy handles it." Minho said sadly. I sigh once again and looks around me. Then I remember. This is the place that Changbin always comes during lunch. Is it a special please or something?

But before I can think further, Nayeon arrives. She was holding her thick physic book and walk to us with a soft smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm late. Do you guys have been waiting too long for me?" Nayeon asked softly as she sits down in front of us.

"Nahh, Minho also just arrives. Don't worry about being late."

Nayeon nodded her head and looks up at us with sad eyes. "Before I start telling you guys about Changbin, I just wanna say thank you once again for defending him early. It was a huge thing for me. I never saw anyone defending him like you two did. I'm so grateful and thankful."

"Nayeon-ah, we already say early. We don't mind. And we already thought of him as our friend."

Nayeon looks at me and Minho with sad eyes. "Thank you. You don't know how much this mean to me and Changbin."

I look Minho with a confused face. This is serious. If not, why Nayeon keep on saying this over and over again.

"Don't worry Nayeon. We will do anything we can to be there for Changbin." Minho said suddenly making Nayeon take a deep breath and smiles softly.

"Okay. I'm okay now. Let's start!"

"So, the story begins with his family. Changbin used to live with his parents happily. He literally likes the precious gift that his parents ever had. His parents and my parents are best friends. So I have known Changbin ever since he was a baby. Seeing he grow up day by day is the happiest time ever in my life. But apparently, happiness is not permanent in his life. One day, his father's business fall down drastically until they almost get into bankruptcy. My parents told me they want to help their family but Changbin's parents kind of arrogant? I don't know what to say but they didn't want any help from anyone. One day, their business rose up once again. My parents were weird about how they got enough money to lift up their business. Then my parents find out that they borrowed money from a loan shark."

"A loan what? Shark??? What the hell??" Minho shouts, not satisfied with whatever he just heard.

"Min.. Calm down, will you? Nayeon-ah, please continue." I told Nayeon as I caressing Minho's back, trying to cool him down from his anger.

"Yes. You hear me right. They borrowed money from a loan shark. That time, Changbin was like 8 years old? I think. I was 11 at that time. I don't know anything about the loan shark and how they work at that time. But I have seen my parents kind of worried whenever they mention about Changbin's parents. They also worried about Changbin. I once asked them if Changbin gonna be okay because they were so worried. But my parents say he will be okay. So, I didn't think anything bad at that time. But the messy situation arises when the loan shark comes to his house, asking for the payment of what Changbin's parents have borrowed. Changbin got scared because there were like 10 men come to his house, carrying weapon each one of them. Changbin locks himself in his room and calls me. I never forget how scared his voice is at that time. My parents come to the house with the police as quickly as they can. When they arrive, Changbin's parents already gone, running away from the loan shark. The loan shark kind of unsatisfied, so they tried to have Changbin instead. So, practically Changbin's parents sell Changbin to the load shark as the payment for the money that they just borrowed."

"What the hell? His parents are so fuck up!" Minho said angrily as he looks at me and Nayeon rapidly.

"Min..."

"No. Literally, Chan. Listen. His parents are so fuck up! How could they use their son, their ONLY SON as payment for money?????? It's not making any sense!" Minho said angrily as he pulls his hair out of frustration.

I don't know what to do anymore. I never saw Minho got so mad like this. I look back at Nayeon and say she was crying slightly.

"Nayeon-ah..."

Nayeon quickly wiped her tears with her sleeves and looks up at me. "I'm okay, I'm okay. I'm just remembered about that time."

"Okay. But are you sure you can continue telling us the story? If not, we understand. I don't want to pressure you with something that you can't do."

Nayeon shakes her head a bit and says, "No, no. I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'll continue. Okay. After Changbin almost getting caught by the loan shark and being safe by my father, the police taking care of the loan shark and thankfully Changbin was free from them. And my father decided to adopt him as his parents were already running away, left him alone. Thank goodness that my family already used to have him at my home as he always visited us. After that, we grew up together as siblings, legally."

"How about his parents? Did you ever find out about them? Where they are?" I asked curiously as I swear in my heart that if I ever met them, I would punch his father's face. Hardly.

Nayeon nodded her head slowly and say, "We found them actually. But they were dead. They got into a car accident and automatically dies on the scene. To be honest, I kind of relief they are dead. They don't really contribute any happy thought in Changbin. And after his parents die, Changbin also change. He started to become silent with everyone. He only talks with my family. When we were out, he got scared easily. He didn't like to be alone. And because of that, he got bullied easily. Well, because one: he didn't fight back. And two: because he doesn't want any human interaction. Luckily for him, the teachers here are so kind. They teach and guide him whenever he did something. So that's the only good thing here."

Wow. I never thought Changbin, my 2 years crush have been going through hell. He still young tho. He doesn't deserve any of this.

"I'm sorry to hear all of this, Nayeon-ah. Changbin is a nice kid. He didn't deserve to go through all of that." I said sadly to Nayeon who just smiles sadly at me.

"I know. That is why I'm so protective of him. I have seen worse thing happens to him. So I don't want him to go through hell again. He deserves all the happiness in this world."

"That's right. But, thanks Nayeon for willing to tell us this story. We promise to take care of him well. You can put your trust on us." Minho said seriously making me stares at him with wide eyes. 

Nayeon stares at us shock before she cries. I got panic after that. I want to ask her why she's cry but then she just chuckled lightly while wiping her tears.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. That's mean a lot. I really trust you guys for taking care of him. I know he will be fine if he has you guys. Thank you."

Minho and I were stunned with what has Nayeon said. But, we swear in our heart that we will keep Changbin safe.

**Time skips: Wednesday**

After Nayeon told me and Minho about Changbin's background history on how he would always get bullied, me and Minho kind of being so protective over him. Especially me of course as I was in the same music class as him.

Changbin started to open up even more with me and Minho. Every time we meet each other, he always gives us this soft, genuine smiles. Always greet us when he saw us at the hallways.

My other friends kind of weird seeing how us being so protective over Changbin but I don't think it was the time to tell them yet as Changbin still not comfortable to talk to others except us.

And it kind of fool of me to think our day will get better after that.

While I was walking to my class, suddenly I'm being pulled by my sleeve by someone.

"Sunbae! Sunbae! Quick! You need to come!"

A junior of mine, who also in the same music class, said in a panic. I was startled and confused.

"Minjae, calm down. What's wrong?"

Minjae shakes his head and cried out once again, "No time to calm down! We need to hurry! Changbin is in trouble!"

My eyes wide open when I heard Changbin and _trouble_ in one sentence.

I immediately run to the place where Minjae takes me. Once I arrive, the place was full of students.

"Move aside!"

I shout as I push the students aside to walk through them. Once I arrive at the front, I gasp shockingly.

In front of me, there are a few guys standing, well kind of surrounding Changbin, my crush, my love who was sitting on the floor, drenched from head to toes.

"What the hell is going on here?" I said in my serious voice that I never knew I had until today.

The other students all of sudden gasped. They never heard me talk in that kind of tone before.

My anger is rose up. I can feel my vein pop up against my neck. I walk slowly to Changbin who whimpered softly on the floor. His things all scattered on the floor and no one, I said once again, NO ONE was there to help him.

I call Minjae to help me collect Changbin's things while I went to Changbin slowly.

"Binnie?"

Changbin looks up at me slowly and I swear, my heart was shattered into pieces seeing his sad, gloomy eyes.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" I said in my gentle voice as I took off my jacket and wrapped him with it almost as gentle as I can.

"W-Why are you apologizing? I-It not your fault. And I'm fine, hyung. This was nothing. I have been through worse." Changbin said softly as he wiped some of the water from his temple.

My heart clenched at the way he already uses to be treated like this. I didn't say anything as I pull him up slowly.

"Can you walk?" I asked worriedly as I saw he was groaning silently once he stands on his feet.

"I don't know. I think I sprained one of my ankles." Changbin said in a pout.

"Okay. Is it okay for me to pick you up?" I asked again, for his consent.

Changbin looks up at me with wide, innocent eyes and nodded his head.

"I'm sorry for troubling you, hyung. And thank you." Changbin said in his tiny voice, a little bit anxious in his voice.

I smile softly and begin to pick him up. His arms curled around my neck while my arms supporting his neck and under his thighs.

"No need to apologize. And you do not trouble me or something." I whispered to him as I look up at Minjae.

"Let's go."

I look up at those who do this to Changbin with piercing eyes. I look into their eyes one by one and say,

"I deal with you guys later. Don't think I would let go of you guys that easily."

After that, I walk past them, ignored all the whispered around me while my hands gripped a bit tighter around Changbin's body.

"We go to the infirmary so that you can change your clothes and get treated for your ankle, okay? And I will call your sister after that."

Changbin nodded his head slowly against my neck, making me sad. I swear in my heart that I would protect him but when things like this happen, I felt that I'm not doing it well.

...

"Thanks, Minjae. You can go back to your class." I said to Minjae after we arrive at the infirmary.

Minjae nodded his head slowly and look at Changbin with sad eyes.

"I hope your ankle will get well soon. I'm sorry I can't help much early but I hope this will help. One of my friend record the whole scene that happens before Chan sunbae come. And I think you can use it to press charges on those who do this to you."

Minjae said sadly as he gives me his phone to watch the video that was filmed early.

My eyes widen seeing the video. I can't believe that of all the students there, no one helps Changbin. They just stare at him like he was in an exhibition or something.

"Send me the video, Minjae. I know what to do with it. And thank you for calling me early." I said gently as I look at Minjae who just smiles innocently at me.

"No need to thanks me, sunbae. Changbin is a nice guy. He doesn't deserve to be treated like that. Even though I can't help him by myself as I'm afraid that they will beat me up as I'm not that strong, I believe you can help him."

I blink my eyes rapidly as I heard what just Minjae said to me.

"I shall go first, sunbae." After that, Minjae walk out of the room, leaving me and Changbin.

The nurse already wrapped his ankle and told him that the sprained is not that bad and he just needs to rest and try not to use his leg too much.

And now, Changbin was sitting on the bed, wearing the extra clothes that I have in my bag, looking at me with his innocence eyes. I don't know why but I love his eyes. His eyes hold lots of emotions.

"Do you want me to call your sister now?"

Changbin stares at me and shaking his head slowly.

"Not now. But, hyung... Can I ask you something?" Changbin said softly, looking so shy while playing with his hands.

"Sure. What is it?" I said as I pull the chair closer and sit in front of him.

"Why... Why you are so eager to help me? It's not like I hate seeing you help me but I kind of confused on why you're being so protective over me. We never know each other before. I never talk to you before. Only after our music class. I never had someone being this protective over me beside my sister. It kind of weird and scary."

I tense up when I heard the question come out from Changbin's mouth. I never thought he will question my act around him. I was trying so hard to keep my feeling within myself but now, when he asked me like this, what should I do? Should I just confess at him? But what if he scared of me after that?

"Actually... I don't know how to explain this to you. But, please listen to what I want to say until the end. And if you want to say something, do something, or whatever you can do it." Changbin looks up at me and nodded his head slowly.

I pull my hair a bit as I feel the stress creeping inside me. Here goes nothing.

"Actually, I love you. Like literally fall in love with you. I know we never know each other. We never met each other before but I met you. From afar. 2 years ago, I saw you sitting under the shady tree in our garden. You were writing or drawing something in your book but you look calm. Relax. Sometimes you will smile softly to yourself. I can't help but fall in love with your smile. I said to myself that I want to see those smile again. From that day onwards, I keep on seeing you sitting under same tree, same time, alone for 20 minutes. Then you will walk away when the lunchtime almost finished. To say that I'm a creep for stalking you like that every day, maybe I am. But I'm not stalking your movements or something. I just stalk you during lunchtime."

"For 2 years I'm doing that and thank god you also doing that too. But last year, I keep on seeing Nayeon coming to get you. That time I'm not thinking straight that Nayeon might be your sister. I just didn't remember it as for you know Nayeon always told me when we were in class. Talking about how she wants to cook something for her little brother. How she was worried about her little brother. What should she buy for her little brother? It's endearing seeing how she was so caring about her little brother. I never thought or even remember that her little brother might be you."

"And when I finally got to meet you during our music class, I was in heaven. Literally! I'm in the same class with my crush! I was so excited! When our teacher told us to pick our partner for the assignment, I didn't think about anyone except you. I kind of weird actually when I saw nobody went to you. So, I decided to just ask you to be partners. Thank god you accept it! But then..."

I stop talking when I remember what happens when the other students know about Changbin and me as partners. I shake my head a bit and looks up at Changbin who only staring at me with his wide, innocent eyes.

"B-But what hyung?" Changbin asked me softly.

I smile slightly at him and look down on my hands. "... people around me started warned me about you. They keep on saying that you will ruin my image, my reputation. Actually that time, I don't know that you have been bullied. Because the time I spend staring at you at the garden, you look... Happy. I never thought that someone might do something horrible to you."

"But because I really love you, I got angry when the people around me say those things to me. I got mad. Like how dare them to say that about you! I got pissed off. But then, after I know that you're Nayeon's little brother, I got even protective over you. I will be so angry to see even a stare coming towards you. I feel like I don't trust anyone in this school. And today... After what just happen. I don't think I'm gonna be patience anymore."

I finish talking as I look up at Changbin. I took his hands gently and holds it tight on my lap. "I really love you, Changbin. I know you must be shocked with my sudden confession but I do not expect you to answer anything. I just... I just want you to be happy. I love your smile. I love your giggle. I love your voice when you talk to me. I love it when you whined at Nayeon. I love everything about you. It just... I feel like I need to protect you. I hate seeing you cry. I hate seeing you in pain. I feel like I'm not doing a very good job of protecting you even though I'm a nobody to you . It hurts."

"And... I'm sorry for everything. I know it was wrong for me to stalk you like for 2 years! You can stop talking to me. You can hate me. I don't mind because I know what I do is wrong. I'll receive anything from you."

I stare at Changbin with gentle eyes. He still looking down on his lap but he didn't pull away his hands from me. I kind of relief about that. But then, all of sudden he looks up at me with a soft smile.

"Thank you for being honest with me. Thank you for always look out for me. And... I don't hate you, hyung. I could never hate you."

I blink my eyes rapidly, didn't understand what he just said.

"Hyung... do you remember during our music class, that I told you to be yourself is enough for me?" Changbin said softly as he looks up at me behind his lashes.

I think for a moment before I stare at him with wide eyes. I remember he said that while avoided my eyes. I wonder why.

"Yes, I remember it."

Changbin smiles softly and looks down on our intertwined hands. "I-I... Actually... I had a crush on you too."

I blink my eyes rapidly. Suddenly I think I had a problem with my ears. "I-I... W-What? Can you repeat that once again??"

Changbin looks up at me and smiles softly. "I had a crush on you, hyung. Even longer than you."

"WHAT???" I shout in shock.

Changbin smiles softly and looks down once again. "I actually saw you before. When you come to the house, with one of your friends, I think it's Jisung, giving back Nayeon noona's physic book. I was in my room, staring outside the window. You look so handsome. You were smiling so brightly at Nayeon noona, until your dimples appear. After you're gone, I ask noona who are you? And she told me you're her classmate. For some odd reason, I can't practically remove you from my mind. But, I never really told Nayeon noona about my little crush on you. Because I think it was just a little crush. I would never see you again. But then, you started to appear again and again around me. That makes my crush on you grow bigger. Because of that, I started to think maybe I should sketch your face."

"Sketch my face???" I ask in shock once again. Changbin's face blush in pink as he heard my shock voice.

"I'm sorry. Yes, sketch. One of my hobby is sketching something that caught my eyes and apparently you already caught my eyes. So, I sketch your face in my free time. I sketch it with the memory of your face in my mind. The time you told me you saw me in the garden, writing or drawing something in my book, that time I was sketching your face. And I never knew you're staring at me from the cafeteria that time. Because I was too engrossed with the sketching and I never look in the cafeteria because I don't really like to stare or to be in a crowded place."

"Gosh, Bin! Why didn't I man up and go to talk to you???" I said in a sad tone making Changbin chuckled lightly at me.

We are in silent once again. I stare at Changbin who just staring at our intertwined hands. I smile softly.

"So..."

Changbin looks up at me with innocent eyes.

"You do feel that same as me, right??"

Changbin smiles shyly and immediately look down on his lap. He nodded his head slowly trying to hide his face but I didn't give him a chance as I push his face up.

"Bin... I want to ask you something."

"Yes, hyung?"

I licked my lips in nervous and continue speaks, "Would you be my boyfriend? I promise I'll take care of you well. I protect you with my whole life. I'll cherish you, I'll make you happy every day."

Changbin just stares at me with wide eyes. He blinks his eyes rapidly and suddenly he smiles widely at me.

"Okay..."

"Okay..?" I tilted my head aside, confused.

Changbin giggles cutely at me and says, "Okay. I'll be your boyfriend. With one condition."

I held my breath when he said that. "What is it? I'll do whatever you want." I said as I gripped his hands tightly.

Changbin stares at me with his gentle eyes and says, "If we're together, I don't want you to promise me anything. I don't want you to promise that you will protect me from bad things. I don't want you to promise that you will make me happy always. I don't want that."

I was speechless. Why he didn't want me to promise anything to him?

"But... Why?"

Changbin smiles slightly and looks at our intertwined hands. "Because I knew if something happens to me, not like what you've planned, not like what you've promised, you will be so guilty. I don't want that. I don't want you to feel guilty. Our life is not going to be rainbows and unicorns always. On the halfway, maybe we will get a thunderstorm. But eventually, we will get our happiness if we are together, right? I learn from Nayeon noona's appa. He said I might have a bad past but it doesn't mean I won't get my happiness in the future. And guess what? I'm happy now. So, I don't want you to feel guilty if I ever in trouble or something."

"Can we do that?" Changbin said innocently as he looks up at me, soft smiles plastered on his face.

My heart clenched in the most painful way ever. Why he's so cute and precious??

I smile widely and nodded my head almost instantly. "Of course, Bin. Of course. We can do that. Thank you so much for everything."

Changbin smiles shyly and shakes his head. "Why are you thanking me? I'm not doing anything."

"You are. You accepted me even though you have a rough past and now." I said gently as I pull my hand away and caresses his cheekbones.

"Rough past? You knew about my past?" Changbin asks curiously.

"I'm sorry. Yes. I knew. Nayeon told us. Minho and I. I feel bad for you. You didn't deserve to be treated like that." I said as I continue caressing his cheeks.

Changbin closes his eyes instantly and smile. "That's good."

I chuckled lightly with sudden words. "What's good?"

"It's good because that's mean Nayeon noona trust you and Minho hyung a lot."

I look at him in confusion. "What's that mean?"

Changbin opens his eyes again and stares into my eyes gently. "Nayeon noona... she never told anyone about my past. Anyone. Even to her best friends. The moment she told someone about my past, is the moment she let go of her wall and tried to put her trust on that someone. After what has happened to me, noona have trust issues with people around her. She still being herself, cheerful and crazy sometimes, but when it about me, she will become serious. She will do anything to protect me. Even though she got hurt while doing so. I sometimes got really sad when she does that. But she always told me that my happiness is her happiness. If I'm happy, she's happy too. I guess she got the note that I was happy when I'm with you and Minho hyung. So, that's why she's easily open up about me to you guys. Because she trusts you."

I was speechless. For how many times today, I even don't know. I stare at Changbin without blinks. I never thought Nayeon trust me and Minho that much.

"I never knew she trusts us that much. Is she gonna be okay if we're in a relationship, then?" I asked, a bit anxious in my voice.

Changbin looks up at me and chuckled lightly. "I'm sure she didn't mind about it. I think?"

"AAAAAA~ Binnie... Don't think! I suddenly scared right now! What if she didn't like me? Like didn't think I'm good for you??" I whined slightly as I pouted my lips sadly at him.

Changbin smiles softly and all of sudden he moves closer to me and kisses my lips gently. I was shocked until I held my breath. My eyes were wide open. Didn't expect him to do that.

"Stop worrying about it, hyung. We will tell her everything okay? We tell her together. Okay? Noona might be protective over me but she won't do anything impulsive without a reason. So, don't worry about you being beaten up by her. She might threatened you a bit but nothing that you can't handle." Changbin said sweetly at me, with his blushing cheeks. I almost want to pull him closer again and kiss him hard but I tried my best to be rasional for a moment.

"Hyung... I think you need to breathe. Your face is getting paler without oxygen." Changbin said innocently making me groaned internally before I grabbed the back of his neck and pulls him closer and kiss him hard. Fuck rasional. I can't take it anymore.

Changbin was startled with the sudden kiss from me as he let out a shock gasped. I feel sorry a bit but I seriously can't stop myself from kissing him. He's so close to me and my patience is wearing thin.

Even though the kiss was hard, but I keep it short. I pull away after some time and stare at Changbin who was breathing hard.

"I love you so much, Seo Changbin. I'm glad you're finally mine."

Changbin looks up at me, with his beautiful, sparkling orbs. His breathe is still a bit short but he still smiles softly at me, "I love you too, hyung. I'm glad I'm yours too."

...

**No one's**

"Who did this? Who the fuck did this? Chan?!"

Nayeon shouts angrily once she steps inside the infirmary.

The two boys already knew that Nayeon will going bizzare when she knows about what just happen to her baby brother.

They didn't have to call her to come as they knew with what just happen early, with the students whispering and gossiping between them, the news will come to her sooner or later.

And right now, Changbin still sitting on the bed, with Chan's clothes, while Chan sitting on a chair in front of the bed.

They both just stare at Nayeon while she let out her anger. Chan smiles tightly and try his best to calm down his friend.

"Nayeon-ah, why don't you sit down first? Changbin is fine. It just a small injury. I'll tell you everything you wanna know. But first, sit down and calm down."

Chan said gently as he pulls over another chair next to him and let Nayeon sit.

Nayeon looks at Chan and the chair back and forth before she sigh heavily and sit down while crossing her arms angrily.

"Now, explained."

Chan looks back at Changbin who just stares at him innocently. Changbin nodded his head and Chan instantly turns his head back to Nayeon and begin to tell her what just happen to her baby brother.

Once Chan finished his story, Nayeon stares at her baby brother with tears in her eyes. Changbin started to panic when he saw his sister cried.

"Oh, no no no. Not crying. Don't cry noona. I'm fine. I'm totally fine. Chan hyung and Minjae are there to save me. Don't cry for me." Changbin explained almost in panic as he tried his best to wipe away his sister's tears.

"B-But... Why they hurt you like this??? What did you do to them until they do this to you?" Nayeon said as she wiped away her tears.

Changbin smiles sadly and shrugged his shoulder slightly. "I don't know, noona. But, don't worry okay? I'm fine now. Miss Jung said my sprained is just a little. She said if I rest a lot and not moving my feet too much, I'll be back on my feet in no time. So, don't worry."

Changbin said softly as he holds his sister's hand gently. Gosh, my heart burst with feels as I saw his interaction with Nayeon.

"Is that so? Okay. Just rest now. I'll go to the principal and talk about this." Nayeon suddenly said and stand up from her chair.

Me and Changbin were shock. I immediately grabbed her arm lightly and says, "Nayeon-ah... Calm down will you. I think you should stay here, company Changbin while I'll go. The video is with me. And I'm the witness. I know what to say." I explained slightly at Nayeon but she seems didn't want to follow what I was saying.

"I still want to go. I want to tell to the principal about the others bullying. I don't care. I want to go." Nayeon said stubbornly making me sighs.

"How about Changbin? Who gonna company him here? His ankle is still hurt. He can't move a lot."

Nayeon looks at me and looks back at her baby brother. "Call Minho. Ask him to come here and company Binnie. And we both can go. Please, Chan. I really need to end this. Seriously. I can't stay calm anymore seeing my baby getting hurt like this again."

Nayeon begging at me almost crying making me feel sad. I look back at Changbin and saw he was staring at me with tears in his eyes. This is the moment I didn't like the most. Seeing my lover cry. I sigh heavily, thinking that today might be hard for me.

"Fine. I'll call Minho. But, please Nayeon. You need to control your anger while we're talking to the principal. I don't want you to get in trouble. We want to get Changbin out from trouble. Not to drag you too. Okay?" I said seriously to Nayeon who nodded her head almost immediately.

I pick up my phone and quickly I call Minho. I know Minho can take care of Changbin while I'm gone with Nayeon to meet our principal.

...

"Are you okay, now??"

I asked Nayeon gently as soon as we come out from the principal's office. We spend almost an hour in the office, explained to the principal about what just happen early. Nayeon then started to tell about what Changbin has going through for the past years. Even though I already hear most of the stories, my heart still clenched when I knew my lover has going through.

"To be honest? I feel relieved. I hope Binnie won't get bullied again after this. Because I swear, if someone comes to him again, I swear to God I'll tell my father and it won't end nicely if my father comes to the school." Nayeon said, voice full with hatred. I smile lightly, happy because my lover has a great and protective sister ever.

"That's great, Nayeon-ah. I'm glad Changbin has you as his sister." I said sincerely and suddenly Nayeon turns her head towards me, and stares at me with piercing eyes.

"So, Chan..."

I gulped nervously. I don't know why but I'm scared right now.

"Yeah?"

Nayeon stops walking and looks up at me with serious face.

"I want you to be honest with me. For real."

I stare at her, already expect she would attack me like this.

"Yeah, sure. Why are you so serious?"

"What do you want from my brother? What are you agendas?? Why you suddenly be so kind to him? I don't think I ever introduced him to you before. Why? Tell me. I know you're kind. If not, I won't tell you about Binnie's past but still I need to know the truth."

I smile when I heard her words. Exactly the same as what Binnie has said to me early. I take a deep breathe and speaks,

"Actually..."

I told her everything from the first moment I met Binnie until the scene at the infirmary. I didn't hide anything. I just straight told her. I only tell her from my side. From Changbin's side, she will knew when she have a talk with him. For once, I feel relieved after I finish explained to her. It feel like the burden on my shouders fade away like the wind.

Nayeon looks at me with wide eyes. She seems so shock. Maybe she didn't expect me to be so in love with her brother.

"Is that's why you're so concern when I told you about Binnie??" Nayeon asked after 10 minutes being silent.

I nodded my head and say, "Yeah. After he got closer to me and Minho, we got protective over him. Especially me. You do know I didn't like to get angry to others right? But, I always angry when someone got near him and tried to do something to him. When we were in our music class, I always shield him from anyone. People can't even talk to him. They must go through me first. Because I didn't have any same class as him except music, I got protective when I spend time with him. I don't know why, but I want to protect him. To cherish him. To see him smiles. To see him giggle happy. Seeing him get hurt, hurt my heart too. I hope you're understand what I want to deliver."

Nayeon stays silent for a moment before she looks at me with a pair of gentle eyes.

"Honestly? I'm glad you're the one Binnie fall in love. As much as I want him to be happy, I didn't trust too much people around us, as I know they only want to take advantage on him, his kindness. But... With you, I can feel an aura that can makes someone feel safe? You know what I mean, right? I think that's why Binnie open up so easily with you."

I let out my breath that I even don't know that I was holding it. "So... You're okay with me and Changbin together?"

Nayeon glances at me behind her lashes and chuckled lightly. "Yeah, but once you make him cry, I swear I won't let you live your life in peace."

I stare at her with wide eyes for a whole minute before I laugh happily. "I know, Nayeon. I know. I'll try my best to make him happy."

"Good. Now, let's go. I can't wait to tell him about this whole thing. I'm sure he will be so happy because after this, the students won't be disturbing him again."

Nayeon said cheerfully as she skips away to the infirmary. I just stare at her back with a wide smile. _Thanks, Nayeon-ah._

_..._

**Time skips: A week later**

**No one's**

"Bin? Are you okay, baby?" Chan asked Changbin who was walking beside him, holding his hand tightly. Chan just picking Changbin up from his math class and now they were on their way to the cafeteria.

After what just happen last week, with Chan and Changbin come out to Nayeon, the couple slowly spend time together. From Chan picking up Changbin from his classes to Chan sending him back home. It kind of cute if you see where Chan always so soft and gentle with Changbin but when he was with his friends, he kinda crazy. For him, Changbin was his sunshine, his star, his moon, his everything. He would do anything for the younger to be happy.

Changbin turns his head to Chan and blinks his eyes rapidly, "H-Huh what? I'm sorry, hyung. I'm spacing out."

Chan stops walking and turns his body fully to the younger. "Baby, what's wrong? Something happen in the class early? Someone disturbing you again?" Chan asked worried as he cupped the younger's cheeks gently.

Changbin stares at his hyung and smiles cutely. "No. Not like that. Nothing happen in the class. I just... Not really used to this silent. Like I mean, the students always tease me when I'm walking along the hallway but now, it suddenly turn silent. Some of them even smiles at me. I'm so not used with their sudden change of behaviour." Changbin explained while pouting cutely.

Chan's heart breaks a little when he heard what his lover just said. He smiles sadly and kisses the younger's lips gently. "I'm sorry. You must been having a very hard time before until you're expecting people will do something bad to you. But, don't worry. They won't do anything to you anymore. You always have me. You also have the others and also your sister. I know it was hard for you but it's okay. Take it slow okay? I'll be here for you."

Changbin looks up at Chan and automatically he smiles widely. "Okay, hyung. Thank you. And..."

"And...?" Chan asked as he rise his brows, expecting the next words from the younger.

Changbin smiles cutely and kisses the older's lips quickly. "I love you."

Chan can't help but to smile so wide. It not the first time he heard the L word from the younger but he always feels like it was the first time.

"Say it again."

Changbin smiles shyly and shaking his head before he hugs the older hides his face against Chan's neck.

Chan laughs happily and pulls the younger even closer and say, "Awww, come on baby. One last time. Say it again, please. I want to hear it." Chan whined slightly making Changbin giggles against his neck.

"I love you, Channie hyung."

Changbin whispered lightly again Chan's ear making Chan laughs happily and pick up the younger slightly before he twirls them around. Even though they are in the middle of the hallway, Chan didn't even care with the stares and the whisperes around them.

"I love you too, Binnie. I love you so much."

**End**.

☃️☃️☃️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haiiiiii!!
> 
> I'm back babies~
> 
> Like I said in the previous chapter, I'll be doing double update!! So here the 2nd update.
> 
> After this, I might be busy for packing some stuff at home. So, please wait for me. I'll be back once I officially check in my new home!!! 🏡
> 
> For time being, please enjoy reading this update. Please ignore any mistakes on pronunciation, grammars and spellings. You guys know me right? 🙊🙈🙉
> 
> So, until the next time we meet. Stay healthy, stay strong, stay happy and the most important stay safe. Make sure to always wear mask when you wanna go out. Practice social distancing. Take care ❤️
> 
> Love,   
> Jiea 🍒


	15. In Love Series: Picnic Date [Felix]

_** Early morning in Stray Kids' dorm, ** _

"Hyung..."

"Hmmm..."

"Are you busy tomorrow?"

Changbin stops scrolling his phone and turns his head to his dongsaeng who sat next to him on the sofa.

"Tomorrow? Errr what day is tomorrow again??" Changbin asked in confusion making his dongsaeng laughs.

"Hyung~ tomorrow is Saturday. How come you forget even about the day? Are you okay??"

Changbin smiles sheepishly and nodded his head, "Right! Saturday. Sorry, Lixie. My brain is in shambles right now. Too many things to think. To answer your question early, no. I'm not busy tomorrow. Why?"

Felix just smiles softly and cling on the older's arm. "Let's go on a picnic."

Changbin looks at his dongsaeng with furrowed brows. "A picnic? Why so suddenly?" Changbin asked while chuckling.

Felix pouted his lips sadly while lean his head on Changbin's shoulder and say, "I miss going out with you, ALONE. We used to do that when we were trainees. Let's go. Let's go! You don't need to prepare anything. I'll prepared everything for the picnic. Please, please, PLEASE~~" Felix whined cutely as he shakes the older's body slightly making Changbin laughs even more.

"Okay, okay. You big baby. Fine. Let's go on a picnic tomorrow."

Felix's eyes immediately widen and sparkles when he heard what the older just said. "Thank you! Thank you! I'm going to choose my outfit for tomorrow right away!" Felix said excited and kisses the older's cheek gently before he runs to their shared room.

Changbin shakes his head a bit, suddenly feels like everything happen too fast. But as long as the younger was happy, he's happy too.

_A picnic? Sound fun. Can't wait!_

...

That evening, Changbin walks in their shared room to grab his laptop but what he found is that their room was in chaos. Clothes everywhere! On his bed, Felix's bed and even Chan's bed! Clothes also on the floor. Changbin blinks his eyes rapidly, trying to understand what's going on in his shared room.

"Lixie? Lix? Where are you? Why our room is like this?" Changbin shouts, calling for his dongsaeng that he didn't see since he steps inside the messy room.

"I'm here, hyung!"

Changbin heard a shout and almost immediately he tried to find it. When he found it, his dongsaeng was inside their shared closet, doing who knows what.

"Lixie... What's happening here?" Changbin asked softly as he tried to walks across the messy clothes on the floor.

"I was trying to find my outfit for tomorrow but everything are not suitable! I'm stress!"

Changbin startled a bit as he heard the younger scream. He looks around him once again and sigh. "Come out from the closet, Lix. Let's talk outside, okay?"

Felix comes out from the closet with a downcast eyes that Changbin even saw tears in it and a very sad pout plastered on his lips. Changbin smiles seeing the younger being like this.

"Come. Let's get you something to drink. I think you need to rest your mind for a moment." Changbin said as he pulls out his hand towards the younger to take.

Felix who still pouting, just took the older's hand and walk towards him.

"Aigooo, looks at you. Crying about outfit. Let's get you something to drink first and then you can continue searching your outfit. Okay?"

Changbin said gently as he wiped away the tears at the corner of the younger's eyes.

Felix didn't say anything. He just nodded his head and follow the older out from their room, leaving the mess behind for a moment.

...

"Now, tell me what's make you so stress about choosing an outfit? It not like you didn't have any good outfit, your closet is literally like a branded clothes store." Changbin asked while sitting in front of the younger, at the dining table, after he makes a cup of camomile tea for the younger.

It was calm and quiet around them as the other members were busy doing their things in their room.

Felix pouted his lips as he hold the warm cup with both of his hands. "I just want tomorrow to be perfect. It was our first time out together in years. I just want everything to be perfect. Including my outfit."

Changbin sighs lightly before he took both of the younger's hands and hold it tightly. "Lixie, why would you think like that? It doesn't have to be perfect all the time. The important thing is we are enjoying ourselves. Right? It doesn't matter what will you wear. As long as you're comfortable tomorrow, then it totally fine with me. Okay? Don't stressing yourself out too much about this. It will be alright, okay??"

Felix pouted his lips cutely and he chuckled lightly. He takes out one of his hands from the older to wipe away his tears.

"You always know what to say in every situation, right hyung? Thank you. It kind of stupid of me to be stress about this little thing." Felix said shyly making Changbin laughs while throwing his head backwards.

"You're not stupid, Lix. I understand you. I also once feel like this before." Changbin said as he smiles softly at Felix.

Felix's heart beating fast when the older smiles softly at him like that. The older always makes his heart beats fast like this. No matter what. Even by his presence, Felix's heart immediately beating fast.

"Oh, really hyung? When did you ever does this kind of stunt??" Felix asks curious.

Changbin pouted lightly as he thinks for a moment. "I think, it was during noona's graduation? She's just finished high school that time and she asked me to come even though I already told her that I will come even she didn't invite me. I still remember I was in this worried phase where I don't know what to wear. I unload all my clothes from my closet just like you did early until eomma comes in my room, screaming in shock. Then, when I told her that I was worried on what to wear because it was noona's happy day. I just don't want to embarrass her. Eomma just laughs at me, saying that I'm just being silly. She told me that I just need to be comfortable. Doesn't matter what outfit I wore, just make sure that I'm comfortable and my outfit is suitable for the graduation. After that, I feel kind of relieved. I thanks eomma and immediately clean up my room before pick my outfit."

Changbin finished his story with a cute chuckled. Felix just stares at the older with heart eyes. "That's so cute, hyung! So, what outfit you wear then on noona's graduation??"

Changbin wiggling his brows teasing while ruffling the younger's hair fondly. "That, I'll tell you later. Right now, let's go clean up our room before Channie hyung comes home and screaming in fear seeing the room in shambles."

Felix pouted his lips dejected as he quickly finish his tea and stand up. "Fine! Let's go."

...

At night, while the 3racha were out to their studio, Felix was in the kitchen, scrolling his phone, searching for some ideas and recipes for their picnic tomorrow.

"Hey, Lix. What are you doing, standing here all alone with that frown om your face?" Hyunjin ask weirdly as soon as he steps inside the kitchen to have some water from the fridge.

Felix turns his focus to Hyunjin with a pout. "I was trying to find a recipe or idea for tomorrow."

"What's on tomorrow?" Hyunjin asked confused while taking out a jug of water from the fridge and pour it out into a mug that he just pick from the cabinet.

Once Hyunjin ask the question, almost immediately Felix's face light up.

"I'm going to a picnic date with Binnie hyung! Help me choose what to cook or bake for the picnic??" Felix plead Hyunjin while blinking his eyes innocently.

Poor Hyunjin who was drinking his water, immediately spit it out in shock, making a mess all over the table, once he heard what Felix just said, "Oh my god! A date? Picnic date??? With Binnie hyung???? That so sweet, Lixie!! I want to go to a picnic date with Binnie hyung too!! That's not fair!" Hyunjin shouts while whining a bit making Felix laughs at him.

Felix then take a towel and wipe away the water on the table before he replied while chuckling, "Another day, Jinnie. Tomorrow is my day. So, come on. Help me. I promise to help you next time." He pulls Hyunjin's hand towards him.

Hyunjin thinks for a whole minute before he sigh lightly and smiles widely. "Okay, fine. So, what do you have in mind??"

...

_** At the studio ** _

"Guys..."

"Hmm? What's wrong, hyungie?" Jisung asks worried as he stops writing his lyric.

Chan who was busy with his laptop, also stop his work and focus on Changbin who was sitting on the sofa, biting his lips nervously.

"So... I just want to tell you guys something..."

Chan looks at Jisung with furrowed brows before both of them look back at Changbin.

"Something? What is it?"

Changbin smiles slightly and looks down on his lap. "Errr, I'm going to a picnic tomorrow."

"PICNIC?? WITH WHO???" Jisung suddenly shouts making Changbin whined at him for being too loud.

"Hannie, calm down. Okay, Bin. Picnic? Cool. Cute. Sweet. But, can we know with who?" Chan asked calmly even though his heart is beating so fast.

It not a secret between them that they kind of head over heels on Changbin. Except for Changbin tho. He doesn't know that his members were head over heals on him. He doesn't know that whenever he smiles, he laughs, he doing his aegyos, him and his jokes, his members' heart beats fast. Everything that he do are so endearing in his members' eyes. So when he said that he was about to go for a picnic tomorrow, the members kind of jealous with whoever got to go with him first.

"Oh? Ohh... With Felix? He suddenly ask me if I'm busy tomorrow. So, I just told him that I'm not busy and he immediately asked me out for a picnic. He said he misses spend time with me as we kind of busy nowadays. I think, why not? Because I never goes to a picnic before. I'm excited." Changbin explained cheerfully at Chan and Jisung.

Both of the guys were in silent. They look at each other before they look back at Changbin who was staring at them with wide, innocent eyes. Oh, how lucky for Felix to be the first one to go on a date with their Binnie.

For a few minutes, they were in silent. Changbin suddenly feels awkward. He then started to speaks, "Errr? Did I just said something wrong? Did you guys didn't like the idea of me and Felix going to a picnic together??" Changbin asked softly as he looks at Chan and Jisung with trembling eyes. He has a small pout on his lips, like a child that his mom didn't let him to eat sweets again.

Chan and Jisung were in panic mode when they heard what Changbin has said. Almost immediately they went to Changbin and holds his hands while say,

"No, no, no. We are sorry, Bin. It not like that. We are happy for you. We were just thinking things that we can help you. Like picking your outfit? Right, Hannie?" Chan said in fast mode while turning his head to Jisung who immediately nodded his head.

"Yeah, hyung. That's true. We are sorry if you think we are not agree with you going on a date with Lixie." Jisung said gently making Changbin blushes shyly.

"It not a date, Hannie."

Jisung looks at Changbin and looks at Chan with knowing look. "Ehhhh, it was a date. Who goes to a picnic just for fun? And it was only two of you! It must be a date!" Jisung exclaimed in determination making Changbin laughs lightly while hiding his blushing face against Chan's neck.

"Hyung~ stop Hannie from teasing me~!" Changbin whined at Chan while pulling the older's shirt lightly.

Chan looks at Jisung and Changbin with a fond smile. "But I think it was a date too, Bin."

Changbin pulls away from Chan with a pout. "Not you too!"

Chan smiles softly at Changbin while ruffling the younger's hair making the younger huff in mad and stand up from the sofa.

"You guys are mean. I'm going home!" With that, he pack his stuff in full speed making the other 2 guys widen their eyes before they run out, following Changbin.

"Binnie! Wait up! We are just kidding!!"

...

_** Next morning ** _

Changbin wakes up first. He even wake up before his alarm bursting out loud in the room. Changbin yawns, still feeling tired. He put his hand all over his bed, searching for his phone. Once he found it, he unlock it just to see the time.

**07:45 am**

"Argh!"

Changbin groaned lightly. Too early to be awake on day off. He sigh tiredly and lay back on his pillow. Before he can closes his eyes once again, he suddenly remembers what his plan for today.

_"Picnic!"_

Changbin immediately wake up and climb down his bed carefully, didn't want his leader to be awake so early like this. He grabs his towel and went to shower.

After he's done showering, when he's back in the room, Chan already awake. He was sitting on his bed, scrolling his phone.

"Oh, hyung? Why are you awake so early?" Changbin asked innocently as he walks to their closet to get his outfit that he just prepared yesterday. He smiles slightly when he saw his outfit.

*With black ripped jeans and black converse*

"What do you think? After finish wearing your outfit, go to Minho. He's waiting for you. About Lixie, let just me wake him up."

Changbin immediately stop staring at his outfit and turns his head to his leader. "Errr, why Minho hyung waiting for me? In this early morning?"

Chan chuckled lightly before he locked his phone and climb down from his bed. He walks to Changbin and stand in front of younger while cradles the younger's face gently. "To help you with your hair and makeup. Now, quick! Don't want to make Minho waiting for you right?" Chan said softly as he kisses the younger's forehead gently and slap the younger's bum before he walks out from the room casually.

Changbin blinks his eyes rapidly. He was weird with the older's sudden affection and skinships. He shakes his head a bit and immediately wears his outfit and went to Minho.

...

"Minho hyung, do I really have to do all of this? It just a picnic." Changbin looks up at Minho who was busy doing his hair.

"Don't move, Bin." Minho scolds lightly making Changbin pouted his lips cutely.

"Stop pouting. It not just a picnic. It was a picnic date! With Lixie! You need to be gorgeous and handsome! Now, sit still!"

"It not a date, hyung! Why everyone think it was a date??!!" Changbin whined slightly but the older just quiet, continue his work.

Changbin sighs while think for a moment. Why everyone is so invest about this picnic of him and Lix? And what with everyone told him it was a date? And why they seems so shock about it? Is there something that he didn't know???

"Okay, done! Look at you! Awww, so pretty, so handsome, so cute, so gorgeous! AAAA! Lixie is so lucky to be your date today. But, it's okay. Mine will be later."

"Eh?? What do you mean by that, hyung?" Changbin asked in confused as he didn't quite understand for the last sentence that the older say but the older just smiles slyly and shaking his head.

"Nothing! Now, off you go. Don't make Lixie wait for you." Minho said while pushing the younger lightly out from his room. Changbin tilted his head aside, confused with the older's behaviour. Early was Chan and now Minho. Changbin shakes his head a bit and walks out from the room.

While he was walking through the hallways, he can here noises coming from the living room. The more he got closer to the living room, the more he heard about what the others were talking about.

_"It not fair! How come Lixie hyung got to go on a date with Binnie hyung first?!"_

_"Now, now. Stop fighting. Can you guys just be happy for Lixie and Binnie hyung? Don't because of this, you guys gonna makes Binnie hyung sad!"_

_"It not like that. We are just-"_

"Errr what's happen here? Why are you guys fighting with each other??"

The others stop fighting when Changbin step into the living room. Almost immediately all eyes on Changbin. They were staring at him from head to toes with their mouth agape. Changbin gulped nervously as he not someone who like attention too much.

Changbin blinks slowly with a blush on his cheeks. "Stop staring!" Changbin shouts in shy while hitting the person who was next to him, which is Jisung.

"Ouch! Hyung! Stop being so abusive! Can't we just appreciate the art??" Jisung shouts at Changbin while rubbing his arms.

"A-Art? What art? Aishh! You and your tease!" Changbin whined a bit and then walks slowly to Felix who was waiting for him at the sofa with a picnic basket next to him. Changbin smiles softly when he saw what the younger was wearing.

*With black ripped jeans and white converse*

"You're wearing the jacket. I think yesterday you already choose other jacket?" Changbin asked gently as he stands in front of Felix. All of sudden, he forget that the others were in the room too because all his focus was at Felix and his blinding smiles.

"Yeah. I was thinking that maybe today would be the suitable day to wear it. I don't know you would wear it too. I guess you're having telepathy with me." Felix said with a tinge of teasing in his voice making Changbin laughs cutely.

"I guess..." Changbin said shyly making Felix chuckled.

"Come on, hyung. Let's go." Felix said as he pulls out his hand to Changbin.

Changbin looks at the younger's hand and suddenly he remembers what has happen yesterday. They're changing roles right now. He giggles lightly and takes the younger's large hand gently.

"Let's go."

"We're going! We don't know when we will be back but if anything happen, I'll call. Bye!!" Felix shouts at the others who were still in the living room, watching their cute interaction, while pulling Changbin out from their dorm.

...

They now were in the car with Felix was the driver and Changbin seated next to him. Changbin was smiling so widely, a bit excited to go for a picnic with one of his beloved members.

"You were glowing today, hyungie. Are you excited for our picnic??" Felix asks while his focus was still on the road.

Changbin brings his focus to Felix with a bright smile. "Yes! I'm so excited for the picnic. I never had a picnic before."

Felix smiles widely seeing the older being this cute about their picnic date. _Date? Did the older ever knew that this was a date?_

"Lixie... Can I ask you something??"

Felix frown a bit before he nodded his head. "Sure, hyung. What is it?" Felix as as he stops at the traffic lights and turns his head to Changbin who was playing with the strings of his jacket.

"The others... They keep on saying that this is a date. Is it??" Changbin said in his soft voice as he looks up at Felix with his big, innocent eyes.

Felix stares at Changbin with wide eyes. He really adores the older so much as much as the older adores them.

"Oh? They said that? Hmmm, actually yeah. It was a date. Picnic date. I hope it was okay with you, hyung." Felix said shyly as he looks up at Changbin behind his lashes.

Changbin was shock! He looks up at Felix with wide eyes and mouth agape. "Oh??? Oh..." Changbin can only said that while looking down on his lap shyly.

"Binnie hyung? Are you uncomfortable with it? If yes, you doesn't have to said it was date. We can said it was-"

"No!!"

Felix startled a bit when he heard the older's sudden shout. He blinks his eyes rapidly.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you. I just..." Changbin stuttered a bit as he looks around him with blushing cheeks.

Felix stares at the older for a whole minute before his face break out a wide smile.

"You're so cute when you're in panic, hyungie."

Changbin pouted his lips cutely and crossing his arms. "Stop laughing at my suffering!"

Felix laughs again as he pinches the older's cheek lightly before he turns his focus back to the road.

They were back being silent again but it was not awkward. Felix was driving while smiling so wide while Changbin besides him, staring at his face without saying anything.

"Is there something on my face that you have been burning a hole on it??" Felix teases slightly.

Changbin groaned lightly while saying, "Are you going to tease me this whole day or what??"

Felix laughs happily and all of sudden he took Changbin's hand and hold it on his lap while his eyes still focus on the road.

"We'll see about it. You're so cute when you're blushing, hyung. For years I know you, I never knew you would be this cute while blushing."

Changbin pouted his lips cutely and huff. "Can you just- argh! Whatever!"

Changbin shouts while staring outside the window. Felix who was driving, chuckled lightly seeing the older sulking.

"Hyung, don't sulk with me. I'm sorry, okay?" Felix said as he pulls the older's hand slightly.

"..."

"Hyung~ I'm sorry. Really. You're just too cute to handle. I can't stop myself from teasing you. Sorry, okay? I'll stop teasing you from now on. Hmm? Forgive me?" Felix pleads as he stop the car once he saw they already arrive at their destination and turns his body to just stares at Changbin.

Changbin pouts a little and turns his head to Felix who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Fine! You're lucky I love you this much." Changbin said annoyed as he blow away some of his hair from getting into his eyes.

Felix smiles softly and automatically he brought up the older's hand and kiss it gently. "Thank you. Now, let's go. We have arrive!"

Changbin can't even have time to react to the kiss as he started to looks outside the car and saw they were at a park. He want to took off his seatbelt but he notices Felix still holding his hand. He blushes slightly.

"Lix, you can let go of my hand right now." But Felix just gripped his hands even tighter, while smiling so widely at him.

"I love holding your hand, hyung. I just don't want to let your hand go right now."

Changbin tilted his head aside, confused before he chuckled lightly. "Even though you like it, you need to let go now. How am I gonna take off my seatbelt? You can hold my hand how long you want after we out from the car, okay??"

Felix smiles widely and immediately he let go of the older's hand and climb out from the car in full speed making Changbin laughs.

"Hyung, hurry up!" Felix shouts from outside of the car.

"Yes, yes. I'm coming. Aishh, you and your demands." Changbin mumbled to himself while taking off his seatbelt and open the door.

Once he's outside, he smiles widely when he feels the windy weather. He closes the door and stares at Felix who already has his hand towards him. Changbin chuckled a little before he takes the younger's hand.

"Where are we? Why I didn't know this park before???" Changbin asked while looking around him with wide, curious eyes.

Felix pulls the older towards him while smiling, "Secret. I'll tell you later. Now, let's go find our picnic spot!" Felix said excitedly as he runs a bit.

Changbin just chuckled before he follows the younger. Once they found a very good spot, which is under a huge shady tree, Felix lay down a yellow stripe cloth and put their picnic basket in the middle before he sit down at the edge of the cloth.

Changbin looks down at the scene unfold in front of him with a shock face. "When did you prepared all of this??" Changbin said softly as he also sit down.

"Yesterday! Do you like it??" Felix asked a bit anxious in his voice making Changbin looks up at the younger with a wide smile.

"Like it? I LOVE it. It so nice of you. Thank you. I thought this picnic will be just a normal picnic. I never thought you have prepared this much." Changbin confessed as he caresses the cloth slowly.

"It would never be normal if it was for you. Everything need to be perfect and special when it come for you."

Changbin looks up at Felix slowly and saw the younger was staring at him with serious eyes. Changbin smiles shyly and immediately looks down.

"I'm not that special, Lixie. Why would someone like you invest so much time doing something like this?"

Felix immediately feels sad when he heard what the older just said. _Did he just... Who the fuck planted this negative thought in his mind?? I need to tell the others about this!_

Felix shakes his head a bit and stares at Changbin with sad eyes. "Hyungie, why would you ever think like that? You're special! For me! For Stray Kids! Even though the others told you, you aren't special for them, well FUCK THEM! You're special for us. We love you so much. Seeing you happy, almost like we are getting the stars or something valuable! If you ever heard about you being not special from someone, just ignore them! They don't deserve you! You should always think beautifully about yourself. I swear if I ever catch someone said a single bad thing about you, I will never let them go easily!" Felix said seriously as he was frowning slightly at Changbin who just can only stare.

Changbin nodded his head slowly and all of sudden, a single tear fall down his cheeks. Felix panic! Instantly he comes closer to the older and wipe away the tears.

"Oh, oh! Hyung! Don't cry. Please. I'm sorry! I hate seeing you cry."

Changbin shakes his head slowly and holds Felix's hand that was holding his cheek. "N-No. It not your fault. I-It just... I-I'm sorry for crying. J-Just... Feel overwhelmed with all of these. I feel loves. I feel cares. Thank you, Lixie. I'm sorry for making you mad. Don't be mad about this, okay?"

Felix stares at the older for a whole minute before he sighs. "Don't apologize, hyungie. It not your fault too I got pretty work up. I just... I hate seeing you sad, okay? If I ever had a superpower, I would want to shield you from getting any sources of hates. You should always be happy. Seeing you get hurt, breaks my heart."

Changbin smiles gently when he heard what the younger just said. He nodded his head slowly and says, "Okay, Lix. Don't worry about me being sad. I'm fine. That was what life is right? Sometimes we will be happy and another times we will be sad. But as long as we don't give up on life, that what most important right? But, don't worry. I'm happy now. I have you by my side. I have the others. I always feel happy when I'm with you guys."

"Hyung~ when will you stop being so perfect like this??" Felix whined slightly making Changbin laughs happily. Felix smiles seeing the older laughs like that.

"Thank you, Felix. I feel better now." Changbin said sincerely as he gripped the younger's hand slightly.

Felix smiles fondly at the older and nodded his head. "Promise me, hyung. That you will come to us whenever you ever think negatively like this. We will make sure to throw that thought away within second!"

Changbin laughs cutely as he throw his head backward. "I will. I promise."

"Good! Now, let's get our food!"

...

"Tada! I make this just for you! Well, give some credit to Jinnie too because he helps me." Felix said excitedly as he takes out 2 medium size tupperwares.

"Waaahhh... What is these??" Changbin asked in awed.

"Brownies and... Chocolate lava cake!! I know you didn't like sweets much. I hope this is not too much for you." Felix said as he opens the tupperware's lid.

Changbin smiles softly and shakes his head. "Ahhh, don't worry about that. It not like I don't like sweet. I just seldom eat it. You do know I'm a healthy guy! But, it great to eat some sweets sometimes. Thank you, Lixie. It must be hard to do all of these." Changbin explained briefly as he stares at Felix who just smiles fondly at him.

"No! It not hard at all! I was happy making all of these! Maybe because I'm thinking about you while making it. I hope it taste great!" Felix said shyly while rubbing the back of his neck.

Changbin giggles lightly and takes one piece of the brownies while saying, "I'm sure it will be taste good like always, Lixie. You have make it with full of love."

Felix chuckled with the older's words. _Everything I do for you is full of love, hyungie._

Felix then just stares at the older who eating the brownie, full anticipated as he want the older's reaction.

"Oh?! Lixie? This is great! It delicious! I love this!" Changbin said happily as he stares at Felix with his wide, innocent eyes making Felix sighs happily.

"I'm glad, hyungie. Eat more! After that, we can eat the chocolate lava cake!" Felix said happily as he also eat the brownie while his focus was at the older who was happily eating the brownie, like a little kid. _Cute._

...

"Hyung, I'm full." Felix said as he lays fown on the older's lap and whine slightly.

They just finish eating the brownies and the chocolate lava cake that Changbin loves the most! He said that the chocolate lava is delicious. He also request at Felix to makes him more in the future which Felix just agree without hesitate. As long as the older happy, he will do anything for him.

And now, they only have to eat their fruits and their drinks but Felix already having a food coma. That's why he already lays down on the older's lap.

Changbin chuckled lightly as he caress the younger's hair gently. Felix looks up and amazed. The older seriously looking like an angel. With the sunlight coming from behind him, and he was smiling softly at the younger. Felix feels in peace.

"Hyungie..."

"Hmm?" Changbin replied as he playing with the younger's hair.

"Are you happy today?"

Changbin's hand immediately stop in the mid air once the younger ask his that question. Changbin smiles fondly and continue playing the younger's hair.

"I am happy. Very. Are you happy, Lixie?"

"I'm always happy when I'm with you, hyungie! You're my happiness!"

Changbin chuckled lightly with a tint of blushes appear on his cheeks. "Aish! You and your cheesy words. You spend too much time with Chan hyung until his cheesiness rubbed off on you."

"Or maybe we just have the same thoughts. You know, we are Aussie~!" Felix said in tease as he wiggling his brows at Changbin causing the older laughs while hitting his chest lightly.

"Silly!"

And for a moment, they were in silent. With Felix stares at Changbin fondly while the older staring down on Felix with the same look.

"Hyungie..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Changbin was startled a bit before he smiles widely.

"I love you too."

"The others also love you."

"Well, I love them too." Changbin said softly while chuckling lightly but the younger was frowning.

"No. You don't understand, hyungie. I love, I mean, we all love you more than just a brother, more than a bandmate. Like love within couples." Felix said seriously as he sit up from the older's lap.

Changbin stares at Felix with wide eyes. "What do you mean, Lix?"

Felix sighs lightly before he took the older's hand and hold it tight.

"You see... We are kind of... What did it call? Head over heals on you? Yeah. That. We are so in love with you. Whatever you do, in our eyes, it was endearing. Seeing your smile is like a big achievement for us. Your laughs, your giggles. Everything about you is perfect. And we will do everything to makes you happy. And when I ask you for this picnic, they kind of jealous of me because I was the first one to ask you on a date. And I don't know what happen at dorm now. Maybe they were planning on another date with you." Felix finish while chuckled lightly, trying so hard to not have an eye contact with the older.

Changbin blinks his eyes rapidly, trying to absorb everything that the younger just told him. _In love with me? All of them? But... Why? What on me that they are so in love?_

Changbin shakes his head a bit and says, "Is that why they are giving so much reactions when I told them I'm going to a picnic with you today?"

Felix chuckled lightly when he saw how confused the older looks. "What reaction are they give to you??"

Changbin pouts his lips a little while thinking, "Well, Hannie and Channie hyung were shock. Especially Hannie. He even shouts at me, asking me who I'm going to a picnic with. And then, Minho hyung... He said you're lucky to have a date with me first then he also mention about him being next?? And it's that what you guys were fighting for when the time I'm arrive at the living room early??"

Felix smiles sheepishly and nodded his head. "Yeah, that's what the chaos about. You must be shock with this. But, believe me. We didn't even want to pressure you or anything. As long as you're happy, hyungie. We are fine. So, don't worry about hurting us with your decision."

Changbin blinks his eyes rapidly, trying his best to absorb everything that the younger said in his head. He stares at Felix who just staring at him fondly. He can see his reflection in the younger's eyes.

"I'm... I don't know what to say. I never thought that errrr... You guys are in love with me. I maybe have seen your guys behaviours around me seems suspicious but never in my mind that you guys are actually in love with me. What's in me that you guys love so much? I don't know what special about me tho. There are many people out there that much, much better than me. Why me?" Changbin explained briefly before he ask innocently to Felix who let out a shock gasped. He gripped the older's hand a bit tighter as he moves closer until he was literally sit in front of the older.

"Hyung! Why would you say that? What did I told you early? You're special! Inside and out! I would spend hours, just to tell you how wonderful you are as my hyung, Stray Kids' member and also as a human being. We are grateful to know you, to have you in our life. Being with you makes our life even more happier. You're special in your own way, hyung. Believe me. I know the members also think the same."

Changbin looks down on their intertwined hands and sigh lightly. "You think too highly about me, Lixie. I'm not that great."

"I think you're great, hyung. Ever since you comes and talk to me in your limited English, I already know you're a wonderful person. Seeing how you act towards people, I already know you're great. You're humble and respect everyone around you. No matter they are older or younger than you. You never brag about any achievement that you get. You always tries so hard to be there for people around you. You always hype someone, boosting their confidence. I like this about you. You never seems to be selfish. You cares about others' happiness more than you. As long as they are happy, you're happy. How I wish you can look at yourself from my eyes. You would know exactly what have I see on you."

Changbin just looks down on their hands without saying anything. Felix begin to feels restless when the older didn't say anything.

"Hyu-"

"You know... I never had this situation before in my life. Can you imagine there were like 7 perfect guys who are in love with you in the same time? How to react? Should I be happy? Should I cry? I don't know. What I think the most is... Scared. I know you said to me that you guys never want to pressure me with making decision. But, I was scared to break you guys' heart. You guys are like my most precious treasure that I wish to keep for a long time. But, how to makes decisions without breaking you guys' heart??" Changbin confessed slowly as tears flow down his cheeks.

Felix got sad seeing the older's cry. His heart clenched at the tears that flow down on the older's cheeks. He take a deep breath before he pulls the older's in his arms, without saying anything, just hugging the older tight.

"Can I just choose all of you?"

Felix hands that was rubbing the older's back, stop in mid air. His body immediately tense up and pulls away the older to stares into his eyes.

"Hyungie... Are you sure you're okay with that? You do know that we never like seeing you in trouble. Even making this decision. You can take your time, hyungie." Felix explained softly as he wiped away the tears on the older's cheeks.

Changbin blushes lightly as he notices on how close the younger was with him. He nodded his head slowly and says, "I-I'm... I'm sure. I think I'm in love with all of you too. Just see how clingy I am. I'm not that clingy actually. Except with people that I love. Well, so..." Changbin then looks around him, trying to avoid staring into the younger's eyes.

While Felix, he feels butterflies in his stomach. He doesn't know what did he does in the past to deserve someone like Changbin but he was grateful to this time. He stares at the older's face. His blushing cheeks, his innocent eyes, his bow-like lips. Gosh! His lips. Felix really want to taste it. Just one time but he doesn't want to makes the older feels uncomfortable with him.

"Hyungie... Can you looks at me for a moment?" Felix calls softly as he caress one of the older's cheeks.

Changbin take a deep breath. He doesn't know why but after his confession early, he feels nervous with the younger.

He then looks up at the younger and almost immediately he want to looks away on how much love the younger's eyes have for him but the younger prevent him but cradle both of his cheeks with the younger's large hands.

"Lixie~ stop staring!" Changbin whined slightly as he saw the younger didn't even blinks his eyes. Just staring at him fondly.

"Why??" Felix asked while smiles brightly.

Changbin pouted his lips cutely and says, "You're making me nervous."

Felix chuckled lightly before he pulls the older's face a bit closer to him making the older gasped in shock.

"Lix-"

"Can I kiss you, hyung?"

Changbin blinks his eyes rapidly. He can feels his cheeks become reddish from time to time. He let out a little breath before he nodded his head slowly.

Felix who still with his smiles, close their distance first by touching his lips with the older gently. At first, both of them didn't move at all before the older pulls the younger closer by his jacket. Felix gasped shockingly before he kisses the older full with feelings.

Felix can say that kissing the older was one of his greatest moment in his life. They move in-sync. The older's lips seems perfectly fit with him. Like a complete puzzle. On how he can taste the cherry chapstick that the older wears plus with the older's taste that he can even explained it. On how the older grabbed his jacket tightly with his tiny hands. Felix want to protect the older with all his life.

After a few minutes passes, Felix pulls away from the older and stares. On how the older was having a hard time to breathe, on how his lips looks even redder than before, on how his cheeks blushing red. The older seriously like an art.

"Hyungie..." Felix calls softly.

Changbin who just got his breathing, open his eyes slowly and stares at the younger's dark orbs.

"I love you so much."

Changbin blinks his eyes rapidly before his face broke out a beautiful, bright smiles.

"I love you too, Lixie. So much."

...

"You know, the others must be jealous with me because I was your first kiss." Felix said suddenly when they were on their way back home.

With one hand holding the steering wheel, and another hand holds the older's, Felix smiles brightly while driving.

Changbin who sat next to him just laughs before he sighs lightly, "Should I be corncern about this? They gonna go chaos once again tho. And they will be this clingy, cheesy and full of affections with me once they know what's my decision is."

Felix turns his head to the older for a quick second before he brought the older's hand up to kiss gently. "Don't worry, hyung. If you ever feel uncomfortable of anything, just tell us. Like I said before, seeing you happy is making us happy too."

Changbin looks at the younger before he smiles softly. "I'm not uncomfortable with anything that you guys do. I just... I don't know. Not used to get too much attention from people."

Felix laughs loudly as he gripped the older's hand a bit tighter. "Well, you need to get used to it. Because, we surely gonna give you all our attention to you after this."

Changbin laughs softly while thinking. _I'm surely it. I'm nervous to know what will happen next but in the same time, thrilled. Can't wait!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back~ how are you guys doing??? It not too late so say Happy New Year right? Hahaha happy new year everyone! I'm hoping this year would be better than last year~
> 
> Sorry for the late update. Been busy with my new house. Oh! I'm already moved to my new house tho! I'm so excited and happy!
> 
> Because there's still many things to arrange at the new house, I didn't have time to write. But I'll try to make some time. Even just a little.
> 
> So, here the new update! As you can see the title, it was a series of 8 chapters~ I'm so excited to share this series. I hope you guys will like it too~
> 
> I have to go now. Make sure to stay safe at anywhere you are. Stay healthy, stay happy.   
> I'll see you next time with the new chapter~
> 
> With lots of love,  
> Jiea 🍒


	16. In Love Series: Heart-to-Heart moment [Minho]

Minho was bored and hungry. He has been endlessly scrolling his youtube's timeline and hasn't found any interesting videos to watch. He looks around the dim room and saw that Seungmin and Hyunjin were already asleep. Minho sighs for the hundredth times that day. He takes a look at the time, _11:45 pm._ In his regular routine, he would be already asleep right now. But, he's not sleepy yet right now. And tomorrow they didn't have any schedule. He sighs again and decided to do something instead. He put his phone aside and climb down his bed and walk out of the room, to the kitchen. Thinking about eating something.

Once he arrives at the kitchen, he immediately went to the fridge. He scans their fridge with hawk eyes and took 2 eggs and some vegetables. He gonna makes an omelette for himself.

Once he took all the ingredients that he wants, he closes the fridge's door slowly. In his mind, he was thinking about going to the supermarket to buy some groceries as the things inside their fridge is almost empty.

Minho humming in happy as he put the omelette in the pan. It was calm and peaceful as no one is there to disturb him. But suddenly,

"Minho hyung?"

Minho startled a bit before he turns his head towards the entrance of their kitchen.

"Oh? Binnie??" Minho said in shock as he turns off the heat and put his omelette on a plate before he walks slowly to the younger.

"Bin? Baby? Why are you still up??" Minho asked softly as he stares at the younger with fondness in his eyes. The younger was wearing a black short, oversized grey hoodie. His hair is a bit messy. Minho predicts he just come out from his lying session on his bed. His cheeks were red a bit, maybe because of the cold weather. And his hands were fisting the sleeves of his hoodie. It one of his cute habits that Minho noticed since he first met the younger.

The younger didn't say anything. He just pouted his lips sadly making Minho got worried. "What's wrong, love? What makes you sad like this?" Minho asked in the most gentle way he can. Every time he was with the younger, he can't help but talk so softly. He wants to take care of the younger with full care.

Changbin stares at the older for a whole minute before he sighs heavily. He walks towards the dining table and sat on one of the chairs with a sad pout. Minho chuckled lightly before he also sat at the table, with a plate of an omelette that he cooks early.

"I can't sleep. I already do everything! I listen to ASMR, I watch something on youtube to make me fall asleep. None! Even Channie hyung and Lixie already fast asleep. And I... I just can't." Changbin finished his sentence with a cute pout and slump his face on the table making Minho almost cooed at him loudly.

"Awww, poor my baby. Did you have something in mind that kept yours from sleeping? Do you want to talk about it? You do know that we are always here for you right? You can come to us anytime you want." Minho said softly as he caressing the younger's hair lightly. The nickname rolled almost familiar to him. Like he has been using the nickname for a long time now. The truth is, it's not.

Minho still remembers in his mind what has happened 2 weeks ago. After Felix and Changbin came back from their picnic date, suddenly Felix told them to gather around in the living room as he said Changbin has something to tell. To be honest, Minho was scared. He was scared because even though they have been showing their loves endlessly to Changbin in the past weeks, they didn't know Changbin's true feelings. Even though Changbin just let them showing some loves and hugs to him, they kind of scared that they might cross the line.

After they all gather in the living room, with Changbin and Felix sitting on the sofa, while the others were scattered around the living room, Minho can see that the younger rapper was restless. He has been playing with his fingers rapidly while staring down at his lap. The anxiety in Minho rising even more.

Before any of them, including Minho, ask Changbin anything, the younger beat them up by saying that Felix has explained something to him during their picnic early. Minho froze upon his spot before he asked what is that something with his shaking voice and Minho didn't know why but what he got is a blushing red Changbin as he looks up at him. Before Minho can say anything Changbin hides his face against Felix's neck while whining.

Minho blinks his eyes rapidly, trying to absorb what has happened. He tried to look at the other members but they also confused about what has happened. Minho stares at Chan who already staring at him while frowning. Minho gives him a signal to ask away and almost immediately Chan asks Felix what actually happen.

And from there, they knew. Felix explained briefly at Changbin that they are literally in love with him and of course they didn't want to force the rapper to choose any of them. They just... love him so much. It is hard to explain actually.

But, what makes Minho can't forget that day is Changbin's answer! Changbin said he doesn't want to choose any one of them because he wants them all. He loves them all. Chan was a bit worried as he knows Changbin's heart is as fragile as glass. He can't even hurt a mosquito, let alone a human's heart! So, Chan asks him if he is really true to his words because he really loves them or he just doesn't want to hurt their feelings.

And because of that question, Changbin let out a single tear from his eyes making the others panic. Especially Chan. They were about to apologize to Changbin for making he cried but then Changbin suddenly giggles cutely while covering his mouth with his sleeves.

They were in confusion once again. Then Changbin said that they are too busy showering him with loves that they didn't notice that he also loves them by just with his acts around them.

Minho blinks his eyes in confusion, again, trying to remember how the younger act around them. Almost like a lightning strike on him, he gasped shockingly making the others look at him weirdly plus Changbin who just staring at him with blushing cheeks.

After like a whole full minute pass between them, Minho started to smile widely at Changbin before he went to the younger and proceed to hug him tight.

Minho still remembers how Changbin was startled by the hug before he snuggles even further in his arms. Minho sighs in relieved as he promises Changbin that he and the others will take care of him well after this.

Now, back to the present, Minho was smiling like an idiot while staring at Changbin who was pouting his lips cutely. _Gosh, his lips are so tempting._

"Hyungie?"

"..."

"HYUNGIE!"

"Y-Yeah??" Minho startled almost immediately as he focuses his sight on the younger who already looking at him with a frown plastered on his face.

"Sorry, love. Did you say something?" Minho said softly with a smile.

Changbin crossing his arms in a sulking manner making Minho widen his smiles.

"I was calling you a few times but you just staring at me with that smile of yours," Changbin said while still pouting.

Minho chuckled lightly and patted the younger's cheeks before he started eating his omelette.

"I'm sorry, Binnie baby. Hyung just got distracted with a sudden train of memories."

Changbin tilted his head aside, confused. "Memories? What memories?"

Minho smiles widely and playing with his fork.

"Memories of when you accepting us."

Once Changbin heard what the older just said, he immediately blushing red and proceed to hide his face by covering half of his face with the sleeves of his hoodie.

"Can you guys stop remembering that day? It's embarrassing." Changbin whined slightly making Minho laughs happily.

"Why tho? It like the happiest day for us. No way we would forget about that day." Minho said in a teasing manner making Changbin swaps his sleeves at the older but the older easily avoided it with a sly smile on his face.

"Tease."

"Now, now. That's not how you treat your boyfriend, my love." Minho teases again making Changbin whined again and proceed to slump his face on the table again.

Minho chuckled lightly before he says,

"Bin..."

"Love..."

"Baby..."

"What?" Changbin answer with his face still on the table.

Minho smiles widely seeing the younger's tantrum side. It's cute.

"Look at me, please."

Changbin huffs slightly and push up his head and looks up at the older while crossing his arms.

"There. That's my baby. Can you come here for a moment?" Minho said gently.

"What for?" Changbin still sulking.

"Just come here." Minho chuckled lightly.

Changbin groaned lightly before he stands up and walks to the older. He still crossing his arms and stares down at the older with a pout.

"Now what?"

Minho chuckled lightly before he pulls the younger lightly and forces him to sit on his lap.

"Hyung! Wha-"

"Shhh, now eat this," Minho said as he feeds the younger the omelette. Changbin stares at the older with wide eyes, in shock but he just accepted the food.

"Why are you still up, cooking an omelette too? You usually already sleep at a time like this, hyung." Changbin asked after he finished eating the omelette. The older keeps on feeding him until the omelette is finished.

Minho just shrugged his shoulders a bit and pulls the younger closer by his waist.

"Was bored and not sleepy yet. Feels hungry and cooks the omelette." Minho said casually as he puts his chin on the younger's shoulder gently.

"And then you let me have the omelette! You're not even eating it! You said you're hungry!" Changbin shouts in shock as he turns his head to the older who just smiling softly at him.

"Hyung! Stop with that smiling! I'm serious!" Changbin shouts as he hit the older's chest lightly.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, Bin. I'm just happy seeing you eat it. Seeing you eat, already makes me full." Minho confessed slightly making Changbin pouts cutely.

"You can't always do this, hyungie. The others too! You can't always give me everything! You need to take care of yourself too. Don't keep on giving me things. I know you guys love me. I love you guys too. But this is not it." Changbin said in a serious tone while squinting hard at the older.

Minho can only stare at the younger with so much admirable. The younger always like this. Never stop telling them to take care of themselves too.

"Awww, baby. Don't worry about us. We are just fine." Minho replied cheekily as he pecks the younger's cheek gently.

"You're not taking my words seriously," Changbin said in sulking tone making Minho laughs.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. No. Not like that. I am taking your words seriously. It just... You do know us, right? If we can, we want to give the world to you. You deserve much, much, much more than what we have given you." Minho confessed as he pecks the younger's shoulder lightly.

"Watching you happy and comfortable around us are our top priority. We love seeing you happy because of us. It's like we have saved a country or something. That's why we would do anything for you. And now, seeing you sad like this, even though it's not my fault, I still feel sad and heartbroken. I don't like seeing you sad. You're much better with a smile plastered on your face."

Changbin tense up against the older. He looks down at the older's hands that were curled around his waist in a protective way. He looks up and saw the older was already staring at him with eyes full of love.

Changbin pouted his lips sadly before he turns his body fully to the older and hugs him by his neck.

"Binnie? What's wrong?" Minho asked worried as soon as the younger hug him tight.

Changbin shakes his head slowly and pulls the older even closer. He almost cried on the spot because of the older's words but he knows the older would be sad if the older saw him crying again. So, he just hides his face against the older's neck and stays like that for a while.

"Sweetheart, tell me what's wrong? Are you crying?" Minho asked worriedly as he tried to push the younger away from him but Changbin just whined slightly and pulls the older closer to him.

"Baby... tell me what's wrong? Please..." Minho pleads as he caressing the younger's hair gently.

Changbin sighs heavily before he pulls his face away from the older's shoulder and stares at the older sadly.

Minho's face softens when he saw how sad the younger is. "Bin, tell me why are you sad? Is it because of what I just said??" Minho said gently as he caressing the younger's cheek gently.

Changbin nodded his head and says in his quiet voice, "I just... I just thinking that did I ever deserve all the things that you guys just give me?"

Minho frowns a little before he kissing the younger's forehead lightly. "Love, what did we say about this topic?"

"I'm sorry. I know. I just... I didn't give anything to you guys but you guys have been endlessly giving me things. I just..."

"I'm sorry for you to think like that. I know it was hard to believe but what did you mean about not giving us anything? You have been endlessly giving us something valuable." Minho said as he stares at the younger's face with fond eyes.

"Let's see. Where should I start? Hmm, yes! First of all, you have been giving us these beautiful and sweet smiles every day. Not everyone has the privilege to have that, you know," Minho explained as he touches the younger's lips gently.

"And then, aegyos! Other people didn't get to see your aegyos every day. Am I right? Your cute aegyos always brighten up our days." Minho said as he pokes Changbin's cheeks gently.

"But you said my aegyos are not cute," Changbin said suddenly making Minho hissed at him like a cat.

"Shhh! You know my heart, right? I'm not that good about giving people compliment."

Changbin giggles cutely before he nodded his head understood.

"Okay. Where did I stop early? Hah! After that, your skinship. Your touch is like magic, you know? Whenever we are stressed, or in a hard time, you always there for us. Hold our hands, hugs us, giving us encouragement. That is really important." Minho explained briefly as he holds Changbin's hands.

"And lastly... Your existence. Your existence is the most important in our life. Just being there for us, is like giving a big impact on our life. I don't know what the others think about this, but surely I know they would think the exact thing like mine but for me, having you by our side is a blessing. Every day, I always want to find you. I want to see your face first once I'm awake. Seeing your face, your smiles, even just your figure, makes me happy." Minho finishes his sentence with a soft kiss on the younger's forehead.

"That's why I don't want you to think like this again. Just because we have been giving you things endlessly, doesn't mean that you have to do the same to us. Showing love to someone have so many ways. Not only giving things. Okay?"

Changbin stares at the older for a moment before he nodded his head.

"Okay."

"I don't know what's make you having this kind of thought, but I just want you to know. We giving things to you not because we want something in return. It because... I don't know. We just adore you. We love you. We cherish you. We just want to makes you happy. Because having you by our side is making us happy. Everyday."

"So, if you saw someone talks shit about you or how we treated you, babying you, I know you've seen that kind of comment whenever we doing lives,"

Changbin smiles sadly and nodded his head slowly,

"If you do, just ignored them. Because they didn't know our true feelings. Our true heart towards you."

"What is your true feeling then?" Changbin suddenly asked making Minho startled a bit before he let out a soft chuckled.

"My true feeling? My true feeling is that I really love you and I didn't plan on letting you go." Minho said and proceed to kiss the younger's lips gently.

Once he pulls away, he stares at Changbin with his heart eyes. "Do you feeling okay now?"

Changbin nodded his head slowly and smiles softly at the older. "Yes, I am. Thank you, hyungie. For the words. I really need them. I'm sorry too for thinking like this, again."

Minho cooed lightly before he pulls the younger closer. "Don't apologize, silly. It's your feelings. No one should say something about it. You can feel scared, you can feel happy, you can feel sad or you can even feel angry. No one has the right to stop you from having these feelings. I just glad that you decided to tell me what have you been thinking. Next time, talk to us okay? We will be here for you."

Changbin smiles widely and nodded his head before he wipes away his remaining tears. "Thank you, hyung. Thank you so much. I love you."

"You're such a cute baby. No problem, my love. I love you more! Now, I want kisses." Minho demanded as he puckered his lips towards the younger with close eyes.

Changbin laughs happily before he pecks the older's lips gently. Minho open his eyes shockingly and says, "Hey! That's not a kiss! I want the real kiss!"

Changbin laughs again and says, "That is a kiss. A kiss is where one person's lips get in touch with another person's lips."

Minho hissed angrily before he pulls the younger closer and stares into his eyes hard. "I want a real kiss, Binnie. Give me my kiss."

"You're so greedy. Isn't that enough?" Changbin said while chuckling.

"With you, I always greedy. Now, kisses!" Minho said while whining slightly making Changbin giggles softly before he kisses the older for real.

Minho sighs lightly and pulls Changbin even closer to him. Changbin's hands were curled around the older's neck as the older's hands curled tightly around the younger's waist. It's like they were in their own world.

Minho pulls away after their little make-out session and stares at Changbin with heart eyes.

"How do you feel, sweetheart?" Minho asked softly as he fixed the younger's hair.

"Good and sleepy," Changbin replied with a tiny yawn making Minho laughs.

"You're such a baby. Come, let's get you to bed. A baby needs more sleep than an adult." Minho teases slightly as he told the younger to climb down from his lap for a moment.

Changbin pouted lightly and said while yawning, "Not a baby. Already 23 years old."

Minho chuckled lightly as he busies himself washing his plate at the sink. Once done, he wiped his wet hands on the towel next to the sink and went back to Changbin who still pouting his lips cutely.

"Stop pouting. Fine. Not a baby but our baby. Good?" Minho said softly as he pinches the younger's nose lightly making Changbin scrunching slightly before he nodded his head slowly with his sleepy eyes.

"You're really sleepy. Come. I'll let you sleep with me tonight, okay?" Minho said casually as he holds the younger's hand tightly.

Changbin's eyes widen as he looks up at his hyung with his dark, sparkling orbs.

"I can?" Changbin asked innocently making Minho laughs.

"Of course you can, silly," Minho answers softly as he ruffles the younger's hair slightly.

"B-But you hate people sleeping on your bed." Changbin stuttering a bit as he pouts.

Minho stares at the younger with heart eyes before he smiles widely.

"I know that. But, you're special, remember? You're my boyfriend and my baby and the love of my life. I'll let you sleep on my bed anytime you want." Minho said as he pecks the younger's lips gently.

"The others are your boyfriends too," Changbin said again against the older's lips.

Minho smiles softly and pulls the younger closer and said, "I know, but maybe I'm just being biased." Before he kisses the younger properly.

Changbin sighs lightly in the kisses as he kissing the older back. They literally forget everything that happens around them. Don't know how many times they have been kissing that night but who is Changbin to complain about it?

Minho pulls away from Changbin and smiles widely when he saw the younger's content face. He patted the younger's cheek gently and say,

"Come. Let's go to sleep. And tomorrow, you can help me making breakfast for the others." Minho said as he pulls the younger out from the kitchen. He didn't forget to switch off all the lights.

Changbin who just follows the older can only blink his eyes slowly while pouted, "Hyung, you do know that I don't know how to cook, right??"

Minho laughs a little bit loud before he cupped his mouth in shock. He then turns his head to Changbin with a wide smile, "I know that, baby. It's okay. I'll teach you some tomorrow. And it's for breakfast. We won't be making a hard meal. Just some light breakfast. How about pancakes??" 

"Pancakes?? With lots of strawberries?"

"If we have them. But if we didn't, we can go to the supermarket real quick and bought the strawberries. Just for you. Okay?" Minho said gently as he cupped the younger's face gently. They were now in the middle of the hallways of going to their room. The dorm was in a pinch black but they open the curtain in the living room a little, to let the light from the streetlight come in. And now, Minho can see the younger's cute pout in the dim light place.

Changbin thinking for a whole minute before he beamed at Minho brightly and whispered, "Okay!!" 

"Good. Now, let's go!"

...

**Minho, Hyunjin and Seungmin's room**

"Hyungie, can I asked you something?" Changbin asked while whispering as he lay down on the older's bed gently. Hyunjin and Seungmin already sleep so Changbin didn't want the two to awake. 

Minho turns his head to the younger for a moment before he switches off the light and went to his bed.

"Something? Sure, baby. What is it?" Minho replied gently as he lay down beside the younger.

Changbin was quiet for a moment before he sighs in relieved as he feels the older's hands curls around his waist.

"What did you feel when I give my answer about this whole boyfriends thing???"

Minho didn't startle with the question. Instead, he was humming slowly as he pulls the younger closer by his waist and covers their body with the blanket.

"Let's see... To be honest with you, we are all scared of your answer."

Changbin tense slightly against the older before he looks up. "Why?"

"Why? Because, to us, you're very special. Like I told you before, we had our way to show you our loves. But, we are scared that you might not feel the same way as us. Of course, you're always carefree, clingy to us. You're easily open up with us but we are scared that we might make you uncomfortable with the way we act around you. You know what I mean?" Minho said a bit nervous in his voice to the younger who makes himself comfortable, leaning his head onto the older's chest.

"To us, making you uncomfortable is the last thing we want to happen. That's why, if you notice it, we're kind of being careful whenever we are with you. We don't want to makes you uncomfortable or sad. We treasure you a lot, Bin. Really, we do. When you said that you want to do this boyfriends thing, we were so shocked! We also kinda scared that you might agree with all of these because you didn't want to hurt our hearts as we know that you have such a fragile heart."

Changbin pouted his lips slightly before he hit the older's chest lightly when he heard about the last sentence. Minho laughs before he continues,

"But, when you give us the reason why you want to do this boyfriends thing, we are shocked for the second time. How stupid are we, didn't notice the way you act around us, right?"

"You guys are not stupid. Just a bit unaware of your surroundings. Like you said, you're busy showering me with love and care, didn't notice how I act around you." Changbin said as he nuzzles his face against the older's chest.

"But now, I'm happy. I'm happy because we are together. I'm happy to be here with you. In your arms."

Minho looks down at the younger who sigh happily against his chest. The younger looks so cute and tiny like this. Like a baby.

"Thank you, baby. For giving us a chance to give you more love and care. I love you so much. You know that right?"

Changbin nodded his head slowly and said while yawning cutely, "I know, hyungie. I love you too. So much."

Minho chuckled lightly and kisses the younger's forehead gently.

"Go to sleep, my love. I'll wake you up in the morning."

"Okay, night hyung. Love you."

Minho smiles widely when he heard the younger's confession with his sleepy voice, "Love you too, baby."

**The next morning,**

Changbin frowns slightly as he heard loud noises around him. He turns his face slightly while still frowning and all of sudden he heard someone whispering, not so quiet around him.

 _"Are you done with the pictures? You gonna wake him up with your_ _camera's sound_ _!_ _At least turn off the sound if you really want to take his photos!_ _"_

 _"Ahhh_ _! Sorry,_ _hyung. Don't get mad. Binnie hyung just so cute like this._ _I got distract_ e _d._ _Look at how he fisting your shirt tightly, like a baby. He looks extra tiny in your arms!!"_

 _"Jinnie! Stop_ _shouting!_ _For god sake!"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I forg-"_

"What is going on here?" Changbin said sleepily making the two boys frozen.

"Hyung..." "Binnie..."

"What did you guys talking about, being this loud, in the morning??" Changbin asked while yawning as he hides his face further in Minho's chest.

Minho hissed at Hyunjin who immediately nodded his head and says, "Sorry, hyungie. It's nothing. Go back to sleep, hyungie." With that, he quickly runs out of the room. Minho just stares at the younger who just run out of the room at the speed of light. Minho sighs lightly before he felt Changbin pulls him closer and hugs his body tighter.

Minho looks down on Changbin with a soft smile before he kisses the younger's crown gently, "Morning, love. Did you have a good sleep?"

Changbin nodded his head against the older's chest and mumbled softly,

"Yes. I had a good sleep, hyungie. I feel great. Thanks, hyungie."

Minho chuckled lightly as he pulls the younger closer. "Anything for you, baby."

Changbin nodded his head slowly and hummed in happy. He nuzzles his head against the older like a cat making the older laughs gently at him.

"What are you? A cat now??" Minho teases as he carding the younger's hair gently.

"I'm not! I just... happy. Are you happy, hyung?" Changbin asked innocently as he looks up at the older from his chest.

Minho stares into the younger's dark but soft orbs for a moment before he smiles softly, "I am happy. In fact, I become happier when you're ours. I really love you so much, baby. So, so much."

Changbin stares at the older in shock. Didn't expect to get this kind of answer. His face started to warm up and before the older said anything, he hides his face on the older's chest once again.

Minho was shocked for a while before he laughs happily seeing how shy the younger is.

"Stop saying things like that all of sudden! It's too early!" Changbin whined slightly against the older's chest.

Minho giggles lightly before he turns the younger's body to lay beneath him. Changbin gasped shockingly before he looks up at the older with wide eyes.

"W-What are you d-doing, hyungie??" Changbin stuttered a little with his blushing face.

Minho smirked slightly seeing the younger's red face before he gets his face closer to the younger.

"Why are you blushing, baby? Are you thinking something naughty??" Minho teases Changbin.

Changbin's eyes widen almost immediately before he hits Minho's chest lightly while shouting,

"W-What!!! You're crazy! Hyung!!"

Minho laughs in satisfaction before he moved away from the younger. Changbin took the opportunity to sit up.

"Aishhh, if I know you would be like this in the morning, I would decline your offer about sleeping with you last night!" Changbin said angrily making Minho laughs even harder.

"I'm sorry, baby. I just love seeing your reaction whenever I tease you. Your blushing face is cute!" Minho said as he pinches the younger's cheeks lightly making Changbin whined cutely.

"Hyung!!"

"Okay, okay. For real. I'm sorry. Come on. Let's go makes some pancakes!!" Minho said as he climbs down his bed and pulls out his hand to the younger.

Changbin pouted his lips while rubbing his cheeks. He stares at the older's hand for a moment before he sighs.

"Before that, I need to brush my teeth," Changbin said as he takes the older's hand.

"Sure, let's go!" Minho said cheerfully as he dragged the younger to the bathroom. Once arrives, before Changbin can do anything, Minho picks the younger's up and let him sit on the sink counter.

"Hyung!! Stop doing that all of sudden! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Changbin shouts as he hit the older's shoulder lightly. Minho just laughs in replied as he took their toothbrushes, put a little bit of toothpaste and give them to Changbin.

"I can do it by myself, you know," Changbin mumbled softly as he started to brush his teeth.

"I know. But I just want to do it for you. Spoiling you a little won't hurt right??" Minho said as he winks teasingly making Changbin groaned.

They brush their teeth in silent with Minho standing in between Changbin's legs while staring lovingly at the younger while the younger blushing from time to time and avoiding the older's stare.

Once they are done, Changbin stares at the older with a pout plastered on his lips with grabby hands.

"Put me down? Please?"

Minho chuckled lightly before he picks the younger up from the counter and put him down slowly.

"Are you ready to makes breakfast with me??" Minho said gently as he boop the younger's nose gently.

Changbin giggles cute and nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm ready now. Let's go." Changbin said as he pulls the older slightly but the older just pull him back.

"Before that..."

Changbin looks up at Minho innocently.

"Where's my morning kiss?" Minho said while smirking.

Changbin automatically blushing slightly before he tiptoes a little and kisses the older gently.

"Morning, hyungie" Changbin said softly as he smiles brightly at the older.

Minho smiles widely once the younger kiss him. He can't believe that he has this privileged to get kisses from the younger rapper and get to see his beautiful smile this early.

"Morning, my love. Now, we can go and makes some pancakes!" Minho said while chuckling happily as he pulls the younger out of the bathroom.

...

**At the kitchen**

"Now, what I want you to do is help me makes the batter. You can do that right? Just follow this. If you didn't know anything, just ask me. Okay?" Minho said as he gives a piece of paper that contains a recipe to makes a simple pancake to Changbin who just nodded his head understood.

"Okay! Let's do this!" Changbin shouts cutely making Minho chuckled lightly.

While Minho was busy doing another thing, Changbin was standing in front of the dining table, with all the things for the pancake's batter on it. Changbin pulls his hoodie's sleeves up and started to mix all the ingredient according to the recipe that the older just gave him.

While he was concentrating on his task, someone comes in and stop his track at the entrance of the kitchen. Minho who notice that someone, immediately smile widely.

"Oh, Channie hyung! You're up early." Minho said as he walks to Changbin to see if the younger is okay.

"Yeah, I suddenly awake. Then I heard noises from here. So, I come to see what is it and didn't know that this is what I would get." Chan said, voice full of fondness as he stares lovingly at Changbin who concentrated on his task. They already know, if Changbin was concentrated on his task, he would block everything around him. He's not good with multi-task.

"Oh! Yeah. I ask Binnie to help me with breakfast today. Look at him so focused on his task. Cute." Minho said as he chuckled light seeing Changbin was busy stirring the batter while pouting.

Chan laughs slightly before he walks closer to the younger. "Would he be shocked if I hug him from behind??" Chan asked Minho in teasing tone making Minho giggles cutely.

"Maybe. Go try."

Chan nodded his head and sneak out to the younger before he curled his hands around Changbin's waist gently and say, "Morning, baby."

Changbin shouts in shocked and almost immediately he let go of the whisk into the bowl. He looks behind him and saw Chan was staring at him with a wide, cheeky smile.

"Hyung! Stop scaring me like that!" Changbin whined slightly while shouting at his leader but all the leader do is just laughing at him and proceed to kiss his cheek gently.

"Sorry, Binnie. You're just so cute focusing on your task. I can't help it."

Changbin pouted slightly and push the older away from him. "You're mean. Now, go! Shooo!" 

Chan chuckled lightly and let go of the younger to do his work. After that, he went to Minho and kiss his cheek. "Morning. I woke up with Changbin's bed was the same as yesterday. Is he sleeping with you?"

Minho smiles softly and nodded his head. "Yeah. He's sleeping with me. He said last night he can't sleep. So, I let him sleep with me."

"He can't sleep again?" Chan asked worriedly.

Minho stares at the leader with a frown. "Again? What do you mean?"

Chan bites his lips nervously as he glances at Changbin for a quick second before he stares at Minho once again.

"2 days ago he can't sleep too. He's whining at me saying that he can't sleep and all. So, I sleep with him. Sing him a song and thank goodness he falls asleep. The next day, he thought I already asleep. But I'm not. I notice he was just laying on his bed, staring into spaces."

Minho gasped silently as he heard what the older just told him. He glances at Changbin with a frown.

"Do you think he got his insomnia again? He hasn't got it for a while right?" Chan asked again.

Minho turns his focus to the leader again with a frown. "I think... I know why he can't sleep. It's okay. I'll try to slow talk with him. If anything happens, I'll tell you. But, let just keep this within ourselves. We don't want the others to worry about Changbin too." Minho said while whispering.

Chan stares at the dancer with a frown before he sighs lightly and nodded his head. "All right. Anything happens, quickly tell me. Okay?"

Minho chuckled lightly before he kisses the older's cheek. "Yes, leadernim. Now, off you go. I have pancakes to make with my assistant." Minho said as he pushes the older out from the kitchen.

Chan laughs happily before he walks away from Minho. Before he's out of the kitchen, he manages to peck Changbin's cheek gently.

Changbin startled once again. He looks up and saw a glance of Chan who's running to his room fast. Changbin turns his head to Minho with a confused face.

"Is Channie hyung okay?"

Minho chuckled lightly and nodded his head. "Yeah, he's fine. Don't worry about him. How's the batter? Are you done?"

Changbin widens his eyes in excitement and nodded his head a few times. "Yeah, it's done. Here. You can make the pancakes now."

Changbin said as he passes the bowl to Minho with a cheeky smile.

Minho smiles proudly and ruffles the younger's hair affectionately. "Well done, baby. I'm proud of you!"

Changbin nodded his head again with a wide smile. He likes it when the members compliment him.

Changbin then sits down at the dining table while Minho does the pancakes. While the older busy at the stove, Changbin busy staring at the older's back with fond eyes.

The older looks so cool while cooking. He always admires the members whenever they were cooking. Because he can't cook, he tends to have this feeling of admirable towards the others who's cooking. For him, they are awesome and cool. They also cook deliciously. It's fascinating for Changbin.

"Bin? Binnie baby?"

Changbin startled from his daydreaming and turn his focus to Minho who was staring at him weirdly.

"Yes, hyung?" Changbin asked softly.

"Are you okay? You were staring at me without blinking. What's in your mind?" Minho said as he put a plate full of pancakes fresh from the pan in front of the younger.

"Oh? It's nothing, hyungie. Sorry." Changbin said a bit timid making the older worried.

Minho turns his focus back to the stove and makes his last batch of pancakes and once it has done, he turns off the heat and immediately he sat in front of the younger. It likes a dejavu for Minho as he remember this is what their situation last night.

"Binnie, I want to ask you something. If that okay with you?" Minho said seriously but his eyes were soft, staring at Changbin.

Changbin startled a bit with the seriousness of the other's voice before he nodded his head slowly. "Sure, hyungie. What is it? I'm not doing something bad right?" Changbin asked scaredly.

Minho tilted his head aside for a quick second before he laughs. "No no. You're not doing something bad. I just wanna ask you something. Early, Chan comes here right?"

Changbin nodded his head slowly while focusing on his hyung.

"And he told me something. About you have a hard time to sleep at night? To say that you had insomnia, you haven't got it for a long time now right? So... Is it because of the topic that we have talked about last night?"

All of sudden, the kitchen fall into a deep silent with Minho staring at Changbin while the younger staring at the table while playing with his fingers nervously.

"Baby?? Talk to me, please." Minho said gently as he holds the younger's nervous hands.

Changbin took a deep breath before he nodded his head slowly. "Y-Yeah. It's true. I haven't got enough sleep lately because of that topic. I just... Kind of insecure with myself? I know you guys have been telling me that I can always come to you guys when I feel bad but I just feel that I might be too weak? To depend on you guys? I don't know, hyungie. I can't stop thinking that did I really deserve to have all of you? Did I really deserve to have the loves and cares from you guys? It's not from anyone, actually. It just from my thoughts. I'm sorry." Once Changbin finished his sentences, one drop of tear fall down his honey cheeks.

Minho gasped shockingly and automatically stand up from his chair and walks to the younger. He kneels down to be at the same level as the younger and immediately wiped away the tears from the younger's eyes.

"Hey, hey. Baby. Don't cry like this. Shhh, it's okay. I'm here." Minho said softly as he pulls the younger into his arms.

"I-I'm sorry, hyungie. I-I'm sorry." Changbin stuttered while crying on Minho's shoulder.

"Shhh, it's okay, baby. It's not your fault okay. I'm sorry too for you to have this kind of thought in your head. I just... You deserve this, Okay? You deserve this all. As much as we deserve you, you deserve us too. About you being too depending on us. There's nothing bad about that. It okay for you to depend on us. That's mean that you trust us to help you, to guide you. You're not weak, okay? You're the strongest person I ever know. Not only your strength but your heart and your mind too. It's okay to be weak. That's mean we are human. I'm sorry for you to think that you can't tell us about this just because you have the thought of being weak. You're not. Okay, baby?"

Changbin was silent against the older before he nodded his head slowly.

Minho sighs heavily as he knew the younger must still feel bad about himself. He pulls the younger away from his gently and cupped the younger's cheeks.

"Hey, look at me."

Changbin sniffs slightly before he looks up at Minho with his red, tearing eyes.

"I love you. So much. We all love you dearly. We don't care if you're too depending on us. We WANT you to depend on us. You deserve all the things that we gave you. Okay?"

Changbin stares into Minho's sincere eyes before he nodded his head slowly. "Okay. I'm sorry, hyungie. For being like this." Changbi said as he wiped away his tears with his sleeves.

Minho chuckled slightly before he kisses the younger's forehead gently. "Don't apologize for something that you didn't do any wrong. From now on, you're forbidden to apologize about this. Is that clear?"

Chnagbin giggles cutely and nodded his head understood. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, help me go and calls the others for breakfast. We eat together and after that, you can continue sleeping with me. How's that sound?"

"That sounds great. I'll go call them now." Changbin said happily, smiling cutely at Minho before he stands up and walks away from the kitchen. 

Minho just stares at the younger go with a thought in his mind. _I hope this kind of thought will be gone soon from his mind. Maybe I should tell the others about this. If this happens again, they would know what to do._

Minho sighs lightly before he stands up and go prepare the table for their breakfast while waiting for the others to come.

...

**Later after breakfast**

Minho and Changbin were laying on Minho's bed with Changbin's head lean on Minho's chest.

Minho was humming some songs that he knows while playing with the younger's hair gently while Changbin just sighs in relieved against the older's chest.

"Hyung..." Changbin calls suddenly making Minho stop his humming and looks down on the younger.

"Yes, Bin?"

Changbin didn't say anything a first. he just nuzzles his head gently against Minho's chest. Minho didn't push the younger to talk. He just waits patiently.

"Thank you. Not only for early. But for last night too. I feel better hearing your words. Thank you, hyungie." Changbin said softly as he looks up at Minho with his innocent dark orbs.

Minho almost cooed loudly seeing how innocent the younger looks right now. He promises himself that he will protect the younger forever. If he can.

Minho nodded his head with a soft smile plastered on his face. He moves closer and kisses the younger forehead almost lightly like he afraid the younger might break.

"No worries, my love. I'll be here always for you. All of us. You know that right?"

Changbin smiles slightly and nodded his head. "Yeah. I know, hyungie. That's why I'm so thankful to have you and the others in my life. I love you."

Minho nodded his head slowly and proceed to kiss the younger's lips gently. "I'm thankful to have you in my life too, baby. You're the best gift that I ever had. And I love you too. So much."

Changbin blinks his eyes slowly and smiles widely at the older. Minho stares at Changbin with a soft smile and a thought, _I hope you will be happy always, baby. You deserve this happiness as much as the others too._

"Now, why don't we go back to sleep. I'm sure you're still tired, right?" Minho said as he pulls the younger closer to him and proceeds to cover their bodies with his blanket.

Changbin nodded his head slowly and says, "I love you, hyungie."

Minho hugs the younger even together and sighs lightly against the younger's head, "I love you too, baby. Sleep well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY HEY!!!
> 
> I'm back people!!! Jiea is here~~ Miss me?
> 
> 😅😅😅 sorry for not updating. I'm sick lately and my condition is getting worse day by day. Didn't have time to write. 😭😭😭
> 
> But don't worry! I'm okay now 💪💪
> 
> So, here the 2nd chapter of In Love series!! I hope you like it. Sorry for the spelling and grammars error if you ever found it! 🙏
> 
> And by the way, today is my 23rd birthday!!! Happy birthday to me~ 🎉🎊🎂🎁🎀🎈👑
> 
> Can't believes I'm still here. 😂😂😂 I started writing after I finish my high school which is in 2015 and now it already 6 years!! AAAAAAA time flies so fast when you're enjoying it 🙁🙁
> 
> Thank you so much to all the readers that have been reading my stories. I love you guys a lot!💛💛💛💛💛
> 
> So, take this as a gift from me. It's my birthday but I love giving others present! 🎁🎁
> 
> Have fun reading. I'll see you next time. While waiting for the next update, be sure to take care of yourself, be happy, be safe, stay cool, stay pretty, stay handsome. I love you.❤️💛
> 
> See you next time!!😚😘😙
> 
> Love,  
> Jiea🍒


End file.
